Love Through Another's Eyes
by Eternally Edward's Girl
Summary: Edward Masen has lived a life based on love, commitment and respect. Enter Kate Denali who plays by her own rules. Will a brief encounter with a brown eyed girl change Edward's path, leading him to the happily ever after he desires?
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and movie/book tie ins are property of SM and/or Summit/Lionsgate. The plot...is MINE.**

**Special thanks to Rachel (TexasBella) for her friendship, awesome beta skills and for keeping me calm. I know I'm way too anxious and needy! Love you hard! Nicole...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You've been with me the whole way, laughing, crying, supporting and pushing me to get this story out. Your dedication is more than I deserve. Thank you love! Last but not least, thanks to my amazing friend, author and pre reader Kyla. (Theonlykyla) Your insight and advice are invaluable. (And you read my whole story in a matter of hours...and liked it!) You complete me!**

**Prologue**

My name is Edward Anthony Masen. I'm no one really. I'm merely a thirty-four year old man who has lived, loved and who is now dying.

There, I've said it.

Bella keeps telling me I have to say it out loud to believe it. Hell, I believed it the day they told me. I think I always knew. I just can't admit that to her.

**Chapter One**

**Edward**

As I stroll across campus to meet my best friend in the auditorium, I realize the sun is shining. For most, this observation would go unnoticed, but here in Seattle, the weather is fairly predictable. The word 'sun' rarely graces our forecast.

Jasper had asked me to help him set up for tonight's concert, and even though I have a ton of homework to get to, I couldn't exactly tell him no. Not only is he my best friend, he is also the founder of the up and coming band "Breaking Dawn". With his dark hair, green eyes, and southern drawl, he oozes charm; and the ladies eat it up.

We met when Jasper's family, the Whitlock's, moved into the house next to ours when we were both eleven. His dad's job had transferred to Forks from Houston, Texas, and we'd hit it off from day one. Peas and carrots.

Walking into the auditorium, I see Jasper and Alice are already setting up. Alice is the manager, and self-appointed set and wardrobe designer for the band. She is like a sister to Jazz and I. The day we saw our stylish pixie dancing her way into the cafeteria at Forks Elementary, we just knew our duo would soon become a trio. She was a tiny thing with pale skin, dark piercing eyes, and spiky brown hair that stood on end in every direction and yet it always looked perfectly styled.

Alice Brandon was a breath of fresh air in this otherwise cold and damp town.

"It's about time you showed up, E. Ali was sure you were ditching us," Jazz chuckles.

"Umm, actually Jazz, it was _you _who thought that, remember?" Alice says. "I believe your exact words were '_I bet Eddie is too tangled up with some babe in the throws of passion to even care about us_'," she snorts.

"Well, I wasn't, and for the record, Jazz, my name is not Eddie!" I snap at him.

I had dated off and on since high school, but lately I've found myself in a bit of a dry spell. Just going through the motions. Relationships and I never get along. Jazz says the ladies swarm to me like bees to honey, and while I don't have trouble getting dates, they always end up lacking substance and personality. When all is said and done, the spark is either never there, or the timing is off.

Alice insists it's because most girls can't see past my pretty face. Those are her words not mine. My mom says I get my good looks from her, and my brains from my dad, the best of both worlds. I'm fine with that. I mean, I'm not horrible to look at, but I'm far from anything special. I've been told I resemble that dude from that angsty 9-11 flick. Maybe his wild, untamed, and unruly hair I guess, but that's about it.

As Jazz and I are adjusting the last of the spotlights, I see Tanya walking in with Emmett and another girl I have seen around, but whom I've never met. Tanya is Jasper's drummer. She is tall, blonde, and has a rack that rivals Pam Anderson's. She is also many other things … overbearing, flirtatious and all around annoying. Okay, so maybe I'm bitter and exaggerating a bit, but she has been wanting me to ask her out for a year. She's just not my type. Luckily, Tanya is over the top fantastic on the drums, and has quite a nice male following thanks to the band, so that alone got me off the hook.

Emmett McCarty is Ali's dark-haired, older half-brother and the bouncer for the band. Not that a bouncer is exactly needed these days, but Ali insisted that Jasper include him when he started the band. He truly is an asset though. He's fiercely protective and built like a tank. He stands at about six-foot-one, weighing almost 200 pounds, all solid alone is worth something. All that equipment is damn heavy.

"Sorry I'm so late guys. I had to stay over after my biology lab to talk to Professor Banner," Tanya says as she approaches us.

"Sure, sure, better late than never, T. Oh, hey Kate, what's up?" Jasper asks, glancing over to the girl that is standing next to Tanya.

"Not much Jazz, just perpetually holed up in our room, studying as always. Same ole, same ole. Tanya literally dragged me here, babbling something about it being her responsibility as my older sister to get my nose out of my books and my ass out of the dorm," Kate responds.

_So Kate is Tanya's sister, hmm. How did I not know this? _She is stunning. Long, strawberry blond hair, bright blue eyes, a smattering of freckles across her nose and creamy pale skin. She seems more soft spoken than Tanya, _not hard to believe,_but confident all the same. I am instantly intrigued and I need to meet this girl. All of a sudden I'm feeling nervous.

"Umm, I don't believe I've had the pleasure...I'm Edward Masen, pre-med and senior." _Real smooth, E! Why did I just say that? Pre-med? She'll think I'm a cocky stuck up bastard. _

"Don't forget songwriter for the band," Emmett adds with a cocky grin. _Was that really necessary, Emm? So, I occasionally tinker on the piano and pen a few lines for Jazz, it's no big deal._

"Nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Kate Denali. Umm ... Psychology major, and also a senior," she giggles back. Giggles! _Is she teasing me?_

"Well, that's ... umm, great. Psychology huh? Bet you could ... analyze me?" _Oh shit! What the hell? Did I forget how to talk to girls all of a sudden? I'm so screwed._

"Well ain't this cute and all," Emmett chimes in. "Looks like we have a love connection going on here. Do you two want to be alone? I bet Dr. Masen here can make a house call, Katie! Paging Dr. Love!"

Damn Emmett and his big mouth. Is there some way I can get out of this conversation before the embarrassment swallows me whole? Think Masen ...

"Yeah, well I'm glad I amuse you, Emmett. Let's not forget how smooth your moves are pal. I recall a certain rumor going around about your unfortunate problem with Angela the night of prom. It seems a certain someone's ship sailed before it even left port." _That should shut him up. _Suddenly I feel like we are in grade school again. I gotta get out here.

With that comment hanging in the air, Emmett gets all wide eyed, and for once is at a loss for words. He simply turns and lopes away.

This is my cue to leave.

"So, I'm out of here too. See you all tonight at the concert. It really is nice to meet you Kate. Will I see you later?" _Better Edward. You sound more sure of yourself ..._

"I wouldn't miss it for the world ... _now_," she replies. _Huh. What exactly does that mean? _I was sure as hell going to find out.

Kate Denali. She is suddenly all I can think about. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, I figure I should head back to the apartment to shower and change for the concert. Mom and dad set me up in a small place just outside the UW campus. They had hoped by doing so that I would stay out of the college party scene and focus on studying. That pretty much is the case, although I have been known to have an occasional sleepover.

The prospect of seeing Kate again tonight is making me giddy. _Giddy? _Who uses words like that? After I shower and shave, I slip on a pair black button flies and a gray V-neck tee and then set about to taming my hair. Yeah, that shit isn't happening. I run my hands through it a few times and give up. Sex hair ... Ali says I always have sex hair.

When I get to the auditorium, I park the Volvo and walk in through the back entrance. Jazz and the band are already doing their sound checks. Before I can blink twice, I see her across the room, and my heart nearly skips a beat. She has a short, white skirt on with a pale yellow blouse and a pair of gold strappy sandals. Her hair is pulled back and secured with a gold clip, and a few wisps of hair hang loose, framing her face. She looks ... amazing. _Play it cool Masen, don't mess this up._

_Breathe, Edward. _What's with all the pep talks to myself? I need therapy.

She looks in my direction and starts walking towards me. She is sporting a beautiful smile that reaches her eyes. I take a quick look behind me- I have to make sure she is looking at me. I'm clearly out of practice here ...

"Hi, Edward, you made it!" Kate says cheerfully.

"Hey, Kate! You look great! Are you here alone?" I ask, and instantly know I might not like her answer. What if she came with a date?

"No, not exactly, I came with Tanya." _Yes!_"How about you?"

"Nah, it's just me. Would you like to sit and watch the concert with me? I'm sure since we have an 'in' with the band, we can land some decent seats," I say jokingly.

"Sure, sounds great," Kate replies.

The concert is insane. Jasper and the guys are honestly a talented group. They play a little of everything ... blues, rock and even a bit of pop. When they transition into a slow song, I offer Kate my hand and ask her to dance. Cheesy, I know. But it's spontaneous and as easy as breathing.

During a three minute song,along with a thousand people in a crowded auditorium, I fall for  
the woman who makes me feel alive again.

Chapter two will be up soon. If you think a certain someone is missing, just keep reading!

Judy  
XO


	2. Chapter 2

**I am overwhelmed with the reviews, favorites and follows after chapter one. I'm so glad that you are all on board.**

**Special thanks to Rachel, my awesome beta and friend. Thanks for pimping my story everywhere in record time and making my words pretty. **

**Shout out to Meredith and Jayme for pimping LTAE , I love you ladies! **

**Nic-you ARE my number one. Need I say more? Okay I will, I love you madly.**

**Kyla, you are so much more than just my pre reader. Thanks for being you, for loving me, this story and for spreading the word. Love you!**

**SM owns all ... the plot is MINE. **

**Enough babble ... let's find out what Edward is up to. **

_**Chapter Two**_

**Edward**

Things with Kate are going well, she is just so easy to be with. After four months of dating, I have asked her to move in with me. Ali and Tanya are thrilled because they will each get more space in their dorm room. I'm thrilled because Kate will be waking up in my arms each morning.

Our schedules are hectic, but we always manage to squeeze in some quality time together. I'm not going to lie, all this relationship stuff is pretty new to me, but I am determined to make this work.

Spring break is upon us. My parents, Edward Senior and Elizabeth, had insisted that it was time to meet the girl that I couldn't stop talking about. So I booked us a flight and before I knew it we were in Forks.

Home.

After only a few days in Forks, mom and Kate seem to be getting along well. Between manicures and shopping malls, I've barely seen them, but that has given me time to spend with my dad. Today we are enjoying some quality time together, fishing in La Push. It's a beautiful day, and the perfect time to tell him what is on my mind.

"So, I'm thinking about retiring, son," he blurts out as he casts his line. "I want more time to fish," he chuckles.

"Wow dad, just … wow!" I never thought I'd see the day the he would actually retire, especially at such a young age.

"It's just something your mom and I have been thinking about. These long court cases are wearing on the both of us. I feel like I'm never home anymore and I miss your mom. Retiring would give us a chance to spend some time together, and maybe even travel a bit."

"That's great, dad, truly. I'm just surprised because you and mom are still so young."

"That's why I'm considering it now, Edward. Why wait? It's always been part of our plan anyway. We are young enough and set financially, so why not take advantage of it while we can actually enjoy it?"

"You've always had the right plan, dad, I hope I'm half the man, and husband, you are someday." _Here's my chance, just spill it, Edward. _"Speaking of which, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Edward, I'm all ears."

**"**I want to ask Kate to marry me. I know it hasn't been long, but I think she could be the one, dad. It's just that I'm a little apprehensive, worried maybe? I..." He cuts me off before I can continue.

"Wow, Edward. Now it's my turn to be surprised. I guess I should have figured something was up though, since you never bring girls home to meet us. So what's the problem, son? What has you worried?"

"It's just … I'm afraid I'll screw it all up. I haven't had much luck or a lot of experience with women, with relationships, and I see what you have with mom. I want that, too." It feels so good to get this off my chest.

"I've never met anyone like Kate. Most of the other girls … they were just, I don't know, extremely superficial. None of them had goals beyond scheduling their next manicure. And as far as my first_ real _relationship, well you know how that turned out. Kate is different. She is very driven and she pushes me to want more. She is focused on _our_success."

He is silent as we recast our lines, waiting for me to continue at my pace.

"We are on the same path, we are equals. We will support each other's careers and dreams. I need someone who will understand my needs, someone who'll appreciate me and someone who can see a bright and happy future ahead. Kate is that person. If she'll have me, I will make her mine, and together we will have an abundant life, hopefully with a family someday."

"Well son, first of all, I'm not going to be the one to tell you it's too soon. You know I proposed to your mother after only six months. We were married within twelve months, and we've never been happier. I think it's normal to be a bit apprehensive, as this is not something to be taken lightly. That being said, marriage is hard work, son, especially when you are both career driven. What about Kate? Have you discussed any of this with her?"

"We've talked about it some, but she has no idea I'm thinking about proposing. I'm not even sure if she'll accept, after all, it's only been six months."

"You know, Edward, if you do this and she accepts, you will need to have her sign a prenuptial agreement. It is for your own protection, son, and it's the responsible thing to do. If Kate loves you and is committed to this relationship, she shouldn't have a problem with it."

"A prenup dad? Really? I don't know..."

"That's just it, son, you _don't _know. How much do you know about Kate and her family? I'm not saying she'll want anything from you, she may even have assets of her own that she needs to protect. Plus, you are both are working towards high end careers, so you should be like minded regarding this subject. Marriage is all about compromise, Edward. You can work together to hammer something out that you'll both be comfortable with."

"Spoken like a true lawyer, dad. Are you expecting a rebuttal?"

"Sorry son, it's _my _responsibility as your father to lay it all out for you. We Masen's come from a long line of proud men. When you are a father you'll understand. Okay … enough with the attorney talk. Have you given any thought to where you will live? What about children?"

"We can't leave Seattle anytime soon, especially with med school, so we have no immediate plans on moving out of the area. We_ are _considering moving into a condo though. My apartment is way too small for the both of us, Kate has a lot of … stuff. As far as kids? Well, I've seen how you provided for mom and me over the years, and I want to be able to do that, too. I want to be prepared … mentally, emotionally and financially … when I become a father."

"It's sounds like you have given this quite a bit of thought, Edward. You know you have my support son, but the real question is … are you planning on talking to your mother about it while you're here?" He gives me a smirk, he knows I'm in for it with mom.

"Of course, I just hope she is as logical and supportive as you." _I can't wait to see how this conversation plays out with my mom. She'll use words like fate and soul mate, I can hear it now._

"Edward love, would you mind running over to the 7th Avenue Bakery to pick up some fresh croissants for brunch?"

"Sure mom, no problem. Do we need anything else while I'm out?"

"No dear, that's it. I have everything else just about finished," she says as she is tossing me her car keys.

"I'll take a latte, baby, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, Kate, with soy right?"

"Yes, please. Would you like me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's fine, I won't be gone too long. You can keep my mom company. Dad's in his study on the phone." I kiss her on the cheek and am out the door.

There is one decent bakery in Forks, which means it's always packed. There are at least fifteen people in front of me, and of course there is only one person working behind the counter. "There better be some damn croissants left by the time I get to the front of the line," I mumble and hear the most melodious laugh, causing me to turn to see where it came from.

"They _are_divine today, I hope you get one."

I look to my left and sitting in a booth is a stunning brunette. She smiles at me and I'm met with the most mesmerizing set of brown eyes. There is a book in her hand, a coffee on the table and a messenger bag at her feet. She is wearing skinny jeans, a black_ Beastie Boys_ tee and black Chucks. Her hair is long, but up in a high ponytail. Her skin is fair, and with the exception of a few stray freckles, flawless._ She is beauty personified_.

I laugh, "Well, I guess that would be my luck to miss out on a _divine_ pastry." I quirk my eyebrow at her, causing a giggle to erupt from her perfect bow shaped lips. _What the hell am I doing here?_ _I'm flirting with her?_

It is finally my turn at the counter, and thankfully there are still croissants left. I order a dozen, pay and make my way out. As I am walking past her booth, I feel this inexplicable draw to her and glance over in her direction. I can't help the chuckle that escapes from my mouth. She looks up from the book she is reading.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," I say as I pause beside her booth. "I just wondered if you view Duroy's actions as that of a scoundrel, or rather, as a seducer?" I croon, my voice deepening slightly of it's own accord.

"You've read_ Bel Ami_?" _She sounds a bit breathless … sexy even._

**"**Yeah, I rather enjoy French novels. Guy de Maupassant is brilliant, and he depicted French culture perfectly in the 1800's."_ Geez, I sound like a geek. _"I would love to go to Paris someday … so, do you read a lot?"_ Yeah … I am a geek._

"I haven't decided yet … about Duroy," she is biting her bottom lip, "and yes, I love to read. It's sort of what I am going to school for. I'm studying for a major in Psychology, and a minor in Literature. It combines my two passions, the mind and books. I would love to go to Paris as well. I've always wanted to see The Bibliotheque, it houses an extensive collection of 19th Century Literature."

_Beautiful and Smart_.

"Wait, you said French novels … do you speak French?"

Without even thinking, I reach for her hand. I feel a slight tingling in my fingers when they make contact with hers. "Ta beauté me coupe le souffle."

"Wow, that's so pretty," she says while blushing the most beautiful shade of pink. "What does it mean?"

I am just about to tell her when the fake falsetto of Justin Timberlake blares out of my pocket.

_Kate … shit. _"Excuse me, I have to get this."

"Hello, Kate … Of course babe, I'm on my way, the line here was insanely long … okay, I love you too, bye."

_"_Sorry, I really have to go. It was a pleasure talking to you. I hope you enjoy the book. Georges is an intriguing and complex character. I really hope you get to visit Paris someday," I blurt all that out in two seconds as I'm rushing out the door.

I practically run to the car and jump in. I'm speeding back to my parent's house when I realize two things. One, I forgot Kate's damn latte and two, I didn't get my brown eyed girl's name. _Wait … my brown eyed girl? _I slam my hand against the steering wheel in frustration._ Obsessed much Edward? You'll probably never see that girl again._

**Bella**

_Seducer, Georges is definitely a seducer! Holy hell, is it wrong that I want to do the naughtiest things with someone I only just met? _

It takes me a few minutes to recover from the fog that the charming, funny and good looking stranger left me in. _Be honest here, Bella, that guy was gorgeous, sexy and yes, he was hot!_ _Don't forget those sparkling green eyes, Bella, you could get lost in them. _

Yes, I can admit that he was all those things, but what drew me in was his voice. It would have been so easy to go on talking with him for hours. Imagine my surprise when the completely flawless French flowed from his lips … I forgot every warning I'd ever heeded from Charlie. Charlie, also known as_ Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan,_ and my dad._ Don't talk to strangers, Bells_.

_Shit, I wish I could remember the exact words my green eyed stranger whispered to me. I know he said 'beaute', but damn, I was too busy swooning to recall the rest._

I reach into my bag and locate my translation book. I look up the only word I am sure of and read its English equivalent. I am floored ... _beauty_? _He certainly couldn't have used that word to describe me? Surely that's a word I would use to describe him. Beautiful._

I shake my head at that thought, but at the same time I can't deny that there was some unexplainable charge when we touched. It was comparable to a shock. _Okay, Bella, you are getting a little bit carried away about some guy that you had a ten minute conversation with._

The logical side of my brain finally kicks into gear … none of that even matters! _You heard him on the phone, he said 'Kate'... she must be his girlfriend. A guy who is sexy, smart, witty and all the other adjectives I can come up with, _would_ be attached to someone. I bet she is just as perfect__as he is. Besides, you didn't even get his name, so forget about him._

Deep down though, I know that I will never forget him. Somehow I know that this silly, intelligent, beautiful man will be the first and last image I will see in my dreams from now on.

**So what do you all think now that Bella has made an appearance? I'm anxious to hear your thoughts. **

**Nod to Rob and Bel Ami ... yes and please! Thanks to Jude, my go to girl for all things French. Who doesn't love a French speaking Edward? **swoon****

**See you soon. **  
**Judy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love to Rachel (TexasBella) for her awesome beta skills and for reminding me to relax. If you're not reading her stuff, do it! Look for her at TWCS.**

**Nic, my devoted number one, thanks for talking me off the ledge more times than I can count. **

**Kyla, thanks for pre reading and so much MORE. Love you!**

**Thanks to everyone who is pimping this story. Mwah!**

**Chapter Three**

**Edward**

Kate is seated at the breakfast nook when I walk into the kitchen with the croissants. When she sees me, I get_ that _look.

"Don't tell me you forgot my latte?" Her tone makes me stop in my tracks.

"Honestly Kate, I already told you the line was extremely long. I am lucky to have gotten the croissants."

I notice out of my peripheral my mom is looking at us, her eyes are curious. _Shit, not good. _

"I'm sorry babe, I can go back and get one for you," I offer in an attempt to placate both of them.

_"Aww Eddie_, you would do that for me?" she says, using her best baby voice. My mom raises an eyebrow at her display, clearly not amused.

"Umm Kate, sweetie, Edward hasn't been called Eddie since he was eight years old and only grandma Masen calls him that."

I hear Kate huff loudly.

_Oh shit, this is not good. My mom is correcting Kate, who is getting ready to throw a hissy fit ... diffuse the situation, Edward._

"Mom, it's okay, I like when Kate calls me Eddie, and sweetie, of course I would go back out to get you a latte."

"You are so sweet." She gives me a loud kiss, making sure my mom can hear her. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one, babe," I tell her, wrapping my arms around her. My dad walks into the kitchen, claps me on the back, and then gives my mom a kiss on her temple. They her are so affectionate,_ I want that too._

"Are we ready to eat?" Dad directs to the room.

Kate pulls away from me, "Actually, I think I'm going to lay down, I have a horrible headache coming on suddenly. Maybe it's the lack of _caffeine._.." She turns to walk away, sounding sarcastic all of a sudden.

"But Kate, it's our last morning with my parents."

"Edward," she whines. "I don't want to be sick on the flight home. I need to lie down, _now._"

"I told you I was sorry about the latte, Kate. I'll just run out and be back in no time. I don't want anything to ruin our last morning here."

My dad rescues me, "It's perfectly fine, Kate, go rest and if you are feeling better later, then we can all spend some time together before you kids need to leave."

"You're right dad, of course. How thoughtless of me, Kate. Go lay down, sweetie, I will check on you later." I give her a light hug as she turns to leave.

"Thank you, Eddie, for understanding. I would just be terrible company right now. This hit me so quickly, I didn't mean to be so horrible to you, can you ever forgive me?" She bats her eyelashes at me, and I just nod my head as she is damn near running out of the room.

Once Kate has left, my dad clears his throat and I silently thank him with my eyes. He gives me a wink and we all sit down at the breakfast nook. "Everything looks great honey," he praises mom as he smiles warmly at her, she smiles back.

"It sure does, mom." She looks to me with her disapproving look._ Shit, that look says it all. This talk I need to have with her will be a disaster._

After brunch, my dad goes back to his study, and Kate is still asleep. _Time to man up Edward, it's now or never. _I find my mom sitting outside on the patio. "Hey mom, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, dearheart, is Kate still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I just looked in on her."

"Well its a shame we didn't get more girl time, but now I'll get to spend time with my baby boy."

I groan, "Mom, I'm twenty-two and studying to be a doctor, I'm not exactly a baby anymore."

She just chuckles,"Oh Edward, you will always be my baby, and I will do _whatever _I have to do to protect you. One day when you are a parent, you will know what I mean." She gives me a pointed look. "Does Kate want children?" _Wow mom, don't beat around the bush._

"Mom, Kate and I have _both_ talked about what we want. In fact," _here goes nothing,_"I want to ask her to marry me."

I watch as a range of emotions flash across my mom's face, and I'm hoping she'll settle on happiness … but what I get instead is concern. _Damn._

She grabs my hand, "Edward, you know I love you unconditionally, and would never force my opinions on you, but sweetheart are you sure that she is the one?"

"Mom, I get along with Kate, I care about her."

"But do you love her, Edward? Does she hold your heart, do you belong to each other?"

_How do I tell my mom, who I think the world of, that I don't believe in all that? _

_Is Kate my soulmate? What does that even mean?_

_Do I love her? I can't not see her in my life. I just want what my mom and dad have, I deserve that right?_

"Yes mom, I love her, and I want her to be my wife. She makes me happy."

"Well dearest, that's all I want for you. I know how badly you want to have a family of your own."

"I do mom, I really do. I want a wife, I want kids, I want a house, a place to create memories, a place to call home. I know it will be tricky with our careers, but when the time is right ..."

"About that, is Kate willing to compromise, or even sacrifice her own wants and needs, when it comes down to it? A marriage takes two dear, you both have to give and take."

"Kate and I want the same things mom, we won't be entering into this lightly. We make each other happy, and when it comes down to having children one day, we will make a decision together based on what is right for us. I know we can make this happen."

"It _will h_appen for you, Edward, you'll both know when it's the right time." I stand up and wrap my mom in a tight hug. _She will see, Kate and I will have a marriage like theirs._

Kate never did come back downstairs, so I finally had to go wake her up. She wasn't happy, but she was eager to get on the road, to get home. By the time I pack up the car she has already said her goodbyes and is sitting in the passenger seat with the radio blasting. I make my way back to my parents who are standing on the porch, holding hands.

"Son, take care of yourself," he pats me on the back, my mom wraps her arms around my waist.

"I love you, Edward, so much._ "Find your forever,"_she whispers to me. I smile at her and kiss her cheek. I am going to miss her.

I get into the rental and back down the driveway, heading towards the airport. It's a short flight and we could have driven here, but we both wanted to make the most of our vacation by cutting down on travel time. A commercial on the radio ends, and I'm hit with the first few notes of VanMorrison's _Brown Eyed Girl. Ironic._I turn up the volume and begin to sing. A grin spreads across my face and Kate looks over and gives me a strange look. I smile at her, shrug my shoulders and keep on driving.

As we are leaving the city limits of Forks, there is a sudden chill in the air that leaves me feeling unsettled.

**Kate**

That had to be the longest trip of my life. Forks is nothing but damp, cold and miserable, and I can't wait to get back to Seattle. I can't believe the Masen's, with their upstanding reputation, would even want to live there. I hope Edward doesn't expect us to come back here on a regular basis. I'll have to come up with plausible excuses so we don't have to.

Meeting Edward's parents took me by surprise. I swear Edward had them walking on water and all that.

Ed Senior wasn't so bad, really. I could see where Edward's charm and intelligence came from. He was about the same height as Edward, with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a slightly crooked nose and the same striking jaw line. But Elizabeth … well she was quite a different matter entirely. She just reeked of class. Edward clearly got his looks from her. They both had the same auburn colored hair, but hers hung to her shoulders in thick wavy curls. They had the same pouty lips and rich, deep set green eyes with long curved eyelashes.

Ed was witty and quiet, like his son, whereas Liz spoke her mind. I had to be on my toes around her all the time, even more so when we were alone. It was exhausting having to act like a nice, wholesome, respectable young woman who was suitable for her _baby boy_. _Edward and his mom have a very strong bond, and I need to sever that bond, and the sooner the better. I can't have him running to mommy anytime I may do something he doesn't like._

Everything almost went wrong this morning. I was so ready to leave, but of course we had to stay for brunch. So playing my role one last time, I had to grit my teeth and bear it. My lack of patience almost blew it for me when Edward stupidly forgot my latte. Luckily, my headache story was believable. I _am _quite the actress. When Edward came to check on me, he had believed that I was still sleeping. Once I'd heard him leave the room, I'd locked the door behind him, knowing he wouldn't be back.

I walked over to the window seat after grabbing my cell phone from my purse. The signal in this shit hole of a place was terrible, so I sat down to check the messages I had missed since we got here. Quite unexpectedly, I heard voices coming from below the window. I looked out through the drapes and saw Edward and his mother sitting out on the patio. I'd practically had to bite my tongue when I heard him tell her that he wanted to marry me.

_YES! _The thought of running and jumping into his arms, then dragging him to the nearest church immediately crossed my mind.

_ Of course I would make sure the Masen's pay for the elaborate wedding and honeymoon I have always dreamed of, a destination wedding perhaps. Somewhere warm and exotic, our ceremony on the beach overlooking the ocean at sunset. _

_During the day I will shop to my hearts content, spending my new husband's money, and at night I will wine and dine in the most lavish clubs and restaurants..._

My perfect daydream is interrupted when I hear one word clearly uttered from Edward's mouth ... _family_. He continued a long, drawn out diatribe about how he can't wait to be a husband and a father, and how _we _will make decisions together.

_WE will do no such thing! Does he think he is going to turn me into a fucking baby making machine? Like hell! Besides, is he forgetting the fact that he will be a doctor working ungodly hours? Who does he think will be taking care of his brats? ME? Let's face it, we all know that the offspring of Edward Masen would be too good for a nanny or childcare … so, after a long day at work I would be expected to come home and do what? Change diapers, do laundry and all that other domestic shit ? I don't think so! _

Looking out the car window, one thing is certain … once that piece of paper is legally binding, I'll just flip the script. I am damn certain Edward will not want a failed marriage to disgrace his family name, so once my position of Mrs. Edward Masen is secure, I'll let my new husband know just how much _control _he has!

**Well, Kate's colors are beginning to show. Edward may have bitten off more than he can chew, only time will tell. **

**A few stories I'm reading right now:**

**Letters to Corporal Masen by Solostintwilight**  
**Uncertain by Theonlykyla**  
**Bare All by Cutekidsmom**  
**Illusion of Innocence by Ttharman**  
**Drenched by CullensTwiMistress**  
**Easy AND Letters of a Killer by BellaEdwardlover1991**

**See you soon.**

**Judy**  
**XO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Wednesday! Thanks for all the pimps, reviews, alerts and favorites. I appreciate the support more than you know. **

**Sorry if you received two chapter notifications last week, as I only posted one. Fanfic was being a pain. If all goes well I'm going to try for Wednesday/Saturday updates.**

**As always, thanks to Rachel, Nicole and Kyla. You ladies give me the drive to keep writing. **

**A lot of you had very strong opinions about our beloved Kate after the last chapter. It's fun to write her! Let's see what her and Edward are up to.**

**Chapter Four**

**Edward**

A few days after we get back from Forks, I'm sitting in our apartment, alone, while Kate is at the library studying for a final. I recall both of the conversations I had with my parents, and my mom's words keep replaying over and over in my head, _find your forever_. Kate is my forever, right? Why the hell am I am questioning myself all of a sudden? I swear my head has been jumbled since that day in the bakery, _nope not thinking about her. Focus here_, _Edward_. _Kate ... proposal_. _Right, the girl I want_ _to spend the rest of my life with_. I just need to officially ask her to be mine.

With graduation fast approaching, I come up with a plan. I decide to propose to Kate in the same auditorium where we met. I enlist the help of Alice, Jasper and Emmett, and plan an elaborate candlelight dinner for two.

It's a beautiful evening, and Kate's engagement ring is tucked in my jacket pocket. After we've enjoyed a nice dinner, summoning all my courage, I get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife. Her answer is one word, an enthusiastic "Yes."

I smile at her response and place the delicate, yet beautiful ring on her finger. I kiss her softly then drive us back to our apartment where we make love for the first time as an engaged couple.

**Kate**

I am going to be Kate Masen.

Mrs. Edward Masen.

Dr. and Mrs. Edward Masen.

_Take that Tanya! _She never believed I would get_ the Edward Masen _to notice me, let alone to propose to me. There is a part of me that wonders if she is jealous? Ehh, it doesn't matter, I am finally going to have the life I am entitled to.

Living in Tanya's shadow has never been easy; she was always the favorite in the family. So when my parents died, I thought things would be better. However, I couldn't have been more wrong. There were no bank accounts, no life insurance policies ... nothing but a pile of debt. We were left with little more than bitter memories and our empty wallets.

Surprisingly enough, Tanya and I have managed to stay pretty close. We were forced to cling to each other to get through the bad times. Luckily, we both received scholarships for UW, otherwise who knows where we would be ... probably stuck working at the local Wal-Mart. We were determined to get out from the clusterfuck our parents left us with.

Marrying Edward can only help in furthering my cause. He is well on his way to becoming a doctor and his parents come from money. Edward Sr. is a high profile defense attorney, as was his father before him. Elizabeth, a former interior design consultant, is his beautiful trophy wife. At least that's the way I see it. With the exception of that one small glitch while we were in Forks, sucking up to Edward's parents has been relatively easy. It amazes me how a little charm can go such a long way.

Despite my protests and whining, Edward has insisted that we have a small, intimate wedding in Forks. Since the momentum of our lives won't be letting up anytime soon, he feels this is our best option. Otherwise, we would have to postpone the wedding indefinitely, and that simply_ isn't _happening. Edward's clinical rotations at the University of Washington Medical Center have already started and my master's program will be in full force within nine weeks.

Alice, in full wedding planner mode, manages to plan our wedding in six weeks. She is not only my wedding planner, but also a bridesmaid.

July 11th finds me in Forks, under a cover of clouds and rain, as I take Edward's hands in mine, and then, I take his last name. Thanks to Alice and Elizabeth, the service is both simple and elegant, and even though the weather is uncooperative, the wedding is lovely. I may not have been able to have my dream wedding, but my wedding dress is the one thing I refused to compromise on.

It's a cream gown made with imported Irish lace, with an empire waist and finished with cap sleeves. It is slim fitted through the bust, waist and hips and has a very exaggerated mermaid silhouette that poufs out just below the knee. There is a dusty pink velvet sash at the waist, with a formed bow at the back. The train is just past chapel-length and the bustle is layer upon layer of lace attached with another bow.

Alice had begged me to choose another design, mumbling something about my dress being too much for a simple ceremony, but I wouldn't hear of it. She gave me quite the attitude until I gave her and Tanya free reign with their maid of honor and bridesmaid dresses. They chose a simple, full length v-neck matte satin dress in dusty rose, with a pleated empire waistband.

Edward is wearing a classic, single breasted black tuxedo by Calvin Klein with a black vest, white dress shirt and black bow tie. Truth be told, he is the epitome of the perfect groom. He is damn easy on the eyes, and I look good on his arm. Jasper and Emmett, his best man and groomsmen are dressed in black suits with white dress shirts, dusty rose colored vests and black bow ties.

After a small reception at the golf course, we leave to "mini moon" for the weekend at_ The Tower House Bed and Breakfast _in Friday Harbor, Washington. The trip is a wedding gift from Tanya, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. The B&B is beautiful, with Queen Anne style accommodations, a secluded beach, hiking trails and a spectacular view of the San Juan Valley. We even see a mother fox and her cubs frolicking just off the roadside while driving to the B&B. It isn't anywhere near the honeymoon I had anticipated, but since Edward couldn't get more time off from the hospital, I bite my tongue and make the best of it.

We are married, we are one.

**Edward **

This is it, the moment I have been anticipating for months.

Kate is standing at the end of the aisle, she is truly a vision.

Tanya places a bouquet of pink roses in her hands.

Alice fluffs the back of her train and it falls neatly behind her.

Our guests rise as the traditional wedding march begins.

Tanya and Alice take turns walking down the aisle and then take their places next to Jasper and Emmett.

Kate begins to walk; all eyes are on her, as they should be.

My bride is in her full glory.

I look briefly to my parents standing in the front row. Dad is turned toward Kate as she passes each aisle, a perfect smile on her face. My mom's eyes, however, are focused on me, and I see nothing but disappointment reflected in them. I feel a slight wave of panic at this; surely I must be misreading her?

The moment passes quickly as Kate gets nearer. When she reaches me, I take her hands in mine and we turn to each other. The music fades and the ceremony begins. When it's time for us to speak our vows, Kate repeats them without hesitation. I'm feeling immensely proud, and when it's time for my vows I squeeze her hands lightly and pledge my troth. We kiss, sealing our unity and love. We are officially Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen, and I can't wait for this chapter in our life to unfold.

Our reception at the golf course is small but elegant. Ali, mom and Kate have planned every detail to perfection. The hall is striking, draped in pink roses and twinkling lights.

As we make our way to the dance floor for our first dance, I am overwhelmed. I see the faces of our family and friends and I feel their love all around us. When the music starts I smile, looking over to my best man. Jasper gives me a nod, smiling back. The song playing is the very same song the band played the night Kate and I shared our first dance. I twirl my wife and draw her back into my arms, the flashes from the many cameras capturing every moment.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"Mom, of course. Kate honey, do you mind?**"**

"Of course not, Eddie," she says as she kisses my cheek and turns to leave. "I'll go find Tanya; I need to freshen up anyway. He is all yours, _mom_." Mom looks a bit surprised by Kate's term of endearment.

The familiar strain of Celine Dion's _Because You Loved Me _begins and mom and I begin to sway to the music.

"Are you happy, dearest?"

"Yes mom, today has been great. Thank you for everything, dad too."

"Oh Edward, there is no need to thank us. You know we would do anything for you."

"I do. You seemed, I dunno, distracted today at the church. Is everything okay?" She looks into my eyes; I notice she is struggling with the right words to say. "Just say it mom."

"Your father and I, we are concerned son. We can't exactly pinpoint why we feel this way, but we both feel something is off with Kate."

_She is choosing now to bring this up? _"Such as?"

"Does she have the best intentions for marrying you, Edward? She wouldn't even hear of signing the pre nup. What kind of woman would fuss about that?"

I feel my blood pressure slowly starting to rise. This is my wedding reception for fuck's sake. "Mom, this is neither the..."

"I'll tell you, Edward, the kind of woman that does that is the type that will try and take you for everything you have_. You will get hurt._"

_I can't hear one more word of this, this has to stop now._ "Really mom, you misunderstood all of that, and frankly it's a little late to be bringing this up. I already went through this with dad months ago. It's a moot point now. We. Are. Married. _End of discussion._"

As the music ends, I embrace her coldly, and then leave her standing on the dance floor. I need to find my wife. What a fitting way to end what could have been a special dance between us.

The hot water feels good on my tense muscles. As I stand under the spray, reflecting on my wedding day, I can't help but to feel a bit let down. The day was perfect up until my mom shocked me with her little assessment of my wife's intentions, leaving me no choice but to react. _What kind of man would I be if I hadn't defended Kate? _Perhaps walking away from my mom wasn't the best decision, but I had few options at the time. Of course, mentioning this to Kate is out of the question altogether. Great, I'm basically starting my marriage off with a lie.

I shut the water off and shake my head to try and clear my muddled thoughts. _Let it go Edward, this is your wedding night. Your bride is waiting for you. _

I quickly dry off, wrap the towel around my waist and take a quick look in the mirror. _You will make this a night to remember, you will honor her. _I open the bathroom door and thus the next chapter of our story.

"Kate."

**Kate**

Standing in front of the full length mirror in our suite I see the illusion of a perfect bride on her wedding night. Her trousseau is stunning. She is wearing a white lacy negligee with little kitten heel slippers. Her hair is hanging in waves down her back; her lipstick is a soft peach. The woman looking back at me appears to be anticipating the touch of her lover, her new husband. Her face is flushed, her pupils are dilated.

But_ this _woman is not me. This woman is neither excited nor aroused, she is merely numb. She doesn't want to be made love to, kissed passionately or even worshiped by her husband's hands. She just wants to have the obligatory sex, fake her enjoyment and then go to sleep without all the intimacy that goes along with it.

I hear Edward getting into the shower, god he looked so happy today. The look on his face as he carried me across the threshold was priceless. _This night will mean so much more to him then it will to me. I will be the only thought on his mind. He wants to be emotionally and physically connected to his new bride. _For a moment I feel guilty. Guilty that I may never love him as he loves me. Guilty that he may get hurt in the long run.

Several minutes later I hear the water shut off and look over in his direction just as the bathroom door opens. I hear his voice quietly call my name. "Kate."

I turn to face him with a smile that I force myself to make.

He is standing there in the doorway, a towel wrapped low on his hips, water dripping from his hair and running down his chest.

He walks slowly towards me and pulls me into his arms, his lips crushing mine. As his kiss gets more passionate I know there is no use.

I close my eyes so he can't look into them.

I surrender to him but I remain detached.

I shut my emotions down so that I feel nothing towards this man, my husband.

My responses and reactions are calculated.

He declares his love to me as he reaches his climax, and my heart freezes a bit more.

****Ducking behind my couch** Are you still with me? See you soon.**

**Judy**  
**XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns all. I do have a cardboard cutout of Edward in my closet though, just saying.**

**Happy Saturday and welcome to all my new followers! Thanks to my usual peeps, I wouldn't be here without them. Rachel (TexasBella) my friend and beta, to Nic, my number one and to Kyla (Theonlykyla) my devoted friend and pre reader. Love you all! Big hugs to Meredith (Cutestkidsmom) for her amazing support for this story. **

**Let's see what our happy couple is up to. See you at the bottom.**

**Chapter Five**

**Edward**

Life sucks right now, I'm not gonna lie. I thought once I finished medical school and received my MD that the inertia of my life would slow down a bit, but that hasn't happened. I can barely think straight. Not only has my twenty-fourth birthday come and gone, but also our first anniversary as well. There were no cakes or celebrations, and if it had not been for the cards we received in the mail from our friends and family, both events would have passed without our knowledge.

Because the momentum of our lives hasn't let up, I'm finding that being a full time husband _and _an intern is demanding both mentally and physically. So tonight, I'm looking forward to a little dinner, a few beers, and some quality time alone with my wife. A little relaxation is just what the doctor ordered ...

The apartment is quiet when I walk in, but Kate's purse is by the front door so I know she is home. I glance around the kitchen and realize she hasn't bothered to start dinner, but that's nothing new. I open the freezer to survey our options, and all I see are some toaster waffles, a bag of peas and a pound of some mystery meat with two inches of ice built up around it ... hamburger maybe? I close the freezer and check the fridge. There are Chinese carry out boxes from last week, a few containers of yogurt and a half gallon of milk that expired two weeks ago. _Fuck! _

Kate told me she would be shopping this morning as this was her only free day this week. I slam the refrigerator door, intending to walk down the hall towards the bedroom. I stop at the computer desk in the living room and see a pile of mail that has yet to be opened. I grab the envelope off the top and rip it open. Our_ American Express_ credit card statement ... _with an extremely high, over the top balance. Damn it!_

I can't believe the sight I'm met with as I open the bedroom door. Our bed is completely covered in shopping bags_. Neiman Marcus, Saks, Lord and Taylor_ and various other bags I can't make out the names of in their buried state. _She went shopping all right._

"Edward, I didn't expect you home so early," Kate says, obviously startled as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Obviously not, Kate. I expect you would have had all this put away before I got home_ dear. _You know, stash all the evidence." She glares at me before walking over to the bed.

"I just needed a few things Edward, you have no idea how stressful it is for me to keep up. I have to look the part as the wife of Dr. Edward Masen, UWMC's most prestigious intern. I can't be upstaged by the other wives now can I?"

"Really, Kate? I honestly don't know what goes on in that mind of yours sometimes. None of that shit even matters to me. I don't care what the other wives look like, you're_ my_ wife. Why the hell do you have to impress anybody else? So how much did your shopping excursion cost us? You were supposed to go_ grocery_ shopping today, none of those bags look like our dinner!"_ Yeah, she is really pissing me off right now. _"Do I need to monitor how much you spend now?"

Kate huffs loudly, "Fine Edward, I won't have nice clothes, or anything else, if it upsets you that much. I guess I can return it all ... all except for_ this _perhaps ..." she muses as she is rummaging through the bags on the bed, finally locating the one she wants. "There just happens to be a little something in here just for _you_," she teases as she dangles a Victoria's Secret bag in front of my face.

_Hmm, a little something for me huh? Well, I did say I wanted some alone time with my wife. _"What about dinner, Kate?"

"I'll order pizza," she says as she is pushing me backwards towards the bed. _"After." _

Suddenly my mind is no longer on dinner.

.

**~LTAE~ **

**.**

**Kate**

After over a year of marriage, Edward is still as naive as ever. It really is too easy to distract him. Using sex is a sure thing, one look from me, one naughty piece of lingerie, cue his sexy minx, and he bends to my will. Of course, the one thing that is a sure bet, is the one thing I dread the most.

I really don't understand why he gets all bent out of shape when I shop and spend _our _money. You would think he would want to see me in pretty things, and that he would want to show me off to his peers. I'm entitled anyway, right? I plan on getting just as much as I can, for as long as I can. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? I'll show him! He'll regret the day he gave into my act regarding the prenup. I remember that conversation well.

_"It's the responsible thing to do, Kate, it will protect both of our interests, surely you can see that?" _

_"But Edward, I just want _you, _baby, is a prenup really necessary? Don't you trust me? I'm going to be your wife!" Cue the tears._

_"Of course I do. Shh, please babe, don't cry. I'm not trying to upset you. Of course I trust you, it's not that, Kate. This is just ... a formality. It will protect us and the wellbeing of our future children. My dad says ..."_

_"Oh, I see how it is Edward. What daddy says, goes, right? Who am I marrying here anyway? Are you that weak that you can't make a decision on your own?" _

_"Kate, you have no right to speak ..." _

_"No, you have no right to make me feel like a conniving, money hungry bitch, Edward. If it's that important that I sign a prenup, then maybe we should call this wedding off? Clearly I don't know who you are after all! Let me just walk away now, before you tear the rest of my heart out and stomp on it." Lay it on thick, Kate, work it..._

_"Kate, honey, no! I want this, I want us. If this is upsetting you so much, then we'll ditch the prenuptial agreement. My dad will understand, truly he will. It will be fine sweetie, trust me." _

_"I do, Edward, I do. I trust you with all that I am. I just love you so much, and can't wait to be your wife." Ugh, I hate that I have to act so sweet and tell him what he wants to hear._

**Edward**

After a week of grueling rotations I am enjoying some much needed sleep when the annoying sound of a phone ringing wakes me.

"Hello?" My voice is rough, yeah, I'm still half asleep.

"May I speak to Mr. Edward Masen please?"

"This is Edward Masen."_ This better not be a telemarketer._

"Good afternoon, Mr. Masen, this is Mr. Jenks, Branch Manager from _Pacific Northwest Trust. _There are some matters I would like to discuss in regards to your account."

I'm coming more awake as he continues and I ask, "Is there a problem, Mr. Jenks?"

"There has been an unusually high amount of activity on your account, and as a security measure, I thought it would be best to contact you."

Shit, now I am _wide-the-fuck-awake. _I jump out of bed, and rush to the computer desk in search of the checkbook. I flip it open, and note the last debit recorded was for gas, and is in my handwriting.

"When you say an unusually high amount of activity, what exactly do you mean Mr. Jenks? My register shows my balance to be $100,251.46."

"I'm sorry Mr. Masen, but there does seem to be a small discrepancy here, the balance I show is considerably less."

_What the fuck is this guy talking about? _"Excuse me, how much less?"

"Well, Mr. Masen, according to our records, your current balance is $20,251.46."

"_What the hell?" _

He continues, ignoring my outburst, "Yes, upon my return from lunch, which rest assured sir, I would have contacted you while Mrs. Masen was present if I myself had handled the transaction ..."

_What transaction? He's getting on my last nerve__**. **_"Look, Mr. Jenks, can you just kindly tell me the purpose of your call? I'm a bit confused at the moment."

"Ah, yes of course, forgive me Mr. Masen. It's our policy to contact our customers in the event there is possible fraudulent activity on their..."

_Start counting from one hundred backwards, Edward, before you reach through the phone and choke this prick. _"Mr. Jenks, look, I'm losing my patience here. Get. To. The. Point."

"Yes, yes. It seems that Mrs. Masen came into the branch earlier, requesting a cashier's check in the amount of sixty thousand dollars." He clears his throat uncomfortably.

_"_Did you say sixty thousand dollars? There has to be a mistake Mr. Jenks. My wife would never withdraw such a large amount of money without discussing it with me first."

_Would she? _"What about the other twenty thousand Mr. Jenks?"

"It seems there has been a lot of frivolous activity in the account over the last several weeks ... debit card transactions and online purchases mainly."

_Keep your cool Edward. _"There has to be a mistake. I barely use this account."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masen, but there's been no mistake. Perhaps you should check with your wife, just to be sure?"

"Thank you for contacting me, Mr. Jenks," I cut him off abruptly, my mind spinning. "I _will _check with my wife regarding this matter."

"Of course, please feel free to contact me if you have any other questions Mr. Masen. Good day."

_Oh I have plenty of questions, but not for you, Mr. Jenks. That fucking bitch! _I barely disconnect the call before I hurl the phone across the room and it shatters upon impact when it hits the wall.

_Sixty fucking thousand dollars! What the hell? Did she buy a small island? _I laugh out loud at my attempt at a joke, but _damn it_, this is no laughing matter. _Is there something serious going on here? Is Kate in some kind of trouble? Is she doing drugs, gambling, WHAT?_ All these questions are swimming through my head at lightning speed. So after I call and order some food, '_cause yeah, the wifey didn't cook again, _I decide do a little investigating. After my eye opening conversation with Mr. Jenks I need to get to the bottom of this.

I boot up the computer and first log onto the American Express website. I enter my account number and password, and wait for my recent purchase history to load. At first I see pretty much what I would expect to see, shoe purchases, clothing, jewelry, even some high dollar makeup. What I don't expect to see is multiple adult porn site charges. _What the hell?_

I open another window and type in the name of one of the sites and it's a company that specializes in toys. Sex toys! _Oh I don't fucking think so! _Not that there's anything wrong with my wife having some _personal items_ but for fucks sake, she could clue me in! I'm down with stepping things up in that department. I write down the balance of the card $10,512.36. _Shit. _

Next, I log onto our_ PNWT _online banking account, and review the long list of debit card transactions**. **Nail salons, hair salons, spas, restaurants, shoe stores, clothing boutiques, _damn it! _It comes to about another twenty grand! Plus, the sixty thousand today! Fuck, that's almost a hundred thousand dollars of my goddamn money she's blown through. _Well not my money, our money. Shit, I should have insisted on that prenup! Oh, and let's not forget your wedding gift to her, Edward. You dropped $42,000 on her grad school tuition so she wouldn't be burdened with a student loan after graduating! _

Seems as if I will be the one stressed paying off all her damn debt. _What the fuck is she doing? _I see nothing but red, I could spit fire, and my blood pressure is so high it feels like my blood is boiling. _I need fresh air and a damn cigarette. _I grab my pack and a lighter from the back of the kitchen drawer and walk outside to wait for my darling wife to get home.

**Edward is a bit worked up huh? I'm anxious to hear your thoughts I know you have them! **

**I've started a secret Facebook group for Love Through Another's Eyes and you are welcome to join. Pm me and I'd be happy to add you. **

**See you Wednesday! **

**Judy**  
**XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns all.**

**What? An early update? Yepp! I love your responses to Kate so far, so I thought I'd add some fuel to the fire. The girls on FB are happily plotting her death while Naiveward (as he has been labeled) is getting a bit fired up himself.**

**Love to Rachel, Nicole, Kyla and all the girls on the LTAE page. **

**I'm getting a lot of reviews from guests. I would respond back to you if I could, but please know I cherish each word you write. **

**See you at the bottom.**

**Chapter Six**

**Kate **

I'm driving home from the dealership and I'm in a great mood. My _baby _is so pretty. I finally decided on an _Audi V6 Quattro 3. _She is midnight blue with plush suede interior in tan. I chose the two door Sport Coupe even though the dealer tried repeatedly to talk me into the four door sedan after noticing my wedding band. He kept mumbling something about how a car seat would fit securely in the back, and rambling about safety features that I didn't give a flying fuck about.

Of course this little purchase will have to be thoroughly explained to my husband. I swear the way they treated me at the bank you would have thought I was trying to rob it. They actually had the audacity to say they wanted to consult with Edward first, and acted like it was just proper procedure to do so. Luckily, I'm a pro at lying, so I told them that I was purchasing a gift for him, and if they contacted him then the surprise would be ruined.

Pulling into the lot of the shitty apartment complex we live in,_ yeah that's the next thing I need to remedy, _I can see Edward pacing back and forth with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. _The smoking is a nasty habit he has picked up, and lately he has been indulging more and more. He knows how much I hate it. I know where he hides them, he thinks I'm stupid._

Of course he is raking his hand through his hair, _great he will be in a wonderful mood. _Honestly, I can't stand him when he is all moody and dramatic. I bet he will be phoning _mommy_ tonight too, he's so predictable. It's time to work my magic yet again; I swear I should get an award for all the shit I put up with, or at least a suitcase full of cash. _That will work just fine too; I'm not that hard to please._

His eyes bug out when he realizes that I am behind the wheel of the car when I pull into my designated spot. I casually get out and lean against the door and watch his eyes dart from my face, to the car, and back again. He takes one last drag of the cigarette before throwing it at the front tire of the Audi.

"You. Are. Taking. It. Back."

I simply smile and walk away from him and into our apartment.

**Edward**

_A car? She bought a fucking car? A sixty thousand dollar car no less! Yeah, walk inside, sweetheart! I don't want a single damn witness when I strangle you. Fuck my life, a fucking sports car!_

After one last cigarette I walk back to the apartment. What I really want to do is take an aluminum bat to the hood of Kate's shiny new Audi. _What the hell is going through her mind_? She has always been somewhat materialistic, but this takes the cake. How could she possibly make this large of a purchase without talking to me first?

When I walk in, I discover that my wife has apparently lost her fucking mind. She is lounging on the couch wearing a skimpy pink negligee and a glass of wine is in her right hand. I completely ignore her and the suggestive looks she is throwing my way and head for the closest alcohol I can find. _A bottle of scotch, perfect, that will work just fine. _As I walk back to the living room, I spot one of Kate's sweaters on the coat rack and grab it and throw it at her before taking the seat across from her. I lean forward, hands on my thighs, and look directly in her eyes. The warning in my eyes is clear ... put the freaking sweater on! She is not about to distract me with her half assed attempts at seduction. I need, no, I demand answers.

She shrugs her shoulders but pulls the sweater on, then continues sipping her wine with a bored look on her face. _Bored? Well, things are about to get interesting wifey..._

"So Kate, how was your day?" _Just a friendly conversation between a husband and wife._

"Ugh, it was horrible, babe. This new girl started interning today, and Marcus wants me supervising her training!_ Me! That is so not in my job description! _As if I don't have enough to do and now I have to babysit? She is just one of those people that are fake but acts like she has no prob ..."

I cut off her rambling when I slam my fist down on the coffee table. _Okay so clearly my wife is going to play the dumb act so I will go for more obvious rage. "_Kate!" I roar, "I don't give a _fuck _about a new intern. What I do care about is why the fuck you withdrew sixty grand out of our bank account without consulting with me? And better yet ... why you bought a fucking sports car with said money?"

She gives a light chuckle and drains the rest of her wine. "Oh Eddie, isn't it pretty? I just had to have it. One of the girls in my class has a silver one, but I thought blue was classier, don't you agree?" _Huh? Is she fucking delusional? _"You like blue, right?"

I grab the bottle of scotch and take a long gulp. I slam the bottle down and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "You, Kate Masen, have lost your fucking mind. You see no problem here?"

"Oh Edward, don't be so dramatic." _Dramatic? _She continues, "I wanted a car, so I bought one, end of story. Besides, it's not like we can't afford it."

"That's not the point, Kate. Buying shoes and even sex toys is one thing, but a car? And speaking of sex toys ... where are they and do you need them? I wasn't aware that our sex life was an issue for you, Kate. You've never complained, is there something I need to know?" I fold my arms across my chest and smirk at her.

She rolls her eyes. "The point is ... I have money, so why can't I spend it?"

_Clearly not discussing bedroom issues, I'll deal with that bullshit later. _

_"We, _Kate. We have money. Although, if you keep spending it the way you are..."

She cuts me off, "Please, Edward, you are going to be Seattle's most prestigious pediatrician, and I will be a therapist soon. The things I buy aren't a big deal. The clothes, the shoes, the car ... they are all necessary. It's not a big deal."

I'm livid, "_Not a big deal? _Are you fucking kidding me? You just spent sixty grand on a car, ran up our credit card to over ten thousand and depleted our bank account down to twenty grand. How the fuck is that NOT a big deal?"

Now her anger is rearing its ugly head. "You're checking how much I'm spending? You don't trust me?"

"Well I_ wasn't_ checking, Kate, now I am, _obviously."_

"I don't understand you at all, Edward. I deserve, no, I _should _have fancy things."

"Since when are you so obsessed, Kate? You've always been a bit materialistic, but this is over the top, even for you. Where is this coming from? I feel as if I don't know you anymore."

"I'm not doing anything wrong here; you are acting like I've spent all our life savings. You still have your trust fund so what's the big deal?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and start pacing around the room._ I should have never told her about the trust fund. That could have come out much later._

"Kate, that money is for our future, for when we decide to start a family. One day we will want to buy a house, and we have a nest egg for that reason."_ I already know she despises this apartment ... and thank god I never told her about the land I own._

The room is quiet; all I hear is my labored breathing. Kate abruptly stands, a look of panic is suddenly on her face and I know she is trying to figure out a way to get out of finishing our conversation.

_"Oh Eddie_, I'm late. I think I may be pregnant."

_What the fuck?_

**See you Saturday?**

**Judy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Saturday ladies! Love to my usual peeps-Rachel (TexasBella) I LOVE YOU always, but especially lately for putting up with my obsessiveness. Nic, my number one, glad we're back in the groove again. Kyla, thanks for being there to keep me sane and for helping me to realize that every word can't be perfect. ONE day I might actually believe you ... yeah probably not! **grins****

**Okay ladies, it's time for a break from crazy Kate. (Sort of) See you below. **

**SM owns all.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Jasper**

"The tour starts in just three weeks, Alice. We need to get everyone together soon. I don't care if they are out celebrating the success of the CD, they can't lose their focus. We need this tour to keep the fans interested."

_"I'm on it, Jasper; it's my job after all. Don't worry, everything will be fine."_

"Hey, by the way, have you talked to Edward lately? It's like he slipped off the grid, it's so not like him."

_"Yeah Jazz, Emmett and I both have called and left voicemails, and I sent a few texts, but nothing in the past couple weeks. I even called Kate, but she didn't answer either."_

"Hmm, I may have to drop in on them then. They could just be hitting the books, but it's still odd that no one has talked to either one."

_"Right Jazz, well whoever makes contact first, let the others know. Say hi to Maria for me."_

"Will do, darlin'. Talk to you soon," I end the call.

Maria Sanchez. I'll never forget the day we met. It was in Forks, at Edward and Kate's wedding. I was standing at the bar with Emmett when I heard the voice of an angel. I turned and followed the voice and was met with the most stunning woman. She was tall with long, dark hair, flawless skin and big bottomless eyes that were nearly black in color. Turns out she was hired by Alice, aka the wedding planner, to sing for the guests during dinner. I'd introduced myself during her break ... and the rest was history. She is now in the band and officially my girlfriend.

Adding Maria to the band was the single best decision I have ever made. The small college gigs we started with had always been cool and we knew we could count on the steady support from our fellow students. After college was over though, things went stagnant, and I began to give up hope for the future of the band. So, when Maria walked into my life and into the band, things sort of just took off. People noticed her, noticed _us,_ and before long we were playing in eclectic coffee houses and swanky Jazz and Blues clubs. Our favorite spot to play was_ Jazz Alley_, _fitting I know, _and it was there that we were discovered. Thanks to Demetri Constantine, our fantastic agent, we'd just released our first CD and our tour would be kicking off here, in Seattle, in three weeks.

I grab my keys, lock up my studio apartment and run out to my Mustang. It's a typical rainy day in Seattle, but I have places to go and people to see. I hit the drive through at McDonald's, and then hop on the I-5. Traffic is light and I reach my destination just as the rain is stopping. I didn't call ahead of time, so I'm taking a chance here, but what the hell? I park my car and knock, intent on getting some answers.

Edward answers the door abruptly; he is clearly surprised to see me. "Jazz?"

"Yo E, just taking a chance that I'd catch you home ... you know, since you don't answer your phone anymore." He looks rough. "I brought Big Macs," I say as I raise the bag in the air. "Hungry?"

"Come on in, J," he says, backing away from the door and letting me inside. "You want a beer?" He seems _off ._.. upset maybe?

"Sure, I'm not interrupting am I? Where's the wife?" I step into the foyer and head over to the living room, noticing along the way that the place is essentially trashed. There are stacks of medical books piled on the floor, empty beer bottles and pizza boxes laying about, and a blanket and pillow lying haphazardly on one end of the couch._ Hmm? _I glance around, looking for Kate, and assume she's not here. I sit down and put the McDonald's bag on the coffee table. The tension is so thick in here I could cut it with a knife.

"Nope, you're not interrupting anything. I have no idea where my wife is, but if you happen to see her, let me know."

The tone of his voice tells me there is more going on here than he is letting on. I've known Edward for a long time, and I know I'll have to drag it out of him. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a couple beers out of the fridge.

"So, what's been going on, E? We've all been trying to get up with you for weeks, man." I hand him his Big Mac and he hands me a beer. He sits down in the chair opposite me and takes a swig of his.

"Been busy."

"Too busy to talk to your friends? Come on, that's not like you to shut people out. What the hell's going on here? The OCD Edward I know wouldn't be living like this," I say as I'm waving my hand to point out the mess around us.

"Where do I start? Let's see, I've been sleeping on the couch for two weeks, living on pizza and beer cause my ass is too tired to cook, not that we have any food _to _cook. I'm burning the candle at both ends, sleeping like shit, oh and apparently, my wife has multiple personalities and thinks that there is nothing wrong with running up our credit cards, depleting our bank account or buying fancy, overpriced sports cars." _Okay, that was not what I was expecting him to say._

He's up and pacing the room now, and the vein in his forehead looks like it's about to pop. "Look, E, just relax. Let's just have a few beers and we can talk okay?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the best part in all this fucked up shit ... two weeks ago, Kate thought she was pregnant."

My mouth drops open, but before I can speak he cuts me off. "Thankfully she's not. Shit, Jazz, I think my marriage is falling apart."

**Edward**

I know dumping all that on Jasper was probably a little overwhelming for him, okay_ a lot _overwhelming. But once I opened my mouth, the verbal vomit poured out. I told him everything ... the shopping sprees, the car and even her refusal to do anything around here or for me. Hell, as embarrassing as it was, I even told him there might be a problem in our sex life. I saved my favorite part for last._ Note sarcasm here._

_I was rudely woken by the sound of my wife screaming like a maniac. I immediately sat up in bed looking around to see what was wrong. "What the hell, Kate?" She was doing some kind of weird dance around our bedroom. "Do you care to enlighten me here? It's six o'clock in the morning!" _

_"Oh my god, Edward, you will never guess!" Nope, I can't even make my brain function right now. I flop back down on the bed in annoyance, "Just tell me, Kate."_

_"I just got my freaking period!"_

_Now my brain is functioning, and I'm in full doctor mode. I get up and walk over to my wife who is practically vibrating with excitement, "Kate, are you sure? I mean do you feel okay? Are you sure that you're not..." I can't bring myself to say the word that is on the tip of my tongue._

_"Yes, I'm quite sure, Eddie! I guess I was just late from working so hard and from all the stress." She notices the puzzled look on my face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that, Edward?"_

_I'm just staring at her in shock. I mean, I know this was all unexpected, and about two years too soon, but she looks so damn happy ... too happy._

_Suddenly, I'm livid. "Let me guess, Kate, you're glad we aren't going to have a baby, right?"_

**_"_**_Of course, Edward. I'm not only glad, I'm ecstatic!"_

_"Excuse me?" Ecstatic seems a little extreme, and I have a feeling I am not going to be happy with what she says next._

_"Yes, Edward, ecstatic, as in not being pregnant, it's the best news ever!"_

_Wow could she be any more insensitive? "So if you were pregnant, Kate ... then what?" _

_"Actually, Edward, I was thinking about ending it. I can't be bothered with a baby."_

_If I thought I was angry at her for spending money or even for buying that fucking sports car, I can't even find the word to describe the emotion I'm feeling at hearing those words. "Ending the pregnancy? Are you calmly standing there telling me that you would abort my baby? What the hell is wrong with you, Kate?"_

_She glares evilly at me, "Nothing is wrong with me, Edward. I just decided I don't want children ... ever."_

_"What? You don't think this is something we should discuss together? I mean, I don't know, I'm only your damn husband!"_

_"There is nothing to discuss, Edward. I. Don't. Want. Children. You really have no say in the matter."_

_No say? How dare she? "Fuck you, Kate. You know what? This fucking game that you're playing here ... this control that you are holding on me, you're not the woman I married so until you are her, I want nothing to do with you."_

_She stomps over to the closet, grabs an overnight bag and begins throwing stuff into it. "I am so sick of all the dramatics with you, Edward. One of these days you are going to regret everything."_

_She grabs the overflowing bag and walks out of the bedroom, slamming the door on her way out._ _I collapse to the floor, putting my head down onto my knees, whispering, "The only thing I regret at the moment, Kate, is the day I married you."_

I am brought back to the present by the sound of Jasper clearing his throat. "Wow, that's ..." He doesn't finish his sentence. I mean, what could the guy say? '_Wow Edward that sucks, sorry about your luck.'_

I finish my beer and hold my bottle up, asking if he wants another, he shakes his head indicating he is good. I sit down on the couch, after getting myself another, and notice he is staring at me intently as I'm taking a long pull. "What?"

"Nothing, but you should probably slow down unless your goal is to give yourself sclerosis of the liver before you're thirty-five," he nudges me in the side.

"Coping mechanism," I stand back up, "speaking of which, can we move this reunion outside? I really need a smoke."

Now he looks flabbergasted, and I'm getting a little annoyed. "What is it, Jazz? Just fucking say it!"

"Say what, E? That your mom is going to kick your ass if she finds out you smoke now? What about the fact that you are studying to be a doctor? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"I'm not going to tell her, Jazz, and hopefully no one else will either." I give him a warning glare with a grin on my face.

"Don't look at me, Edward, I won't tell. We've always had each other's backs ... always will."

"Yep, true that. Peas and carrots, remember?"

"Yeah man, totally. It sounds like you have enough trouble going on right now anyway. What do you plan on doing about this Kate situation?"

"What can I do, Jazz? There isn't a simple solution here."

"Sure there is, it's actually quite simple."

"Well, all knowing one, care to enlighten me?"

"Divorce her."

I sigh heavily and look at him shaking my head. "I can't."

"Why the fuck not, Edward? Look, I'm not trying to act like I know anything about being married but..."

For some reason his comment pisses me off. "You're right, Jasper, _you don't_ _know_ _anything _about being married. You have not a damn clue."

"Hey man. I am trying to be supportive here, but right now you're being a bit of a prick."

I scoff, "Supportive? Just blatantly suggesting I divorce my wife is _support? _Why don't you suggest, oh I don't know, counseling or even fucking trying to..."

I don't want to talk about this anymore, and apparently Jazz doesn't either. He stands to leave, turning back towards me as he reaches the door. "You know what, Edward? I love you like a brother, so if you expect me to sit back and watch Kate fuck you over beyond the point of recognition, then you are dumber than I thought. Call your friends when you get your head out of your ass."

He walks out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. That's the second person who has done that to me now.

_ "Fuck."_

**Edward is having a bit of a rough time, huh? Next week we will have a time jump and a few surprises. Hope you're all still with me!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I love you all!**

**Judy**  
**XO**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's update day! I can hardly wait to post now as the story is really starting to unfold. Today we have a time jump, and yes, Edward and Kate are still together. Did you really think I was going to wrap things up with them so soon? All good things…**

**Thanks to my peeps, Rachel, Nicole and Kyla. Love you girls so much!**

**Thanks to all of you for your support. I wouldn't be here without you.**

**SM owns all. I do have a nifty set of Edward Cullen pillow cases though; my hubby just rolls his eyes. **

**Chapter Eight**

**_Two Years Later..._**

**Edward**

"You are going to make us late if you don't get up and shower soon," Kate says after she has just _graciously _given me a bit of release. I know it was nothing more than a courtesy blow job, being she knows how pissed I am about having to attend this dinner with her. She rolls her eyes at me. "I don't think everyone will appreciate it if I'm late for _my _celebration," she adds as I climb out of bed and glance back at her.

_What-the-fuck-ever._

"Don't worry, Kate, I won't make you late for your moment in the spotlight, give me five minutes."

"Edward,_ please_, tonight is not the night for your sarcasm. Go take your shower and I will lay out your new suit," Kate says as I shake my head at her in disbelief. _Oh, please..._

"What? I'm not three years old, Kate, I am more than capable of picking out my own clothes."

"Hmm? Are you saying your mommy didn't pick out your clothes up until you moved out?"

"Really, Kate? Play the bitch card tonight and watch how belligerently drunk I get at your fucking celebration."

"Eddie, please don't," she whines. _Seriously? Is she going to stomp her foot like she is in grade school? What a fun evening this is going to be, everyone doting all over Kate, I can hardly wait._

Not wanting to argue, I march across the room and grab a clean pair of boxer briefs out of my dresser and walk over to the bathroom where I turn the shower on. As I am waiting for the water to warm up, I take a glance in the mirror. God, between being a resident and trying to pacify Kate, my fucked up life is sure taking a toll on me physically. I rub my hand over my war torn face. I look like I haven't slept in months, there are black circles under my eyes, I'm flushed from her gratuitous blow job, and my hair is in its usual disarray-nothing unusual. Overall, I look and feel like a train wreck.

Tonight we are_ celebrating _Kate's new position at the clinic. With her undergraduate program complete, Kate had decided to buckle down and go for her master's degree and become a licensed marriage and family therapist. Her course load was extremely heavy, but after two years of writing paper after paper, on top of a forty hour a week internship, all her hard work paid off. Monday she was officially joining the clinic staff as a licensed and certified therapist.

The star is in full diva mode as Kate insisted she mark the occasion with a new dress and dragged Ali around with her through most of Seattle to find the perfect one. A black, lacy and very low cut number was her final choice. It was short, tight, backless, and with a pair of ridiculously high stilettos, it was over the top and not at all appropriate for a professional celebration … but that's Kate for you. _She thought she was on top of the fucking world._

A private VIP suite is on reserve at Crush, a mod 1960's style restaurant with a hipster following. Ali, Emmett, Jasper and Maria are all meeting us there. Ever since Jazz and I fought two years ago, things between us have been strained. All my relationships in general are strained. Trying to justify my every move to everyone all the damn time is exhausting. Between my parents and my friends, I pretty much got fed up with trying to keep up, so I checked out. Tonight ought to be interesting … luckily there will be liquor.

**~LTAE~**

Kate is in her element tonight. I politely nod my head and greet the people she introduces me to from the clinic. _Did she have to invite all these people? The bar tab alone is going to be outrageous! _My greetings are in monotone, but I do what she expects, playing the role of her husband, the doctor … her arm candy. This little production would be hysterical if I wasn't the one living it.

This is a freaking nightmare.

The irony that my wife is a marriage counselor in the midst of all this does not escape me. She must have learned her mad skills in_ Mind Fuckery 101._ I must have missed_ that _psychology course in medical school.

The champagne is in abundance, but the dinner is mediocre and overpriced. Dr. Marcus and all of Kate's peers are happily laughing and chatting away at their respective tables, while the atmosphere here at our table is nothing but tense. As I look around at those sitting closest to me, I realize that they are basically here as stand ins, extras hired to support Kate in her starring role.

Emmett and Alice are whispering back and forth nonstop, and Maria and Jazz are playing on their cell phones … probably playing Words With Friends against each other. I chuckle out loud at that.

It is difficult to be out as a married couple, being that Kate and I rarely get along anymore these days. I had hoped that it was just all the stress we were under. I figured once our lives calmed down, with Kate's new job and my position secure as a resident at UWMC, we would be the normal cliché married couple and blissfully live out our lives. I know that's all a dream now and the harsh reality is … _living like this will be the death of me._

**~LTAE~**

Later on in the evening, I am sitting at our table once again after turning down Kate's request to dance. I've had enough of her, this party and more than enough of playing my role. Her parting words of, "Finding something more exciting to do," followed by a death glare simply roll off my back. The ungrateful self-centered witch is too good for her own party now, a party mind you, that she begged me to throw for her. So now I'm left alone thinking about my marriage to Kate as I watch her and Ali make their way out of the suite. Kate smiles at everyone she passes.

I have heard nothing all night but all the wonderful things said about her. About how lucky I am to be married to such a sweet, ambitious, beautiful young woman, and how proud I should be. All I see is the fakeness that is my wife.

I pick up my flute of champagne, and silently toast to myself … _till death do us part._

**Kate**

He is standing at the bar as Alice and I make our way to the powder room. I'd seen his picture often enough in the society pages to recognize him. Royce King II, son of the infamous, flamboyant and extremely wealthy banker of the same name. He is tall with dark hair, and most definitely handsome. He is wearing a black Armani suit that was obviously custom-made as it fits him like a glove.

"So damn sexy."

"Perhaps, Kate, but he has quite the reputation you know. A nice face, a hot body maybe, but beyond that..."

"I bet he has a great big..."

"Wallet, Kate? Bank account?"

"Yes Ali, that too. Definitely that too. Just look at him, Alice, he's so perfect … so put together, and look at his eyes! They are the most beautiful shade of grey."

"Earth to Kate ... staring is rude. We're headed to the ladies room, remember? Besides, you have your own perfect guy sitting back there."

_Oh yeah, Edward. _"Sure, sure," I say as I'm rolling my eyes. "But it doesn't hurt to look, right?" She doesn't respond.

As soon as I saw him, I knew I was in trouble. I simply had to find a way to meet him. I consider trying to ditch Ali on the way back to the table, but the damn pixie and her sixth sense probably already knows I am up to something. I settle for pushing up my boobs, hiking up my dress and putting on an extra coat of my Dolce & Gabbana Iconic ... the best damn red lipstick_ ever._ As we get closer to the bar, I purposely slow my walk, letting Alice get slightly ahead. Before she notices, I'm at the bar flagging the bartender. When she realizes I have fallen behind, Ali turns and gives me the death glare from hell. _Keep on walking, Pixie. _She does.

Royce is standing to my right, leaning against the bar. There is just enough room for me to stand between him and the person to my left. "Cristal, please," I say to the bartender. I see Royce glance in my direction. _Play it cool, Kate, he's watching you._

"We only sell Cristal by the bottle, ma'am."_ I'm not stupid here..._

I glare at him. "Perfect," I say a little louder than I need to._ "_I'll have a glass now, and I'll take the rest back to my table. Add it to the Masen tab. _Dr. Edward Masen." _Royce raises an eyebrow when he hears my instructions.

"Very good, ma'am."_ Ooh, ma'am, this is getting better and better. _I glance at the bartender's name tag.

"That's Mrs_. Kate _Masen to you, Riley."_ Yeah I'm a bitch. _Poor Riley looks nervous now.

"My apologies, Mrs. Masen," he says as he finishes removing the cork. I give him my best fake smile as he fills a tall flute with the bubbly liquid.

I raise my glass in the air, toasting to no one in particular. "To moving up in the world." I take a tiny sip and place it back down on the bar.

"Moving up, huh? Sounds kind of ... cryptic."_ He speaks._

"I'm celebrating tonight. Care to join me?" I motion to Riley for another champagne flute. He sets it down next to mine and fills it at once_. Good boy._

"So what exactly are we celebrating?" he asks, genuinely interested. _I like how he said we._

"Well, I just graduated with my Masters from the University of Washington. On Monday I begin work at the Seattle Behavioral Clinic. You are looking at a certified family and marriage therapist." _I purposely stress where I will be working._

"Congratulations, that's quite an accomplishment." He picks up his flute, we clink our glasses and I sip the champagne. The flavors burst on my taste buds … hints of pear and vanilla. Delicious, I _enjoy a bit of vanilla every now and then..._

He sips from his flute, and I watch his Adam's apple as he swallows the champagne. _I feel dizzy._

"So, Kate. That's quite impressive for someone so young." _He remembered my name._  
I laugh and place my hand casually on his arm, "Well, I am only-"

"I do hope that you have a glass for me, seeing that I am paying two hundred dollars for this champagne?"

_Fuck, my husband has perfect timing. _I have to hand it to Royce though, he is the picture of cool and seems … almost embarrassed?

"Forgive me; I'm Royce King," he extends his hand out to my now glaring, and very stiff postured husband.

"Edward Masen, Kate's_ husband,_" he says as he reluctantly shakes Royce's hand.

"Well Edward, if I may be so bold as to say how lucky you are to have such an intriguing and, forgive me, but also beautiful wife."

Edward simply grunts, downs his champagne, grabs my hand and informs me _he _is ready to leave.

I have to say goodbye to Royce quicker than I intend to since Edward is practically dragging me away. I glance over my shoulder and see that Royce's eyes are still on me. _Perfect! Mission accomplished._

In true assaholic form, he pulls me out of the restaurant without giving me a chance to say goodbye to anyone. The looks on everyone's face as we pass by the tables varies from uninterested to shock. I'm sure I'll get shit from Dr. Marcus on Monday.

The vibe on the ride home is tense._ Let's see how long it will take before Edward goes off on a tangent regarding my behavior tonight. _I start a mental countdown in my head from one thousand. When I reach eight hundred I can't stand it anymore, and decide to put him in his place.

"Honestly, Edward, you had no right to..."

"I had no right to _what, _Kate? To expect my wife to act appropriately? What was that little stunt all about anyway? Are you trying to set me off?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was thirsty. I stopped at the bar. There was no hidden agenda, Edward, stop with the theatrics."

He laughs at my statement. "You were thirsty? So a two hundred dollar bottle of champagne is a thirst quencher now?" _I loathe his sarcasm_. "None the less,_ you _Kate, are the one who should stop the theatrics. You think you are so smooth don't you? This sweet, innocent and flirty act is a joke. You are nothing but transparent, Kate … don't quit your day job." I glare at him, and then shift my body away from him in my seat.

"In case you forgot, that_ little _celebration back there was for you. All of your peers, all of _our _friends. But no, that wasn't good enough! You just had to go one step further didn't you? And with Royce_ freaking _King no less? You know what? You're not only transparent … you are predictable, too." That got my attention.

"You know him? Why didn't either of you say anything?"

"Yes Kate, I know him, them … rather well actually._"_

I turn back towards him, suddenly interested, "Them?"

"Our fathers were business acquaintances. Royce and I weren't friends but we were both at a lot of business functions together. My mother and I always attended social gatherings with my father; it was just expected of us. I guess it was the same for Royce. My father represented Royce's father for a time, but the King's … they became notoriously shady in the world of finance. After a few years my father and King parted company. My father preferred staying on the straight path."

"Hmm, I guess I really don't know too much about them. They are in the headlines a lot though."

"The King's are bad news, Kate."

My mind is frantically trying to piece together what he just said, and for once I am rendered speechless. I need to dig further into Royce's background without raising more suspicion from my husband.

I have to be clever about it though, as I am already skating on thin ice since the whole Audi incident. Yeah, my husband is still bitter over something I did over two years ago. I refused to take it back to the dealer, and insisted that we drive it to_ my _celebration tonight. Edward though, stubborn ass that he is, tried to fight me on it. I, of course, flipped the bitch switch and wouldn't take no for an answer. There was no way in hell I was traveling to my celebration in his Volvo, the same car he's had since his senior year of high school.

Even though I ultimately won that battle, he also felt it necessary to assert his control and gave me a spending allowance. Reluctantly I agreed, secretly opting to use our credit cards while depositing all the cash Edward gives me into an account that he knows nothing about. After all, a girl needs to be prepared.

Proceeding cautiously, I choose my words carefully before I speak. "So, the King's are very influential in our world then?"

He raises his eyebrow at me, "_Our _world, Kate?"

"Yes, Edward, our world." _Honestly, he is so dense. _"You know, people who are in prominent positions, with high paying jobs … lawyers, therapists, doctors and such." He scoffs when I mention his profession. I notice that damn hand rake through his hair. _Good, he is frustrated._

"I didn't go into the medical field for power or for money. I did it because I wanted to help people, you know kind of like your occupation as a therapist?"

_He throws my job right back at me? _"Of course I want to help people, just as you do, Edward, but you have to admit, the perks make it all worthwhile. We have money, we have status, we are unstoppable."

"Let me get this straight then, Kate. The _only _reason you were even interested in me was because I was pre-med? If I had been … let's say, a literary major, you wouldn't have given me the time of day?" He is seething and gripping both hands tightly to the steering wheel.

"Really, Edward? A literary major? Who the hell would want to read boring books?" _He is supposed to be smart, but seriously? _Obviously he is done talking to me since now I'm met with his silence. Whatever, that's perfectly fine; I once again turn my gaze back towards the window.

While I had never confided my hidden agenda to anyone, the bottom line is that Edward, more importantly, his reputation and his family's money, were honestly the only reason I _was _in this marriage.

But knowing the power and prestige that is associated with Royce King, I now feel it is time to move on from my ordinary doctor husband. There is something else too, a feeling I don't immediately recognize. My head is spinning with thoughts of Royce, but for more than just the power and money he could bring me.

It is a feeling of need, a deep seeded need. I need him like air, and I feel that I might not be able to function without his presence. It is something I have never felt in all these years with Edward.

The fact that this all hits me so hard, so fast, is almost too much. But it was with that one look from Royce that I could already feel everything beginning to shift.

I can't stop it._ I don't want to stop it._ _I won't pretend with Edward anymore. _

This changes things … a lot.

It is time to formulate a new plan.

**Are you still with me? I know, I know, Edward is a bit more hostile these days. A little less naive and a little more fed up I think. See you next update, you won't want to miss it … trust me. **

**Judy**

**XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Saturday! Thanks to my usual peeps- Rachel, Nicole, and Kyla. Love you madly. Waving hi to the girls on the LTAE FB page, you are all SO much fun!**

**All your reviews keep me going, I cherish each one. **

**Enough chatter, I think some of you may be anxious to read this chapter.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all, but I do have a fabulous Edward Cullen cardboard cutout!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Royce**

As soon as she walked past me in that tight ass dress with those never ending legs, I knew I had to know more about her. _Damn, if she isn't the finest piece of ass I have seen in a long time._

I pull out my Blackberry and dial Crowley. "We need to extend our trip. Alert the staff that we will be staying indefinitely." I don't give him a chance to respond as I hit the end button.

My plan was to head back to the New York office in the morning, but that isn't happening now. Just the thought of her leaves me weak in the knees and hard as a rock. I have no choice but to follow my dick on this one. I'll just FedEx all the completed merger documents to the board and phone dad to let him know I am staying in Seattle. I'm Royce freaking King. I call the shots.

_Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen huh? Well, well. This is really way too easy_. Edward Masen Senior is a pain in the ass attorney from Forks. His cases are usually high profile and he rarely loses. Our family's involvement with the Masen's goes way back. In this business, one has to be cunning and clever, and Masen is into the straight and narrow. Let's just say we agree to disagree on what's considered legal. We now have James Hunter on retainer. He's a conniving son of a bitch, but that's what we pay him for. I hit his number on my phone.

"Hunter."

"It's King," I say. "I need you to find out everything you can about Edward Masen, the second. More specifically, his wife, Kate. I expect an email within the hour."

He doesn't disappoint.

Katherine Nicole Denali Masen. Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Robert Denali, deceased, formerly of Alaska. Sister of Tanya Denali, graduate of UW, currently an Editing and Publishing Consultant for _S. Meyer's Publishing. _Kate also graduated from UW, and is currently employed at Seattle Behavioral Clinic as a newly certified and licensed marriage therapist. Wed to pretty boy Edward Anthony Masen, II. He graduated top of his class at University of Washington Medical Center and is now in his residency there.

As I read the email, I have to respect Edward for not following in the footsteps of his grandfather or his old man, smart. They have no kids, no home, a few cars and a huge pile of credit card debt. _Hmm, looks like the Masen's are living beyond their means._

Kate Masen may be just the distraction I need, not to mention a great way to stick it to Masen at the same time. The high and mighty Masen's would never want their son to face a scandal that could tarnish their family name.

**~LTAE~**

**Kate**

Just as I expected, Dr. Marcus chastises me about Edward's little caveman display at the restaurant. My first day in my new position, and I'm already making excuses for my husband's bad manners. My day is long and tedious. Between updating tons of paperwork for human resources and reviewing all the files for my new patients, I am completely exhausted.

The only highlight to my day is when Dr. Marcus informed me that a Mr. Royce King called to say he was interested in making a sizable donation to the clinic. He told Marcus he would like to update our current location, and open up a second one as well.

This should be a fun conversation to have with my husband, since Friday evening I am expected to attend a dinner at the Marcus residence where the official announcement will be made. All the prominent people of Seattle will be there, Royce included, and all I can think is that _Edward better be on his best fucking behavior._ Dr. Marcus has appointed me as head of this project so I will be in close contact with Mr. King … _what an intriguing thought._

I drive home at a snail's pace because I know Edward is home and will not take this news well. Frankly, I'm tired of arguing with him all the damn time, but I can't very well keep this from him either. Of course his Volvo is in its parking space when I pull into the complex, and I feel myself already tensing for battle. _Damn, I could use a drink._

The lights are on in the apartment, but Edward isn't around. I kick off my shoes and walk down the hallway and into the bedroom. He is asleep in our bed, laying on his side, his back to me. He looks peaceful. Without thinking, I reach down and run my fingers through his hair, and he stirs lightly before slowly opening his eyes.

_"_Hi," I whisper to him once he's a bit more awake.

"Hey," his voice is thick with sleep. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, long day. I'm exhausted, too."

"There's room right here," he offers, his eyes glancing to the spot in front of him. I accept the olive branch he is extending and curl up next to him. His arms immediately wrap around me, it feels … nice.

"How was your first day?"

I start slowly. "It was really busy but productive. Edward, we have to attend a dinner party Friday night at Dr. Marcus'."

"Okay, I'm not on rotation that night, it sounds fun."

I take a deep breath. "Marcus has asked me to oversee a new project. We will be opening a new clinic … and the King family is funding it."

I feel his arms tighten briefly, and prepare for the oncoming battle. He lets out a loud sigh and resumes his previous disposition, lightly kissing the back of my head.

"I'm sure Dr. Marcus picked the right person for the job, you'll do great. Let's talk more about it later, k? I'm really tired and would like to sleep."

I let out the breath I wasn't aware that I was holding. As I listen to his breathing get deeper, I start to drift off too. My final thought before I fall into slumber wrapped in my husband's arms ... _at least we had a moment of normalcy._

**~LTAE~**

**Edward**

Friday night finds Kate and I dressed to the nines. I'm wearing my basic black tuxedo, with a peak lapel, white shirt and black bow tie. Kate is wearing a black silk, floor length gown with a corset top and gold beaded waistband. It has an open back, with criss cross straps, and a slit up to her mid-thigh. Her heels are three inch gold sequined slingbacks, and all kinds of sexy. She looks ravishing. _I can't remember the last time I wanted my wife, but tonight I do, bad._

We are on our way to the Marcus residence. This week has gone by relatively smooth and I am actually in a great mood. I'm ecstatic that I have a night off, and that we are going out. It may be nothing more than a glorified business meeting, but I'll take it. Dr. Jon Marcus and his wife, Didi, are notorious for their dinner parties for Seattle's upper class, so if nothing else, the food and wine selection will be top notch.

On the ride there my mood is light, and I can't take my eyes off of her. I actually feel married ... and a bit playful. Kate insisted that we take the Audi tonight, which means she is driving. _This also means I can focus all my attention on her while she drives … perfect._

"Edward, really, we don't have time for this," Kate says in a slightly annoyed tone as she pushes my hand away from her thigh. _I just want to touch you, Kate, please._

"Just relax babe, we have plenty of time before we get there, and I haven't touched you in so long," I say as I move my hand back to her thigh and slowly sneak it under the slit of her dress. I'm so turned on that I don't even care that I'm acting like a sixteen year old, distracting Kate while she is driving. I place some soft kisses along her jaw and nip at her earlobe, feeling her shudder. _Yeah, I still got it. _I continue creeping my fingers slowly up the inside of her thigh. Just as I'm about to slip under the edge of the lacy thong I know she is wearing, Kate hesitantly pushes my arm away.

"Mmm, as good as all that feels, Edward, I'm trying to drive. This is an important dinner meeting and I have to concentrate," she says as she gives me a coy smile. "I want to get us there in one piece."

"Fine," I reply, leaning back over to my side of the car, my ego a bit bruised. "But I'm making one thing perfectly clear," my tone is firm. "The second we get home I'm going to be inside you … _all night._" With that comment lingering in the air, I lower my hand to adjust myself as my dick is now straining against my zipper. It's going to be one long evening. Kate says nothing in response, and all of a sudden there is tension floating in the air around us.

Cocktail hour is in full swing when we arrive and I'm feeling a bit edgy from Kate's reaction in the car. She is already walking over to Dr. Marcus and I follow along, politely greeting him and his wife. After Kate re-introduces me to a few of her other colleagues, she takes the floor and commands the group.

I notice that bastard, King, is hanging onto every word she says and it doesn't miss my observation that her hand stays attached to his arm. I stand here, tight lipped and reserved; all the while, inside I am fuming. _Great, first I'm shot down in the car on the way over, and now she's gushing like a schoolgirl with her first crush over that asshole._

After about forty-five minutes of standing there watching Kate laugh and blush like a new bride, and eating up all the attention_ His Royal Fucking Highness_ is giving her, I decide I've had enough and I excuse myself. Kate dismisses me with a peck on the cheek. _Talk about our evening taking a turn all of a sudden. _

I need a drink and make my way to the closest makeshift bar since there are several set up around the room. As I approach it, I notice a woman standing there wearing a midnight blue gown. I can't help but notice how the color compliments her long, flowing chestnut brown hair and the peachy tone of her skin. Stepping up behind her, I feel a charge in the air, and I am immediately transported back three years to a bakery in Forks.

"Can I have a glass of Chardonnay please?"

I'm hit with a wave of emotions as a scene plays in my mind, like a movie, starring my beautiful brown eyed girl. Before I can even think, I lean towards her and whisper in her ear, "Alors je me demandais, as-tu finalement pris ta décision à propos de Duroy?"

She shivers and I hear a sharp intake of breath, hers.

My heart accelerates in anticipation.

Slowly she turns around.

Brown eyes gazing into green.

She smiles, and it lights up her face.

So breathtaking, and even more beautiful than I remember.

My hands long to pull her into my arms.

This moment feels surreal. It's like I have woken from a dream and this stunning vision has followed me into my waking world.

Mere seconds pass, but it could just as easily have been hours … I can't bring myself to look away.

"It's you," she whispers.

"It's me," I whisper back.

The words spoken between us are so simple, so powerful. It's like the stars aligned at precisely the right moment, bringing two strangers back together … _fate, kismet, chance ... call it what you will, I can believe in it now._

I feel like I am disconnected from my body, yet I feel grounded standing here with her. I slowly extend my hand, reaching for hers, entwining them together. On impulse, I bring her hand up to my mouth, lightly placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. I finally say what I should have said years ago, "Hello, I'm Edward."

She flashes a brilliant smile at me, "Bella." _I'm dazzled … she just dazzled me._

It can't be a mere coincidence that my brown eyed beauty's name is Bella._ Beautiful … so beautiful. _The word is on a continuous loop in my head. I am literally under some kind of spell here.

"Wow, you were so talkative in the bakery, what happened to you?" she laughs and squeezes my hand to indicate she is teasing me.

I look down and realize we are still holding hands. I like the connection. I smirk at her, "Yeah, it seems I have lost all cognitive ability," I say, laughing as well. This feels so comfortable, so _right. _I suddenly realize that we are standing in the middle of a crowded reception room.

_I want to be alone with her. _

_I want to talk to this captivating woman for hours._

_I want to repeatedly hear that melodious laugh._

_I want stare into those bright brown eyes._

_I want to study each smile._

_I want..._

_"Eddie! _There you are sweetie. I was wondering where you disappeared to?"

_I want to curse fate for being the cold, cruel and heartless bitch that she is._

**Ah Kate, she is always getting in the way. So, was their reunion worth the wait? In case you are wondering, Edward asked Bella in french if she had finally made her decision about Duroy. (Remember? He had asked if she thought Georges was a scoundrel or a seducer.) **sigh****

** I know, you want MORE right? Next week?**

**Judy**

**XO ***He he he, this is Kyla, I hijacked Judy's page, LOL - LOVE YOU and MISS YOU*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Wednesday! Thank you for all the reviews for chapter nine. Bella finally making an appearance was just what Edward and all of us needed. **

**Love to Rachel, Nic, and Kyla and to all the wonderful, crazy girls on the LTAE page. **

**SM owns all.**

**Let's see how the dinner party is going, shall we?**

**Chapter Ten**

**Kate**

I feel drunk from all the attention and praise I'm getting from Dr. Marcus and my peers. There are some pretty influential people here tonight, and their eyes and ears are all on me. They are hanging on every word I say. I was born to be in the spotlight ... and now I'm basking in it. Even my brooding husband can't ruin my mood. He can take his moody ass elsewhere as far as I'm concerned, and if he thinks his little proclamation in the car is happening tonight, he is in for a surprise. _Speaking of my husband, where did he skulk off to?_

Dr. Marcus has just announced we should all convene for dinner. Scanning the room, I spot Edward at the bar. He looks the picture of relaxed now, happily chatting away with ... _Isabella Swan._

A strong feeling of contempt comes over me, if he only knew how much I despise that girl. I immediately stalk in their direction to claim _my _husband.

I don't fail to notice how close they are standing, or how they are looking at each other with familiarity. As I get closer, I see that they are holding hands. _What the...? Oh, hell no! I'm not having that! _

I pour on the charm as I stride towards them. "_Eddie! _There you are, sweetie. I was wondering where you disappeared to?"

When he hears my voice he drops her hand quickly, and nervously takes a step back. I don't bother to hide my distaste or lack of respect.

"Well, I see you have met _my_ new _intern_, Isabella Swan?" I say the word intern like it leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

_Time to put her in her place. _"I didn't realize _you _would be here this evening, Isabella. Dr. Marcus was much too charitable when he was doling out the invitations." _She doesn't belong here with her ordinary looks and her off-the-rack dress. She looks embarrassed, good!_

"Kate, Bella was just explaining to me all the work she does at the clinic." _My husband feels the need to defend her? _

"Oh, she does all the grunt work the therapists don't have time to do, she's nothing more than a glorified receptionist really." _This girl is so beneath me! _"Anyway, _we _should be heading into dinner now, Eddie."

He looks at me perplexed but obviously isn't going to push me. "Lead the way, Kate. Bella? Care to join us?" _He extends his arm ... to her?_

Is he seriously using this simpleton to make me _jealous?_ Two can play this game, only I play to win. As luck would have it, Royce is walking in our direction_. What perfect timing._

"Royce," I call out to him. "Will you escort me to dinner?" He immediately comes over to me, and I gingerly place my arm through his.

"Actually, Bella,"_ her name drips bitterly from my tongue, "_I think since Dr. Marcus so graciously invited you, you should go see if you can be of any assistance to him, instead of standing here, socializing with us?"

She nods her head and walks away_. She is such a pushover, nothing more than a weak link._

"Shall we, Royce?" I provocatively walk away, glancing over my shoulder, "Aren't you coming, Edward?" I continue into the dining area, leaving my husband standing there with his jaw hanging to the floor.

**Bella **

I feel an unexplainable pull.

I can hear my heart beating loudly.

I feel a warm breath that is but a whisper on my skin.

I shudder.

I hear words, they evoke feelings ... memories.

_A crowded bakery._

_Sparkling green eyes._

_Flawless French._

We are brought back together.

He holds and kisses my hand.

The moment is perfect.

Then reality hits like a wrecking ball, crushing me. Kate Masen appears, and I'm instantly cold.

She extinguishes the warmth.

She belittles and dismisses me.

She calls him Eddie.

Suddenly, despair erases my happiness.

_A phone call._

_He called her Kate._

_He told her he loved her. _

_He walked out of the bakery, away from me._

Inside my head I am screaming, yet I remain silent.

Kate is married to a man named Edward.

Edward Masen._ Oh god, no._

My green eyed stranger is Edward.

The pull I feel towards him is diminishing.

My brain is racing to catch up to what my heart already knows.

The man who starred in my dreams is married to Kate.

My dream fades away, and is replaced with a nightmare.

I want to sob.

I want to grieve.

_I'm alone_.

_I'm lost_.

**Edward **

_My brown eyed girl!_

I'm in a daze as I follow_ my _wife and_ her _escort to our table. While half of me couldn't care less, as I'm busy searching the room for Bella, the other half is watching the spectacle that is Kate ... all smiles and giggles with King._ Are you kidding me?_

I reach our table and notice there is assigned seating ... of course there is. Kate, having reached the table before me, is ceremoniously rearranging the place cards to her liking. When she is satisfied with her choices, she motions for me to sit and surprisingly moves to the seat next to mine. Before I get a chance to pull out her chair, Royce beats me to it. He then takes the seat to her left, so Kate is conveniently sitting between us. I flag a waiter and give him my drink order._ Jack Daniels _will do nicely.

_I wonder where Bella is. _After Kate's degrading comments, I wouldn't be surprised if she stays as far away as she can. She must think I am a pathetic pushover, following my wife around like a puppy. God, I have no idea why I am still sitting here? I have to go find her, at very least to apologize for my wife's repulsive behavior.

I rise to excuse myself but Dr. Marcus chooses that very moment to walk up to the podium and officially kick off dinner. He introduces the mayor of Seattle, a few other city dignitaries, and of course the asshole, Royce. Thankfully the introductions are brief, and at last dinner and drinks are served. I'm edgy and not interested in food, and motion the waiter to refill my drink.

Nearly two hours and four courses later, my food is pretty much untouched. I'm somewhat tipsy and more than a little angry. This display of Kate's with Royce is pathetic. I can't take one more minute and abruptly leave the table and walk over to the nearest bar. It's there that I see _her._

She is standing at the far side of the room, closest to the doorway leading out of the dining room. She appears to be arguing with Lauren, the overbearing receptionist from the clinic, and I am compelled to walk over to them. I grab a drink and walk in their direction. I have no idea what I'm going to say but I feel the need to run interference on Bella's behalf.

"Ladies."

"Dr. Masen," Lauren says when she realizes I've interrupted her rant. Her demeanor changes immediately. "Have you met Isabella Swan?" Lauren is suddenly acting intimidating, which makes me wonder what I have interrupted.

_"Lauren,_" I reply curtly while Bella looks at me apprehensively. "Yes, I have had the pleasure of meeting Bella, a few times actually_._" Bella smiles at my reply.

Lauren takes a sip of her drink, and then puts it down on the table. I address Lauren directly, making sure she understands that I have a very good idea of what she is up to. I have a hunch she has been coerced into being Kate's lapdog_. My wife is despicable._

"Lauren, I believe Kate will need your assistance during the meeting. Perhaps it's time to end your interrogation of Miss Swan?" _Back the fuck off! _Lauren glares at me, rolls her eyes at Bella then grabs a leather briefcase from beside her chair.

"Of course, Dr. Masen, I wouldn't want to keep_ your wife _waiting."

I chuckle at that, Kate hates to be kept waiting. "I'm sure my wife is occupied for the time being, just go do your job."

Lauren looks flustered and I'm certain she will tell Kate all about this when she sees her. "Well then, I'll just be heading into the study. Nice seeing you again, Dr. Masen. See you at work, _Isabella._"

I despise the way Kate, and now Lauren, address this beautiful woman like she is a piece of garbage. Clearly she has more class and poise than the two of them combined.

"Have fun, Lauren. I heard Dr. Marcus has quite the wild game collection in his study," I say sarcastically. "Beware of wolves in sheep's clothing." She stares back at me coldly.

As Lauren and the others are making their way into Dr. Marcus' study, Kate strolls by me. "Excuse me for a moment, Bella," I say politely as I seize the opportunity to pull Kate aside.

"Of course,_ Edward_." The sound of my name coming from her mouth makes me weak._ Focus Edward._

I grab ahold of Kate's arm and maneuver her away from where we are standing, just outside of the dining room. My teeth are tightly clenched, my jaw is tense. She is surprised by my action yet hasn't uttered a word._ Interesting._

"Let's get a few things straight Kate. I'll talk, you listen. First, I thought I made it crystal clear-stay the fuck away from Royce King." People are now walking by and blatantly staring.

"Edward," Kate hisses quietly, "people are looking at the spectacle you are making of yourself."

"I really don't give a shit. This can be their dessert after the dinner display you put on for everybody."

"Honestly Edward, I have no idea what ..."

"Not that the flirting concerns me, it's actually quite entertaining. However, you _are_ my wife and your actions reflect back on me. Flirting with another man in front of your spouse is not condoned under_ any_ circumstance. Furthermore, I am your _husband, _not your puppet, so don't you ever embarrass me in public again."

"You know this is important to me, so quit being overly dramatic-it's getting old!" Kate snaps back as she abruptly shrugs out of my arms and turns to walk away. "I have to join the others for the meeting, so go find someone else to harass. I'm sure a certain Miss Swan might be available."

"We're not done here, Kate. And speaking of Bella, you _will _apologize to her for your abhorrent behavior."

"My, aren't _you _the hypocrite, Edward? What the hell do you call that little _display _I walked up on?"

"That, my dear my _wife,_ was affection, pure and simple. Something you know_ nothing _about."

She laughs at my proclamation. "Well if that's true my dear _husband,_ then maybe that's something you_ should_ pursue. After all, affection is all that you_ can _offer."

I'm about done with her smart ass mouth. I grab her chin roughly, making sure she gets my final point loud and clear. She is looking directly into my eyes and I see a bit of unease reflected in hers.

"One last thing Katherine, dear, and then _you _are dismissed. Leave Bella Swan alone or so help me God, I will make your life more of a fucking nightmare than you have made mine."

She glares at me but doesn't respond. Instead, she turns and then leaves me standing alone yet again, trying to hold to the last shred of dignity I still have. This night is freaking pathetic, I would love to just leave and let Kate call a cab but no, she's holding the keys to her precious fucking car. _Maybe I should just take a cab home?_

I need a cigarette, some fresh air and I need to sober my ass up a bit. My fight with Kate should have done just that, but I guess I drank more than I thought. As I step outside about to light up, I hear an all too familiar shrill voice that could only be one person.

"Edward!" She practically knocks me over hugging me. "Oh my God, you look_ so _handsome! How was the party? Did you enjoy the champagne? Wasn't the food exquisite? Didn't Kate look gorgeous tonight?"

As usual, the pixie has perfect timing, but I don't feel up to playing twenty questions at the moment. I affectionately squeeze her back and wonder how she managed to get all that out without taking a breath.

"The party is great Ali ... perfect," I manage to say as I take a seat on the top step of the porch. _I know I'm a sarcastic ass, but hey this is Ali._

"Uh oh, I know that tone. What's wrong, E?" So much for not playing twenty questions. Guess I need to tell Ali what's going on. I sigh heavily and motion for her to sit down next to me.

"Where do I even start?" How about a condensed version, yeah that will do. "Kate is a poor excuse for a wife and our marriage is a joke."

"C'mon Edward, you have to give me more than that."

"Okay, let's see Alice, I'll give it to you straight and break it down for you. Our marriage ... well it started out okay, until Kate's true colors started to show. She became extremely materialistic and spent money like we had it to burn. A lot of money, Alice, in a short period of time. Clothes, shoes, spa treatments, you name it."

"That stuff sounds perfectly reasonable, Edward. Kate is a working woman after all."

I roll my eyes at her then continue, "an Audi V6 Quattro 3, purchased without my knowledge.

"Oh, wait? She bought that car for herself without talking to you about it first? You're joking right? Kate's not that self-centered."

I drag my hand down my face in exasperation, "Oh, but she is Ali, that's just it. She is not the same person I married at all. And that's not even the worst of it."

"Edward, what could possibly be worse? I'm afraid of what you're going to say." Her face looks pained.

"She thought she was pregnant, Alice. When it turned she was was just late and not pregnant, she flat out decided she never would want children." I shook my head slowly. _Damn, reliving this hurts._

"She never gave me a choice in the matter, Alice. If she had been pregnant she was going to abort it. She was going to kill my unborn child."

Alice begins to shake next to me and softly begins to cry. I wrap both arms around her as I feel a few of my own tears fall. I realize now that I don't love Kate but I certainly would have loved our child, someone who would be completely innocent in this twisted game. I'm crying for everything I've lost, given up, and for what can never be.

"I thought I loved her. I thought she was my forever."

After a few minutes of comforting each other I wipe my eyes with the back of my hands and Ali lays her head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Edward, I want to say more but I ..."

I kiss her temple, letting her know I understand._ What can she say when I don't even know what to say?_

**Awe, I just want to hug him. And now we know that there is a connection between Kate and Bella. This will be explained a little more in the next chapter. Still with me? Saturday?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank the girls in the LTAE group for the early update. Actually they threatened me ... and I'm sticking with that story!**

**Wow, the days are flying by! Breaking Dawn Part Two will be here before we know it. It's going to be bittersweet.**

**A bit of a side note, a few readers are concerned with Edward's naivety in this story. For those of you who don't know, this story is loosely based on events in my real life. This Edward is/was my brother and he was very close in personality to the Edward I'm writing in LTAE. Things will change for our Edward, he will make changes in his life, but they will take time. I hope that helps to ease some doubt. I realize that every story is not for every person, but I hope you choose to read on. I love each and every review; you all truly inspire me to keep writing about a subject that was so painful in my life just a few years ago. This is my form of therapy. **

**Love to my usual peeps, Rachel, Nic, and Kyla. Love you all so much. **

**Join me my Facebook group- Love Through Another's Eyes **

**SM owns all.**

**Let's see how Bella is fairing at the dinner party.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bella**

I can't believe that fate would bring me here tonight, tease me and then torment me all in the span of a few hours. My green eyed stranger, the man I have dreamt of nearly every night since we met, is in fact, not mine at all. Even worse, he is married to_ her._

She walked up to us in full_ Kate _mode, a sickening smile on her face and a look of rage in her eyes. After blatantly demeaning me in front of Edward, she coaxes him into leaving for dinner, and then flaunts Royce in his face and then looks back to see if he is following. She purposely emasculated him and he took it?

His action has me reeling. Edward doesn't strike me as the submissive type, but Kate has a way of making everyone feel that way, so why should he be any different?

It's crazy, all this time I've heard her speak of him, complain about him, and I never made the connection. How could I? The person she spoke about sounded dull, withdrawn, sullen even. But this man? This beautiful man couldn't possibly be the very same man that she has habitually moaned and groaned about, my mind can't conceive of it.

That man was fun and carefree. This man looks hollow and broken. _What has Kate done to him? _I feel this overwhelming need to help him, protect him. My heart clenches as I realize a harsh truth in this horrible reality, _I want to love him._ I need to find out more about them together, about_ him._

Speaking of_ them_, Edward and Kate are now standing outside the dining room. From the way Edward escorted Kate out I knew something bad was about to happen. From what I can see, they are involved in a heated argument. Edward looks angry and tense, Kate looks ... bored. Before I get a chance to wrap my head around what is transpiring between them, Lauren approaches me, effectively blocking my view.

"Snooping, Isabella? That's surprising, even for you."

She is standing a little too close and needs to back off. I take a few steps backward hoping she will get the hint. "Really, Lauren? What, did Kate send you over here to babysit? I doubt that is in your job description."

She laughs, "How do you know_ him_ anyway ... you looked quite _friendly _earlier? You can't be delusional enough to think someone like _you _could turn the head of Dr. Edward Masen, could you?"

Now it's my turn to laugh, "So Kate did send you over here then, that's so ... predictable."

"Oh Bella, you really are a naive little girl. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into here. Didn't your parents teach you not to play with fire?"

"Lauren, I really have no idea what you mean. Not that it's any of your business, but _Edward _and I met briefly, years ago. We were just getting reacquainted is all, technically we aren't even friends." _Although I would like to be, I feel like I need to be his friend._

Lauren's face looks almost menacing. "Well, _Isabella Swan, _you would do well to remember that. Being friends with Edward Masen will get you nothing but trouble with Kate. Not that I can blame you, he does look like he'd be a good fuck."

I can't believe the crap she is spewing. "Lauren, look ..." She cuts me off and continues without taking a breath.

"If I wasn't so loyal to my girl, Kate, I'd have to try a few tricks of my own on that man. Which brings me back to you Miss Swan, heed this warning._ Stay the hell away from him_. No matter what you see or hear, pretend he doesn't exist or Kate and I will find a way to ruin you. Your sweet innocent doe act isn't going to work with us." She gives me one last glare before turning and walking away.

It appears that Kate has confided in Lauren about her personal life_ and _has implicated my name in all of this. Why am I not surprised? Lauren really has no reason to be concerned with me anyway. After tonight I most likely will only see Edward Masen in passing anyway. I have no reason to associate with him otherwise._ I can stay away from him, right?_

**~LTAE~ **

It's nearly midnight and everyone who is important is still holed up in Dr. Marcus' study, talking business. I'm literally the odd woman out here, as all the other leftovers not invited into the meeting are scattered around the room cackling like hens. I hear them gushing about that new teenage vampire flick starring that panty dropping English bloke, Robert something? That man has most of the female population in a tizzy. _Yeah, he is fine, but he is no Edward. Where is Edward anyway? _There must be something wrong with me because instead of leaving, I am waiting around in the hopes of talking to him again.

I should be home by now and comfy in my pajamas, writing the next entry for my blog. _"Turning Page" _is a labor of love for me. I started the blog as a senior in high school as a way to deal with my grief when my mom, Renee, died. I found it therapeutic to just let my feelings out, whether it be just a sentence or two, or an entire page. I now have quite a following, and it makes me feel good to give back to my readers. A few of them have even become friends, as grief has a unique way of bringing people together. The blog has also been an aid with my job at the clinic. A career helping others through their grief just seemed a natural choice for me.

My mom was forty-three when she died. I'll never forget the day the officer showed up at our house with the news. I had been in the kitchen, sautéing onions and jalapenos for my famous chicken enchiladas when the doorbell rang. I remember thinking scatterbrained Renee must have forgotten her house keys again as I shut the burner off and made my way to the front door. It was at that very moment that my whole world changed. I saw the officer's lips moving, but it suddenly felt as if I was in a tunnel. His words echoed and swirled all around me.

Gas hauler.

Crash.

Flames.

Then, I drifted.

I lost all reason.

Fade to black.

Silence.

Renee was not only my mom, but my best friend. After her death, and after I graduated from high school in Phoenix, I went to live with my dad even though I could have managed living on my own. He was my only link left to her, and I held that dear. Charlie Swan was the police chief in Forks, and even though he and my mom had been divorced since I was young, he took Renee's death hard.

When I was almost six, mom packed up my room, took me by the hand and together we walked out of our little white house and never looked back. Living in a damp, mostly grim city was not the way Renee wanted to live her life, and she had wanted more for her daughter as well. Warm weather and sunshine called to her and we found ourselves in Phoenix, Arizona. It couldn't have been more different from Forks, which was what mom was counting on. Dad was shattered. I'll never forget the look in his eyes the day we left. That look will haunt me forever.

So, even though saying goodbye to nearly all my friends and the sun was brutal, I knew returning to Forks, to my dad, was the right thing to do. I'll never regret my decision; because it was also the decision that led me to_ him ... to Edward._

I'm brought out of my thoughts when a petite brunette comes walking up to me. "Is that a_ Balenciaga _original?"

"Umm, maybe? I'm not sure. It's my roommate's dress actually."

"I didn't know that it came in midnight blue, that color is_ great _on you."

"Thanks." _Should I know her? _She is petite with alabaster skin, shoulder length brown hair and piercing dark grey eyes.

"I'm Alice Brandon by the way. You can call me Ali, all my friends do. I'm the event coordinator for this dinner."_ Okay, that makes sense._

"Bella, Bella Swan. Err, nice party."

"Thanks. I usually don't do these types of engagements, but Dr. Marcus' wife personally requested me for their function. I love all event planning really. Birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, you name it," she says as she reaches into her ridiculously large handbag and pulls out a business card.

"Here, just in case you have an upcoming event." She hands me the card and continues her speech without taking a breath. _How does she do that? _"One can never network enough. Edward says I'm way too forward, but I have to get my name out there right? I mean eighty-percent of self-employed businesses are successful from word of mouth."

_Edward? My Edward? _"Edward Masen?"

"None other. We've known each other since grade school. I love that man like a brother, would do anything for him. Do you know him?"

"Yes, we have met, a couple of times actually." _Yeah I just quoted his exact words to Lauren. _"I work at the clinic, I'm interning there as a grief counselor. I work with Kate."

"Oh, I see. So you are friends with Kate?"

I don't know if Ali is friends with Kate so I don't know how to answer her. "Well, I work with Kate but I'm not necessarily friends with her. As far as Edward goes, I'm not exactly sure if we are friends yet."

She smiles at me, "Edward is a great guy, so if you have the opportunity to be his friend, then go for it. They don't come any better than Edward Masen. Kate is, well, never mind, I should get to work now. It was great meeting you, Bella."

"Likewise, Ali." _Hmm, she didn't sound like she's too fond of Kate but thinks the world of Edward. Now I feel more determined to find out exactly who Edward Masen is_.

**~LTAE~**

I see him walk in and take a seat in a wing chair near the fireplace. He looks utterly delicious, but conflicted at the same time. His bowtie is loosened and the first two buttons of his shirt are undone. I notice his glass is full, and I wonder how many drinks he has had tonight. Probably quite a few I imagine, in order to cope with Kate and her antics. Can't say I blame him. He runs a hand through his beautiful tousled hair. The simple action is ..._ sexy. _My hand itches to replicate it; I imagine his hair is soft.

Kate is in Marcus' study as I speak, probably getting her flirt on with King, and her husband is sitting alone across the room looking lost, lonely and yes, even angry. From what I heard, Kate's actions at dinner were obnoxious at the very least. She sat between Edward and Royce like a mother would sit between two feuding children. How Edward kept his cool, I'll never know.

_Is it wrong that I hope they argue on the way home?_

_Is it wrong that I want to walk over there and lick that damn Adam's apple that's calling out to me as he is throwing back his drink?_

_Is it wrong to ask him to slowly peel me out of this dress and take me right there by the fireplace?_

Why does the heart always want what the heart can't have? I am so conflicted here, my head is spinning. What is the deal between him and Kate, and why can't I just walk away?

_You are a grown woman, Bella. Figure this out, listen to your heart. _I'm walking over to him before I can convince myself not to. When he sees me, his face lights up. I smile, my green eyed stranger, _my Edward, _smiles back.

_"You were gone."_

"Yeah, I had to get some fresh air. Things got to be ... overwhelming. My wife is ..." he says as he motions for me to sit in the empty chair next to him. It's cozy here by the fire. _The way the fire plays with the bronze in his hair ..._

"She is very," I hesitate, not wanting to offend. He interrupts me before I find the right word, sparing me.

"Flirtatious? Overbearing? Infuriating?" He runs his hand through his hair again. _I want to do that._

"Sorry."

"It's my life, Bella. We make our choices; we are forced to live with them." His eyes are sad. I want to hug him.

"Edward, every choice moves us closer to, or farther away, from something. Where are your choices taking your life?" He is quiet, contemplating my words, _the words of Eric Allenbaugh actually_. I pray I didn't overstep my bounds, but it's too late now, I don't regret what I said.

"There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you," Kate says as she strolls in, breaking the silence_. Wow, she always has the best timing._ "I'm ready to go now." She looks at me dismissively. "It's been _enjoyable, _Miss Swan."

"It has been interesting to say the least, Kate. See you at work." I glance over to Edward. "It was nice to see you again, Edward."

"Good evening, Bella." He offers his hand as he stands but Kate grabs it before it reaches me. She shoots me a look, effectively ending our goodbye. With one last lingering look in his eyes, he turns and allows Kate to lead him out of the room.

I'm left feeling empty.

I sigh.

I know what's going on here.

I just need to accept it.

My name is Isabella Swan.

I'm twenty-six years old, and I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with another woman's husband.

**Kate**

I'm thrilled that Royce personally requested me to oversee this project with him, and that Dr. Marcus agreed so easily. Being in charge of opening a new clinic for Dr. Marcus will keep me occupied, will keep Edward off my back and hopefully will get Royce into my bed. Thinking of him now takes me back to the meeting.

_As they go on and on over details I could care less about, my eyes wander over to Royce who is sitting directly across from me. He catches me looking at him and I see a faint smile on his lips. His tongue peeks out and swipes along his bottom lip and I'm instantly aroused. His tongue disappears, then he proceeds to bite that lip and I involuntarily moan out loud. I cross my legs in an attempt to relieve the pressure that is building inside me and he chuckles at my action. Real subtle, Kate._

Edward is eerily quiet on the ride home but that suits me just fine. His outrageous behavior and his outburst were totally uncalled for, in my opinion. He had some nerve trying to cause a scene in front of my peers. He was also entirely too interested in Miss Swan for my liking, so even though I have too much on my mind to worry about him or his new found jealousy, I really need to confront him. There is too much to lose here, I have to keep all my bases covered.

"Edward, that little display of yours was completely uncalled for and unnecessary."

"Excuse me, but I think many of your actions tonight were unnecessary. I was waiting for you to conveniently drop your napkin under the table."

"Don't be crude, Edward."

"What's the matter, Kate? You don't like to be called out for acting like a whore?"

"You might want to remember who you're talking to _Edward Masen_. We are in fact married and I am your wife."

"Let's not kid ourselves, Kate. From the moment we said_ I do, _our marriage has been nothing but an act. Call it what it really is to you Kate, an arrangement. A way for you to get everything you can from me for as long as you can. I just wish I wasn't so tragically blind back then, because things could be so much different now. I could be happy."

_I smirk at him and think to myself, this was never about your happiness, Edward. _

**A fic I simply can't get enough of is Because Of A Boy by Cutestkidsmom. It's the sweetest story ever, please check it out.**

**Are you still with me? Wednesday?**

**Judy**

**XO  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Wednesday! I can't begin to tell you how happy I am with all the new followers, favs, reviews, and pimpage! It truly warms my heart, and I appreciate you all. I do respond back to each review unless you are a guest, and if you are guest please know I would respond back if I could. **

**Thanks to Rachel, (TexasBella) Nic, Kyla, and ALL the girls on the LTAE page. A special shout out to Cutestkidsmom (and dad!) for their advice with part of this chapter. Thank you so much! **

**See you all below. **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Edward**

Two months have passed since Dr. Marcus put Kate in charge of finding and opening a new clinic. Even though she knows I have essentially been against it from the beginning, she has taken the challenge seriously and it has consumed her. So, on top of her already chaotic case load at the office, she is now pounding the real estate pavement.

Most every weekend is booked solid with new locations to be seen. And as of late, day long trips are now turning into entire weekends away. Property further out from Seattle is being considered, and as a courtesy, Dr. Marcus has been putting Kate up in fancy hotels due to 'the inconvenience'. While I'm pulling doubles at the hospital and eating shit cafeteria food, she is ordering room service and getting massages. Yeah, this shit is getting old fast.

In the rare instance that Kate is home, she is always online or on her phone, conferencing with Royce and Dr. Marcus. Things are getting … tense. I miss life. I miss my friends, and I really miss my brown eyed girl.

How is it that someone I barely know monopolizes my every thought? Even in my dreams she employs me, and it's always the same vivid dream.

_We are in a tiny meadow bathed in sunlight, filled with wildflowers, and the wind is blowing lightly. Bella is wearing a white cotton dress, her hair is long and loose and I am holding her in my arms. I have just kissed her beautiful lips, I am breathless. The moment is perfect._

_"Why do you keep saying 'she'?" Bella asks, wrapping her arms around me, laying her cheek above my heart. My heart that she now holds._

_I chuckle nervously, "You'll think I'm silly."_

_She looks up at me with those mesmerizing brown eyes, the first thing I noticed when we met._

"_I always think you're silly." _

_I kiss the top of her head. "I already bought a little pink tee shirt that says 'Daddy's little angel'."_

_Her eyes get misty and she sits up, grabbing hold of both sides of my face with her tiny hands. "I. Love. You." she exclaims, punctuating each word with a kiss._

"_That isn't silly, that's adorable," she blushes. "And, I kinda already bought a little blue tee shirt that says 'Mommy's little angel'."_

_I smirk at her. "Maybe we should practice for our next one?"_

_She is glowing, so full of joy, and looks at me with so much love. I have to tell her in this very moment how I feel, how she makes me feel._

"_Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason … And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty." I feel my throat clenching with emotion but I continue. _

"_I love you so much," I say to her, gently laying her back on the blanket. "I love you both so very much, you both are my life now." _

_I kiss her belly, lightly whispering. " Ma chère Bella vous remercie de me donner les deux dons les plus précieux au monde votre amour et notre enfant. Je vais chérir pour toujours."_

_Then I make my way to my favorite place, my own personal heaven, Bella's soft lips. _

_It's blissful._

_It's pure._

_It's real._

_It's love._

Then I wake and slowly return to reality as the haze of sleep fades away.

I try and will myself to fall back into my slumber, into the happiness and love I felt with Bella in my dream. Just once I wish our story would continue. I need to know what happens next. My dream seems so real and my mind is tricking my body into thinking that I'm holding her, but when I wake there's no one, my arms are empty. _I feel empty. _

**~LTAE~**

Three weeks later, Kate texts me at work. She has found a building in Portland and King and his hot shot lawyer, James Hunter, offer a bid and quickly seal the deal with the sellers. "Portland's Behavioral Annex" is Kate's shiny new toy. I know I should be proud of all her hard work, and I am, to an extent. But truthfully, I'm just anxious to just get this all over with. I'm sick of living this way. Something's gotta give.

With the grand opening fast approaching, Kate decides to hire Alice to furnish and decorate the new office. Having a friend in the business does have its perks. This may be a stretch for Ali, as she is technically an event planner, but she has great style sense and is willing to work for a fraction of what it would cost to hire a professional designer. Although Royce's donation is more than generous, Kate is trying to keep costs down and bringing Ali on board is genius.

**~LTAE~**

It's Friday morning, and as I am loading Kate's rented Durango, I feel a twinge of guilt that I won't be attending the opening tomorrow. I'm not a totally heartless bastard, Kate really has done a stellar job. As usual though, I have to work. Luckily, Kate doesn't seem to mind since Alice is invited and is going to ride to Portland with her. I'm glad she won't be alone, and they are even rooming together at the hotel.

"Well, that's the last of it, and there's plenty of room for Ali's luggage," I say as I close the back hatch.

"One can only hope, Edward. You know Alice doesn't exactly travel light," Kate chuckles as she climbs into the driver's seat and buckles her seat belt. _Someone is in a good mood._ I lean into the driver's side window to kiss her goodbye, a parting goodwill gesture, and before my lips touch hers, she turns her head and I graze her cheek instead. _This is what we have become. _

As I watch Kate back out of the driveway, I can't help but feel I'm making a big mistake by not going this weekend. It's completely unsettling, and I can't figure out why. I have felt this way before but it's not as if I can do anything about it, the hospital has to come first.

**Kate**

This is it. The grand opening is tomorrow and I couldn't be happier. It was all too easy changing plans once I knew Royce was interested. A little flirting and a short dress went a long way. Sure, I had to deal with Edward's brooding, but it was a small price to pay. Soon enough, Edward will be my past, while Royce will be my future. My bright, prestigious, and very rich future. I will be untouchable, it will be my time to shine.

**~LTAE~**

After Ali and I arrive at the hotel, there is a flurry of activity going on. Dr. Marcus and his wife have graciously booked a block of rooms for the staff and their guests and have a buffet set up in one of the banquet rooms, complete with a full bar. I see several people from work mingling about, but I don't see Royce. We decide to check into our room then head over to the clinic to make sure everything is set for tomorrow. I'm also secretly hoping Royce will be there too.

**Bella**

My best friend, Rosalie Hale, is my date for the weekend. Dr. Marcus had insisted that everyone from the Seattle clinic attend the grand opening in Portland, so I figured I would make the best of an otherwise dull situation by bringing Rose with me. Besides, there could be worse things than staying in the very swanky Heathman Hotel with all expenses paid. The only bad thing about this weekend is that Edward won't be there. I overheard Kate talking to Lauren yesterday afternoon at the office, stressing the fact that Edward was working this weekend and couldn't get time off. She seemed so matter of fact about it, like she didn't care one way or another. _How could she not?_

When I invited Rose to this little weekend shindig, her first instinct was to turn me down. She said she had better things to do than to schmooze with a bunch of boring shrinks. But when I mentioned Royce King would be there, she had second thoughts. Of course, I had been talking about him for weeks and she wanted see what all the buzz was about.

Rose said she knew a bit about Royce since her father and Royce's dad were both in finance. From what she'd heard, he was an arrogant son of a bitch who preyed on women like vultures on dead carcasses. I tended to agree. It was obvious that Royce and Kate had _something _going on. It is all over the office, and frankly I'm surprised that Dr. Marcus hasn't said anything to Kate about it. That would normally be of no concern to me, except for the fact that Kate is married to Edward, and of course I'm _all _about Edward. Since he reappeared the night of the dinner party, I can't seem to get him out of my head.

Rose and I met in our senior year of high school. Although our personalities were quite different, we hit it off easily and became the best of friends. While most considered Rose shallow and self centered, I found her to be focused and driven. She told me I was compassionate, kind-hearted and fiercely loyal. Somehow, we just clicked. When my mom died, and we graduated, I asked Rose to move to Forks with me. She came with me without thinking twice. Her folks had divorced when she was eleven and she had no real ties keeping her in Phoenix. Her relationship with her mom was nonexistent since she had moved to Atlanta with her new boyfriend, and her dad was too wrapped up with his new wife to notice her half the time.

So Rose and I packed up, drove to Forks, and moved into my childhood home with my father, Charlie. It was cramped quarters for a while at my dad's place, but luckily he was hardly ever there. As chief, he worked long hours, and on his off time he was usually out fishing with his best friend, Billy Black.

Once we started college, Rose and I got a small apartment near campus and Charlie was back on his own. I think he was secretly happy about that fact, as he labeled himself 'the eternal bachelor'. Hey, if the label fits…

So here we are in Portland. I'm anxious as hell and I can't quite figure out why. Once again I'm feeling out of my element.

"Rose, let's go get this over with," I say flatly as I slam the door shut on the mini bar. "Marcus is expecting us to at least make an appearance during cocktail hour."

"Bella, you act as if coming here this weekend is a death sentence," Rosalie says as she slips into her black Jimmy Choo's. "I know _your _man's not here and all, but the booze is free, so just go with it. Besides, I want to see firsthand what this asshole, King, is up to with Kate. I bet she is going to be all over him this weekend, especially since she came here alone."

I look at her, rolling my eyes as I pour the last of the vodka into my glass, before tossing the tiny bottle to the trash. It misses by a wide margin. "Don't remind me, Rose. What kills me is that Kate doesn't seem to appreciate the fact that she even has Edward. Since Royce came around she doesn't pay him a bit of attention, and he doesn't deserve that. If Edward were my man, well, let's just say all my attention would be on him and …" I stop midstream with that comment, knowing full well that Rose will cut me off before I can finish anyways.

"_Isabella Marie Swan,"_she chides, grinning at me while placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Stop playing marriage counselor here, your specialty is grief, right? Let Kate and Edward's marriage play out and if it doesn't go well, then you can be there to pick up the pieces," Rose finishes with confidence in her voice.

I look at her with my best _you have to be kidding _look. "Seriously Rose, I'm sure that will never happen, and besides, that just makes me look like the rebound girl. I don't want to be _that _girl. On top of that, Edward Masen would never want be with someone like me. I'm too, I dunno, too ... ordinary," I huff as I walk over to the trash can, bend over, pick up the bottle and deposit it into the trash. "I was lucky enough to have some casual conversation with him the night of the dinner party at Marcus' place, but I'm sure he was just being polite."

"I don't believe that for one minute. Bella, you haven't stopped talking about him. If he was just being polite you wouldn't be acting like this. There is something there whether you choose to admit it or not, whether you act on it or not. Let's just play it by ear, shall we, Bells?" Rose says as she picks up her bag and slips her tube of lipstick inside. "You are a smart, independent, beautiful woman, and he would be a fool not to fall for you, wife or not. Let's go schmooze and think about all of that later. He's not even here this weekend, remember?"

"Fine. You're right, he's not. Let's do this," I agree, trying to be upbeat, but dreading it just the same. I pick up my handbag and slip the room key inside, following Rose out of our room. As I am shutting the door, I happen to catch a glimpse of Royce coming out of the room directly next to ours. _Perfect, Bella_, I think to myself. Of all the people who could be rooming right next to us, it has to be _him. _I sure as hell hope he didn't hear any of our conversation. I say a silent prayer that the wall in between our rooms is thick enough to drown out the conversation that Rose and I just had.

Royce notices us immediately, first looking at me, then turning his gaze over to Rose. She smiles at him, a Hale special-totally fake. She then gives him a slow once over, tucks her arm into mine and leads us down the hall towards the elevator. To make matters worse, I can hear Royce's footsteps behind us. He obviously is headed to the elevator himself. Needless to say, it is a quiet ride down to the lobby. Once the elevator doors open, I breathe a sigh of relief as Royce heads out towards the main entrance, instead of into the bar like Rose and I.

** You won't want to miss Saturday's update ... just saying. In case you are wondering what Edward said to Bella in French, never fear. "My dear Bella, thank you for giving me the two most precious gifts in the world; your love and our child." **swoon****

**New rec this week is by one of my readers, Alice Vampire. She is writing an interactive fic, where as readers you vote and decide the course of the story. The title is Life By Choice. Be sure to check it out!**

**Also Cutestkidsmom has been recc'd for fic of the week on The Lemonade Stand for Because Of A Boy. This is a wonderful, sweet fic and if you aren't reading it you should be. Voting ends today, so go vote now!**

**Judy**

**XO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and happy Saturday! Once again I have to say I'm overwhelmed with all the new followers/favs for LTAE! Thank you to Meredith, (Cutestkidsmom) Jude, Kyla, (Theonlykyla) and Tracey (Alice Vampire) for your continued pimpage and support. To my girls on LTAE-love you all madly, even when you plot murder against my characters. Rachel, (TexasBella) you are a top notch pro and I can't thank you enough for taking your time to fix my mess. Nic, you are still my number one; love ya! Kyla and Mere, thanks for talking me off the ledge this week...and you both know why. Mwah!**

**Before I forget, SM owns ALL. I however, own everything else Twilight related I can get my hands on. **smirks****

**Let's see what is happening in Portland, shall we?**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Royce**

I slam her down on the desk before she knows what has hit her. After getting propositioned at the hotel by half the girls from the clinic, I am in desperate need of some relief, and that relief is Kate. It really is perfect timing, as I was just turning out the lights, getting ready to lock up the clinic. I didn't expect to see her pulling up out front in her SUV.

"What the …? Roy …" I cut her off before she has a chance to say anything further. My hungry mouth instantly covers hers. I don't hesitate as I push my tongue between her tightly pressed lips with wild abandon. She is trying to fight me off which is just fueling my passion even more. I am so freaking hard for her and she is playing hard to get. _Nice. _I push my hard cock against her center as she continues trying to speak, _as if anything she has to say at the moment is of any importance_. My right hand grabs a handful of her hair, twisting it once around my palm, exposing her neck. My left hand automatically goes for her breast, the creamy pale skin under the sheer fabric of her blouse calling to me.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice cries out behind me, abruptly startling me and my poor aching dick. Jesus, I was just cock blocked by the fucking pixie. Kate is pushing me off her and is up and off the desk before I have a chance to say a word. Can anything I say right now be appropriate? Frankly, I have nothing.

"What the hell, Royce?" Kate shouts as she frantically tries to adjust her blouse, exposing the skin of her left breast in the process. "Can't you see I'm not alone?" _Obviously, _I think to myself.

Alice just stands there with her hands on her hips, glaring at me, waiting for me to answer_. Fuck! _"Let me guess," Alice says with heavy sarcasm in her voice, "it's not what it looks like, right?" she finishes as she starts pacing back and forth in front of us. I chuckle lightly.

"Kate, don't even bother to give me some line of bullshit. Everyone knows there is something going on between you two. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward knows it, too. You are lucky it was just me who walked in on you."

"Ali, I … I'm sorry. It just happened. He, he caught me off guard before I had a chance to react, and before I had a chance to tell him you were with me. I surely wouldn't flaunt _this _in front of you," Kate says as she is waving her finger between herself and me. _This is all rather pathetic really, and here I thought this girl could act._

"Now ladies, let's just relax shall we?" I say to them, finally finding the nerve to speak. "Alice, I was completely out of line when you walked in, and I'm sorry you had to witness that," I say, hoping to appease her. "I'm not sorry it happened mind you, I'm just sorry you had to see it."  
Yeah, the smug bastard I am, I had to add that. "I would, however, appreciate your discretion with this matter. This could make for an awkward weekend for all of us, and let's face it; this won't look good for Kate's career or her marriage." Alice merely huffs at me, and walks towards the door.

**Edward**

"Dr. Masen," I answer, partially stifling a yawn, rubbing my hand over the stubble on my chin. I haven't even been on duty for six hours and I already need a nap.

"I need you to stop by my office after rounds," Dr. Caius says sharply. Suddenly, I am awake. Caius needs to see me. Shit, what did I do now? Dr. Jamie Caius is Chief of Staff here at the hospital, and my mentor. At only age fifty, he has seen more of his share of residents shuffle through this joint, and I am lucky that he has taken me under his wing. He is not your typical stuffy doctor. He has short blonde, slightly greying hair and piercing blue eyes that make all the nurses swoon. His trademark look includes hospital scrubs, a pristine pair of white Chuck Taylors, and a lab coat that is always pressed to perfection.

"Sure, Dr. Caius, I'll be there within the hour." I close my phone. A million different scenarios are going through my brain. Ah, the life of a resident. Always on edge, and always under the microscope.

I finish my rounds and head to Caius' office with a Starbucks Venti Caramel Macchiato in hand. Dr. Caius is a Starbucks junkie, and having a kiosk in the hospital is a godsend. _Am I kissing his ass? Well, I'll leave that for you to decide. _I approach his office and his secretary, Gianna, gives me a wave, motioning me to go right in. Caius is at his desk, furiously tapping away on his laptop. I clear my throat in warning, and he looks up and smiles as he shuts the computer before waving his hand over to the leather chairs.

"Masen, my star attraction! Have a seat my boy," he says warmly. Well, this is not what I expected. "How did rounds go today?" he inquires, as if he is actually interested. I am curious as to his demeanor. _I mean, he is always cordial, but this seems ... off. Is this a test? _I hand him the coffee and sit down, secretly hoping the panic I'm feeling isn't written all over my face.

"Fine, fine. You know, just a typical day for me," I reply, not really sure how much detail I should go into regarding my patients. _I mean, does he really want to know I had been knee deep in shit and vomit for most of my morning?_

"Listen, Masen, I'll get to the point," he says, probably noticing that I am nervous as fuck.

"We have a batch of rookies starting this afternoon. Ripe for the picking," he states as he takes a cautious sip of the coffee. _Great. On top of working all damn weekend, now I'm going be followed around by a bunch of newbies. So much for sneaking in a nap or two._

"The look on your face is priceless, Dr. Masen. But before you go rolling your eyes you better hear me out," he says with a chuckle. _This is anything but funny, _I think to myself. "Since Newton, Stanley and Webber are all on this weekend, I have decided to turn you loose. Report back here bright and early Monday morning, Masen," he says as he flips the cover back open on his laptop. "Good work lately, you deserve a few hours off. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." _Um, okay._

"Thank you, Dr. Caius." I am in shock."You have no idea what this means to me, sir." Yeah, I'm definitely in shock here.

"Sure, sure," he says. "Have a good weekend, but not _too _good. Catch up on some sleep, and for goodness sake, catch a shave Masen, you need to set an example for the new guys."

"Right. Consider it done, Jamie," I reply as I rise out of my seat and reach over to shake his hand. "Have a good weekend yourself, sir. See you Monday." He gives my hand a quick shake before going back to his keyboard.

This is surreal. As I walk out of his office I suddenly feel totally awake and light as air. I dig my cell out of my pocket and scroll through my contacts, knowing exactly who is going to help me get this weekend started.

"_Edward freaking Masen! It's about time I hear from your sorry ass!" _Emmett says sarcastically, answering on the first ring before I even have a chance to speak. "_To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Emm, you know how it is man. I'm married, and well, you know, there's the hospital and all that. Listen man, I have a proposition for you ..." I trail off. I am suddenly feeling apprehensive as I haven't talked to Emmett in ages.

"_You have my attention Eddie, what do you have in mind?"_ Ugh what's with _Eddie_? First Kate and now Emmett? _Out with it Edward, _I think to myself.

"I unexpectedly have the rest of the weekend off and I'm headed to Portland. Kate has this opening thing for a new clinic, and I want to be there to support her," I begin as I step out of the elevator and head towards the main doors of the hospital. "I know Jasper probably has plans with Maria, and I was hoping you would want to go out there with me? All expenses paid of course. Oh, and Emm? My name is not Eddie, you fucker!" I add as I'm walking to the parking deck.

"_Awe, Eddie. You flatter me buddy, even if I am your second choice,"_ he says, obviously trying to get me riled up. "_No, seriously dude, that would be great. I heard all about the clinic gig from Ali. I was just planning to chill this weekend anyway." _

"Great Emm. I'm just going to drop by the apartment to pack a bag," I say as I'm climbing into the Volvo. "I'll see you in thirty." I start the Volvo, pop in my favorite _Paramore _CD, turn up the volume and head towards home.

"_I'll be waiting with bells on,"_ Emmett replies. "_See you soon." _I hit the end button and throw my phone on the passenger seat. The weekend is suddenly looking up.

**~LTAE~**

Traffic is unusually light for a Friday and we make it to Portland in just over two hours. Emmett says it's because I drive like a maniac, but actually, I am just damn excited to get away. Kate and I have been so tense lately, and I am hoping we can at least be amicable this weekend.

**Kate**

I'm headed back to the hotel with Ali, but might as well be alone since she is ignoring me now. While I was hoping to find Royce at the clinic, I wasn't expecting him to accost me at the front door. Damn, his body did feel good against mine, I was instantly wet and wanting, of that there is no doubt. _Under different circumstances _... But, for someone who is all business savvy, he screwed up, big time. His little stunt at the clinic may have ruined everything if Ali decides to talk. I haven't exactly been a model friend to her lately, so at this point I'm not sure what will happen. Oh Lord, if Edward finds out this happened before I've got my hooks firmly planted into Royce, then I'll be in big trouble. I've put too much time and effort into this weekend, and into my plan, for it all to fall to pieces now.

Ali is out of the Durango before I even turn the engine off. I'm hoping she'll have a few drinks and chill out, then we can talk about this later. Damage control. I make my way to the elevators just as they are closing, and the last thing I see is Ali's scowl before the doors close completely.

I open the door to our room and I hear the shower. Shit, we only have an hour before we have to be downstairs for the reception. Dr. Marcus is not going to be pleased if I am late greeting the VIPs. I yank open the closet doors and pull out my black cocktail dress. I have no time to shower so I spend the next forty-five minutes on my hair and makeup. I'm just putting the finishing touches on my French twist when Ali emerges from the bathroom, already dressed and looking perfect. She says nothing to me as she is both walking and staring at her cell, obviously having received a text. She types back a response, throws her cell in her bag, and heads out the door. She isn't going to let this go.

I ride the elevator down alone, mulling over the day's events. Royce and I _have _been getting closer the last few months, which is all part of my plan, but I haven't said a word to Alice about it. I feared she would try to talk me out of any relationship with him other than a professional one. Of course I know she's right, but since I'm going for _the prize, _I have said nothing to her. I certainly don't need any more drama, but now that Ali has witnessed the little escapade at the clinic I may have to clue her in. I'll think about that later. Right now I need a drink. Or two.

As I walk into the bar I am instantly taken aback. Leaning up against the bar, with a Heineken in his right hand, is Edward. He's wearing a faded pair of button flies and a white henley with the first two buttons undone, he looks _good._ His sunglasses are sitting on top of his head, his bronze hair sticking out in every direction as usual. He is sporting both a five o'clock shadow and a smile on his face as he chats to the brunette sitting next to him. I can't see her face from where I'm standing, just the long brown hair trailing down her back, but I'm instantly jealous. He looks completely relaxed and totally fuckable, which disturbs me. Yeah, I may be moving on to bigger and better things, but he is still _mine._

I'm riveted where I stand and watch him. He removes his sunglasses, places them on the bar, and in true Edward style, drags his hand raggedly through his hair. So predictable, and almost annoying. A few moments later I see Emmett walk up behind him and whisper something to him. Edward laughs and points to another woman sitting next to the brunette. As he turns to talk to her, he spots me.

I hear a slight gasp, the brunette's I believe, and I realize it's none other than Isabella Swan sitting next to Edward. My eyes lock with hers and I hope she sees a silent warning in them. She instantly looks away, it's obvious I've shaken her. _Mission accomplished_. Edward, being oblivious to this whole exchange, smiles that panty dropping smile at me, the one that he thought made me weak in the knees, and heads over in my direction. As he gets closer it hits me, what the hell _is he _doing here, and why is he talking to _her_? My blood starts to boil.

**A bit of a cliffie, I know. And Kate? She may have an agenda but she sure has her claws out.**

** I have a new rec this week coming from Mid Night Love. Darkness Consumes Me is a dark and intriguing story that I'm hooked on after only one chapter. It's Dexterward in all his glory. Check it out, if you dare. **

**See you Wednesday.**

**Judy**

**XO**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's update day! I hope you are all fairing well, especially my East Coast friends. ILY Mere! Thanks to my awesome team and all my peeps on the LTAE page. I love you all. **

**This chapter finds our crew still in Portland the night before the clinic opening. It's about to get...intense. **

**SM owns all. I wish I owned Edward...or Rob, just saying. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Edward**

I pull out my phone and text Alice.

_**Hey Pixie! I'm in Portland. I brought Emm with me and we r here at the hotel, I just booked us a room. Thought I'd surprise Kate. Switch rooms with me? xoxo E. **_

Within a few minutes, she texts me back.

_**Hi E! This will certainly surprise Kate. Consider it done. Where are you guys? A.**_

I text her back as I wave my empty beer bottle to the bartender, signaling him to bring me another.

_**In the bar. Dr. Marcus and most of the others r here. You bringing Kate with you? E.**_

My phone chimes back instantly.

_**I'm on my way down now. K is still getting ready. C u soon :) A.**_

I put my phone down on the bar, pick up my fresh beer and take a long pull. Things are going as planned and I'm feeling relaxed. I have a genuine smile on my face.

"Someone's in a good mood," a voice says as I set my Heineken down.

_My brown-eyed girl._

I casually glance over to her to take in her appearance. She is wearing a green, long sleeve leopard print dress that is crazy short and revealing some long, creamy pale gorgeous legs. Her heels are high and creme colored with gold tips. Her hair is straight and falling lightly down her back. She is breathtaking, simple as. Today she looks different though ... more confident maybe? Yes, and still _beautiful._ I must have lingered a bit too long because when I meet her gorgeous eyes, she blushes the most beautiful shade of pink. _Very beautiful._

"Ta beauté me coupe le souffle," I say as she sits down on the barstool next to me. At that moment I remember my dream of a pregnant Bella in the meadow. I smile at the thought, I would like nothing more than to make my dream a reality. I'm brought back to the present when she says my name.

"_Edward,_" she says as she motions the bartender for a drink. "Chocolate Martini, two cherries," she orders as the bartender pauses in front of her. "That's the second time you have said that to me. Are you going to tell me what it means this time?" She smiles and raises an eyebrow in question, _so sexy!_

Once again, on impulse, I pick up her hand, bringing it up to my mouth, and lightly place a soft kiss on her knuckles. As I do, I feel a zap of electricity coursing from my hand to hers. I let go of her hand instantly and the electricity subsides. _There it is again. It's not uncomfortable, just surprising._

I'm a bit in shock but need to recover quickly so I don't look like an ass. "It means 'your beauty takes my breath away'," I say as I'm removing my Ray Bans from atop my head. I set them down on the bar before nervously raking my fingers through my hair. _Damn bad habit._

She laughs. _Damn, real smooth Edward, she is laughing at you. _"Thats what you said to me at the bakery?"

"Well, umm..." _God, I'm articulate._

"That is the ..." _Here comes the snide comment, take it easy on me here, Bella. _She continues, "sweetest thing that anybody has ever said to me."

Well, I wasn't expecting _that ..._

"But you do know you're kind of cheesy right? Using French to hit on a girl you just met? You really don't play fair."

I smirk at her, "_I'm wounded ..."_ I say, feigning a tortured look on my face. She winks at me, gah! This is what I love about her; her playful and carefree nature. _Wait, love?_

Before I can process that train of thought, Emmett walks up and whispers, "Who's the smoking brunette? I call dibs!" I feel the urge to punch him and start to flex my hand, but then I simply laugh; he is pointing to the modelesque brunette sitting _next_ to Bella. Emm grins and moves around to the other side of Bella. As I am turning back to Bella I spot Kate. S_hit, _I whisper under my breath as I hear Bella gasp loudly next to me.

**Bella**

Rosalie and I make our way over to the bar for a drink and I damn near trip and fall over nothing when I see Edward standing confidently at the bar. _Holy shit, he is here after all! _I've never seen him looking more casual, more _yum_. The Converse, the faded jeans, the way his ass looks in his jeans ... _wow. Get a grip, Bella._

I'm instantly grateful that Rose talked me into a last minute shopping spree, even though I'll be in credit card debt for the next six months. I'm feeling a bit panicked now as I realize that I have to finish my waltz over to the bar. If I turn around now, I'll surely fall or run into someone while trying to flee the scene too quickly. _Just breathe, Bella. Right, _I say, giving myself a mental pep talk.

He's here. _Oh. My. God._ He's really here. My mind is jumbled and I don't know how to act around him. The way I see it, I have two choices, I can follow Rose's advice or I can back off. Of course, an empty bar stool just happens to be right next to him. _Right, my mind is made up. _I summon all the courage I can, take a cleansing breath and climb onto the stool as gracefully as this short scrap of a dress will allow. Rose nods encouragingly at me as she takes the stool on the opposite side of me.

He's standing there looking all kinds of _sexy, _while smiling and clicking away on his iPhone. I'm pretty sure he sees me sit down in his peripheral, but he doesn't look my way. So I bite the bullet and decide to speak.

The conversation goes better than I expect, and I'm feeling strangely at ease in his company. I order a chocolate martini, and just as I begin to relax in his presence, someone comes up behind him, whispering something in his left ear. This someone is one mammoth of a man. He has short, dark hair, blue eyes and a body built like a brick shit house.

Edward pauses and I see his fist clench minutely. He then points to Rose. The bear of a man smiles, showing his dimples, _I think I like him already, _and then goes over and introduces himself to Rose, who smiles immediately. _Yep, I like him. _As he moves, I see Kate standing at the entrance to the bar, hands on her hips, her beady blue eyes glaring at me. _I swear if looks could kill ... _I look away quickly. I'm instantly flushed, and not in a good way.

_Kate is sobering. _I feel immediately guilty for sitting here with her husband, it's time to end this. It's time I bring Rosalie up to speed, fill her in about Kate and Lauren and what my intentions are with Edward. I also need to lay out some boundaries for myself with him. Bottom line, he's married. Regardless of how he makes me feel when he kisses my hand or speaks French to me, at the end of the day he is still married. I need to stop, I refuse to be the other woman in this picture no matter how much I despise Kate. I wouldn't want this to happen to me, this is wrong and I won't do this to myself. I need to open my heart to someone who is free to return my feelings with his whole heart.

Now, if I can just keep him from dazzling me, I may even believe it myself.

**Kate **

He's strutting over to me with that shit ass cocky grin, his green eyes shining brightly. He looks happy ... _too happy._ My mind is going a million miles a minute, I still can't believe he is here, and why didn't he call or at least text me to tell me he was coming? This certainly doesn't fit in with my plans for the weekend. It's bad enough that I am already walking on eggshells around Alice, now I have to be on guard around my husband, too. _Fuck my life._

"Surprise Kate! I thought you might appreciate some support from your husband this weekend," he says in that smooth voice of his as he makes his way closer to me. Off to the side I see Alice smirk at me and I wonder if she knew all along that Edward was planning on making an appearance. I wouldn't put it past her. She probably sent him a text begging him to come to Portland after she walked in on Royce and I at the clinic. _Bitch._

"Edward, what are you doing here?" My voice is stiff and cold. Yeah, I'm clearly not in the mood for this. He reaches for me, gently grabbing my right arm and pulling me in for a hug. I'm not having that and don't embrace him back, I merely stand stiff and cold. When he pulls back I shoot him my "don't mess with me" look. Maybe he'll take the hint that I'm not happy about his presence here.

"Kate, what the hell?" he says, backing away from me, clearly pissed. "What role am I supposed to be playing tonight, huh? I haul my ass here because I thought it might seem odd to your colleagues that your husband is a no show for your big day. Then I surprise you and I get this _warm _welcome?" _More than pissed._

_Well I'm pissed, too._"Oh come off it Edward, we both know why you're here!" I yell, looking directly at Isabella as he follows my stare. "And as far as what role you're playing, how about the roll of a husband who cares more about his job than his marriage?" I sneer at him.

"Awe, that hurts my feelings, Kate."

_Asshole. Damn him, I hate when he acts like this. I want answers and I want them now. _

"How were you even able to make it here, Edward?" I ask, needing to get to the bottom of this. "I thought you were working all weekend at the hospital?"

"Dr. Caius gave me a free pass, Kate, you know for good behavior and all?" he spouts off curtly, not really expecting me to answer him.

"I picked up Emmett, jumped in the Volvo and hightailed it here to Portland to support _your _big accomplishment with the clinic! I'm not really the douchebag you make me out to be, so I guess _you _won't be playing the role of a victim this weekend." His voice is gradually getting louder and people are starting to notice. I have to get a handle on this before Dr. Marcus overhears, or worse yet, Royce. Speaking of which, where is Royce anyway?

"Well you can just go home, I don't need you here."

"Oh I beg to differ with you sweetheart, you're clearly up to something. In fact, since we are _husband and wife, _I think it only proper that we stay in the same room. I'm sure Ali will be more than happy to accommodate us," he says giving me that stupid eyebrow quirk.

_He just totally fucked my weekend. I could kill him._

**Edward**

_What the fuck?_ Kate is acting like a total bitch, and I'm not about to stand here and take it. It's obvious that me being here is cramping her style, I just don't know why. I'm mentally exhausted and was just looking to chill out and be here to support my wife, but now, suddenly I'm under attack. _Steady Edward, don't cause a scene._

"Kate dear, let's finish this conversation somewhere private," I say as I try to keep my voice low but persuasive."Let's go for a walk or up to your room ... our room," I state calmly.

"Yeah, speaking of _that _Edward, what's with the whole room change anyway?" she asks, not attempting to control her temper. "_I am rooming with Alice."_

"Dammit Kate, last time I checked we were married. We _should _be in the same room. I already arranged it with Alice. She agreed to stay with Emmett so I could stay with _you_. I think you are reading way too much into this. Why are you making me feel like I am doing something wrong here? Am I perhaps interrupting a well laid plan?"

"Edward, this is a business weekend, _not _a weekend getaway for a married couple. You should have run this by me first. You could have at least called before driving all the way out here. I really don't have time for this!" Kate blurts out.

"Yeah, that is the problem Kate. That is your stock answer lately. You _never _have time. For this marriage, for anything but yourself. I'm so tired of it all." I look up at her and her eyes are dark with anger.

"Well Edward, it certainly looked like _you_ had time for Isabella Swan a few minutes ago," she spits at me. "Don't think I didn't notice you flirting with her before I came in. Is this the kind of stuff you do when I'm not around? _Is it? _Using your velvety voice and good looks to hit on all the nurses at the hospital?"

_Seriously? Flirting with Bella? With the nurses at work? Is she delusional? _This is really something, even for Kate. But before I can open my mouth to answer her, Dr. Marcus approaches us and the look on his face tells me this conversation is over. The whole bar is looking at us now, and I'm at a loss as to what to do or say next. So I simply turn and walk away.

As I'm walking out, I see Emmett across the bar, sitting at a table with Alice, Bella and her friend. I don't hesitate, I head in their direction. I walk up to the table just as the waitress is taking everyone's drink order. "Drinks are on me," I say as I plop down in the empty seat next to Bella. "And keep them coming."

**I know, I know. Bella is a bit conflicted with her feelings, Kate is still a bitch, and Edward? Well, maybe he should have stayed home. Nah!Saturday's update will find him a bit...err, carefree.** **Stay tuned.**

**This weeks recc is for SparrowNotes TwentyFour and the story is called Mud, Sweat & Beers. Edward, Emmett, and Jazz in uniform...need I say more? Check it out! **

**Judy**

**XO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Saturday! The chapters are really starting to fly by! I can't believe Breaking Dawn Part Two will be here SOON! I'm throwing a huge party on the 15th before the 10:00 pm show, so I'm going to be crazy busy with preparations. Next weeks chapters are already beta'd so hopefully there will be no delay in my posting schedule. I'll do my best! **

**Thanks to Texasbella, Nic, Kyla, and all my peeps on the LTAE page. Thanks to all my readers...and my new readers and followers! I love you all!**

**Note: This chapter may be a bit tricky to read, just a heads up. It's basically ****the same crazy scene from each character's point of view. When I was writing it, each character wanted to be heard so I just went with it. Hopefully it's not too confusing, I promise it's not something I plan on doing again. The good news? We get a break from Kate!**

**SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Edward**

_Kate can kiss my ass! _I am thinking as I walk up to the table and look at everyone sitting there.

"E, have you met Bella's friend, Rosalie Hale?" Emmett asks as he points his thumb to the brunette that's sitting to his right. I notice they are sitting impossibly close, their bodies are touching from their feet up all the way to their shoulders.

I politely extend a hand to Rosalie, "We haven't formally met, although I saw you at the bar earlier with Bella. I'm Edward Masen."

Rosalie takes my hand, shaking it lightly."Nice to _finally_ meet you, Edward. Bella has told me _so_ much about you." She smiles conspicuously. _Hmm, what exactly does that mean? _I notice Bella shoot Rose a look. _A you-better-shut-up-now-or-else look. Interesting. I file that away for future contemplation. _Alice, who is sitting to my left, lets out a very loud, and completely fake cough. _What is up with everyone tonight? _I instantly feel like I'm the brunt of some joke here. I shrug off the feeling, hoping it's just my imagination.

Then there is Bella herself. There is an empty chair next to her, so I take advantage of that opportunity and sit down. Suddenly, the only person I even care about here is her.

I announce to the table that the drinks are on me, and trust me, I plan on both buying and consuming a lot. I tell the waitress to bring a bottle of _Patron Silver_ as well as several shot glasses and a bowl of lemon wedges. Yeah, I said _bottle. _Let's get this party started.

After my fifth, _err,_ eighth shot, Ali decides to get all _mother hen _on me_. S_he asks how much more I plan on drinking and I in turn ask her when she became my wife. I swear if looks could kill I'd be dead.

I look over and Rosalie is straddling Emmett's lap and they're making out like teenagers on prom night. _Really? _My temper is starting to flare and I need someone to talk me down. Since Emm is otherwise occupied, I pull out my cell and text my man J. Two minutes later my phone rings, ahh loyalty. _My wingman, Jazzie._

I just barely get a few sentences out and then for some godforsaken reason Emm snatches my phone, _dick, _and then when he's right in the middle of talking, Ali grabs it. Um, what the hell? _Can people mind their own business? _I hear Ali mumbling to Jazz and the only two words I can clearly make out are '_belligerent drunk'._

When I finally get my phone back, I argue with Ali over my state of drunkenness, my wife, and my pathetic so called friends. Before I know it she abruptly gets up and storms off after calling me an ass. _I guess I pissed her off._

**Jasper **

Friday night finds me sitting in my apartment just kicking back with a beer. I think about texting Emm to hit up a bar but I'm not feeling all that social. I've been in the studio all week and haven't come up with a single lyric. All the material Maria had written was now going to be released on her own label, New Moon Records. I don't wish her any ill will, I simply kissed her on the cheek, wished her luck and we parted ways. My mama raised a true southern gentleman. I contemplate calling Edward but I have no clue how to start _that_ conversation. Our friendship has been somewhat strained since our falling out. Just as I crack open another beer my phone buzzes with a text.

_**911~E.**_

_Shit, it's Edward with an emergency text. _We set this up years ago. When either of us would get in a jam, we would send a 911 text, and the one at the receiving end wouldn't question it, and would merely step up to the plate. We used it a lot in college when we wanted to bail on bad dates. _What the hell? _Since it has been a while since we spoke, I decide to call him. He picks up a the first ring.

_"... ello?" _

"Hey E, what's going on? You okay man?"

_"Jazzie ... hey! Shit going down here ... need my bro." _

_He's got to be drunk, since when does he call me Jazzie? _"Okay man, where are you? Do you need a ride home?"

_"Nooo ... just get here. Dammit, Emm, give me effing phone. I need my wingman and another shot, NOW!"_

I hear some background noise and then Emmett's booming voice."Yo, Jazz! Think you can come to Portland and watch this drunk fool? I have this smokin' ass hottie ... _oww ..._ I mean babe _... ouch, dammit _... I mean this beautiful woman that needs my undivided attention."

Has everyone lost their damn minds? Neither one of these drunk idiots are making sense.

"Emm, what are you talking..."

"_Oww, damn pixie! You know my ear is attached to my head, right?" What the hell?_

"_Jasper Alan Whitlock. Get your ass to Portland pronto. We are at The Heathman." _Finally I hear the voice of reason in this cryptic mess, Alice. There's no saying 'no' when Ali whips out your full name.

"Yes ma'am, I'm on my way."

I hang up with Ali after I hear her yell at Edward_. Oh boy._ I pack a bag, grab my keys, hop on my Harley, and in less than twenty minutes I am heading to Portland. _So much for not feeling social._

**Edward**

It's probably been about three hours since I started drinking. The bottle is almost gone and I've watched quite enough of this high school make out session.

"Emm, are you just going to bang Rose right there on the table? Get a freaking room already!" Rose is not amused by my statement and climbs off Emmett with a huff.

"Well Edward, if I recall correctly, we _are _in a hotel," she spits at me while grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him out of his chair. Emm just shrugs his shoulders at me then follows Rose out of the bar. _Wow, I can really clear a room._

Finally I'm alone with Bella._ My beautiful Bella_. God, she's incredibly sexy, incredibly gorgeous, and yes I'm incredibly drunk. I toss back another shot of Patron and lick my lips.

She's stares intently at me before picking up the empty shot glass in front of her, indicating she wants me to fill it. I fill the glass, put the bottle down, then watch her as she throws it back. I hold a wedge of lemon dipped in sugar out to her which she leans over and takes with her mouth, _hell yes!_ Like I said, incredibly sexy. She licks her bottom lip slowly, getting every last bit of sugar, then bites that lip. _Oh my god, I want her ... fuck it._

Right now I could care less about the consequences of my actions. Kate could walk in here while I'm taking Bella on the bar and I could give a damn. I know what I want ... _I want Bella._ At the moment she's too far away, I need her closer. _I need to be near her. _I lean in, bridging the short distance between us. My lips nearly brush against the side of her neck, her translucent skin looks so soft there.

I want to kiss her just below her ear and see if she shivers from my lips and my warm breath on her skin. I've imagined doing that so many times in my dreams, but now I want the real thing. I wet my lips, I can nearly taste her luscious neck.

"Alright E, that's enough Patron for you."

_What? Jazz! _I look up and there he is, standing with Emm and Rose, all three of them are staring at me in disbelief.

**Jasper**

As my rotten luck would have it, it starts raining on my way to Portland. I'm a safe rider and have to take it slow to get my destination safe rather than not at all. I finally make it to the Heathman close to midnight, check in and head to the bar. _I'm pretty sure that's where I will find Edward. _On the way, I see Emmett and a smokin' hot brunette coming towards me, they are walking hand in hand. Ali is nowhere to be seen. I immediately spot my extremely drunk friend sitting at a table with a stunning brunette. I send a quick text to Ali to let her know I made it here, but her answer is curt.

_**He's belligerently drunk- get his ass out of the bar. A. **_

_Great, a belligerent Edward, this ought to be fun. _I look up from my phone and there is Emmett and his hottie.

"You made it bro, thank God. Rose, this is Jasper. Jazz, Rosalie Hale."

"Rosalie, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Jasper. Thanks for coming, he really is a mess in there. It was great of you to come out."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Guess I should get to it then." I turn to walk into the bar and Emm and Rosalie accompany me. Walking over to the table, we find ourselves witnessing something that could be terribly misconstrued.

"Alright E, thats enough Patron for you," I say, snatching the nearly empty bottle away from a pouting, yes _pouting, _Edward. _He will have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, or today. Whatever._

_"_Hey Jazzie what gives?" He tries to stand and almost falls, his chair luckily breaking his fall.

"You texted 911 emergency. Here I am, and clearly not a moment too soon." I haul him to his feet, "and Emmett said you were drunk, which you most definitely are, so you're _done."_

"I'm not done. I'm fucking sick of people controlling what I fucking do. I'm drinking with _my _Bella and that's that." To prove his point he motions to the waitress for more liquor, and Emmett and Rose come to the rescue by heading in her direction before she reaches the table.

_His Bella? Is the pretty brunette sitting by him Bella? What does he mean when he says "his"? What the hell?" _At the mention of her name, she stands up, looking unsure of what to do. I motion to her that I have this under control and to sit back down.

"Okay E, I am not Kate, so relax. I am your best friend, and what I am suggesting is that you stop drinking before you give yourself alcohol poisoning. You're a doctor for God's sake. Let's go to your room and get you to bed before you make a bigger ass of yourself."

I realize that in this effed up situation that I have completely forgotten my manners. "My apologies ma'am, I'm Jasper Whitlock," I say, holding my hand out to the brunette.

"Isabella Swan," she says as she stands again and shakes my hand. Her hand feels like a feather in mine, such a tiny delicate flower she is.

At that very moment I swear I hear Edward growl _'mine' _as he pulls her roughly to his side.

_Okay, enough! _"Time for Drunkward to go nighty night."

I practically have to drag him out of the bar and all the while he is throwing a hissy fit.

**Bella**

I'm sitting with Alice, Rose and Emmett, the bear of a man with the dimples. It's obvious that Rose is quite content and very cozy with her new _friend. _"Drinks are on me, and keep them coming." Great, a very pissed off and boisterous Edward has joined us.

It's three hours later and I have quite a buzz thanks to the tequila. Alice left after Edward started spewing something about his friends, Kate, and nobody giving a fuck. _Someone has issues. _Rose is sitting on Emmett's lap and I swear I can't see where one stops and the other starts. They obviously have no problem with public displays of affection.

Apparently Edward does though, because he makes a rude comment which pisses off Rose_. Oh man, don't mess with Rosalie Hale. _Emmett has already learned that lesson the hard way.

Before she leaves, Rose whispers to me, asking if I will be okay if she goes with Emmett. I assure her I will be fine. Edward's not dangerous, he's just drunk. I wonder how I can get him to stop drinking, but I saw how well Ali did with that. Before Emmett leaves, he says something about 'Edward's wingman' ... whatever that means. I hope whoever that is gets here soon, because Edward has almost finished this bottle.

So now I am left alone with a very drunk and _very _flirty Edward. On my third shot, I realize that the flirting is becoming two sided. _Oh my god, did I just take the lemon from his hand with my mouth? And why does the fact that he is right up next to me make me excited? This situation is getting more messed up by the minute. What am I doing? _

Edward starts leaning closer to me and I can actually feel his breath on my neck. It takes all my self control not to shiver in pleasure. It takes even more self control not to turn my head and connect with those pouty lips he keeps licking.

It's like I am waging an internal battle of good and evil with myself. I keep trying to remember the promise I made to myself earlier. _I just want him as a friend, no, I want him. _Fuck, I'm so conflicted and a little buzzed ... which is definitely not helping the inhibitions here.

I hear a slow, southern, sexy drawl.

"Alright E, that's enough Patron for you."

When I look up I see a gorgeous, tall, dark haired man. His eyes are the color of green grass. He's wearing a black leather jacket, dark wash jeans and cowboy boots.

My savior, in the form of the 'wingman' saves me from this predicament.

_I think I am rendered speechless for the second time tonight._

After he lectures Edward on the hazards of drinking, and Rose and Emm head off to deter the waitress, he politely introduces himself as Jasper Whitlock. When he and I shake hands, Edward reacts abruptly and mumbles something while roughly pulling me to his side. This in turn sets Jasper off, who then then informs Edward he is being taken to his room. Of course Edward tries to fight Jasper on this, so I offer him my assistance.

"I'll come along to help. I can try to help you get him settled."

When we get to his room, Jasper informs me that he would prefer if I wait in the hall. He isn't sure how Edward is going to react with the amount of liquor he has in his system and says it may not be something a lady should see.

_A lady, Jasper called me a lady. I may have a little crush here._


	16. Chapter 16

**Anyone fancy an update? Love to my awesome team and my besties on the LTAE page. You all make me smile. Thanks for all the fun reviews from chapter 15, it seems Drunkward was a hit and y'all have a bit of a crush on Jazz. Let's see how Edward is fairing the morning after, shall we? See you below. **

**SM owns all. I do have a fluffy new BDP2 Edward blanket though. **sigh****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Edward**

I'm startled awake by the sound of an alarm clock beeping and I moan in response. I reach around on the bed until I find a pillow and place it gently over my pounding head. I hear someone hit the alarm, successfully stopping the offensive noise, and drift back into nothingness.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Jasper's voice bellows from somewhere in the room. _Wait, what? Jazz? What the...?_

"Jazz?" I groan, "What the hell, man? What's going on?" I slowly pull the pillow off my head and contemplate whether to dare open my eyes. The pain behind my eyelids is unbearable. Must. Never. Drink. Again.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he chuckles. "Up and at 'em buddy, it's a big day today! I have coffee ... and drugs."

"Thank God for that," I mumble as I slowly sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Jasper walks over to me, handing me a couple of Tylenol in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. _My hero_. I throw back the pills and guzzle half the bottle in one pull. My mouth feels like cotton and tastes like shit. Must have been the Tequila. Lots of Tequila.

"Damn E, I haven't seen you looking this rough in a long time. It doesn't suit you anymore now that you are this hotshot resident and all." He walks over to the nightstand and picks up a Starbucks cup from a carrier, handing it to me before retrieving a second cup for himself. I cautiously take a sip, hoping it doesn't hit my stomach and decide to come right back up in protest. _Heaven. _Pure heaven in the form of caffeine. Yes, Jazz is definitely my hero.

I haul my ass out of the bed and I feel a bit shaky. I groan loudly and stretch, looking around for my cell, which I spot laying inside one of my shoes. The other shoe is still on, I'm fully dressed and completely wrinkled. _Damn, everything is so fuzzy. _I glance at my phone. No missed calls.

"Okay Jazz, do you care to enlighten me a bit? Why are you here, what the hell happened last night, and where is Kate?" I finish, all in a panic.

"Calm down, Edward, one question at a time," he says as he plops down on the other bed. "You drunk texted me last night, our 911 distress text. I tried calling you to find out what the hell was going on but you weren't exactly making much sense. Next thing I know, Emmett is pleading with me to come out to Portland to babysit you. It seems he and that brunette hottie he met last night hit it off, and he wanted some privacy or some shit." He glances over to me to see if I'm keeping up.

Oh, right. Emmett and Bella's friend. _Rachel_, was it? Shit, I can't remember her name. I vaguely recall seeing her sitting on his lap last night. They were making out like teenagers.

"By the time I made it out here, Ali was nowhere to be found, and Emmett and his _friend _were all about each other. They were just about to the leave the bar when I walked in. They decided not to be rude and walked me over to the table where you were tossing them back with that cute brunette, Isabella."

"Bella," I say, correcting him. "It's just Bella." _He thinks she's cute?_

"Whatever, Edward. She introduced herself as Isabella. Anyway, as far as Kate goes, I assume she is in her, err, your room with Alice. Damn, I don't know whose room is whose anymore? I do know for a fact, though, that Emm and his doll are in his room, which was your room too, originally ... fuck!" Yeah, I'm getting whiplash trying to keep up with Jazz. _Hangover, remember?_

"What exactly happened between you and Kate yesterday, Edward?" Jasper asks. "When I got here last night you were already half in the bag, and Kate was nowhere to be found."

"I haven't the faintest idea. Caius gave me the weekend off so I asked Emmett to come out here with me so I could surprise her. Kate has worked so hard the last few months; it was my way of showing her my support." I start pacing, growing more frustrated by the second.

"I got here, and as soon as Kate saw me, she copped an attitude and then freaking accused me of flirting with both Bella and the nursing staff at the hospital! Fuck Jazz, I don't even know her anymore! Who is this woman, and where is the woman I married?"

"I really don't know what to say, Edward. After what happened before, you know with the baby discussion and all, I kind of saw this coming. Since then, you and I haven't exactly talked a lot either, since we didn't exactly part on good terms. We haven't seen each other in months. You've been busy with work and married life, and I've been busy with the band. Things happen, life gets in the way. I had an idea things were bad, I just didn't know they were this bad," Jasper says, suddenly making me feel like shit because I really have missed him.

"Hell, there haven't been too many times lately where things have been _good. _I mean, I know it's always been stressful, but it's so much more than that now." I stop my pacing as I realize it's not helping with my pounding headache. "Do you remember when you told me to divorce Kate?"

"Yes, and you told me you couldn't."

"It's more like _I wouldn't, _to me it wasn't that simple."

"And now?"

"I dunno Jazz, I fucked up badly on all accounts. First, Kate wouldn't even hear of signing a prenup like my dad requested." I plop down in a chair and motion for him to do the same, this conversation may take awhile.

I continue and can tell I have his undivided attention. "You see, at the time I told Kate it didn't matter if she signed the prenup. She felt it all came down to trust, and if I didn't trust her then we should call off the wedding. I didn't want that at all Jazz, and to be honest, I didn't feel as though a prenup was necessary either. So I supported Kate's opinion, preached the case to my dad in her defense, and we got married." Jazz is sitting there quietly, shaking his head back and forth, eyes closed. I can tell he is disgusted by my words.

"Of course it didn't end there. On our wedding day, my mom told me that her and dad both felt that Kate might not have the best intentions for me or our marriage. Great timing, huh? I mean what was I supposed to do with that information at that point … since we were already married? And honestly, if they would have discussed this with me before the wedding, I probably wouldn't have listened. I was too determined to make my marriage a success, just like they have."

I take a breath and a sip of my coffee, and continue.

"About six months in, I knew that Kate and I, as a couple, were in serious trouble. That was around the time when you and I had ... words. I could just feel something was off. It seemed like Kate flipped an imaginary switch and began testing me and my limits within our marriage. At the time all I could think about was my parents. They have been married thirty-two years, Jazz, and compared to them I would have looked look like a complete failure, so I vowed to try and make it work. I told Kate we needed to get help. I made an appointment with a marriage counselor, and I didn't give her a chance to object."

"That sounds like it was a step in the right direction. How did the counseling go?"

"The first appointment went fairly well ... the second, not so much. Kate decided to play a game, using her knowledge in the field against our therapist. Needless to say, there wasn't a third appointment. Kate said she would take care of finding a new therapist, but of course that never happened."

"That sounds convenient, and typical for Kate."

"Kate wouldn't want to accept any responsibility anyway. To be honest, I guess I'm partly at fault here."

"Meaning?"

"I didn't push her to find another therapist. I thought maybe I could make it work somehow, for the both of us. I thought I loved her, and that love would be enough. Now I'm realizing that was a stupid notion. I was fooling myself. It's becoming more and more clear that it may not have been love ... for either of us."

"I'm afraid you may be right my friend, and the only thing I can say is, I'm sorry."

"You have no idea how _sorry I _am," I say shaking my head in dismay.

"I could probably take a guess, your self deprecating ass probably beats yourself up everyday." He winks, taking some of the sting from the words. I chuckle, he knows me so well.

"So, I'm assuming that you have kept this from your parents then?"

I nod my head in agreement. "I'm not quite ready for _that _conversation yet, it may not go so well. I can't handle being at odds with them right now, not ever really."

He holds out his hand to me, _he _is clearly trying to make amends. "From this moment forward you and I are cool okay? Whatever you need from me, whatever you go through, you won't do it alone. I got your back, I promise." We shake hands, sealing the promise and do that awkward pat-on-the-back guy hug.

"I'm sorry for the way things went down before, J. You were right, I was being a bit of a prick."

"We all have our moments, E, let it go man. I'm not the type to hold a grudge, you know that. I was just giving you some space. So, moving on ... I've been meaning to drop you a text. If you're you're up to it, and have some spare time, we could really use some new material. I've been in the studio a lot lately, but I'm blocked. Maybe this would be a good time to channel a little of your anger E, and ya know, crank out some lyrics?"

"I thought you and Maria were writing together for Breaking Dawn now?"

"Yeah, Maria and I ended things about five months ago. And, before you feel the need to apologize, Maria and I weren't heading in the same direction. She found an independent backer, took all her lyrics, cut a demo, and is getting ready to sign a two year record deal. It's all good though, a man knows when it's time to move on."

"Shit, man, that sucks, but yeah, you're right. You've never had a problem with the ladies though, I'm sure you'll be back in the saddle in no time."

"As a matter of fact, I kind of had my eyes on Isabella last night."

_Wait, what? No way, _I think, _not _my _beautiful Bella? Shit, possessive much, Edward? _"So, Bella huh? Did you two hit it off last night?" I choke out and I can't believe I'm asking him this, I have no right. And yet, I simply have to know. Jasper clearly senses something is off and raises his eyebrows at me before heading into the bathroom.

"We went and had coffee last night, Edward. It was _nice,_" he says as he is closing the bathroom door, "and she agreed to go out with me when we get back to Seattle." I flop on the bed and cross an arm over my eyes, trying to block out both the light and the words that just came out of Jasper's mouth. _My girl is going to go out with him..._

I hear the water shut off in the bathroom and I know I have to stop dwelling on Jasper's announcement and get my ass in gear. I glance around the room, then get up to check the closets. My luggage isn't here. I pick up my cell, dial Kate, and it goes right to voicemail. _Why isn't she picking up? _The ribbon cutting ceremony is in less than two hours, and I have no clue as to where all my shit is. I dial Ali's number next.

"Morning, Edward. Bet you have quite the hangover this morning?" Alice says sarcastically.

"Where's my wife?" I inquire, I'm _so _not in the mood for common courtesy at the moment.

"Aren't you in a peachy mood today?" she snaps. "I thought Kate was with you since her bed hasn't been slept in. I'm on my way over to the clinic shortly so if you want your luggage, I'm in room 522. Be quick about it." She hangs up before I get a chance to say another word. _Great._

Jazz walks out of the bathroom as I'm getting ready to leave. He's wearing a black pair of jeans, a grey button up dress shirt, and his cowboy boots. _You can take the boy out of Texas..._

"Yeah, so I'm going to get showered and changed," I say as I head for the door. "Are you planning on going to the ribbon cutting ceremony?" I ask, hoping he won't want to go. I don't feel like hanging around him now that I know that he and _Isabella _are interested in each other. _Just thinking about that makes me nauseous. Remember, Edward, you've just made amends with him._

"Yeah, I'm riding with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Isabella," he replies as he is rolling up his sleeves. "Emm sent me a text this morning and asked me to ride with them since you would probably be riding with Kate."

_Rosalie! That's her name! _"Okay Jazz, I guess I'll see you all there. Oh and Jazz? Thanks for answering my distress text man, I owe you."

"No problem, E," Jazz says as he grabs his wallet and heads to the door to leave with me. "You would do the same for me," he adds as we step out into the hallway.

"Oh and Jazz? I'll work on some lyrics. I've actually had a few things brewing anyway."

"Great, E, and I think a jam session is definitely in order, it's been too long. When we get home I'll have Ali schedule it."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I could totally use one to blow off some steam." _You have no idea how bad._

_._

_._

**Awe, Edward and Jazz kissed and made up...or did they? And where is Kate? **scratches head****

**A NEW recc for this week...a HOT, steamy little drabble by BellaEdwardlover1991 called Office Affairs**

**As this felt like it was a short chapter, I may have an extra update this week. **fingers crossed****

**Judy**

**XO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, what do we have here? An update! You will get three this week! (I may not post two chapters next week but I think everyone will be too busy seeing BDP2 anyway.)**

**I've had a few questions about the overall length of LTAE. As of right now I've written through chapter 48, and if I had to guess, I estimate all total there should be around 60 chapters plus an epilogue. I may do a few outtakes as well, but we'll see. **

**Love to my awesome beta TexasBella for taking time to make my mess sparkle. She is in the process of publishing right now so her time is precious. I love you Rachel! Special thanks to Nic and Kyla, the girls on JUF and the LTAE page.**

******I know some of you missed Kate, so I couldn't possibly make you wait any longer. **smirks** **

**SM owns all. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Jasper **

Edward and I part company on the elevator with him getting off on Kate's floor. While I'm riding down the last few floors to the lobby, my phone buzzes with a text from Ali.

_**We are all riding in Rose's Explorer & I'm pissed at the assaholic. Bella doesn't want to ride with Kate OR Edward apparently. WTH did he do now? Em is joined at Rose's hip or lips, or whatever. A.**_

I laugh and send a text back to her, she is in panic mode.

_**Relax shortcake & breathe;) I can take care of E & I'll make sure he stays clear of you and Bella. As far as Em, IDK?! I've never seen him so smitten, lol! OMW down to lobby, now calm down, love ya. J.**_

Out of all of us guys, I'm the only one who can tell Ali to calm down. She would rip Emmett and Edward a new one if they even tried. She says I have a calming effect on her somehow. Ali and I talked about becoming a couple back in high school as it seemed the natural thing to do. But then we mutually decided our friendship was too strong and we didn't want to jeopardize it. Ah, the things friends do for each other...

Like hopping on your Harley in a rainstorm to rescue a friend from himself ... to now having to protect said friend from every female he pissed off last night.

Speaking of females, one in particular from last night keeps occupying my thoughts, _Isabella_.

_After we manage to get Assward-turned-Drunkward half tucked into his bed, I ask her if she wants to accompany me back downstairs. I stress that I only want coffee, not alcohol. She agrees and we find ourselves with a hot cup of java, both of us taking it with one cream and one sugar, which we laugh about. _

_Our conversation is casual and flows naturally. There is a sense of familiarity between us for two people that have just met._

_We learn a lot about each other in such a short amount of time. Isabella tells me about her mom and I tell her that I love the fact that she took a tragedy and turned it into something positive with her blog. I tell her that the compassion she possesses will most likely be a blessing to anyone who, sadly, may need her professional expertise. I also love that she is a literary minor. She thinks it's cool that I'm a rock star, her words, but also that I'm down to earth enough to drop everything and rescue a friend._

_As it's now two am, we decide to part ways. As I am walking Isabella to her room, there is a question that has been plaguing me all the rest of this salvaged evening. Before she unlocks her door, I battle one last time with myself but jump back in the saddle and decide to spit it out. "Isabella, please excuse my rudeness, but was Edward hitting on you earlier this evening?"_

_Her eyes go wide and there is the faintest blush tinging her cheeks. It's all the confirmation I need. The blush makes me suspect that the flirting may have, in fact, been two sided. I don't know how I feel about this information but decide to take a leap of faith. _

_"This may be a bit forward, but I would very much like to spend as much time as possible with you for the remainder of our time here. Perhaps when we get back to Seattle I can call on you proper and take you out to dinner?"_

_She smiles, causing her whole face to light up. She is an angel sent down to Earth._

_"Yes, Jasper, I would like that very much, thank you." She leans towards me and lightly kisses my cheek, "Good night."_

I think I have officially fallen for Isabella Swan.

**Kate **

The light is filtering through the cracks in the drapes, signaling to me that it's time to get up. I feel Royce's warm breath on my face, his right arm firmly planted across my stomach and his right leg laying across both of weight of him is making me feel slightly claustrophobic and his body heat is stifling. I sigh loudly, hoping I'll wake him. I need to get back to my room before Edward does, deal with his outburst from last night, and then get ready for the ceremony.

Damn him anyway for showing up here this weekend. He's always in the way. He must have called and whined to his wingman last night, because three hours after we fought, I saw Jasper walking in the front doors of the Heathman. _First Emmett and now Jasper? Is he really that needy that he has to call his whole entourage?_

Royce doesn't stir so I push his legs off me with my own and he rolls over in the other direction, effectively freeing me. I rise from the bed in a rush, reaching for my dress which is lying in a wrinkled heap on the floor where it landed last night. I quickly pull it up, not bothering to zip it. I shove my bra and panties into my purse, pull out my key card, slip on my shoes and quietly make my way out of Royce's room.

Sleeping with Royce wasn't technically planned last night, but I had hoped that it would happen. After Dr. Marcus conveniently interrupted our fight, Edward walked away pissed, looking like he was up to no good. Which was fine with me. After all, he had his boys to keep him occupied and in line. I may be his wife, but I'm not his mother. Later, after dinner was over and all of the details for the ceremony were complete, Royce had sent me a text asking me to meet him in his room for a nightcap.

He knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew after what happened earlier at the clinic that I wouldn't turn him down.

He was right.

I didn't.

Edward showing up unexpectedly didn't change a thing.

No more dancing around the issue and no more flirting. I had wanted him, no, I had needed him. All the times I'd had sex with Edward had been scripted. I was playing a role. I was the dutiful wife adding an occasional moan or groan, all the while counting down the minutes before he would make me come, or before I was forced to fake my orgasm so I could get some sleep.

Stepping into the elevator, I dropped my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, the memories from last night washed over me as the elevator flew by the floors.

_I know I have met my match in Royce. He is aggressive and demanding. My dress is pushed down and my bra and panties are literally ripped from my body and tossed aside before I know what hits me. His mouth is hot on mine, the taste of brandy heavy on his breath. He tastes divine and I can't get enough. Our tongues battle for dominance, pushing and pulling, giving and taking._

_He pushes me down on the bed and his erection presses into my belly. I reach for him, roughly tugging at his shirt, the first few buttons pop off and land somewhere nearby. His eyes meet mine and they are dark and wanting. He sits up briefly, removing his shirt, tossing it aside. Royce is all muscle and tone, his skin heats my own as he lays back on top of me. I crush my mouth to his, needing more. Our tongues mingle and our teeth gnash together in frenzy. He grabs my breasts, kneading them, and I hum in response. All these weeks of teasing have taken a toll and I am out of my mind with desire for him._

_I hear the clanging of metal as he unfastens his belt and unzips his pants, not bothering to remove them._

_"Please," I say. "I can't take it, I need you inside me, now," I beg, while clawing at his back, marking him._

_"You're a needy bitch," he says as he pulls out a condom from the drawer in the nightstand. He then rips the package open with his teeth, pulls his rock hard cock out of his boxers, effortlessly rolls on the condom, then lines himself up with my entrance._

_In one swift move he fills me completely. He stills for a fraction of a second, before he pulls all the way out and immediately slams back into me again._

_He shows me no mercy. He thrusts fast and hard, this is what I need, and what I've wanted for months. It is primal and raw, and without warning I feel my muscles tighten, clamping down around him. I come hard, and it empowers me. _This is who I am_, I think, _I'm not hearts and flowers.

_I laugh out loud at that thought, pissing Royce off. He gazes at me and for a moment I think he may hit me. He roughly grabs both my wrists with his right hand, pulls them over my head and pins them to the mattress. He resumes his pace, slamming into me harder and harder, the bed moaning in protest. He comes at once, screaming a string of obscenities as I feel him pulse over and over inside me. Finally, his body spent, he slowly pulls out of me before he rolls over onto the mattress, the buckle on his pants once again clanging as he moves._

I feel flushed, and I'm smiling contently as I walk back to my room, last night's activities fresh in my mind. Royce will wake up alone, and I pray he's not upset. I'll be sure to make it up to him, I just couldn't take a chance that if I woke him that he'd talk me into staying until the last minute. Being with him was better than I ever could have imagined, but right now I need to focus. This opening needs to go off without a hitch. Marcus is counting on me.

As I'm unlocking the door to my room I mentally shift gears, and I'm suddenly in a panic. Will Alice be in there? Will Edward? I push the door open and as soon as I enter I hear the shower running. I relax a bit, and take a shaky breath. Now I have a few minutes to get my bearings together. I walk around the room trying to figure out who is in the shower and I see Edward's suitcase open on top the bed closest to the wall. Shit, _he_ is in the shower, Ali must have already left. As I turn around, I run smack into a mass of wet, hard flesh. _Edward._

**Edward **

"Looking for me, Kate?" I ask. Her shock is apparent. I've caught her off guard. O_kay, what kind of bull shit story will I get? _

"Edward, I uh...I was just planning to...I didn't hear you," she says as she is slowly backing away from me.

I feel my temper flaring but I don't let it show. "That's obvious, Kate," I say as I remove the towel from around my waist, using it to dry my hair. "Now, do you mind telling me where you spent the night?" She is clearly flustered as she turns away from me, looking ready to pace.

She is wearing the same dress from last night, apparently in her haste this morning she never bothered to zip it back up. It's unzipped clear down to her waist, and I can see the crack of her ass. She isn't wearing a bra _or _panties."Do you need help with your zipper, _babe?_" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

"Edward, It's not what you think. We were working. It was late, I fell asleep," she says, trying to keep her voice steady. I know better.

'_We', Kate? _I already suspect who the _we _is, but I need more. I'll let her think she has the upper hand ... for now. _"_Oh how nice of Dr. Marcus to _expect _you and Royce to stay up all night _working," _I spew the last word at her. _You lying cheating bitch. _"I will have to personally thank him for his hospitality," I finish, raising my eyebrows at her.

Yeah, her look is priceless. I can almost see the gears in her brain turning, trying to think of something believable to say. I wonder briefly if I may get the actual truth? Maybe she's tired of this game, it has to be exhausting always trying to be one step ahead. The surprising thing is, if she tells me the truth, I'll be relieved. _Come on Katie, if you cared about me even a little, just let me go._

She has nothing. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, like a fish out of water. I walk over to my suitcase and calmly pull out my clothes, laying them out on the bed. It's eerily quiet. I take a deep breath, and decide to give her one last chance to come clean.

I turn and look her square in the eyes. "I'm going to ask you more time, Kate, and I want a straight answer. Where. Did. You. Spend. The. Night?" My voice is low but controlled. "Oh and let me save you the trouble of lying, Ali already told me that you didn't sleep here. She _thought _you spent the night with me, but obviously that's not true, is it?"

I only have to wait two seconds before she answers, "I was in Royce's room."

_Lying whore it is then. I guess we're still playing. _"Well _wifey_, the shower is all yours, I'm sure you need one this morning."

She knows I have nothing left and throws it in my face like the bitch that she is, "Yes, I am feeling _quite dirty _this morning."

_And there it is! My wife basically just confirmed that she has fucked another man, but the question is, what WILL I do about it?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**What WILL Edward do now that he knows? What do you think about Royce and Kate's sexcapades? I know you are dying to tell me. (I expect some of you hate the fact that I wrote the my first lemon for them...ehh. I'm evil remember.)**

**Saturday?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	18. Chapter 18

**As promised, here is chapter Eighteen! Y'all had mixed reactions on both Royce/Kate and Jasper/Bella. All I can say in regards to Royce is that he is insanley fun to write and I think he is kinda HOT. And in regards to Bella and Jasper? Well, their rolls in this have been well thought out. Just go with it peeps! **

**Thanks to my fab. team and my crew on LTAE and JUF**

**SM owns all. LTAE Edward does own my heart though...just saying.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Bella**

I'm driving home from Portland and Rosalie is moody. Upon leaving Portland she'd declared that over the course of two days, she had met the man of her dreams and was in love. Emmett leaving early had left her feeling abandoned and uncertain of his feelings.

Rose being in love really doesn't surprise me though, because Rosalie Hale _always_ gets her man. Emmett McCarty seems like a good pick, and I have to admit they look great together. We spent all of Friday night with Emmett, his half sister Alice, Edward and Jasper. _Yeah, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen's best friend. Of course Jasper is Edward's best friend, I'm suddenly a magnet for complications._

Seeing Edward Friday night was surreal. I never thought in a million years that he would be standing at that bar, and that I'd actually have the nerve to speak to him. It turned out that Rose's pep talk, and my internal battle to let the chips fall where they may, went a long way. The evening _seemed _like it was going to be a pleasant one with my new friends. It's funny how things ended up playing out.

After Kate and Edward fought, things went downhill, and it was then that Edward did a 180. He was quiet and withdrawn at first, but as the hours passed, he became sullen and angry which soon bled into him becoming increasingly mean and aggressive as he projected his ire towards everyone at the table. Alice was even driven to the point where she left nearly in tears. The only one spared was me. I'm sure Edward will regret all this and will be apologizing to everyone, but I wish him luck when he gets to Rose-she doesn't forgive and forget easily.

It seemed like I was the only one that Edward wanted around. He poured shot after shot for himself, and when the bottle was almost gone, I decided to partake with him to finish off the Patron. By that point three hours had passed, we were alone, he was highly intoxicated, and I was tipsy. It was a recipe for disaster. When I downed my third shot, my inhibitions were close to non existent. On impulse, I sucked a lemon wedge from his fingers and I'm pretty sure he was seconds away from kissing me. Even though it was wrong, I probably wouldn't have stopped him.

When Jasper showed up, things took yet another turn. Once we had a very drunk Edward tucked into bed, we went for coffee together and he told me he wanted us to spend as much time together for the remainder of the weekend as possible. I agreed.

The ribbon cutting ceremony was as boring as ever, but like the faithful employee that I am, I smiled and cheered whenever appropriate. I noticed a very moody Edward standing in the background, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there with Kate. I caught him looking my way a couple of times, but I made sure to steer clear of him. I wasn't up for any conversation with him about anything that happened Friday night. Plus, I have to admit, I wasn't sure how much he even remembered, which may be a good thing. The fact that Jasper and I were hanging out together probably didn't settle well with him either. I had the feeling he was jealous because he left shortly after that, taking a disgruntled Emmett and leaving me with a forlorn Rose.

Jasper, Ali, Rose, and I all had a friendly lunch late Saturday afternoon at the _21st Avenue Bar and Grill. _When we parted company afterwards, I was reluctant to leave because spending time with Jasper was just so easy. I think he must have felt it too, because he asked if I would go on a real date once we got back to Seattle. I accepted.

Right now I am so utterly confused.

I feel like I am drowning in a sea of dreams, and I need to fight my way to the surface to find love. My heart is screaming for Edward while my head is telling me to go for the safe choice. Jasper is both handsome and available, why does this have to be so difficult?

So Rose and I are quite the pair all of a sudden. I know she needs some time to to come around, she's not known to dwell in eternal depression. I'm sure Emmett will be in touch with her and I hope he does it soon. It may sound selfish, but I need her to be whole for the both of us. I desperately need her, and feel it's time for another heart to heart with my best friend.

**Kate **

_I'll be damned,_ I think to myself as Alice and I are driving home after a long and eventful weekend away. I walked away from Portland unscathed. Okay, not totally unscathed. Ali hasn't said a word to me since she found Royce and I sprawled out on the desk at the clinic Friday, and Edward? Well, Edward surprised me. He pressed me for answers and I all but confirmed that I had slept with Royce, but he didn't even react. Hell, he didn't even follow up with Dr. Marcus to see if my story about us working late was true. _How did I get so lucky that my husband is such a pushover _... a coward even?

After our confrontation, he quietly packed his suitcase and left. I wasn't sure at that moment if he had left for home, or if he relocated to Emmett or Jasper's room. Not that I cared either way, dealing with him was the least of my worries. My moment in the spotlight was about to commence, and I wasn't going to let him, or anyone, take that away from me.

The ribbon cutting ceremony went off without a hitch, all the months of hard work finally paying off. Dr. Marcus was glowing. I was glad that I had made him proud, even if I had done this mainly for my own gain.

After a tour of the clinic with the mayor and various city officials, there was a small champagne reception and an informal meet and greet with the local press. Royce was in his element there, all suave and smiling with cameras flashing left and right. Yeah, he was red carpet material and one day I would be on that carpet with him. I just had to continue playing my cards right. As it turned out, Edward did show up, his posse in tow, but he never once made his way over to me. _So much for his comment about being here in Portland to support me. _He left as soon as the ceremony was over and I guessed he was probably headed back to Seattle.

"You know you really put me in an awkward position, Kate." _Wow, she speaks. _

"Alice, I never asked you to cover for me so don't even start." I'm not up to taking any of her shit at the moment, but then again, I realize we haven't talked about any of this yet.

"Edward called me Saturday morning looking for you, and I wasn't sure what to think, let alone say. I mean after what happened at the clinic, what was I supposed to think?" Alice asks me, her tone annoying. "I told him I assumed you were both together all night. You know, since your bed hadn't been slept in. I _was _there all night, Kate, you clearly were not," she finishes. Great, no wonder Edward had such an attitude.

"Alice, we are both adults here, so let me just cut to the chase." I need to deal with this now, once and for all. "Things with Edward, well, they have been a bit strained lately. He's always working, I'm always working, and you know … we have just grown apart. I'm not sure he is what I need anymore. I'm not even sure I am what he needs anymore. I think..."

"Really Kate, do you think I'm stupid?" Alice blurts out before I can continue. "I see how you are, how you have been with Royce. Everyone can see there is more than just a business relationship between the two of you. You haven't even tried to cover it up." She shifts in her seat, leaning against the passenger door, turning towards me.

"I knew the minute you laid eyes on him that you would be up to no good. I hoped you would change your mind, that you would realize what you had with Edward would be enough, but no, not for the money hungry, status seeking Kate Denali! Let me tell you, Kate," her voice getting progressively louder, "none of this is fair to Edward, you know Edward, your husband? The man you pledged your love and fidelity to in front of witnesses. The man whose child you would have no reservations aborting. How could you even contemplate doing _that _let alone going through with it behind his back? What kind of a selfish, heartless bitch are you?"

_What?_ He talked to _her _about that? _The son of a bitch had no right! _Before I can get a word out she continues her rant.

"And the fact that you planned on having an affair behind Edward's back tells me just how selfish you are _Katherine Nicole Denali."_

"Listen Alice, until a piece of paper states otherwise, my name is _Masen _and you would do well to remember that. And furthermore, _Mary Alice Brandon, you _ have no right to insinuate that this was some plot against Edward. This thing with Royce … it just happened. After spending so much time together it was inevitable. While I am sorry you had to see what you did, I can't very well change it, now can I?" I try to remain calm but enough is enough. "I never asked Edward to join me in Portland. He made that decision all on his own. If he would have called me, I would have told him not to come. This was a business weekend, not a romantic getaway for two."

"And your extracurricular activities with Royce?" she asks. "Let me guess, that was research for said business, right?" She is on my last nerve.

"Look Ali, you need to keep your opinions and insinuations to yourself." I glare at her before continuing, "And while you're at it, keep your big mouth shut. I haven't come this far for a freaking smart mouthed pixie to ruin it all before it even comes to fruition. As far as a delicate situation a husband and _his wife_ may find themselves in, that's none of your damn business. I'm warning you-keep your nose out of my life." I return my eyes to the road, knowing I finally have the upper hand. _You're damn right I do. _Kate Denali Masen takes shit from no one.

**Edward**

I'm on my third smoke and my second Heineken and I've only been home an hour. I should be out on the patio because Kate doesn't allow me to smoke in the apartment, but right now I don't give a shit. I wonder how the last few days went so insanely wrong? I should have stayed in Portland, spending the rest of my weekend off, hanging out with my friends and of course, supporting my wife. Instead, here I am, alone and pissed off.

Sitting in an empty apartment is nothing new, but today it feels different … off somehow. Emmett volunteered to come back here to hang out with me after he hit the gym, but I knew the end result of that would just be another night of drinking and talking about my feelings. _So yeah, I'll just take the drinking and pass on the company. _

Supporting Kate seemed to be a good idea at the time, considering for all intents and purposes she is my wife. But the look on her face when she saw me at the bar told me otherwise. She made it perfectly clear that I was not wanted there, and that I should go home.

Her accusations of my flirting were totally unwarranted and uncalled for, _well in the beginning at least. _Speaking of which, I know at some point I have to apologize to Bella for my actions.

And then there is Alice. I owe the pixie some major ass kissing although I still feel she was acting suspicious about something. I felt she knew more, but wasn't being forthcoming. As one of Kate's closest friends, I _know _she knows more.

Bottom line … this marriage has hit rock bottom. Our marriage certificate, which is framed and hanging neatly on the wall, is nothing but a lie typed on a pretty piece of paper. Our signatures on the bottom line are smudged, blurry even. _Just like our love._ No more. I'm sick of it. I deserve happiness and I know I won't have it until I can wash my hands of Kate. If she is in fact cheating, I need proof. Part of me wonders why she would even attempt something like this knowing the consequences if she were to get caught. I'd backed down on the pre-nup, but one thing I had always stood by was that I could not condone cheating. _Unless she wants to get caught? _Then I realize, this is Kate we are talking about here, the queen of "I'm all about self gratification, consequences be damned."

I chuckle out loud. _Dammit, Masen, how did you let things get to this point? You've been nothing but the dutiful husband at her beck and call, and look where it has gotten you? You've probably lost the respect of all of your friends after this weekend and you officially have "Kate's Bitch" stamped across your forehead._

I crack open another beer and grab my cell. There is only one person right now who may be able to talk me through this. I quickly scroll through my favorites until I find her name. I'm sure she will be happy to hear from me, even though I know I will have to lie through my teeth.

I'm pacing the living room floor, dragging my free hand through the bird nest that is my hair, and as I hit enter my heart flutters a bit. _Come on, Masen,_ I think to myself, _just do it! _She answers on the first ring.

"Edward, love!" She sounds happy to hear from me. The sound of her voice makes me regret not calling her more often.

"Mom," I say, swallowing the huge lump in my throat. "How have you been? How's dad?"

"Oh Edward, we're both fine dear, your dad is at the office. We're just missing our hot shot doctor of a son," she says proudly.

"Resident mom, not hot shot," I say. "Anyway, it's … um, great to hear your voice ..." I stammer.

"Uh oh, what's wrong, Edward? You sound … off? Spill it … is it Kate? Is everything okay with you two?" _Wow, that didn't take long. _She's good, like really good. Mother's intuition or some shit.

"No, we are ... _okay_," I say as I swallow the lump in my throat. It's hard to lie to her. "Well, it's just a little hectic, things have been hard mom," I begin. "With my schedule at the hospital and Kate's case load at the clinic, we seem to have lost our way lately." _There, I said it. _It may be embellished some, but I decide to go with it.

"Plus, she has been overseeing this huge project in Portland, and I guess I'm feeling ... lost in the shuffle." _Betrayed is more like it … easy Edward, this is your mom remember. _I stop my pacing and sit down in the overstuffed arm chair, feeling a little more relaxed after my admission, albeit a lie.

"Oh Edward, son, you sound so keyed up, love. Just relax, and take a deep breath." Her voice is soothing. _Damn, I miss my mom. _I exhale slowly. "Okay, so this project, it's taking a lot of her time … but it surely has to end sometime right?" she asks.

"Yes mom, it actually has ended. Kate helped to open a new clinic in Portland, and the grand opening was this morning. Alice was working with her on the furnishings, and the two of them travelled there together. I decided to drive out yesterday to surprise her, to support her accomplishment, and let's just say she was less than happy to see me."

"When you say less than happy, Edward, what exactly does that mean?" she asks. Well, here goes nothing.

"She kind of made a scene in the bar at the hotel, accused me of being a flirt, and after we had words she pretty much left and I don't know where she spent the night. It wasn't in her room with Ali, and it sure as hell wasn't with me." _God, this sounds even worse saying it out loud. Guess I'll leave out all the stuff with Bella … ugh, just thinking about her sucking on that lemon ..._

"Did you confront her?" I knew that question was coming.

"Well, I caught her walking in with her pants around her ankles, not literally, but yeah. She was kind of busted. I asked her for an explanation, and I got one all right. But I didn't press her mom, I guess I was afraid of hearing her say the words out loud ... It's pathetic really." _You already know the truth, Edward._

"Edward Anthony Masen, you listen to me. You are the strongest person I know! If Kate has herself mixed up in something, then you need to get to the bottom of it. Avoiding the issue isn't going to make it go away, no matter what it is."

"I know mom, of course you are right. When she gets home we have a lot to talk about. I hope I'm overreacting, maybe there is a simple explanation for all this?" _God I wish I believed what I just said to her. The sad fact is, I don't believe a word Kate even says anymore._

"Oh honey, keep the faith. I know you'll do the right thing no matter what. Just promise me something?" she asks, her voice firm.

"Anything, mom," I say because it's true, I would promise her anything.

"Follow your heart, Edward, it will lead you. Sometimes things aren't always what they seem, and more often, people aren't always who we think they are. I'm not insinuating anything here honey, just open your mind and follow your heart."

"I will mom, I will." That bit advice could mean just about anything, and now I'm feeling like my mom knows more than what she is letting on. I sigh heavily, "Thanks mom, you're the best."

"Yes I am, love, and don't you forget it!" she says, a smile returning to her voice. "Don't worry, Edward, it will all work out. Just work on communication and compromise. Your father and I raised you right. You _will _know what to do when the time is right."

_My mom is the best._

"I guess I should let you go mom, I want to cook dinner for Kate."

"Okay sweetheart, that's a wonderful idea. See? You're a thoughtful husband, Kate is lucky to have you."

"Thanks mom," I say, that damn lump forming in my throat again. "I love you," I choke out.

"Love you, too, Edward, and we are always here for you. You know that, right?" She doesn't have to ask.

"Of course mom, talk to you soon. Give the old man a hug for me, huh?"

"Sure thing honey, take care."

I end the call and the silence around me is deafening. There is nothing like a heart to heart with mom, okay so maybe not a true heart to heart, but anyway. Now I just have to practice what she preached.

It's after nine pm when I hear the front door being unlocked. Kate is home. I turn the burner down, cover the marinara sauce, then grab the bottle of Moscato. After making sure the cork is secure, I grab my half filled glass and take an empty glass from the wine rack. I walk into the living room as she is setting down her luggage. She looks up at me as I approach her, and I try to assess her mood.

Her mood will determine how the tone of this conversation will go.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you still with me? I know, I know...I'm evil for stopping there. Let me hear your thoughts, I know you have them. What will Naiveward do?**

**Find out next update. I'm guessing it will be Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Judy**

**XO**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, I did it! I was able to squeeze in an update. Thanks to TexasBella for getting this chapter shiny so quickly. Luv ya Rach!**

**Happy Breaking Dawn Part Two week and HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKIE!**

** Love to my peeps on LTAE and JUF. Big hugs to Kyla, Nic, and Mere.**

**SM owns all. I just wanna own Rob in that green houndstooth suit...just saying.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Ninteen**

**Edward**

The dinner, the wine, it's all my way of leading Kate into what she will hopefully feel is safe ground. If I go at her with guns blazing the second she walks in she will be on the defensive. No, my plan is to kill her with kindness in the hope that for once in our marriage she'll speak the truth instead of spewing her usual lies.

So in light of that I had calmed my ass down, showered, shaved, hid the cigarettes, and aired out the apartment the best I could. Kate's favorite dish is warming in the kitchen, and now all I can do is pray this will go my way. My mind is racing knowing that this could all backfire, but it's all I've got. The way I look at it I have nothing left to lose. After this conversation - after this night - my future as I know it may change.

_Her mood will determine how the tone of this conversation will go._

She is looking at me as I approach her. Her eyes are questioning my every step. _It feels as if I am approaching a wounded animal who is wary of my intention. Remember, Edward, this needs to be nonthreatening. _

**Kate **

The scent of Edward's homemade marinara sauce hits me as soon as I open the door to our apartment. He is home. _This could be a good sign,_ I tell myself. He could be trying to smooth things over, letting it all go. Or maybe this is just another dinner, another typical evening in the life of the Masen's? My mind is contemplating all this as he walks in the room, a bottle of wine under his arm. In his left hand is an empty glass, in his right, a glass half full. He's been drinking. _What is he up to?_

"Wine?" he asks, raising the empty glass in question.

"Sure, thanks," I say cautiously.

He puts his glass down and proceeds to fill the empty glass for me.

"Cherries?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. "I know you like your Moscato with cherries."

"No, this is fine. You're making dinner, it's smells wonderful." He hands me the glass. I take a sip, it's sweet, delicious. I sit down on the couch, and try to keep my composure. I still have to determine where he is going with this.

"Yes, your favorite I believe. Hungry?" he asks as he sits down next to me.

"Famished. Alice was in a hurry to get home." _Totally true. _

"Look, Kate. We need to talk."

Well that didn't take long. I brace myself. Here we go.

"I know, Edward. I know." I try to remain calm. Getting fired up will only make him angry. "I should have handled things differently. But in all fairness, you caught me off guard when you showed up at the hotel." I can tell he is trying to choose his words carefully before he speaks.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Kate. I thought your reaction would be different," he says, his voice morose. "It was my way of saying that I cared. I knew how important this weekend was to you."

"These last months I have been driven solely by this project. You know once I set my mind to something I have to see it through to completion." I glance over at him and decide to continue. "You, Edward, were an unwelcome distraction."

His green eyes are suddenly blazing, and at once I wish I could take that last statement back. _Shit._

"_Distraction? _Yes, Kate. It was painfully obvious that I was a distraction!" Edward slams his glass down, spilling wine in the process, and squeezes his eyes shut in anger. He takes a deep cleansing breath before opening his eyes and then continues.

"Our marriage, Kate. Let's admit the fact that this marriage hasn't been foremost on our minds. We made promises to each other when we said _I do."_

_I remember how happy he looked when I walked down the aisle._

"Now it seems our vows were just words to you. Believe it or not I loved you, Kate. Otherwise I never would have placed those rings on your finger."

I look down at the simple bands on my finger. _He always promised me something better when he could afford it._

"I would have given you anything, it didn't have to end up like _this. _You have been hell bent since day one to make sure I'm miserable and unhappy."

_Because I only care about my own happiness, it was never about you._

"God only knows why, but I still care about you. You don't deserve my love anymore, you've lost that, but I need to know what I ever did to deserve this."

_I know what I have to do, I still have too much at stake here. As much as I will hate this, I have to be weak. Time to work it, Kate._

"Edward, I felt like you were going to slip away from me. Can you honestly say that I would have made you happy? I always felt like I was never enough for you. _You are Edward Masen. _I was just Kate Denali. I was no one."

"Kate, thats a bullshit answer. You should have told me how you felt from the beginning. You expect me to believe that the confident, determined girl I danced with and fell for at that concert is really unsure and scared? Please, Kate. Don't insult me."

"Its true, Edward. Even my own sister didn't think that I deserved you." _Not a lie_. "Edward, I know I haven't exactly been a model wife. But now that this clinic project is behind me, I want a new start with you. I want us to get to know each other again. I want us to be a real husband and wife."

He is staring at me with a look of shock and disbelief. He takes a long sip of his wine contemplating his response.

"If that's really true, then I want the truth about Portland, Katherine."

_I was expecting him to say just that. _I need to appease him and tell him the truth. _My version. _I had a lot of time to think about this on the drive home from Portland. Maybe because Alice and I fought, but I'll keep that to myself.

"Okay, Edward. You deserve the truth. I spent the night in Royce's hotel room."

I hear a low _son of a bitch _and he flinches as if in pain. He puts his wine glass down and his hands instantly ball up into fists, his skin turning white over the knuckles. He says nothing.

I decide to just get the rest of this out. I summon the gods, or whoever is out there, to get me through this.

"We were working on our speeches. Dr. Marcus looked them over after dinner and asked us to tweak a few things. It got late, I was tired. I was upset that things ended badly with you in the bar. I had no idea how to fix it at that moment and frankly no energy left to do it. I fell asleep on the couch in Royce's room. When I woke up Saturday morning in a panic, I slipped out without waking him because I was too embarrassed. I swear to you, _nothing _happened."

"You were barely dressed, Kate." His tone is sharp. "You had no bra or panties on."

_Yeah, there's that, think Kate! _

"I was trying to change before you saw me, Edward. I knew that you might jump to the wrong conclusion. Maybe subconsciously I even wanted you to think that something had happened."

"So, let me get this straight," he begins. "You expect me to believe nothing happened with you and Royce in his hotel room after you practically confirmed it the next morning? I'm supposed to believe that even though I witnessed first hand your flirtatious manner with him back at the dinner party?" He stands and drags his right hand roughly down over his face in exasperation.

"What about _your _flirtatious manner with Isabella Swan, Edward? Don't think for a second that I'm going to forget about that."

"Yes, Kate. Let's talk about Bella and your inaccurate accusations. We were_ talking_, Bella and I, nothing more."

"I was jealous. When I saw you with her I couldn't think straight. I see the way she looks at you - it's the way they _all _look at you. I don't like it."

"Oh yes, the nurses at work." He rolls his eyes. "I have no idea where you came up with that. Have you even seen them, Kate? The majority are married with college-aged children. The rest are either happily involved in relationships or are close to retirement. I. Have. Done. Nothing. Wrong."

_Oh, the temper is back. _

**Edward**

_Okay, so I'm not being entirely truthful, but right now this is about Kate's indiscretions. Besides, it's not like I am plotting to sleep with Bella._

"Kate, a marriage takes two people. It's called a compromise, a partnership. It's give and take, but you, Kate - you take all the time. We have to work on this together, that's what has to happen from this point forward. I want us to be happy together. It's all I've ever wanted."

She's silent so I continue.

"But, there are a few things we need to clear up. First, counseling is a must. I may have made the mistake of not pushing it before, but it will happen. I want a _marriage _not an _arrangement. _We need help. Second, and I need to make this point perfectly clear, whatever happened this weekend ends right-the-fuck-now." I slam my fist down on the coffee table causing her to jump. I'm in her face and the look in her eyes is pure shock.

"Okay, Edward, I hear you. Calm down, baby," she says, almost in a whisper. "And I'm sorry. I had no grounds to accuse you. I was wrong. We will make this work."

_She almost sounds regretful and I almost believe her … almost._

"Yes, Kate. You _were _very wrong. Before I accept your apology, let me again reaffirm my terms, just so we are clear. We are going to counseling, both as a couple and individually. This relationship is damaged and we both have issues."

She opens her mouth to respond and I hold up my hand.

"If you choose us then you have to give it your all, Kate. I can't do this alone. _It's us or nothing. _Think about it."

I leave her in the living room while I check on dinner. I'm feeling conflicted. I want my marriage to be real, but can I trust my wife after what has happened? I can't help thinking she lied, but then again, so did I. _No more games from either of us._

As I plate our food I realize I'm nervous. I take a deep breath. _This is the point of no return, I wonder what she will choose?_

I return to the living room with our plates. She leaves to get more wine for herself and I take a bite of the chicken marsala, but my appetite is gone. I just nibble on a piece of bread and contemplate what her answer will be.

Finally she returns with a look of determination in her eyes.

_She's decided._

**Kate**

_It's us or nothing. _His words keep running through my head. One word in that phrase screams to me - _nothing. I can't be left with nothing._

I'm selfish, I know this, but I've learned how to play my husband and beat him at his game. I have a full house in my hand, and I know his weaknesses. Edward will have to fold. Above all I know what he really wants out of this marriage - a family.

Who would think that a little unassuming packet of birth control pills could work in my favor? I can now have what I want, and quite easily. I'll let Edward _think _I'm going off the pills so we can start trying to get pregnant. However that little packet will be still be getting refilled on a regular basis, and will be safe and sound with me at all times - _and hidden from him. _

I begin speaking as soon as I sit back down.

"I need you to trust me when I say this, Edward. I have _not _broken our marriage vows. I know I haven't been the most ideal wife to you, but that is what I want now. I want to be that for you. I've seen glimpses of what we can be and what I choose is _you - us. _I miss us." I reach my left hand out to him hoping he'll take it in his own. He doesn't. "This weekend made me think of so many different paths we can go down, and I want more for us, Edward. I know you do too. So I have been thinking maybe it's time for _more_."

He looks my way, interrogating me with his eyes. He has no clue where I'm going with this.

"I think it's time we think about starting a family."

Now his eyes widen, he is speechless.

"I know we were planning on waiting a few years, but honestly why should we wait? I think I should cut my hours down at work and stop taking my birth control pills. We can make this happen, Edward. Let's make this happen."

"And this is what _you_ want, Kate?" he asks, his eyes intense. "There is no going back once you are pregnant, once you have a child. We will be parents. _You will be a mother._" His voice is like venom, he is tense and his eyes are black.

"I know, baby, I want that now. I want to be the mother Tanya and I never had, and I already know what a wonderful father you will be. Yes, I feel it in my heart. This will be a good thing for us, baby. I want us to be okay. I want a family with you. I want our forever."

He sighs, the look on his face is priceless. I think he may cry. He doesn't. He laughs and now his face looks crazed, angry?

_Great, Angryward is back. _

"Katie, Katie. Really? Do I have "fool" stamped across my forehead?"

He's pissed and I don't know where is he going here.

"You sit there calmly and expect me to believe that the woman who had no qualms about having an abortion behind my back and then informed me I have no say in the matter now wants to be a _mommy? _What the hell? Who the hell does that, Katherine? And I want - no, I deserve an answer. How could you do that?" He whispers the last part, "How could you do that to me?"

I channel all the inner turmoil that I'm feeling inside, and crumble in front of him. My tears fall on command. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I was horrible for putting you through that. I wasn't thinking clearly when my period was late. All I was thinking was that you were still in med school and that I would have to drop out of school and give up my dreams. I was scared, and I felt alone. I think all the stress and hardships of my life have been too much. But I do want this with you, Edward. I want a baby, a little girl actually."

He smiles, a real smile. It's been a long time since I've seen him looking so happy. Finally, he reaches his hand towards mine, I take it. He tangles his fingers with my own, bringing them up to his mouth, softly kissing them. _He wants this. _

He smirks at me, "You have to let me touch you again, Katie, can you do that?"

_No, your touch repulses me._

However he needs to believe in this, and I need him to believe this can happen. I can't risk losing him. Not yet.

I bring our joined fingers up to my heart. It's beating wildly which is good.

I whisper in his ear, "I want you, Edward."

My husband is back. He pulls away, looking directly into my eyes. "And you're ready right now?"

I don't answer him. I slip my arms around his neck and pull him down on top of me … I am going to let Edward make love to me.

Later we are laying in a tangle of limbs on the couch. I hear Edward softly snoring. I gently pull myself free and roll to my side, my back to him. He mumbles something lightly and pulls me closer to him.

Boy how things have turned in the course of one weekend. Going from Royce's bed to making amends with Edward. Well I have to say I'm back in the groove.

"Come closer, I need you."

"I'm here, Edward, I'm here." And with that, I turn in his arms and continue playing my hand.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still with me? My doors are locked and I'm hiding under my bed. **

**Okay, something I need to address briefly...I got a few 'flames' last chapter about Edward needing to ditch Kate. Keep in mind this Edward was written from real life and while I'm just as anxious to see him take the rose colored glasses off, the story will play out as it really did happen. Hopefully you'll stick with it. As I have said before, I value each and every review! If you have questions please feel free to pm me and I'll do my best to answer them.**

**I'm not sure when chapter twenty will post, probably next week before Thanksgiving. Enjoy Breaking Dawn Part Two! I'm both happy and sad at the same time. **

**Judy**

**XO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh look! It's an uplanned update! Has everyone recovered from the epicness that is Breaking Dawn Part Two? I am still on a BD high. If you haven't seen it...you MUST. **

**Reviews from last chapter were mixed. I had a wee flame, a flounce, but over all a ton of support. Any which way, the story is moving forward. Love it or hate it, this IS it. Edward dictates this story, I'm just his spokesperson. I read and love each and every review. I love ALL my followers! If you have a question pm me and I'll do my best to answer it without giving the plot away.**

**Love to all my peeps on JUF and LTAE. You all keep me sane and make me smile.**

** Thanks to my AMAZING team, I wouldn't be here without you.**

** A note to Sylvia N., keep the faith my friend. All good things...**

**SM owns all. I just wish I had her bank account.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Edward**

Six months have passed since Kate let me back into her bed, figuratively, assuring me she wanted to make an honest go of this - of us. I would like to say everything has been smooth sailing, but life is hard. Our relationship is damaged and it suffers from neglect. We both are to blame. I knew it wouldn't be easy.

A big part of me knows that Kate wasn't truthful about that weekend in Portland, or the months leading up to it. I'm not positive she will ever tell me what really happened, but when I chose to forgive her, I feel that I gave up the right to know.

To say it surprised me that Kate was ready to start a family was an understatement. Back before we were married, we both agreed that we would wait until our careers were established or at least stable before we would even consider it. But there we were, in the midst of a crisis, and she pulled out the family card. Again, I wonder if that was just a tactic to distract me from finding out the truth? Well, considering she went from talking about abortions in one breath to being a mother in the next, it doesn't take a genius to figure out.

Still, in my muddled up brain, I want to believe it to be true. I guess that's why seeing a therapist is good for me. Siobhan Cullen came highly recommended by Dr. Caius. She is fairly young, highly educated, and best of all, she doesn't take any of my shit. I thought talking to someone about such personal issues was going to be difficult, but in actuality once I opened my mouth, I found it to be quite easy, freeing even. Siobhan is making me face all my issues, even the ones I didn't realize I had. Seems my coping mechanisms when I'm angry aren't very practical and lets face it, most unhealthy. The smoking, the drinking - yeah, I should know better.

Kate is paired with Benjamin Cortes, an old colleague of Dr. Marcus', who just recently went into private practice. It was important for Kate to connect with her therapist and to participate in her own treatment without using her knowledge on the subject as a weapon. After speaking to Jon, he thought Dr. Cortes would be a good fit. So far, Kate seems to agree.

As far as our counseling together, well it's slow going, but I'm hopeful. Our therapist, Brady Fuller has outlined a plan of action, and right now the focal points in our sessions are honesty in all things and communication at all costs. These things should be the very foundation in a marriage anyway ... ours, not so much. Our foundation was built on sand.

Gradually some things have started to improve. Kate has cut her hours back at the clinic, setting them to better coincide with my schedule at the hospital. Dr. Marcus was agreeable, and as long as she is keeping up with her current clients, he won't be pressing her to take on new ones.

Kate seems happier, more herself, and more like the woman I fell in love with. We have date night at least once a week and we take turns planning the evening. I have to admit I'm a bit of a loser in that department. I usually opt for making Kate a home cooked meal and popping in a DVD. She is a bit more creative. Just last week we went to one of those do it yourself pottery shops, where we each selected and painted our own coffee mugs. Yeah it was corny, but it didn't matter because we were together. _Baby steps._

Starting again with Kate also means letting go of the past, and that includes my past with Bella. I never did inform Kate of my inappropriate behavior with her, and although I could argue that I was never unfaithful in the biblical sense, I was still emotionally unfaithful. Even so, I miss her. That shit I just can't turn off no matter how many therapy sessions I attend. The dreams are still there, still vivid, and yes, I still welcome them. So yeah, the letting go of Bella part hasn't been easy.

As far as Bella goes, I still haven't found the right time, or the right words, to apologize to her. Maybe I'm just embarrassed and a coward. Maybe I don't want to know if she and Jasper have been dating. I can't even wrap my mind around the possibility of the two of them together. I've considered asking Kate about it since her and Bella work together, but then I thought she would wonder why I was asking and then we would end up end up fighting about it. I don't want to back pedal now that we have been making progress.

It hasn't escaped me that Jasper hasn't bothered to call me either. We hadn't parted on bad terms in Portland, so that in itself makes me suspicious_.You already know, Edward, he is spending all his free time with Bella._

Kate has mentioned that her and Alice haven't talked in months either. They used to go out for drinks every so often, but even that has stopped.

I know that probably has to do with my behavior towards Ali in Portland. Between my admission to her about Kate and our marriage, and my rudeness to her at the bar, I'm sure she doesn't know which way to turn. Ali would never confide in Kate about me anyway, even if we are all friends. My relationship with Ali has always been special.

_Speaking of Kate, why isn't she home yet? It's Wednesday, her early night. _

**Kate**

"But I _need_ to see you, Royce. It's been far too long." Get a grip, Kate, I think to myself. I sound whiny.

"_Miss me do you? I'm flattered,"_ Royce says, his voice sounding smug. "_It's only been a week, Kate."_

Eight days actually, but who's counting? "I just really miss you." Great, now I sound both whiny and desperate_. _

"_Hmm, would that be me you are missing, or just the giant bulge in my pants?"_ he asks. "_Last time I checked, you had a husband, Kate. I assume he has a bulge of his own right?"_

Woah, he is one cocky bastard. Well, two can play this game. "Listen asshole, if you don't want to see me, then just tell me. I'm a big girl and can take it ... I don't need more drama than I already have." I sigh and realize that I have no power here but I can't let him think that. "If I have to sit through one more grueling counseling session or plan one more date night with my husband, I'll be forced to kill someone."

"_Relax babe, geez! You sound stressed. I bet I can help you with that." _That's much better, my inner bitch comes to the rescue again._ "As luck would have it, I am free this evening Kate, let's say eight o'clock?"_

"Make it seven or the deal's off, and you bring the wine this time. Same place." I hope he doesn't turn me down.

"_So demanding. Flipping the switch from needy housewife to controlling dominatrix is not a turn on, Kate. Watch it," _he says, his tone angry. The phone goes dead.

Shit, guess he had the last word. I guess I deserved it. I really need to be careful here, and pissing off Royce is not the way to go. I need to get my head in the game. Between my regular rendezvous with Royce, and my sexcapades and counseling appointments with Edward, I am getting tired. But honestly, things up until this point have been amazingly easy. The counseling appointments, while boring as hell, are a piece of cake. I'm nothing if not fantastic about lying about my feelings. I just need to keep up the pace for a while longer. _Keep your eye on the prize, Kate._

My declaration to start a family with Edward went over amazingly well. Telling him that we were ready for this next step in our marriage was not part of my plan, but when everything went down in Portland I had to cover my ass.

Knowing how close Edward was with his parents helped to seal the deal. Family is important to him. In the short time I spent with Elizabeth in Forks, she told me that she and Edward Senior had always hoped to have more children. Unfortunately, she suffered three miscarriages over the five years after Edward was born; two of them late term.

After that, Liz and Ed decided that emotionally they could not actively try for another child. They left it in God's hands. As it turned out, God did have other plans. Liz started having extremely painful menstrual periods with uncontrollable bleeding, and her doctors determined she had developed Endometriosis. When various treatments failed over the next year, they performed a hysterectomy. Liz and Ed were devastated, and although Edward was young, he wanted more than anything to be a big brother.

In the months following her surgery, Liz and Ed openly discussed the possibility of adoption. In the end though they decided against it, as Ed's career was flourishing and his cases often found him out of town for extended periods during a trial. He felt it wouldn't be right to leave Elizabeth home with both Edward and an infant, and even though Liz knew she could handle it, she didn't press her husband. Instead she focused all her attention on Edward. I know that's why they are so close today._ Too close for my liking._

So, again, I feel that distracting Edward with the promise of starting a family is a good thing. That means that I have had to concede to certain things, which I'm still not crazy about. I have to have sex with Edward, and I have to have it a lot. Of course he is all about that … _in theory. _

As for me, well, it's been a chore. The physical part is okay, he isn't a bad lover over all, it's just our styles are completely different. Everything with Edward always has to be on a grand scale. The big build up, the romancing, and the foreplay are always necessary for him and that just makes it too predictable for me. He needs to make love, I need to fuck. I'm a spur of the moment kind of girl; I don't need a side of hearts and flowers to go with my meal. Just give me the main course.

So, increasing the frequency in our sex life sex has been a challenge. Edward's schedule doesn't help matters either. Simply put, sleep deprivation is not good for one's sex drive. Performing is the last thing Edward feels like doing after working a forty-eight hour shift, and yet that is exactly what he tries to do. Because he is always so tired, physically he isn't always up to the challenge. It takes him forever to climax; and sometimes it's just too much and he isn't able to at all. When that happens, he gets frustrated, which gets me frustrated, which in turn gets him mad, and well, you see where this is going.

Since I don't have any intention of getting pregnant, his current physical limitations happen to be working in my favor. Right now he thinks we aren't getting pregnant because of his demanding schedule and the toll it's taking on his body, not because I _haven't_ stopped taking my birth control pills. _That will remain my secret, one of the many._

**Jasper **

Things with Isabella have been going strong for six months. We have had quite a number of dates with just the two of us, and several doubling with Rose and Emmett. It's nice that we were all friends beforehand, and that we have that closeness. Isabella lives alone now, since Emm took a major step and asked Rose to move in with him, so I spend most nights at her place. _On her couch of course, my mama raised a gentleman and we are taking this slow._

_Speaking of Rose, she's calling me._

"Hey darlin', how are things living with the man child?"

She laughs, "_Oh God, don't even get me started."_

She sounds genuinely happy, which makes me smile.

"_Listen Jazz, I won't keep you long cuz Emm is bugging me to talk to you." _I hear a muffled "_Give me a damn second, Emmett Michael McCarty."_

Rose has been hanging out with Ali I see; using Emm's full name.

"_As I was about to say, my cousin Collin is coming in from Chicago. I want to introduce him to Ali. I think we should go to that new club that just opened in Tacoma, Mon venin." _

"Sounds great, Rosie. I'm assuming you have already talked to my girl?"

"_You assume correct. We are actually having a sleepover right now with Ali. No Emmett, we will not be having pillow fights ... honestly, what are you twelve?" _I hear a noise and assume she is swatting him . "_Okay Jazz, Saturday night, it's a date. We can figure out driving arrangements later, and we should probably get rooms close by so no one has to drive back. Love ya, I'll put Emm on."_

"Um Rosie, can we invite Edward and Kate? I know you are still upset with him but ..."

"_Pissed actually, but fine, as long as you and Emm can keep him in line that night. We'll just have to deal with Kate. Talk to you soon, bye."_

"Will do darlin', bye."

Emmett must have been right up next to Rose, listening to our conversation, because the first thing he has to say when he gets on the phone is, "_Darlin'? Jazz, I'm flattered."_

"Very funny, what's up, Emm? Rose says your panties are in a twist."

"_Rosie's panties, fucker." _Eww, tmi. I'll ignore that and bleach my brain of the image of Emm in a thong.

"_Two words my man, 'bro night'- Howz about Rocksport, around eight?"_

"Sounds Good, Emm, I'll text E."

_"See you there, J."_

I hang up then send a quick text to Isabella.

_**Hey hun, have fun tonight with your pillow fight ;)**_ _**J.**_

_**Pillow fight? B.**_

_**One word... Emmett J.**_

_**Ugh, lol!**_ _**B.**_

_**Feel free to practice kissing ... you need it ;) J.**_

_**Never heard you complain about my kissing... B.**_

_**Never will, sweets :) J.**_

_**Careful tonight... B.**_

_**Always am. Talk to you tomorrow. G'nite. J**__._

_**Nite, have fun. B. **_

Next, I send a text to Edward.

_**Hey man, it's 'bro night' at Rocksport, you up for it? J. **_

_**Yepp, K is working late. Ask Emm to pick me up. E.**_

Alright, Edward is on board. Even though I know it was the right thing to do inviting him, I have mixed feelings about seeing him. Things between us have been quiet since Portland, and I fear it's because of my relationship with Isabella.

_My Isabella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hmm, how do we think boys night out will go? And a night out with the whole crew coming up? It's about to get a lot more interesting. **

**Next week?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello and welcome to update day. Did everyone survive BDP2? I'm seeing it again for the fourth time tomorrow night. It's just as good if not better each time. Epic is a good word to describe it. **

**Thanks to my team for their love and support. Love to my girls on JUF and to my peeps on LTAE. If you aren't in my Facebook group you should be. I would love for you to join. Search Love Through Another's Eyes...**

**I've been doing a lot of writing over the last few days and I'm really excited to share it all with you. We will get past the angst, and when we do you may even melt a wee bit, I know I did. **

**A special shout out to Mere, I love you, sweet girl. **

**Okay, let's get to boys night out. Oh and look out, there may even be some citrus ahead. **

**SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Edward **

I step out of the shower after a long day at the hospital and notice that I missed a text. I pull on my favorite pair of faded 501's and a white v neck, grab a Coke out of the fridge and flop down on the couch before looking at my phone.

_**Working late, then dinner with Tanya. K.**_

_Perfect, so much for my idea of a surprise dinner and a movie with my wife._

_**Tell Tanya to enjoy the pleasure of your company since I won't get the privilege. E.**_

_**Leftovers in the fridge, Eddie, rent a movie or something. K.**_

I toss my cell on the couch and head back into the kitchen to see what I can find for dinner. Nothing looks appealing and I've suddenly lost my appetite anyway. On my way back to the living room, my cell vibrates, indicating I have a new text. Great, what is Kate going to say now? Oh, I know, maybe she will be too tired to drive home so she will just crash at T's place, sure why the hell not?

_**Hey man, it's 'bro night' at Rocksport, you up for it? J. **_

So, it's not Kate ... and Jasper's timing couldn't be more perfect. _Well, it's now or never. Time to bite the bullet here ... it's been months. _I text him back before I change my mind.

_**Yepp, K is working late. Ask Emm to pick me up. **_**E.**

Fantastic, instead of date night now I'm meeting Jasper and Emmett at the bar. This is wrong on a few different levels. First, I'm annoyed that Kate didn't have the decency to call and inform me of her change in plans. _You're lucky she sent a text. _Second, I'm not really looking forward to being social since I'm trying to to more sensible about drinking. After not communicating with Jasper for so long, I could really use a beer to help with the anxiousness I feel. _Suck it up Edward. _

Okay, to the bar it is. I can do this. I'll be damned if I am going to sit home waiting for Kate to come home ... or not.

**~LTAE~**

We are at _Rocksport _in West Seattle, and Emmett is pumped. Wednesdays at Rocksport mean pool tournaments and Smirnoff Vodka for three bucks a pop. Aside from Rose, pool and vodka are Emmett's favorite pastimes. The man has simple needs. I may envy him a bit.

"So yeah, Rose and I have been living together for four months now." I can tell from the look on Jasper's face I'm the last to know this. _Damn, I've been out of the loop. _"But what I want to tell both you guys is that I proposed to her and she said yes!" I nearly spit my soda clear across the bar at Emmett's declaration.

Emmett.

Proposed.

To Rose.

"Emm? Are you kidding man? It's been like, what - six weeks? You can't be serious?" I'm in shock here. I look over at Jasper and he is all smiles, while here I sit with my bottom lip hanging clear down to my chin.

"Edward, it's been six _months_. You are a bit out of the loop, buddy. Rose and Emm are quite the dynamic duo these days," Jasper says as he punches Emm in the shoulder. "Emm here is pussy whipped, _big _time."

"Hey back off Jazz, you should talk. Rose tells me that you and Swan are getting _quite _cozy lately."

Wait, what? Swan? As in Bella? "You are _still _seeing Bella, Jazz? As in dating?" Oh. My. God. I can't believe this. How did I not know this? _You suspected it E, don't kid yourself._

"Yeah Eddie, it's nothing serious, but it's nice." Jazz says, shooting me a cautious look. "We are taking things slow and just getting to know each other. Ya know, hanging out and stuff, nothing heavy."

Nothing serious.

Taking it slow.

Getting to know each other.

Hanging out.

Nothing heavy.

_I don't like it._

_At all._

"Yeah, that translates to Texas boy here ain't getting none." Emmett winks and Jazz punches his arm.

"Yet." Jasper adds, giving me a pointed look. _From one extreme to another, is he messing with me on purpose?_

That comment makes me see red. I have no reason to feel this way, but I do. I'm immediately in protective mode. Who am I protecting exactly? Bella? My own, married, selfish ass?

Emmett continues, "Okay, well before we started talking about J's non existent sex life," _Shut the hell up, Emm, _"I did just make a major announcement. So lets get the focus back on me you assholes, _proposal ... remember_?"

Emmett is not pleased. My mind is racing with these new announcements, but I have to pull it together for Emm's sake. "Right, let's celebrate," I push all my rampant thoughts aside and raise my glass in the air. "To Emmett and Rosalie, congratulations!" It's the best I have at the moment, I hope I sound sincere.

"Now that's more like it!" Emm says as he raises his drink. "We've set the date and Rose has already picked Bella as her maid of honor and Ali will be a bridesmaid. So now would probably be a good time to discuss my best man and groomsman. Eddie, Jazz? You in?"

We both say yes, of course we will gladly do it. Emm looks happy, Jazz looks happy, and I probably look miserable. I'm edgy. Before I know it my word vomit spews out, "Well, not to take the spotlight off of Emm and Rose," _Prick, you just totally did, _"but just so you know, Kate and I are trying to get pregnant."

Now it's both their turns to look shocked. Emm's reaction is, "Shit, Eddie's going to be a daddy!" I flip him off, and Jazz toasts me with a,"That is great news, man." _Yeah I'm sure it is to you, you backstabbing son of a bitch._

Emmett is getting hitched.

I'm best man.

Bella is maid of honor.

Jazz and Bella are dating.

Kate and I are trying to have a baby.

**~LTAE~**

My mind is racing and as I enter our apartment, I can't shut it off. Ever since we returned from Portland and the dreams started, I haven't been able to get _her _out of my mind. Try as I might, she is always there, lingering. My relationship with Kate has been slowly improving since the counseling started, hell, we are trying for a baby. But even still, there is Bella, dancing around the outskirts of my troubled, fucked up mind. Tonight's little bit of news is definitely not helping. Bella is consuming every thought in my head, all I see is her now.

The thought of Jasper with Bella is more than I can bear. He says they are merely hanging out, and that it's not serious, but can I take that at face value? I wanted to press him for more information, but after Emmett's declaration, I knew it was best to leave it alone.

I'm mentally exhausted and I smell like the bar. I know Kate will bitch when she gets home if I climb into bed like this, so I trudge my way into the bathroom for a shower. The water is warm and surprisingly inviting. I'm hoping it will help to defragment my bewildered brain. _Not likely. _

I need to regroup. I need to relax. My hand automatically moves to my cock. _Yes_, this is what I need. _Just feel._

I start to stroke. I feel her hands on me, she's pulling me towards her, hard flesh meeting soft. Her fingers are pushing into my hips, pulling me closer to her center. I moan, the heat radiating off her is intense.

God I need her.

It's been far too long.

My breathing picks up, and I'm already feeling the faint stirring of an orgasm low in my groin.

My lips find hers, they are warm, wet, so inviting. My tongue mingles with hers, it's slow, it's sensual, it's all consuming. I've kissed her a million times, but this is different. She tastes so damn good, she tastes ... _sweet._

I can feel it building. My strokes are getting faster, my left hand slams against the cool tile, the muscles in my legs begin to quiver. My eyes are tightly closed, fuck, I'm getting close.

I feel her hand on mine, she is grasping my length, and now free, my right hand reaches towards her. I gently cup her by the back of her neck, bringing her closer.

She can't be close enough.

All at once she is on her knees before me. Her tongue swirls around the head of my cock, catching the bead of pre come on the tip. She hums in satisfaction. _Yeah that's right, baby, you like the taste of my come_. She begins to lick and suck, she is teasing me. I groan in frustration. I want so badly to push her head down over my cock. I want her hot little mouth on me, and fuck, I can't take much more. I open my eyes, looking down at her, and she slowly lifts her head. _Yeah look at me, baby, watch me come._

The eyes watching me are dark, they are brown, they are _hers. _

Then it happens.

I let go.

It's starts low and I feel it moving slowly up my body like a wave. It builds, getting more intense as it rises, and I lose all focus. My head falls back, my muscles are taut. Every cell is begging for release.

One last pump up and down my shaft and I come hard, spurt after spurt shooting out of my pulsing cock. "Fuucckk." I watch as the streams hit the tile in front of me, then slowly wash down the drain.

My heart is beating out of my chest and my breathing is erratic. I feel beads of sweat on my forehead. I feel triumphant, alive.

I struggle to calm myself, and my heart rate gradually returns to normal. My mind is still racing, yet there is one clear thought making it through. It escapes my lips in a whisper, and I'm powerless to stop it.

"_Bella."_

**Bella**

My face is wearing a stupid grin from texting with Jasper. That's one of the things I like about him, he makes me happy with a simple ease. He also makes it easier for me to forget about another man. Well, up until last night that is.

_It's an early fall day and Edward and I are having a quiet picnic lunch. We are sitting in a tiny meadow abundant with lush blue and purple wildflowers. He is laying across my lap, reading to me, and I lean down and kiss his forehead while stroking his hair. He rolls on his side and whispers flawless french to my stomach._

"_Je t'aime beaucoup mon petit ange et je suis impatient de te tenir dans mes bras." _

_I giggle, "I think it's a little too soon for foreign language lessons, love."_

_He chuckles, kisses my small baby bump, then sits up while pulling me into his arms. "It's never too early, sweetheart, she'll be smart and beautiful like her daddy."_

_I teasingly smack his arm and am about to deliver a witty comeback when he suddenly distracts me with a smoldering look followed by a searing kiss. "I mean, her mommy."_

I wake up with my heart pounding and tears streaming down my face. The dream wasn't the present, it was the future. Suddenly aching for something that will never exist, I curl up in a ball and scream into my pillow.

The dream was still vivid the next morning, and I forced myself to push it to the back of my mind. _Why was I all of a sudden feeling guilty? I'm dating Jasper, I remind myself. _It's not as though I'm using him in any way, we have been taking it slow. And despite a beautiful dream and my deeply buried feelings, I know Edward isn't a possibility.

I feel like I could eventually fall for Jasper, I'm just not ready to make more of a commitment to him. Something is holding me back_. Or someone Bella, be honest._

Allowing myself to dwell on what will never be doesn't help make the decision on where my relationship with Jasper should be heading any easier. I need a distraction from it all, so I come up with an idea for a girls night with Rose and Ali at my apartment. Since Rose moved in with Emm, Jasper and I have spent a lot of time together, and I feel we could use a night apart.

So now I am waiting for my girls to get here. I ordered some pizzas, bought quite a few bottles of Riesling, and rented a handful of sappy girl movies. _Perfect._

A few hours into our evening, Rose turns to me and the look on her face tells me that I'm about to get interrogated.

"Okay Bella, time to dish."

I take a long sip of my wine. _Ugh, I knew this was coming. Change the subject Bella. _"Can't we just talk about your news Rose? It's not as if my best friend gets proposed to everyday."

"Nope, that is so twenty-four hours ago, Bella." Ali interjects before Rose can say a word. She is practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Ali is right, now out with it girlfriend." Rose quips as she refills our glasses.

"There's nothing to tell really. We are dating and taking things slow." _Maybe that will be enough for them?_

Rose scoffs and winks at Ali, "Which means Bella ain't getting any Texas style lovin." Okay so _apparently it's not enough._

Ali cackles and I glare at Rose, hitting her leg.

Ali chimes in, "C'mon Bella, we honestly just want to know where your relationship is going, not all the dirty details. Knock it off Rose!"

"Speak for yourself Alice, I bet Jasper is a wild one in the sack."

_Get a handle on this, Bella._"Seriously, there isn't much to say. We are dating casually, and no Rose, we haven't slept together. We've gone on a few double dates with you and Emm, and several alone. It's nice."

"Damn girl, it's been six months! Don't you think it's time to move things along?" _Wow, I love my best friend. _

"Rose, lay off, maybe she's holding back because she waiting for the right time." _Thank you Ali. _

"Or the right _someone," _Rose says smugly.

Ali suddenly gets a confusing look on her face, her eyes go wide, and her mouth opens and then closes. When she opens it again she utters one word, "Edward."

_She knows..._

.

.

.

**So all the therapy in the world can't keep Edward's thoughts from straying to Bella. Did he deserve his...shower time? And what about Bella's dream? The bit of french translates to "I love you so much my little angel, and I can't wait to hold you in my arms." **swoon** I love me a french speaking Edward.**

**Rosalie and Emmett are getting married...did anyone see that coming?**

**Tuesday? **

**Mwah!**

**Judy**

**XO**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Saturday! I hope all of you who celebrated Thanksgiving enjoyed it. I ate too much!**

**I have some bad news. This is a short chapter. Sorry, it just needed to end where it did otherwise it would be well over 4000 words. I like to keep my chapters between 2500-3000 words.**

**BUT, I also have good news! You will be getting an extra chapter probably tomorrow to make up for it!**

**Thanks to my awesome team, I LOVE YOU all. **

**Okay, enough chatter. Let's see what Kate is up to. You all missed her, right?**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Kate**

Tanya and I are having dinner at Wild Ginger. It's Asian food at it's finest, and Tanya's favorite. I haven't seen my sister in ages, and I think it's time to bring her up to speed with what's been going on in my life.

We are already on our second bottle of Syrah, and since Edward so graciously gave me his credit card to treat Tanya tonight, we may even go for a third. _Okay fine, I actually swiped the credit card out of his wallet. _Of course Edward believes I'm trying to get pregnant, so I haven't had a drop of alcohol in the apartment in months. But, when I go out without him I always get my fill. Besides, _I'm well worth seventy-three dollars a bottle._

While we are eating dinner I'm bringing my sister up to speed, and it isn't exactly going as planned. She is surprisingly quiet as I'm filling her in, and I'm beginning to wonder why.

"So Edward and I are trying for a baby." _There, that should get her attention._

"That makes absolutely no sense, Kate. Another game, really?" Tanya is displeased.

"Edward just_ thinks_ we are trying for a baby, Tanya. Do you think I'm crazy? Children were never a part of _my p_lan. I'm just trying to keep him ... pacified. Just until things with Royce fall into place. Our marriage was going downhill fast, and I had to find a way to salvage it."

"So, you honestly think you can pull this off?"

"Yes, Tanya. In fact, I am _already _pulling it off. I'm keeping Edward blissfully happy in the sack, and I nearly have Royce right where I want him. I'm predicting at this rate he'll be mine within six months, tops." I grab the bottle of Syrah and top off both our glasses.

"Shit, Kate. This is all kinds of fucked up. Edward worships you, he always has."

"Are you a bit jealous, Tanya? I know you did just about everything possible back in college for Edward to notice you. I know you wanted him, I'm not stupid."

"I'm so over that, Katie. Grow the hell up," she says abrasively as she rolls her eyes. "Why he ended up with you I'll never know. Actually, for being a doctor he is kind of dumb, naive even."

_Yes, and yes. _"Which is why this has been so easy. I can do no wrong in his eyes." I can't believe Tanya is doubting me. "You know, love is blind and all that." _She doesn't need to know everything, just enough, Kate. _

"Yeah it doesn't sound anything like that, Kate. What happened in Portland sounds like a train wreck."

"Eh, more like a speed bump. I know how to deal with Edward, Tanya. I put on my best pouty face, bat my eyelashes, make a few empty promises, and right before my eyes he's all about diapers and baby strollers. It's called _distraction._"

"It's called deception, Kate. Plain and simple. It's wrong."

"Oh grow up, T. When did you get on the path to righteousness? We women have to take what we need, by any means necessary. It's what we deserve."

"I'm not sure where you came up with that idea, Kate, but don't include me when you say 'we'. I'm doing just fine thanks."

"Oh, right. Excuse me miss I'm-a-drummer-in-a-rock-band-and-I-barely-get-noticed. How's that working for you?"

"Breaking Dawn is not my whole life, Kate, in fact, far from it. Maybe if you weren't so self centered you might actually know that. I graduated with honors, Kate. I have a career. I have a job I love, and I have respect from my peers. Do you want to know why?" She doesn't give me a chance to answer, she obviously is too wrapped up in her own pathetic life. I check my well manicured fingers and let her prattle on. "Because I earned it. I worked my ass off to get where I am. The title on my office door reads Tanya Denali, Editor. _Editor! _Not co-dependent, lying, sleep-my-way-to-the-top bitch. Mom and dad would be shattered to see you today, Kate."

Wow, she is doing her best to piss me off here, but I don't have to take her shit.

"Well, well. I guess it doesn't matter much now, does it? _They are dead, Tanya_. They left us with nothing but a pile of debt and a bad name. If anything, I think mom and dad would appreciate my ... determination."

"You are nothing but a joke, Kate. Had I known this was your plan before you married Edward you can be sure I would have talked you out of it ... or better yet _him._ I would have went to Ali and she would have talked him out of marrying you. Then maybe you wouldn't be sitting on your throne as the high and mighty Mrs. Kate _Masen _right now."

She says my last name like I am not privileged enough to have it, and her comment about Ali pisses me off. Imagine Edward not wanting to marry me? _That's not even possible._

"You surprise me, Tanya. Out of everyone, I thought surely you would understand. We came from nothing. We deserve it all. There is nothing wrong with wanting more."

"No, Kate. Wanting more is one thing. But taking it by any means possible is another. Edward has done nothing but love and support you, and look at what you are doing in return? Edward doesn't deserve this! He wants a family with you, Kate, and speaking of that, what will you say when he asks why you haven't gotten pregnant yet? He is a doctor remember? I'm surprised he hasn't brought it up yet. Your luck will run out, Kate, trust me. And when it does, don't come crying to me."

"Wow, are you done with your little speech, Tanya?"

"Totally." She stands, throws her napkin on top of her plate, grabs her purse and as she is walking away pauses and turns back towards me. "Good luck, Kate, you'll need it _._.. and thanks for dinner."

She's gone, and for once I'm speechless. I spy her full glass of wine and figure it shouldn't go to waste so I chug it on the spot. Shit, I'm nearly drunk and it's way too early to go home. Edward can't see me like this, I need to sober up some. I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts ... I know just the _thing _to help me sober up.

"Check, please!"

**~LTAE~**

**Bella**

Rosalie is getting married in less than two months and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Everything has happened so fast since Emmett proposed, but I really shouldn't be surprised. After all, Alice runs a tight ship, and deviating from the wedding planner extraordinaire-bridesmaid-sister of the groom's schedule is simply not an option.

The wedding invitations are out, the bridal shower is over, duplicate gifts have been returned, and the thank you cards have been mailed. Now the focus is the bachelor and bachelorette parties, final dress fittings, flowers, the rehearsal dinner, and of course, the main event itself. I pull out my to do list, courtesy of Alice, and there are not nearly enough hours in the day for me to get this all done. Oh, the joys of being maid of honor.

Maid of honor.

With _the _best man.

_Edward._

It's funny really how this is all playing out. I never thought it would be Edward standing as best man next to Emmett at the altar. Up until Rose told me, I assumed it would be Jasper. In my mind it made sense that if Jasper and I were seeing each other, that we would also stand up together. Rose and Ali assure me that it doesn't always work that way. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have always been close, and even though they haven't been in such close contact over the last few years, Emmett has always felt closer to Edward. So, that is that. I'm standing up with Edward, and Alice with Jasper.

_Jasper. The conversation the other night with the girls keeps playing in my mind. Something is holding you back, Bella, and you need to realize what ... or who._

Looking at the vase of forget-me-nots sitting on my desk makes me both happy and sad. Happy that Jasper cares enough to send me flowers, but sad because they remind me of my dream with Edward in the meadow.

Even Jasper's thoughtful card leaves me with mixed emotions.

_Forget me not, because I can't forget you. Yours truly, Jasper_

He should be here any moment to take me on a lunch date. Lunch has been my date of choice lately, and yes I have to admit, part of that has to do with Kate. Ever since the death glare she gave me in Portland, I've been cautious. I have Jasper pick me up here at the clinic, just to show her that I'm no threat when it comes to Edward. It is so much more complicated with Jasper and Edward being friends. Dating Jasper makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong.

I like Jasper a lot, but I'm scared that I can't give him my heart. I fear I gave it to a green-eyed boy in a bakery in Forks three years ago ... Edward.

"_The very beautiful, _smart and compassionate _Edward." _

"Bella? Hello? Earth to Bella?"

I can almost hear his velvety smooth voice. "_Oh Edward, if only..."_

"Bella!" A little louder that time.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

_Oh shit, it's really him! _

"Edward, hi! I didn't hear you. Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit ... distracted. It's great to see you! What can I do for you?" _That sounded totally intelligent, way to go, Bella. Oh God, he is standing right in front of me and so help me, he is smirking ... GAH! Looking at me, I hope ..._

"Yeah, it's great to see you, too. I'm here to take Kate to lunch." Of course he is.

"Oh, right." I glance down at the office phone and see that Kate's line is lit up. "She is on a call right now, Edward. I'll go get her attention, have a seat if you like." I feel like a secretary now, in fact, where _is _Lauren anyway?

"I'll just stand, but thanks, Bella."

I rise, push my chair out head back to Kate's office.

As I'm walking back to Kate's office I wonder just how much of my mumbling Edward heard?

.

**.**

**.**

**I know, I know. You want more...tomorrow okay?**

**A new rec by Theonlykyla called A Whisper of Chaos. Chaosward owns me. Check it out now!**

**Judy**

**XO**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, and happy Sunday! As promised, here is your second chapter this weekend. I'm thrilled with the reviews supporting Tanya! Let's face it, how oftern do we read about a Tanya in a fanfic that we actually like? I think this may be a first for me too!**

**Love to my awesome beta TexasBella, she makes everything sparkle pretty. Thanks to my pre readers Nic, Kyla, and Meredith. Love you ladies! Shout out to my peeps on LTAE, JUF, and the new JNF. Mwah! **

**Let's see how Kate and Edward's lunch goes, shall we?**

**SM owns all. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

**Edward**

_Wait, come back, Bella! What were you saying? If only what? Damn, those dreams of mine are fucking with my head all the time now. _I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. Great, now I feel _another _headache coming on. _What the hell?_

_Okay, quit trying to make something out of nothing, Masen. Focus._

I'm here to take my wife to lunch. I'm in over my head in best man duties, and I had to schedule lunch with Kate in order to finalize our plans for the weekend of the wedding_. Pathetic._

I can't believe it's nearly here. Between work, multiple tux fittings, and all of Ali's nagging I'm ready to get this over with. I'm just plain exhausted. On top of that, there is this aggravating '_Get Kate pregnant' _mantra playing on an endless loop in my brain. Yeah, it's just not happening for us, and I think it's time to find out why. It's one of the topics I want to bring to the table today. I have forty-five minutes and a list a mile long of things I need to discuss with her. Let's hope I can cover them all.

I spot a vase of forget-me-nots on the desk where Bella was sitting, and I have a sinking feeling they are from Jasper. I notice a card tucked in with the flowers, and quickly read it before Bella returns. My feeling was right, they are from him. The card is cheesy, like Hallmark cheesy, but what's worse is that he signed it, _Yours truly._ That hits me hard ... I don't like it. Bella is dating Jazz, and I should be happy for _them,_ but I'm not_. She should be MINE. You met her three damn years ago! Get a grip, Masen!_

I wonder how I will make it through this wedding. Bella is the maid of honor. We will be in close contact all weekend. Rehearsal, the dinner following, the wedding, the pictures both before and after, the reception. _Dancing at the reception._ The thought of that alone makes me all kinds of nervous and excited. _Sue me, it is what it is._

Then there is Kate. She made it quite clear that she was jealous of Bella by insinuating that I was flirting with her in Portland. It wasn't really a full-fledged issue then, but was she justified in feeling that something was actually happening there? I mean, all these feelings are running around rampant _now._ Was it women's intuition or some shit? Did she know _then _what I am feeling now? That's the question.

I see Jasper walk in the front door as Kate is stepping out of her office. _Well isn't this cozy. If Kate suggests that we all go to lunch together, I'll scream._

"Edward, sorry I kept you waiting," Kate walks up to me, leans up, and kisses me softly on the cheek. Bella turns away from me, and then I see Jasper bend down and kiss Bella on the lips. Yeah, I really don't like it. I also notice that Jasper doesn't even give me the time of day._ Alrighty then._

"Have a good lunch, Bella," Kate says sweetly.

I see in my peripheral Bella still hasn't turned around_. I need to leave, now. _With that, I take Kate's hand and lead her outside to my car.

**~LTAE~**

We are at Serafina on Eastlake, and I'm silently thinking that Subway would have suited me just fine when I look at the prices on the menu. Of course I let Kate choose where she wanted to eat, and I'm not about to start a fight now. She is touchy enough as it is without me making things worse. After we place our order, I figure I may as well get to the matters at hand.

"Have you been wondering why you aren't pregnant by now, Kate?" _Don't beat around the bush, Edward. _

She gives me a look which tells me that is the last thing she expected to come out of my mouth.

"It hasn't been that long, Edward," she says as she butters a roll and places it on her plate. "Besides, the fact that I was on the pill for so long may have contributed to that."

"You can safely try to conceive after you have been off oral contraception for six weeks, Kate. At your insistence, we waited a full three months before we even started trying, which is perfectly fine, but it's been over eight months total. I'm concerned that there may be a problem."

The waitress brings our food and I waste no time digging in. I have to admit, Kate picked a winner. The house specialty, _Melanzane alla Serafina, _is to die for.

"It could be stress, Edward. Between the hospital and you preparing for Emmett's wedding, we haven't exactly been able to relax and just let things happen naturally. I have heard that most couples conceive when they let nature take its course."_ She seems pleased with her response._

"Letting things happen naturally hasn't been our method here, Kate. I mean, we have to make love around your ovulation schedule. There is nothing natural about having to consult my calendar to know when my stud services are needed. It makes it all a bit awkward, not to mention unromantic." I clank the fork down loudly on my plate.

She reaches over and pulls my hand into hers across the table. It's surprisingly comforting, and very unlike Kate.

"Oh, Edward, I know it hasn't been easy for you to juggle all this, and I'm so sorry. I know the last thing you feel like doing is making love after a long stretch at the hospital, but please hang in there, baby. When it's meant to be, it will happen for us. I have a really great feeling about this. It will happen soon, I just know it. We are going to be great parents." She smiles and kisses the back of my hand.

She's right, to a certain degree, but the two sides of my brain are battling. The husband side is telling me I need to have more sex with my wife, and the doctor side is saying there may be a serious problem. Of course, Kate may be right, too, maybe all we need is time. I guess all my obsessing isn't going to make it happen any sooner.

"Okay, Katie. Perhaps we should ease up and take it easy, forget the whole ovulating thing for a while? Maybe if we at least wait until after the wedding it would take some of the pressure off. That's not to say that we can't be intimate, but let's just relax and let it happen if we want it to. I do think that before we try conceiving again though, it would be a good idea for you to schedule an appointment with Dr. Young, just so she knows that things aren't progressing." I sigh and resume eating my lunch.

"Okay, baby, no more pressure. It will happen when it happens. I'll call her office next month. I'm sure it will be fine. Now, speaking of the wedding, how are the wedding plans going? Is Ali driving you crazy yet?"

And just like that, the baby discussion is over. It went easier than I thought, although Kate may have agreed just a little too quickly. _Perhaps she's tired as well? __Or, perhaps this is just another manipulative tactic?_

"Alice is Alice, and between her and Rose, it's no wonder that Emmett hasn't begged to elope." _True statement._

"You know Ali is in her element here, Edward, but it will all be over soon enough. So, you and _Bella _will be standing up together, huh?"

_Oh boy, here we go._

"Yes, Kate. Bella is Rosalie's best friend. She would be maid of honor. You know this." _Stay calm, Edward._

"I just thought since she and Jasper were a couple now..."

Yeah, you had to go _there, _Kate.

"Well, you thought wrong. It's a wedding, Kate. A few pictures, a dance, end of story. Let's not make it out to be more than it is."

"I know, you are right. I'm being so silly aren't I? So, what's the plan? I need to make sure I give Dr. Marcus the proper notice for time off." Disaster averted.

"Well, the rehearsal dinner is at the hotel on Friday, July thirteenth, so Ali thought we all could go check-in early. When we arrive the girls will be getting massages and the guys will play a round of golf. We'll all meet somewhere close for lunch, then head back to the hotel to get ready for the rehearsal. Once rehearsal and the dinner is over we can all meet up for drinks at the hotel bar. Saturday morning we ..." I'm abruptly interrupted.

"Wait ... Friday, July thirteenth?" The look on Kate's face is one of pure shock.

"Yeah, Friday the thirteenth, kinda creepy, I know. But I thought it would still work out nicely, we can celebrate our anniversary."

"It's not that, Edward, it's just ... _that weekend? _I have a marriage conference in New York the thirteenth through the fifteenth. I thought I told you that?"

"What? That weekend_? _You have to be kidding, Kate! You have known about this wedding for months. Don't tell me you forgot the date. Get out of the conference!" _This is bullshit. _I'm getting more and more pissed by the second.

"Its been on my calendar since we got back from Portland. The ticket has been purchased. Dr. Marcus can't attend himself, so he asked me to go in his place. I'm speaking there on Saturday, I can't change it. It's a done deal, Edward."

"Dammit, Kate, this is so fucked up. So now I have to go to our friend's wedding _alone_? I'll look like an ass." My voice raises in anger and I know I'm drawing attention again. Woah, its flashbacks of Portland all over.

"Relax, baby. They'll think no such thing. Don't be ridiculous. They probably won't even notice that I'm not there." Her attempt to calm me down is comical.

"Don't '_baby' _me, Kate. I've had it. I should have known that this lunch was going a little too smoothly. I guess that's all changed now hasn't it?"

"Edward, you really are overreacting. Just go to the damn wedding and do the best man thing, it will be fine. Before you know it, we will both be home, and everything will be back to normal. We'll celebrate our anniversary when we both get back to Seattle. It will be fine, you'll see."

Wow. She is sounding all kinds of confident and I am not having it. Not this time. "Fuck this, Kate, I'm done here. Go to your damn conference. I know what matters here, and I know what is important in _your _life." With that I get up, grab a fifty out of my wallet and throw it on the table. I'm not sure if fifty bucks will cover our bill, but I'm too angry to care. I walk out the front door and then remember Kate won't have a ride back to the clinic. Yeah, I'm way too pissed to care.

**Kate**

He just walked out on me. How in the hell am I supposed to get back to the clinic? The waitress drops off the bill, giving me a timid smile like she pities me. _Whatever. _After I pay the bill with my debit card, I take the fifty Edward left on the table. After all, I need cab fare now.

On the way back to the clinic I ponder over our discussion from lunch. The whole baby conversation was a surprise. He really wants this baby and I'm not sure how much longer I am going to be able to pacify him. The whole ovulation scam is a pain in the ass. It means regular sex with Edward, and honestly for me it has been quite the chore. How much more vanilla sex can I take? And lately? I've had to resort to seducing him to keep him interested. What the hell is that all about anyway? I'm supposed to be the one to just lay there, taking it for the team, but now it's him! But dammit, I have to endure it, I don't need him suspecting that I'm not on board with this baby plan. So _every single time _it has to be this long, drawn out event. Half the freaking time he doesn't even get off, not that I care, because I don't either. I'm still the master when it comes to faking orgasms.

I save the real ones for Royce. That man ... well, he is a whole different ball game. Home run every time.

The wedding. This is a different matter entirely. Royce asked me to spend the weekend with him in New York. I agreed of course, so spinning the tale to Edward about a conference was easy. Dr. Marcus did mention the conference to me, so I'm covered there. I completely forgot it was our anniversary and I seriously had no idea it was the same weekend as Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. Since I don't really have an interest in _them _to begin with, I wasn't exactly keeping up with all the specifics. Rosalie is a nothing but a smart ass, nosy bitch ... and Emmett? Well, he's not so bad, but I thought he had better taste in women.

I didn't expect Edward to blow up like he did. He'll be with all of his precious friends, so what does it matter if I'm not there? There is only one little glitch with this whole wedding. That glitch is Isabella Swan.

Ever since Portland I've been keeping a close eye on her, just in case she has any plans to make a move on _my _husband. I know, I know, I shouldn't care, but something about seeing them together rubs me the wrong way. I know Edward would never be unfaithful, but I don't trust Isabella with a ten foot pole. It seems to be a moot point now, though. I've seen Jasper picking her up for lunch at the clinic a few times lately, and the trusty office grapevine says they are a couple.

Nonetheless, I'll have to speak with her before the wedding, just to drive the point home that Edward is a married man _who is trying to get his wife pregnant_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what do you think? Let me hear it! Reviews are like Edward Cullen sparkling in the sun. **

**Tuesday?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	24. Chapter 24

**Update day already? Wow, the chapters are flying by. I'm glad you are all still with me! **

**Love to my peeps: Nic, Kyla, and Mere. Mwah! Special thanks to TexasBella who has been spending a lot of time wearing the beta cap for me lately. I changed a few things in this chapter earlier this morning, so if you find errors they are all mine. Fanfic was being a bear this morning as well, so I hope this chapter makes it out okay.**

**Love to my LTAE, JUF, JNF friends. You peeps are the best! **

**Next up is Edward's pov. **sigh****

**SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

** Edward**

Okay, did I overreact by leaving Kate at the restaurant? It seemed a good idea at the time, but after I walked out I realized that I would just have to deal with her wrath later. So even though I was still pissed as hell, I did go back to the restaurant to at least give her a ride back to work. The waitress said she had called a cab about ten minutes after I left. What the fuck ever, I guess next time I won't second guess myself. Now I'm late meeting Emmett at the tuxedo shop, and I'm sure he'll be pleased about that. Everyone else has been measured for their tuxedo except for me, and as best man I have to help decide on the final product.

I feel bad that I haven't had more time to spend with Emmett. I know he understands how demanding my job is, but I wonder if he thinks he should have asked Jazz to be his best man instead?

As I open up the door to the tuxedo shop, there he is leaning against the fitting-room door with his hands folded against his chest, a look of indifference on his face. _Super._

"Emmett, I'm so sorry man. I was with Kate, we got in a fight. I left her at the restaurant ..."

"Save it, Eddie, it's all good. It can't be easy being married to a bitch," he says as he slaps my back with his massive hand.

_That was not the reaction I was expecting._ "And you are engaged to one, Emm."

"Right you are my man, and I wouldn't have it any other way. So, are you ready for Aro to measure your inseam, bro? He's been waiting for you." He nods his head to the right and a very flamboyant and possibly gay man is giving me the once over. When our eyes meet he takes a plastic measuring tape from around his neck and snaps it like a whip.

_Oh shit._

**~LTAE~**

One hour later and Emmett and I are at Eastlake Tavern having a burger and a beer.

"Really, Emm? A gay tailor at a men's tuxedo shop?" I finish the last of my beer and order a Coke.

"Aro is the best, Edward. I kid you not. That man can work wonders with a sliver of soap and a few pins."

"If you say so. But did he really need to cup my damn balls and move them from one side to the other as he was measuring? That is just all kinds of messed up."

"Aww, c'mon, Eddie. Are you just mad because this is the most action you have seen in awhile? Is Katie not putting out? Is there trouble in the boudoir?"

"Fuck you, Emmett. I'm getting more than my share of sex lately, and frankly I have had enough to last me for a long time." _Wow, that sounded all wrong._

"Wait, let me get this straight. Edward Masen has had enough sex? I better write that one down because I'll probably never hear that again."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _"I dunno, Emm. This baby stuff is really taking a toll on me. We have been trying forever to no avail, and I'm just tired. Tired of work, tired of sex on a schedule, tired of Kate's nonchalant answers for everything. I'm just sick and tired. On top of that, Kate informed me at lunch today that she has a conference in New York the weekend of your wedding, so I'll be going stag. So yeah, I'm damn tired." I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Woah, Edward, I'm sorry man. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, Emm. That's just it. There is nothing anyone can do. My hours at work will always suck, we can't make a baby happen, and I can't make Kate want to come with me to the wedding."

"I think it's time for a shot, you in? I'm thinking a Kamikaze is in order? Also I think we need to get Jazz here to calm your moody ass down."

"Nah, I'm not down for a shot this time around, Emm, and trust me - calling Jazz is that last thing you should do."

"Alright, E. What the hell is going on with you two? Don't think I haven't noticed that you look at him like he ran over your puppy or something."

_Emmett's accuracy is uncanny._ "Forget it, Emm. Call Jazz, its cool."

"Okay I will, but only because I know how much you need him right now. But before I do, I want the truth from you ... does this have anything to do with Bella?"

I nod my head, there's no point lying to him. Our friendship has always been brutally honest, so I'll give him the short version.

"Long story short, I actually met her three years ago at the bakery in Forks when I took Kate home to meet my parents ... when I was considering proposing."

He lets out a low, "Shit."

I continue, "We met again at a clinic dinner party where Kate flat out embarrassed me in front of her. Then, that night in Portland, I kind of acted inappropriately with Bella. Although thankfully Kate knows nothing about that." He looks confused so I quickly clarify, "I flirted a bit ... nothing else, Emmett. I swear." _Keep lying to yourself, you know your feelings here._

Emmett is quiet, which is unusual for him.

"I don't know, Emm. I feel like Bella and I have this spiritual connection, and you know I don't believe in all that bullshit. I'm married to Kate, Bella's seeing one of my best friends ... _damn, this __is_ _so screwed up."_

"Look, E. I don't have any profound words of wisdom here, but I'm going to tell you what I see."

_Here we go, Emmett doesn't ever hold back._

"Stay with me here. First off, _Kate._ I know you think the sun rises and sets with her, but honestly, Edward, I think she is a big part of the problem." He gives me a few seconds to react, and when I don't, he continues. "She gives off that timid, shy girl persona but we both know she is a panther waiting to strike. I saw the way she was with you in Portland. If that is just a fraction of the person she is when she is not in the public eye, then I feel sorry for you," he pauses, obviously choosing his next words carefully.

"Second, Bella. You need to figure out what is going on between you two. If you think it may be more than friendship, then you have some serious thinking to do."

_He sounds like my therapist. _

"Speaking of Portland, when is the last time you talked with Ali, Edward?"

_I talk to her all the time. Where is he going with this, and what does talking with Ali have to do with Portland? _"Yesterday, Emmett. You know she is overbearing as hell lately with all this wedding crap."

"That's _not _what I mean. I'm not going to break Alice's confidence, but you really need to talk to her. Let's just say she has some concerns about Kate of her own."

"What the fuck, Emm? What does that even mean?" I shoot him an incredulous look.

"It means you need to talk to Alice."

"Perfect. Thanks for that, Emm." Just when I think my day can't get worse, he dumps this on me and expects me to just shrug it off? "Oh and as long as you are giving it to me straight, is there anything else is on your mind?"

He doesn't hesitate.

"This whole baby thing. Do you really think it's wise when you and Kate are clearly not ready?" He takes a bite of his burger before continuing. "I know you want the house with the white picket fence and the kid in the baby carriage and all that, but is this the best time for that? From my perspective you are hanging by a thread. You work non-stop, you barely sleep, and you look like hell ... as in not healthy. When is the last time you ate a home cooked meal? When is the last time you made it to the gym? When is the last time you did something for yourself?" He throws back his shot, slamming the shot glass down on the table in front of him startling me in the process. I'm trying to absorb his words.

_Is this truly how he sees me? _

"Wake up, Edward. Your life is passing you by at an alarming pace. Don't settle for being collateral damage. You deserve more."

"Wow, you are on a roll here, Emmett. Anything else you care to add before I stick my tail between my legs and head home to lick my wounds?"

"Sorry, Edward. I just call it like I see it. Just think about it man_. Okay, enough with the heavy. _Let's talk about me now ... the groom remember?"

_He's done, thank God. I have two choices, I can get up and leave for the second time today, or I can suck it up and stay. I choose the latter. _

"Right. So about sleeping arrangements for the wedding? I reserved a room for Kate and I from Friday through Sunday. It was supposed to be a bit of an anniversary weekend for us along with your wedding. Guess I won't be needing it now."

"Oh, right. Your anniversary is on the eleventh. Rose mentioned that. Sorry, E ... just keep the room. I booked a suite for all of us, but an extra room will come in handy. Rose and the girls can use it for all their crap, and trust me there is a lot of it. Alice insists on making gift bags for each couple attending the reception, and my spare bedroom at home is already filled to the max with all the shit. I'm sure they can put the room to good use. I'll comp you for it."

"Okay, cool. That works for me. So, what else?"

"How about your speech for the reception? Have you given it any thought? I asked Jazz to give one too, hope you don't mind?"

"No man, that's cool. Actually, I need to start working on that. Don't worry, Emmett, I won't let you down."

"I know that, Edward. That's why I picked _the best man _for the job."

"Thanks, I was hoping you didn't have any regrets after that little speech a few minutes ago. Maybe Jasper can toast ..."

"I have no regrets, Edward. Let's just move forward shall we? Maybe I should call Jazz and ask him to meet us? You two need to talk." He reaches for his cell phone looking at me like _do the right thing here man_ but all I can think of is Bella.

Jazz will want to talk about her. The thought of hearing about what they have been doing as a couple makes me sick to my stomach. I'm stripped emotionally bare right now as it is. I can't take much more, not today.

"Nah, I really should get going. I have the early shift tomorrow. I promise, though, I'll call him after that."

"Edward, you okay? You suddenly seem, I dunno ..."

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just trying to process everything. No worries, Emm."

_There is one thing here that I don't want to process, but I need to. Bella. Emm's right. I know I have a lot of thinking to do. Do I give up on any thought of being with Bella knowing it may be a dead end? Or do I tempt fate and see where her mind is with all of this? And then there is Kate and this whole messed up marriage and baby planning mission. So in all this, no matter what I decide, someone is going to get hurt. Bella, Jazz, Kate, hell - if I'm honest, even myself. There's no black or white here, just fifty shades of fucked up. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Thoughts? I know you have them. **

**New recc for a story that starts tomorrow. _Salacious_ by my awesome pre reader and friend, Cutestkidsmom. The trailer is on the LTAE page, check it out! She asked me to beta her story, and even though I was scared shitless, I've jumped in with both feet. I worked with her half way though her previous fic, _Bare All_, and it was so much fun. The story...well it's a MUST read, trust me. I love you Mere!**

**See you next update.**

**Judy**

**XO**


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy Saturday peeps! **

**I have a ton of new followers thanks to a special reader, Ruby Dee. She is a loyal follower and leaves the most amazing reviews. She posted about LTAE over on Twilighted, so welcome all, and I love you Ruby!**

**Love to TexasBella and the rest of my team: Nic, Kyla, and Meredith. BIG HUGS, I love you all. **

**Waving to my friends on LTAE, JUF and JNF. **

**I had a lot of great feedback about the last chapter. Emmett was immensely popular for telling Edward what he needed to hear, and many loved Aro snapping the measuring tape at our poor Edward at the tuxedo shop. I read that passage again after seeing Breaking Dawn Part Two and laughed hysterically recalling Aro's maniacal laugh!**

**Okay deep breaths, it's about to get even more real. **

**SM owns all. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Edward **

I need to talk to Alice. I can't get Emmett's words out of my head and I can't even begin to guess what Ali will have to say. If something was bothering her in Portland why didn't she talk to me then?

I walk into the apartment which is empty as usual, and grab a soda out of the fridge.

It was as if she could read my mind. No sooner did I have my soda cracked open and my feet up, and my cell was ringing. Alice.

"Ali, Ali, Ali . . . talk to me."

"_Hi, Edward. How did the fitting go?" Her voice was flat._

_Hmm, she sounds off… not her usual perky self._

"If you are referring to Aro and his hands _on _policy, then I suppose it went well. We picked out a really nice tuxedo; of course it still has to be approved by the wedding coordinator. She is a picky one."

"_Very funny, I'm sure it will be great. So I guess you can cross another item off your to do list?"_

"Yes, I guess I can."

"_So, how was lunch?" _

Was she referring to my lunch with Kate? She couldn't know anything about that, right? Had Emmett filled her in already?"

"Listen, Alice . . ." This small talk is getting us nowhere. "Emmett suggested I speak with you. He was very vague, but said it had something to do with Kate and Portland. I'm confused. Is there something you need to tell me?"

There is a long pause. "Ali? Are you there?"

"_Yeah, I'm here. It's just … Oh, God. Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to keep this from you. Emmett said I should tell, you but … You know. And then there's Kate. I mean, I'm friends with you both. I have been so torn since that night. You don't deserve this, and I'm a terrible friend for not telling you. It's all a gigantic mess and …"_

"Ali, whoa sweetie, slow down. Start from the beginning okay?" I don't like where this is going, but Alice is damn near having a panic attack, and isn't making too much sense.

"_You're right, I'm sorry." _She sighs heavily, and I'm anxious to know what the hell she is talking about, but I give her a moment to regroup. "_Where do I begin, Edward?"_

"You tell me, Ali. What happened in Portland?" I'm starting to feel a little edgy. _Spit it out, Alice._

"_I walked into the clinic in Portland and found Kate in a compromising position with Royce King."_

_Fucking hell._

"_I made my presence known of course, but there was no mistaking it, Edward. It was all very awkward. I mean, Royce tried to diffuse the situation, but the damage was done. He said we needed to be discreet, you know because of Kate's reputation and all that. I just stood there dumbfounded."_

"And…?" _Could I handle more?_

"_The worst part of it was his apology. He wasn't sorry that it happened, just that I had to witness it."_

_Fucking asshole._

"Ali, what was Kate saying or doing this whole time? What was her reaction?"

"_Well, honestly Edward, I know he caught her off guard, it was written all over her face. That smug bastard did most of the talking. The ride back to the hotel was … Quiet. I didn't care to hear any explanation, and Kate didn't offer one."_

_Kate and Royce, well fuck me. _So my suspicions weren't off base after all. All the flirting, the long hours, the weekends away, all this time I thought it was my imagination. She played me that whole time.

"She spent the night in that asshole's room. She said they worked late and that she fell asleep on the couch in his room. She swore nothing happened," I ground out, the building hurt and anger leaking through my words.

"_Edward, I don't know if anything did happen. I can only assume that something did. I'm sorry."_

"I know, Ali. It's okay." _Is it? Hell no it's definitely not okay! The bitch cheated. She most likely still is._

"_No, it's not okay, E, none of it is. I should have told you about this when it happened. Instead, I tried to reason with Kate. I wanted her to see what she had, and what she was at risk of losing."_ She pauses briefly, I hear her breathe in deeply, then exhale. "_She was defensive. She tried to say that you two were having problems, and that this whole thing with Royce was inevitable. I didn't believe her. I think she knew exactly what she was doing, and for that matter, she still does. I'm not trying to hurt you, Edward, but this is how I feel. How we all feel."_

"So you all have discussed this? Really, Ali? No one could bother to clue me in? This is my life we are talking about here ... My marriage! You are my friends, and you are supposed to have my back! Instead, you cover for her! What the fuck?" I'm livid now and I can't sit still. I start frantically pacing as all of this sinks in. My wife is cheating and my friends knew it, or at least suspected it and left me out of it. _Me! The one who needed to know. _

"_Edward, I'm so sorry, I was ..."_

"Don't say it, Ali, just don't." Wow, first Emmett and now Ali? Who will be next? "Look, Alice. I've got to go." I hang up before she can respond, and grab my soda off the coffee table and hurl it across the room. It hits the wall and soda splatters everywhere.

I need to get a grip and fast. While I'm upset with Ali, I can't take all my anger out on her. I'm angry at myself for believing in Kate so fully that I would never question her devotion to our marriage and her commitment to starting a family.

_I'm such an idiot._

_Exactly how far will her deception go?_

When I think back to when Kate started the clinic project, things did begin to change. She was spending so much time immersed in every last detail. If I was paying better attention I would have noticed that is probably when our marriage began to take a back seat. Kate wasn't even pretending at that point, and not only that, but she deceived me by exploring other options on her own and chose to lie to my face every chance she got.

Despite Kate's blatant trickery, I still feel partly responsible myself. I know I'm not blameless. My job is demanding and I work a ton of hours, but that was to secure _our _future. _What future is there now? _

The turning point was the evening at Dr. Marcus's place. The flirting and banter between Kate and Royce was obvious, and even though I brought it to her attention I didn't press the issue here further. I was turning a blind eye.

I was clearly nothing but a nuisance when I showed up unannounced in Portland. The fact that we fought only furthered her purpose, she still ended up with _him._ Deception had been her plan from the beginning, and it didn't stop there. She came home with this brilliant plan to distract me with hopes of starting a family. I was so fucking blind to take her at face value. We were going to therapy for fuck's sake, I thought things were taking a turn? _C'mon, Edward. Has your head and heart been 100% in the game plan?_

I have to give it to Kate though, she is one talented actress. Either that or I'm plain stupid. I grab my cell and dial _her _number, the only person who knows me, the one person who can get me through this.

"_Edward."_

"Hey mom. Are you sitting down? I really need to talk."

And with that I spend the next hour filling my mom in, sparing nothing. It's hard to admit that the one person who you thought you knew, is really someone else. Hearing it from my friends was rough, but I know I can count on my mom for support.

"_Listen Edward, you genuinely thought you made the right choice in marrying Kate." _

"I guess I was wrong, Mom. I mean you saw the way we were together. It was supposed to be perfect. I believed we were both in love."

"_We could see how much you loved her, Edward, that much was clear. But Kate, she seemed like she was trying too hard. Trying to win our affection, trying to keep our attention. It felt forced. We did our best to make her feel welcome, and to let her know we had no expectations. We're not like that, Edward." _She paused, my silence confusing her.

"_Well," _she continued cautiously, "_I know you are hurting right now and the last thing I want to do is cause you more pain, please know that."_

This can't be good.

"_I've been debating about when to tell you this or whether I even should to begin with. You are my only son and I don't want to see you suffer, but your father told me something disturbing a few weeks ago. He thinks he saw Kate in Portland."_

So far that's not so bad ...

"_He said she was having lunch with another man. He assumed at first it was you, but when he started to walk over to the table to say hi he realized it wasn't."_

"What?" There has to be a mistake. Maybe it was a work related lunch? _There you go again Edward, keep lying to yourself._

"_First he realized it wasn't you. Then, he surmised that the lunch seemed more intimate than business like."_

""You've gotta be kidding?" My free hand is making a fist and my nails are digging into my palm.

"_I'm afraid not, Edward, I'm sorry,"_she whispers, trying to soothe me with her voice.

_It's not working._

"This was a few weeks ago and you said nothing, Mom? I'm your son! You could have said something dammit!"

"_Said what exactly? That I thought she may be acting inappropriately? That she may be possibly lying and deceiving you? Would you honestly have believed me?"_

"You should have tried, Mom. Oh my God, I can't believe this!" _Can I rely on anyone to tell me the truth anymore?_

"_That day you left after bringing Kate to meet us for the first time, do you remember what I said to you as you were leaving?"_

"You said I should find my forever. I thought I had Mom, I thought it was Kate."

"_I hoped I was wrong about Kate, Edward. I thought that since her parents were gone that she was just missing a connection to family. We were there for her, Edward; we have never treated her with disrespect or anything less than what she deserves as your wife."_

"That may be true, Mom, but your decision of nondisclosure back then is what is hurting me now. I could have been spared from all this. Why can't you see that?" I was trying to rein in my anger to be respectful, but I was at my wits end. I was pulling my hair out by the roots and wearing a hole in the carpet.

_"Edward, your father and I discussed this, and we decided until we had proof there was no __point in coming to you with our suspicions. You would have just dismissed us anyway without it. When you are in love you tend to be oblivious to everything else."_

"Keeping this from me, lying to the one person whose heart is on the line - it was wrong. It was your responsibility to tell me, and now it's too late." _They had let me down, all of them. Why? Was I that fragile that they felt I couldn't handle it?_

_"I know you are upset. We are not perfect, love, but we have done the best we can. Your father and I stand behind the decisions we have made. We supported you then, and we'll continue to do so no matter the outcome. I think the most important thing for you to do right now is to listen to your heart. Really listen, son. Try to block out what everyone else is telling you. Form a decision based on all the facts and not merely hearsay. Believe it or not, talking to Kate is a good place to start."_

"Yeah, talk to the one person who can act better than Meryl freaking Streep. Great advice, Mom. I'll take it under advisement."

"Edward, I …"

_I'm done, I can't hear anyone._ "Listen, Mom, this has been very enlightening and all, but I need to go. I guess I'll see you and Dad at the wedding. Oh, and by the way, in case you were wondering, I will be there alone. Kate is speaking at a conference in New York that weekend - very convenient." _And most likely a lie too …_

I end the call on that note, and realize I just hung up on my mom. Shit, I'll catch hell for that, but I don't have any desire to call back and apologize. Let her feel a bit of the pain I'm feeling at the moment. Yes, I'm being childish, but since everyone is treating me like a child anyway, what the hell?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay let me have it. What do you think about both Alice and Elizabeth coming clean?**

**Recc's that own me at the moment by my girls: A Whisper of Chaos by Theonlykyla - You will absolutley fall for this chaotic Edward. Go read it NOW!**

**Salacious by Cutestkidsmom - This Edward is all MINE, but I may consider sharing.**

**Tuesday?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	26. Chapter 26

**Surprise!**

**.**

**Happy early update all! **

**Wow, the last several days have been crazy, and I'm so happy to be bringing you this chapter. Sometimes things take you by surprise in life. Sometimes these things bring happiness, sometimes not. Through the last week I've experienced both happiness and hurt; and because I have an awesome support structure I am here, I am whole, and I am loved. **

**Okay, enough with the heavy...Thanks to TexasBella and my pre reading team: Nic, Kyla, and Meredith. You all know how I feel about you!Waving hi to my friends on LTAE, JUF, and JNF. **HUGS AND KISSES****

**This chapter was written at least six months ago. Yesterday Edward demanded to be heard, and so I sat down last night and wrote two new pov's. I didn't change anything, I just added a bit more drama;) Forgive any errors, they are mine. The good news: this chapter is nearly double the normal chapter. **

**I hope you will all be pleased with what is about to go down. If not, let me hear it. **

**SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Edward**

There couldn't have been a more perfect time for my phone to ring. There was an explosion at Seattle Assembly, and all personnel had to report the hospital immediately.

After hearing what my mom had to say on top of what Ali and Emm had already dropped on me, I was ready to kill Kate the second she walked into the apartment. I guess she gets to live another day.

Thirty-six hours later I am making my way to the elevator when I see Siobhan by the nurses station in Pediatrics. Even though I've just left the Emergency Room after a grueling night, I figured I'd skim the peds charts before headed home.

"Edward, hi," she says as our eyes meet.

"Hey Siobhan, how are you?" I know its past time for our next session but I've been crazy busy.

"I'm well Edward. I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Is everything okay?" She gives me a once over, I'm sure I look like hell.

I swipe my hands through my hair a few times; partly out of habit, partly to tame it.

"There was an accident at the assembly plant; I've had a rough night." _Or several years._

"I heard about it, so tragic. Listen," she says as she is scrolling through her Blackberry, "I don't have any plans for a few hours if you'd like to have a session." She glances up at me; shit, now I'm on the spot.

"Oh sure, why not. Where should we go?" _Great, time to talk about my feelings._

"Let me call Carlisle, maybe we can use his office if it's unoccupied." Carlisle Cullen is the top Medical Oncologist at UWMC, and Siobhan's uncle. Siobhan makes a call and ten minutes later we are sitting in Carlisle's office.

I sit in a paisley wing back chair as Siobhan takes a seat in a black leather chair at Carlisle's desk. The tension is thick in the air; she senses something is off; she is good at her job.

I'm tired and frustrated, and decide to just go for it. "So yeah, Kate is a lying, cheating bitch."

She raises an eyebrow, clearly not expecting to hear that. "Care to explain?" She settles back in the oversized chair, the leather squeaks as she shifts her body.

"Sure, let me break it down for you." I blurt out in anger. "I'm done. Done being a pawn in Kate's game. Done being lied to. Done denying what I already knew. Done blaming everyone else. I'm just DONE."

**Kate**

Edward and his whole posse including Isabella Swan are hitting up a new club tonight in Tacoma. They are labeling it a combination bachelor and bachelorette party. Call it what you will, lucky for me they are staying overnight because I am looking forward to some private time with Royce.

Of course I decided to play sick in order to get out of going to the club. Since Edward was at the hospital when I got home last night, I called and left him a voicemail telling him I was nauseous and not about to step into a crowded nightclub filled with sweaty people groping and humping each other.

I'm taking a long, luxurious bath when I hear Edward come into the apartment. I hear his shoes hit the floor, his keys hit the kitchen counter, and I hear him walking back towards our room.

"KATHERINE!" He screams._ Great, sounds like he is in a good mood ... Not._

"In here Eddie, in the tub." I adjust the bubbles just so around my body; I don't want him getting any ideas. I need to reserve all my energy for Royce.

The bathroom door opens abruptly causing the candles I have scattered around the small space to flicker. His body is tense, his eyes are black, and I have to admit I am a bit turned on by the sight of him.

"Bad day?" _Apparently._

"You could say that, Kate." He grabs a towel off of the shelf and throws it at me, it lands near the tub.

"Get out! We need to talk, NOW!"

I sigh, and then get out of the tub nonchalantly. What now? I don't know what this new drama could possibly be about, and frankly I have no time to deal with it.

"What happened in Portland?" _Ugh, this again?_

"Really Edward?" I roll my eyes at him before grabbing the towel and stomp into our bedroom. I'm dripping wet and don't bother covering up with the towel. He follows me and starts pacing around the room, apparently waiting for me to talk.

"Well? Is the question too difficult Kate? Hmm, well let's move on to another perhaps simpler one. Who were you having lunch with a few weeks ago in Portland when my father saw you?"

I casually glance at him; his hands are clenched tightly as his sides. "I have lunch everyday Edward. I've had loose ends to tie up in Portland ever since the clinic opened. It could have been anyone. Next question?" I grab my body lotion off the nightstand and gingerly apply it to my legs, making sure my body is on full display. I'm freaking out a bit about where he is going with this, but I have to keep my wits about me.

"Mmm, I see, yes that's true. Okay, so obviously Royce must have forgotten to sign the check then? "He asked quirking his right eyebrow. "You know, for his _generous _donation to the clinic?"

"What?" _Shit. _My eyes snap back to his. Now I have his full attention.

"As I already mentioned, my father was there; he saw you with him. He said it was a rather intimate lunch. Do you run your bare foot up the leg of all business associates Kate? Is it commonplace to stick your tongue down their throats to thank them for their patronage?"

_Fuck!_ "It's all in the name of good business, Edward. I believe the term is schmoozing." I wink at him snidely as I put the lotion back on the nightstand and lean myself back against the cool sheets of the bed. I'm shaking inside and my body feels hot, exposed, and raw. I fight to maintain control, to remain aloof.

"Schmoozing, ha! That's a good one Kate. And I suppose fucking him in his hotel room the weekend of the opening was just giving him a farewell parting gift?" He's moving closer now, a predator stalking his prey.

"Not exactly Eddie. It was more of a bonus for a job well done. I'm particularly thorough in all things as you know." I graze my fingertips over my breasts, an attempt to taunt him. He is inches from my face, the vein in his forehead is protruding, and I can feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Fuck you Kate. I'm finished with your lying."

I wave a hand at him dismissively, hoping he'll back off. I hate him this close.

"I'm finished with your smartass mouth. I'm finished with your attempts at stringing me along just to bide you some time. I'm finished putting my friends and family in the middle of this mess of a marriage. I'm finished with our fake counseling sessions. I'm finished trying to rationalize that what we had was real. I. Am. Finished."

He turns and walks away, his rant over. He grabs a few things out of his dresser drawers and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. It's time to put my back up plan in motion. I grab my cell and text Royce.

_**I want to fuck ... tonight. Usual place, 8 pm. don't keep me waiting or I'll start without you ;) 3 K.**_

He responds quickly.

_**Dirty girl...I may be late...would totally like to see that. See you later. R.**_

After an hour of primping Edward finally left; saying nothing, and I immediately sprang into action. I dressed, did my hair and makeup, and promptly left for The Westin where my usual suite was waiting. I'm not a hooker, so of course I only book the very best accommodations for my rendezvous with Royce.

My mind is racing, but I work well under pressure, and tonight has suddenly become imperative. Thanks to Edward and the damn ovulation charts he insists I keep, I know tonight is an opportune night to conceive. About twenty minutes later Royce bursts through the door, takes one look at me lounging on the oversized bed, and begins to strip.

"You're getting it rough tonight, babe."

I smile at his proclamation. _You have no idea what you're getting tonight babe, _I think to myself.

I lick my lips in anticipation, and stop him before he removes his boxers. "Allow me, baby," I say as I roughly yank them down and then proceed to deep throat his perfect cock. I'm hoping a little distraction-by-blow-job will aide me in my quest this evening.

Now that Edward has blown this wide open I need to seal my future by getting pregnant by Royce. Up until now we have used condoms, but tonight I'm going to tempt him with my secret weapon. If that doesn't work, my back up plan is a twenty-five year old bottle of scotch with Royce's name on it.

He grabs my hair, wraps it around his palm once, and starts pulling it while thrusting harder into my mouth.

_Yeah baby, take control while you can._ Damn he feels so good; he turns me on like Edward never has. Each time his cock hits the back of my throat he moans, and I know he is getting closer to coming. I grip his ass, hollowing my cheeks to drive his cock even deeper into my throat, and with one last thrust he lets go. My reward is thick and hot, and yeah I'm a greedy bitch so I swallow every last drop he gives me.

Now I'm ready for the main event.

Royce flops on the bed with a groan. "Go rinse and gargle if you want me to kiss you, otherwise climb on, baby."

I run to the bathroom and when I return he is laying there all sprawled out and ready, his cock standing at full attention. The man has incredible recovery.

I toss my secret weapon on the bed and crawl up the bed and onto his body. I straddle his lap, grinding my wet lace-covered sex against him. He grabs my ass squeezing it hard, and I begin planting kisses on his chest.

"Baby, what would you say if I told you that we don't have to use condoms anymore?"

He sits up and roughly grabs my face. "I'd say fuck you, Kate Masen."

_Totally what I thought he would say. _I hold up my case of birth control pills and wave it around a bit.

"Edward," I roll my eyes, "is trying to get me pregnant. Of course I don't want any spawn of his, so I got on the pill." I show him my half empty case.

"Yeah and flushed them down the toilet before I got here. How dumb do you think I am?"

_Oh, very._

"Royce, just think how ..."

"No!" he roars pulling my hair. "Either I wear a condom or you can go home and fuck your husband, simple as that," he snarls.

_Again, predictable. I'd rather fuck myself, thank you._

"Just forget about it baby, it was just a thought." I climb off of him in search of my backup plan ... my Chivas Regal. I grab the bottle and crack it open. I take a sip and hold it up to him. "I brought us a special refreshment."

"I'll take a double," Royce says demandingly.

I smile seductively at him, climb back on top of him, rub the opening of the bottle across his bottom lip, and slowly pour some into his mouth. Conveniently I happen to let some dribble out and down his chin.

"Oh, let me get that," I whisper as I lick it from his firm jaw. It tingles on my tongue, so delicious. I take another sip. This time I let some dribble down my own chin and onto my chest. "Aren't you going to clean me up, baby?" I ask coyly.

He grins at me and gets to work. I tilt my head back exposing my neck, and feel his tongue making a path from my chin down to the valley in between my breasts. He diverts his attention and pulls my right nipple into his mouth. He bites it lightly and then begins to suck it. I moan encouraging him to continue, he bites harder.

He chuckles. "Mmm, you like that don't you, baby? Well, I'm not sure your husband will like me marking his wife ..."

_Shit, what the hell?_ "What the fuck, Royce?" _What's done is done. Okay, Kate - focus on the plan._

"Shh, baby. I know you like to keep things real," he says, and resumes his ministrations moving to my left breast.

_He's right._

"Do you want another drink?" I ask as I'm waving the bottle at him. I know he's ready to fuck me, but I need him a little more incoherent.

He rolls over and grabs me, pulls the scotch out of my hand, takes a big swig, then purposely spills some of the amber liquid all over me. "Well, Kate, look what a mess you are now? Hmm, whatever shall I do with my dirty girl? Shall I clean you up, or make you even dirtier before I fuck you?"

Shit, I don't know how much longer I can hold off. I want him now. I hear the rip of foil and know it's going to be soon. Using all my strength I flip us back over, and pluck the condom from his fingers placing it on the bed out of his reach. I offer him more scotch after I take a small sip and he opens his mouth in response. I pour quite a generous amount into his mouth, causing him to cough. _Oops._

"Damn, Kate. Are you trying to get me drunk?" He sputters, half choking.

I grab his cock roughly. "No, baby, don't be silly. If I did I couldn't ride your cock," I tell him as I slowly roll the condom onto him.

"You want to ride me, huh?" he asks smugly while roughly grabbing the flimsy string of my thong, ripping it easily.

I lean forward and smash my lips to his in response, wordlessly begging him for entrance.

He complies, groaning into my mouth as our tongues meet and battle for dominance. Royce grabs the back of my neck holding me to him, and the body heat radiating between us is intense.

I'm on fire when I'm with him. I slowly trail my hand down to my sex while lining myself up over him. He's panting, and so ready for me. Just as I am about to slam down onto him I make a small tear in the condom with my fingernail. _Oops, it was an accident, _I think as I slam down on Royce's cock, and fuck him mercifully with a triumphant smile on my face.

**Edward**

So Ali has organized a joint bachelor-bachelorette type night out for everyone in Tacoma. Mon Venin is a happening new club, and apparently there is a waiting list to get in. Ali of course is all about details, and has rented hotel rooms for the night and insisted on a group shopping spree so we all had the perfect outfit. Of course everything had to have the Alice Brandon "seal of approval".

With the exception of Jasper and Bella - who are meeting us there - we all pile into Rose's Expedition and hit the road. Rosalie's cousin from Chicago is in town, and she invited him along too. A matchmaking ploy on Rose's part no doubt, as he and Ali seem to be hitting it off. She is in her glory going on and on about the details of the upcoming wedding, and Collin is taking it like a trooper. I shrug my shoulders at him, yeah good luck with that, Collin. At least someone else gets to listen to her for a change.

Alice spared no expense for this outing and we are staying at Hotel Murano. The hotel is quite a place; open and airy with lots of glass, and filled with vibrant works of art. Totally modern, totally Ali.

We all check in and are waiting for Jazz and Bella to arrive so we can leave for the club. Jasper and the owner of the club, Irina Rafaeli, have become business associates since Breaking Dawn will play here on New Year's Eve. Irina and her brother Dimitri have graciously given Jazz eight VIP tickets, but as usual I'm alone and surrounded yet again by couples.

Ali made me promise on the ride here to watch my alcohol consumption tonight, mumbling something about my behavior lately not being appropriate for a doctor. Of all nights for her to lecture me; I need a drink or four after my confrontation with Kate. _This night is not about you Edward._

I hadn't realized my alcohol consumption was such a big concern with everyone. When I started seeing Siobhan on a regular basis, one of the first things we did was to define my relationship to alcohol.

According to her my use of alcohol was usually as a result of a trigger, and was used as a way for me to solve problems. Or, in my mind, to attempt to detach from them. Some people with alcohol addiction may sometimes go for weeks without drinking too much, and then will often revert to excessive alcohol consumption after a bad day or a stressful incident. This fit my current profile. However, I did not have a lot of the other warning signs associated with the disease.

I could control my intake and didn't feel the need to drink all the time.

I could function well in my profession being completely sober.

I did not suffer withdrawal when I stopped drinking.

I never sought out opportunities to drink, nor did I never let it consume my every thought.

Lastly, I didn't feel the need to hide it from my family or friends.

In a nutshell, I need to watch my triggers very closely. It doesn't mean that I can't drink; I just need to have a clear head about it and heed the warning signs when I do. That being said, I see an orange neon light in my head flashing a warning sign ... Kate is indeed the trigger tonight.

Alice being Alice insisted I wear a blazer tonight "To complete my ensemble," and I suppose I was lucky she didn't make me wear a tie. The dark-wash jeans and the black button down are nice, very nice in fact, but set me back quite a few bucks at Michael Kors. What the hell, it was about time I spent a little hard earned money on myself for a change. I see Alice giving me the once over and she frowns when she sees my choice of footwear. Yeah, I wasn't budging on the shoes. It had to be the black Terrace Court Adidas with white stripes.

"Not going to happen, Ali. The shoes are staying."

She gives me a smirk. Ali of course looks like the classy pixie she always is. She is wearing a short, strapless dress in pale pink and dark purple. Her shoes are three-inches high and deep purple, they look ... Expensive. Only the best for Ali. She made sure to point out that my blazer was also worn by Justin Timberlake at some movie premiere, like I give a shit, but that's Ali. I wouldn't change her for the world.

When I first see Emm I joke with him about whether he is going by Baby Face McCarty this evening. He looks like a 1930's gangster but it totally works for him. He has on grey pants, a black dress shirt with grey pinstripes, a matching striped tie, and a black blazer. When I see Rose it all makes sense - they totally coordinate. _Women. _Rose is wearing a short silver dress with thin shoulder straps and a neckline that plunges damn near to her waist. Her heels have to be at least six-inches high, and Emm can barely keep his eyes off of her.

Yeah, tonight ought to be interesting. It looks like we will need to make sure we keep a close watch on the girls ... The wolves will be out in full force.

Speaking of girls, the last one just arrived and damn, I won't be able to keep my eyes off of her. Bella is looking all kinds of sexy and sinful in a short, black, strapless dress. There are silver bands of rhinestones woven through the dress which wrap around her accentuating her curves, and her silver stilettos make me want to lick a trail from her ankle up those never ending legs. Her hair is loose with large curls, and my fingers are twitching - begging me to run them through it.

_Fuck me. _I'm already raging on the inside as Jasper leads her over to us.

"Well, don't we all look purdy ..."

It's really starting to annoy me that the Texas accent makes regular appearances now.

Bella looks at me, clearly noticing the disgust on my face, and decides to speak up. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yep," I say. _I could use a drink._

Ali being the mind reader she is gives me a stern look, and I hold up my hand. "I promise, Ali. No liquor, just an_ Arrogant Bastard_. I'm barely drinking these days. All part of my therapy you know." I smirk at her, and she shakes her head at me.

I see Jasper looking at me, shocked by my statement to Ali no doubt, and it takes everything in me not to punch him. Okay, Ali didn't necessarily do anything wrong, and doesn't deserve my ire, but I'm sick of being bossed around. Nobody's telling Emm that he can't do shots and he drinks them like they are Kool Aide. Whatever, let's get another fun evening under way...

Walking into the club I can see why Ali insisted on the shopping trip. Even Rose's cousin Collin is dressed to impress in black pants, a dark blue shirt - which Ali told him made his eyes pop - um okay, and a black tie. Yeah, again I am lucky Ali is letting me get away with not wearing a tie because even Jasper is wearing one. _Don't kid yourself, E. She probably has one in her purse for you._

I think he looks like a geek, but oh no, Jazz doesn't get slack for his choice in footwear - a tacky pair of cowboy boots. In Ali's words, "They totally go with his black jeans, white-striped button down, and grey vest. Plus, when a person can accessorize with what they already have, it's economical."

_What the hell is she even talking about?_

Ali gives the girls a light dusting of glitter powder so now Bella has a beautiful shimmer to her skin. She looks like a goddess. Ali tries to screw with me and the powder and I tell her plain and simple that I don't sparkle. What am I, a disco ball?

But I digress.

Mon Venin has swag. The place has a classy yet sexy vibe to it. As you descend an elegant staircase there is a lounge with comfortable yet stylish couches and chairs in shades of black and red. The walls that lead into the main nightclub are all lined in soft velvet. There is an open-air dance floor which leads to a magnificent ninety-foot waterfall that cascades into a secluded lounge; perfect for a more intimate gathering. This is where Alice has reserved oversized booths for us. There is a sliding glass door on the far wall providing a clear view of the outside where a grove of trees surrounds the patios. _Very nice._

**~LTAE~**

About an hour later the night is in full swing, and I'm actually having a decent time. The music is decent and when the dj plays Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back _I find Ali and wink at her, she just smirks at me and shakes her head.

"Excuse me, but you are Dr. Edward Masen?"

I set my beer down and turn around to find a tall blond behind me.

"It's just Edward." I hold out my hand to her. "And you are?"

"Irina Rafaeli. My mother is Esme Cullen. She does a lot of charity work with your mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I notice Bella is staring slack jawed at Irina who is the picture of glamorous. She is wearing a short, gold dress and mile high heels. Her hair is long and straight, and her eyes are the color of the ocean. Her makeup is flawless, yet not overdone. She gives off an air of confidence and grace. She is, in a word, a knockout. Even Emm can't look away. I hope Rose doesn't catch him.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rafaeli. Carlisle is your father; we work together at the hospital." I extend a hand to her.

"Yes, and please, call me Irina, Edward. Your mother speaks very highly of you, and I feel like I know you already."

"Would you care to join us?" I ask as I scoot over in the booth making room for Irina to sit next to me.

Bella glares in my direction at my action.

_Hmm, interesting. Someone is jealous. Well, Bella, tit for tat._

"Actually I was wondering if you would care to join me in my in my private VIP suite? I have some business I would like to discuss with you if your friends don't mind me stealing you away for a few minutes?"

I look around and everyone is suddenly looking somewhere else. "No, I'm sure no one minds, Irina."

"Tell me, Edward. Do you enjoy Grand Marnier? I have a bottle of Grand Marnier Cent-cinquantenaire with twenty-three-karat gold flakes that's just begging to be opened. It is the one liquor I just absolutely enjoy, and don't feel guilty indulging in if the company is right. So would you care to join me in a glass?"

Now I feel twelve sets of eyes on me and hear everyone's mumblings of: "Damn, E ... Unbelievable ... The nerve ... Hussy ... Wow ..." And my absolute favorite: "He better say no!"

I stand up and take her hand. "Lead the way, Irina. I would love to join you. It would be my pleasure."

_To make Bella jealous - for once._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Thoughts? I know you have them.**

**See you next update. Judy XO**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy Saturday! The reaction from last chapter CRAZY! I have the most passionate readers ever, and that makes me smile. **

**Thanks to my awesome team: Rach, Nic, Kyla, and Mere. I love you all. Waving hi to my peeps on LTAE, JUF, and JNF. **

**Special shout out to Bridgette this week, thanks for EVERYTHING. Your reviews and pm's mean a lot to me. Mwah!**

**Thanks to Cutestkidsmom (and her hubby) for holding my hand through this one. ILYSM.**

**SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Bella **

Our evening has been fun, and up until now, has been drama free. Alice, Collin, Emm, and Rose are all up on the dance floor getting their dance on, and Jazz is getting another round of drinks. Edward and his slut-of-a-friend-in-a-tacky-dress wandered off ten minutes ago, and I am seething.

Rein it in Bella, you have no rights here. Is it just me or is everyone else just ignoring what's going on? I mean Edward is married, right? And whether or not it's to Kate isn't the point. Okay, Bella, just admit it, you are down and out jealous. Maybe if I dance with the girls, I'll feel better? Oh, who am I kidding? I'll fall on my face dancing because I'll be staring at the entrance waiting for Edward to return.

The song changes to a more techno vibe and Rose squeals in excitement. I turn to watch them, hoping it will get my mind off Edward when I see Jazz returning to the table, drinks in hand.

"Here you are, darlin'. One shot of Mind Eraser as requested. I have to admit, the bartender had to look that one up."

"Coffee Liqueur, vodka, and a splash of club soda," I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. What kind of a bartender doesn't know that? How does Jasper not know what it is?

"Right, listen. Are you okay, Isabella? You seem kind of off all of a sudden."

I sigh heavily as I am nonchalantly trying to scan the room in search of Edward. "What?"

Rose and Alice return to the table to rest, but one look at Jazz and me and they retreat back to the dance floor. Beyonce's _All The Single Ladies _flows through the speakers, and I hear Alice scream, "You're still single Rose, get dancing babes!"

I try to turn my attention back to Jasper as he continues to talk.

"I asked if you were okay. You are clearly distracted."

"I'm ... fine, Jasper. Just fine." Oh God, I don't feel like dealing with a round of let's-talk-about-our-feelings at the moment. I down my shot and lick my lips. S_o good. _

"Okay then, in that case, I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, umm ... go for it." _Where in the hell is Edward?  
_  
"I'm trying to finalize the details for the weekend of the wedding, and I was just wondering if you would like to share a room? With me?"

_Wait, what? _"A room, with you? Like alone? As in 'alone' alone?" My mind is suddenly racing.

"Yes." His voice is confident.

"Um, wow." How do I even answer that? If I say no, he will be upset. If I say yes, he will probably assume we are taking our relationship to the next level and will be sleeping together._ Dammit, where is Edward?_ I can't think about anything else right now except what may or may not be doing with the hoochie with her fake tits, fake nails, and fake hair in her VIP suite.

I take Jasper's hand and gently squeeze it. "Give me a few days to decide, okay?"

"Take all the time you need, darlin'. I'm a patient man." He leans forward and kisses me softly.

_I feel guilty._

I look up just as Edward is walking toward our booth - a snarky smile plays on his face.

"Miss me?" he asks, while glaring at me with a crooked grin.

"Bella and I were just discussing sleeping arrangements for the wedding, E," Jasper suddenly shoots back.

_What the hell? What is Jasper doing? Fix this, Bella, and quick! _"I told Jasper I would get back to him. I may just room with the girls."

Edward looks at me, and glares at Jasper. Then he speaks through clenched teeth, "You asked Bella to stay in _your _room?"

"Yep ..." Jasper answers, emphasizing the p.

Edward just shakes his head, a slight growl escaping from his lips.

"By the way, Edward," I say, trying to calm him by distracting him. "What does Mon Venin mean in English anyway?"

"It means _my _venom." He stresses "my" while looking directly at Jasper. "And it's a poison you do NOT want to fuck with."

Jasper's mouth drops open in shock.

Edward suddenly slams his fist down hard on the table near Jasper, causing me to jump and spill my drink.

"Je suis un homme égoïste, je ne partage pas. Elle m'appartient. Un jour vous le réaliserez." He seethes and narrows his eyes at Jasper. The veins in his neck protrude and start pulsating as his face turns scarlet.

I don't know what Edward just said and I'm pretty sure Jasper doesn't either, but all of a sudden, Jasper is up out of the booth and they are standing toe to toe, staring each other down. Edward is breathing hard and his jaw is tight.

"You won't win. I play for keeps," Edward says through clenched teeth.

"It's not a game, Edward."

Jasper's menacing tone gives me chills.

"Fuck you," Edward spits before looking over to me, so many emotions flicker on his face all in the span of a few seconds. Then his eyes are back on Jasper. "You don't deserve her."

"You don't even deserve the whore of a wife you have now," Jasper spits at Edward. "And I'm pretty sure Isabella doesn't want sloppy seconds."

**Jasper**

Edward moves quickly. Before I can register what's happening, I see a blur of knuckles just before they make contact with my jaw. For a fleeting moment the pain is intense, but then the adrenaline kicks in and now I'm ready to fight. From the corner of my eye, I see his arm coming at me again, and I duck feeling the quick whiz of cold air against my skin as he just barely misses his mark.

I can't let him get another blow in. I resume my stance and prepare to inflict some violence of my own on the pretty boy's face. Best friend be damned, I can't look like a wimp in front of Isabella. I see her out of the corner of my eye and even in the darkness of the club, her face is pale, the blues and red of the strobe lights playing peculiarly on her skin.

In one quick move, my fist makes contact with the side of Edward's face. My knuckles drag over his right cheek, each one clicking across the bone like the teeth of a saw.

In the next instant, Collin is pushing me back against the table, knocking over drinks and scattering appetizers everywhere.

I'm breathing heavily, and twisting in Collin's grasp while attempting to break free. I'm nowhere done with Edward, but when I glance across the room, I see Emmett holding him back in a choke hold.

The look in Emmett's eyes tells me the fight is officially over.

Ali is trying to calm Edward down while Rose rushes after Bella, who is already walking towards the door.

"Isabella wait, please! I'll take you home." I try to shrug out of Collin's hold to run after her.

She doesn't bother to turn around as she continues to walk away, but I can hear her loud and clear over the music, "SAVE it, Jasper. I'd rather walk."

**Bella **

I can hear him calling me, but I never break my stride. I'm thoroughly embarrassed by the display between Edward and Jasper and I need some air. I really am tempted to leave, but I don't want to disappoint Rose.

"Bella,wait!" Rose says breathlessly as she rushes up beside me. "Don't leave. Emmett is calming the two of them down, and then they both will be leaving. Dimitri and Irina have made that perfectly clear. Emm and I will give you a ride home."

"I just needed some air, I wasn't leaving," I manage to get out after taking a calming breath. "I don't even know what happened, it all happened so fast."

"Relax, Bella." Rose says as we step outside. Of course it's raining, but there is a canopy overhead to shelter us. The air is cool and refreshing.

"Why, Rose?" I look at her wearily hoping she has the answer.

"You know why, Bella. You just have to admit it yourself," Rose replies and pulls me into her arms. "They are both in love with you."

**~LTAE~**

**Edward**

I have been acting like one big freaking douchebag. Everyone I know is upset with me in some way or another, and I need to fix it.

Between my wife's lying and cheating, my internal battles involving Bella, my fight with Jasper, and my overall annoyance to everyone else, I have shut down and gone into hiding. It's a week before the wedding, and I need to get my shit together. I have fences to mend and apologies to make.

If I do nothing, then I risk the chance there will be a massive verbal explosion when everyone is together. No, I need to diffuse this now. Rosalie doesn't deserve her wedding venue to double as a battlefield. I know what I need to do.

It's time to call the bride. "Rosalie, we have a situation."

"_Edward?" _

"Rose, just let me get this out okay?"

"_You have my full attention, E." _She sounds curious.

"I've made a huge mess of things. I'm a pathetic excuse for a husband, doctor, friend, and best man. I want to take charge of my life and make things better. I don't want all this animosity to ruin yours and Emmett's day. You deserve so much more than wondering what the unstable, loose cannon will pull next."

"_Edward, that's not exactly how we feel ..."_

"Rose, please. Just let me try and fix this before it's too late."

_"Just what do you think can be done, Edward? This isn't just your doing, you know."_

"I know, I know. And there really isn't a quick fix, but I know this has to start with me. I want to invite everyone to go out, my treat. We can just chill out and be ourselves without any expectations. I'll do my part, Rose. I'll admit my wrongdoings and hope everyone forgives me. We can talk about this as mature adults."

_"At this point, Edward, I'm not sure if going out yet again will help, but at the same time, I can't have everyone being at odds with each other for the wedding, it's too close. Two weeks, Edward. We have just two weeks!"_

"I know, Rose, and I don't want to put undo stress on you. I just need to know you are with me on this. No one else needs to know my agenda here. As far as they are concerned, it's just an easy-going, laid-back night out with friends." I was breathing easier already. _This needs to work._

"_Just get it together fast, Edward, or I'll have to bring in the wedding coordinator."_ I could hear the smile in her voice. "_Oh, and Edward? What about Kate? She continually finds ... err, reasons not to come out with us. Should we expect her to make it this time?"_

She had to ask about Kate. None of them know what went down with us the night of the fight, and I'm not ready to be forthcoming about that yet. "I highly doubt it, Rose. But as you know, Kate is even more unpredictable than I am at the moment, so only time will tell."

**~LTAE~**

**Bella **

It's one week before the wedding, and I'm both anxious and nervous. Rose is going to make such a beautiful bride, but I swear if Alice doesn't give her a break, she'll turn her into a Bridezilla. Alice is running us all ragged.

It's Friday night, and I'd rather be home in my comfy sweats working on my blog, but no! We are all going out _again, _and it's not up for negotiation. This time we are going to Twilight Martini Lounge in Belltown, and Rose insists I dress for the occasion. I certainly can't afford to buy another new outfit, so I decide to dig to the back of my closet in search of something appropriate. I've already showered, buffed, shaved, tweezed, and everything else I could think of. Now I need to find the perfect outfit.

Lurking in the very back of my closet, I finally spot the perfect dress. It is a rich, cream-colored wrap-dress that has a satin bow holding it closed on the side. The price tag is still attached. I can't remember where it came from, but it's perfect. Grabbing the hanger and my best black pumps from my shoe rack, I'm off to find the perfect accessories for my outfit.

Pulling open my lingerie drawer I dig to the back and find what I'm looking for. My late night online shopping spree with La Perla set me back some four hundred dollars, but Rose assured me it would come in handy some day. For some reason, I feel tonight is the perfect night. I want to look and feel my best.

After the fight at Mon Venin, things with Jasper have been strained. He apologized, grovelled, and even bought me flowers. Despite his effort, I could not get past Rose's words that night, '_They are both in love with you._'

They are both in love with me. So what do I do with this information? How do I process it? I know what the logical, moral choice should be, and so I'm trying to do the right thing. On top of that, the devious part of me wants to get even with Edward for starting the whole fight to begin with.

I want a certain _someone _to see me, and know he can't have me; that he no longer occupies my thoughts. I belong with Jasper, and no amount of panty-dropping smiles, longing looks, He-Man displays, or beautiful French words can change my mind.

The black lace thong, matching demi-bra, and seamed stockings will look amazing with this dress. The stockings are a little out of character for me, but I have to admit, they make my legs look great. The dress fits perfect and is just clingy enough to accentuate my curves. It falls nicely to below my knee.

I spend extra time on my makeup, applying some light bronzer, a smoky shadow, and black eyeliner instead of the light, peachy colors I wear daily. I finish with some mascara and some rose-colored gloss on my lips. I spray some styling gel in my hair and scrunch it lightly at the roots, going for a tousled look. Two spritzes of my Clinique Happy and I'm done. The girl in the mirror looks like me ... only sexier. _Yes, this will definitely do the trick._

"Damn girl, you look hot," Rose says, walking into my room.

As always, she looks stunning in a deep plum, scoop-neck dress with thin shoulder straps that are covered in tiny rhinestones. The dress clings to her like a second skin, yet isn't a bit trashy. She is wearing a pair of silver peep-toe heels and her hair is down, with one side held back by a sparkling clip that matches the rhinestones on her dress. She is stunning.

"So are we trying to look like a sex siren for a certain swoon worthy Texan, or is it perhaps for a hot-ass doctor tonight?" She gives me that smirk. "You even pulled out the La Perla ... and yes, I noticed."

"For Jasper of course. Why would you even bring up Edward?" I don't want to get into a conversation with Rose about Jasper or Edward at the moment. Thinking of Edward just reminds me of his little rendezvous with Irina at Mon Venin, the fight, and of the awkward, painful conversation I had with Kate after her last lunch date with him a few weeks back.

_I had just taken a message from Dr. Marcus when Kate breezed back into the clinic all bright-eyed and smiling. __"Hey, Kate. Dr. Marcus would like you to call him when you have a moment. I'm getting ready to leave for the night, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _

_"Thank you, Isabella. I will call him once I get settled back in my office, and yeah, I'll see you in the morning. I'll be here late tonight __since_ _I have an appointment coming in an hour." _

_That's strange because I didn't see an appointment on her calendar, but it could be an emergency session. Makes no difference to me, but the way she is suddenly looking at me is making me uncomfortable. Her stare tells me something is on her mind and it has to do with me. _

_I clear my throat in a nervous gesture trying to break the awkwardness._

"_So, did you have a good lunch, Kate?" _

_She laugh__s __the fakest sounding laugh I ha__ve_ _ever heard, and spoke__n __with this sickening bubbly voice that __makes_ _me want to kick a puppy - hard. And I love puppies._

_"Oh, God yes. Edward took me to Serafina, and we had such a great time. My husband is so sweet, and when he surprises me ... he's such a romantic at heart. By the way, Bella, it seems you have a special someone of your own who is doing the same." She gestures to the vase of Forget Me Nots sitting on my desk. _

_Hell no, I have no desire to talk about my personal life with Kate Masen._

_"It's been so long since my husband has given me flowers. Of course if he did, they would be roses."_

_How cliche, I __think__. I __open_ _my mouth to say goodnight, or better yet, shut the fuck up about your husband. She cut__s_ _me off, of course._

_"Although ..." Kate gets a gleam in her eyes. "If my pregnancy test comes back positive, Edward will be so ecstatic he'll probably buy me the whole flower shop." She caresse__s_ _her perfectly flat stomach. _

_Oh, God. It can't be. _

_Kate's eyes meet mine, and her look clearly reads: "He's mine." She __knows_ _I __am_ _reading her loud and clear, my look ha__s __to be one of pure shock while hers __i__s purely smug._

"_So you are ..." I couldn't finish the sentence._

_"Well I'm not certain, but we have been trying to get pregnant for some time. We just don't see the point in waiting. We are so anxious to see our family grow. Can't you just picture a little boy looking like Edward and a little girl looking just like me? I'm taking a test first thing in the morning, and I have a really good feeling about it." _

_My heart dropped into my stomach, and I felt nauseous. A baby. They were trying to have a baby. Of course they would make perfect, beautiful babies, and why wouldn't Edward want a baby with his gorgeous wife - the polar opposite of me, just plain Bella. I had to get out of __here __... now._

"_Wow, congratulations. I'm sure you and Edward ..." Ugh, it hurt__s_ _just saying his name now. "... will make wonderful parents." I __tear_ _past her and ma__k__e it safely to my car before I let the tears fall. _

"Bella? Bella. Where the hell did you go just now?" Rose snaps me back to the present by shaking my shoulders. I take a deep cleansing breath. I am not about to lose it in front of her, and ruin my makeup in the process.

"Rose, I don't know where this thing is going with Jasper, okay? I'm still trying to figure things out, and Edward ..." _Another deep breath. "_Well, Edward was just a delusional fantasy. He's a married man. In fact, Kate just told me not too long ago they might ..."

"Bella," she cuts me off. "I can only imagine what bullshit Kate told you." Rose says Kate's name like she is swallowing poison. "Listen to me, and try to hear what I'm saying. Edward and Kate are not what they seem. She is evil, and he either doesn't see it or doesn't want to believe it. There is deception, lies, and who knows what else. Alice thinks Edward is doubting every ... never mind. Just promise me, Bella, you will do and say whatever feels right and don't let anyone hurt you."

What the hell is she talking about? "Rose, what are you saying?"

"There's a situation, and the less you know the better, Bella. You don't need to be dragged into this. Everyone loves you, just know that." With those words, she hugs me and walks out of my room.

Now my head is spinning with all her cryptic babble rolling through my brain. What exactly is going on with Edward, and better yet, what the hell was all that bullshit Kate was spewing to me at the office? And I can't forget Jasper is expecting an answer in regards to our accommodations for next weekend. Damn it all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, dare I ask for thoughts? I know you have them! **

**Translation for Edward's French to Jasper at the club: "I'm a selfish man. I dont share. She is mine. One day you will realize it."**

**My Beta, TexasBella, has her first novella being published on December 11, 2012. It is entitled Sugar and Spice, by R.E. Hargrave, and is part of an anthology called Sugarplum Dreams from Renaissance Romance Publishing. Grab it soon at your local bookstore or download on your e-reader. Also watch for her To Serve is Divine trilogy, beginning early next year. Best of luck Rach!**

**Next week? **

**Judy XO**


	28. Chapter 28

**Is it Tuesday already? Yes, yes it is. **

**Love to my amazing team: TexasBella, Nicole, Theonlykyla, and Cutestkidsmom. I love you all so much. **

**Shout out to my peeps on the Love Through Another's Eyes Facebook page, JUF, and JNF. You all make me smile. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate you all. If you review as a guest I can't respond to you, and I would love to - so don't be shy!**

**SM owns all.**

**Ready or not...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Edward **

I am not in the mood for another social gathering. I feel extremely tired, stressed, and my damn headache is back. _Pity Party for one. _But since this night out was my idea, I can't exactly back out.

Mon Venin started out well enough, until Jasper and I had our little _confrontation _at the end of the evening. His comment about Bella and him rooming together for the wedding took me by surprise, and once that happened there was no turning back. Trying to deny any feelings I have for Bella is hard enough without him flaunting it in my face. That asshole knew exactly what he was doing, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with it.

On top of that, I've been walking around in a fog ever since the day I told Kate I was finished with our marriage. It's been two freaking weeks, and I still can't process everything that happened that night.

_My head is spinning_ _as I walk into the apartment, __probably the __effect of the adrenaline still lingering in my body. I'm tired, __my body __aches, and I could really use a need a drink. Yes, this occasion calls for some Jack. I grab the bottle out of the cupboard, crack it open, take a swig, and then walk into the bedroom. After putting the bottle down on the nightstand, I turn on the lamp and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror above the dresser. Great, the makings of a bruise is already forming on my face where Jasper punched me. Dr. Caius will not be pleased. _

_My clothes fall in a messy trail behind me as I make my way to the bathroom. Once I've turned the shower on I decide to get a closer look at my face. There is a garish purple splotch roughly the size of a fist covering my cheek, and a slice high on my cheekbone. Perfect._

_I make my way over to the linen closet and grab a clean washcloth and some peroxide. As I'm taking a towel off the stack, there is the faint rustling of plastic. Shifting the pile of towels to the right, I see a bag from Rite Aid Pharmacy. I pull it out, open it up. and I'll be damned - it's a home pregnancy test. I pull the box out of the bag and a receipt drifts lightly to the ground. And of course, because today is going so fucking great, the date on the receipt shows it was purchased two days ago._

_Son of a bitch. _

_._

_._

_._

_With all the events of the day still fresh in my mind, Kate is damn lucky I d__o__n't attack her the second she walk__s_ _in the door. I hear her open the bedroom door, and when she sees me sitting there, she jumps._

"_Edward, shit, you frightened me. I thought you were asleep," she says as she approaches the bed. _

_She seems - cautious? She should be after our earlier discussion._

"_Did you now? __Well, one usually sleeps with the light off, dear." I turn my head and look at her._

"_What happened to your face, Eddie?" She looks confused, and perhaps a bit concerned. Hell no. _

_I say nothing, and she turns and heads towards the closet, dropping her purse and shedding her shoes along the way. _

"_Edward, listen, we need to talk about what happened today." Her voice is aloof._

_Hmm, she wants to talk. This ought to be good. "So talk." I take a long pull of my Jack, it burns so good on the way down. _

_She looks over her shoulder at me, trying to assess my mood. She knows something is up with my short, clipped responses._

"_You left earlier. You said you were done." _

"_I did."_

"_Don't I get a say in this marriage? Did you even consider my feelings before you went off on a tangent? Don't you love me anymore? Don't you want us anymore?_" _Her voice is flat and rehearsed._

_That does it; I slam the bottle down. I'm off the bed in a flash and in her face before she realizes I have even moved._

"_Right, so let's discuss that, Kate. Us. This whole scheme of yours. How is it working for you?" I'm so close that she starts to retreat. _

"_Whatever do you mean?" _

_She is playing dumb now?_

"_Look, I'm tired of beating around the bush. I know what your game is, Kate. I know what you have been up to, who you have been with, and how you have been covering your ass. Ali told me what happened in Portland, how she walked in on you and Royce. Then I heard a similar story from my parents. I chose to ignore it, all of it. Until now. Like I said, I'm done, game over._" _I scrub my hand down my face in exasperation. _

_She tries to walk away from me; but no freaking way, she isn't getting away from me that easily. I grab her arm and turn her around towards me. There is fright in her eyes. _

"_Edward, what the fuck?"_

"_I'm not done yet with you, Kate. You aren't running the show tonight. I will dismiss you when I'm damn good and ready." _

_She says nothing and just stands there. Her stance is tense, and I know her mind has to be working overtime trying to process my proclamation._

"_How does it feel, Kate? You know, to have your cake and eat it, too? All this time you were __out having your rendezvous with your boyfriend, then you'd come home and seduce your all too willing husband? You make me sick." I let go of her arm in disgust._

"_Edward, I ..."_

"_Don't. I have no desire to hear your petty explanations, Kate. Save them for someone who gives a fuck, and that's not me." _

_The bed shifts as I reach over to the nightstand where the bag from the pharmacy lay. She glances at it as it dangles from from my index finger. "Care to explain this?" _

"_It's a bag," she replies coolly as she folds her arms over her chest._

"_Very good, Kate," I say sternly as I'm pulling the test out of the bag. "I know this isn't mine, so yeah, is there something you need to tell me?"_

"_I think I may be pregnant Edward." Her voice is matter of fact. _

"_And you didn't think to mention this earlier when we were discussing y__our escapades?_"

_She is clearly annoyed, her lips are drawn in a tight line._"_I didn't want to get your hopes up, our hopes up. I was planning on taking the test in the morning."_

"_Very convenient, Kate. Always trying to be one step ahead. I have one question, wife of mine." Yeah, I can't wait to hear her response to this ... "Who might be the father of this supposed baby be?"_

_She says nothing. The actress has forgotten her lines._

_I throw the box at her and point towards the bathroom. _

"_You, me, bathroom ... now!"_

"_But, Edward, the box says ..."_

_I cut her off. "I said NOW, Katherine. I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid. Doctor, remember? The HCG level will be present in your urine no matter what time of day you take the test." I pull the test out of the box, throw the instructions aside, tear open the test package, and hand it to her. "Pee on the damn stick, Kate."_

_She reluctantly takes it. "A little privacy please?"_

_I chuckle at her. "Modesty at this point, Kate? Don't make me laugh." _

"_What the hell do you actually think I can do in there, Edward? I don't need an audience."_

"_Fine, you have five minutes, and if you aren't out by then ... I'm coming in." She knows I'm not fucking around._

_She slams the bathroom door behind her so hard that our wedding picture falls off the wall where it was hanging nearby in the hallway. It shatters as it hits the floor ... Fitting. I walk past it and into the living room. _

_._

_._

_._

_I'm just about ready to head to the bathroom when I hear the door open. Kate walks into the living room and throws the test stick onto the coffee table._

_I pick it up._

_There is only one line ..._

_Not pregnant. _

_Kind of figured that. _

_**~LTAE~ **_

_Snap out of it, Edward. Tonight is about making things right. Put everything aside and focus. _

Twilight Martini Lounge is a pretty cool place. Breaking Dawn played here a year or so ago, but as usual, I had to work and missed all the performances. The list of martini flavors here are a mile long, but I stick with what I know and order a Heineken at the bar before joining everyone at the table. I'm sure the first thing they'll notice is that I'm alone … Then again, probably not. These days it seems I'm all about being alone. I see them across the room. Emmett and Rose are seated with their backs to me, with Alice sitting directly across from Emmett, who is seated next to Collin.

When Alice sees me she immediately pops up, and in true Alice form dances her way over to me, throwing her arms around me in greeting.

"Yay, you're here! I'm so happy you are doing this for everyone."

"Okay. What's with the enthusiastic greeting, Ali?" Since we aren't on the best of terms at the moment, her action surprises me.

_Laying it on a bit thick for angry Edward, apparently._

"Can't I just be happy to see you, Edward? Come on, let's go sit down so you can say hi to everyone. You remember Collin right?"

_As if she would let me forget. _She is pulling me over to the table, and I'm nearly spilling my beer in the process. "Whoa Ali, take it easy. Yes, I remember him."

"Sorry, Edward, it's just that Collin is _so _nice, and I think I like him a lot. Did you know that he has his pilot's license? Like, he can fly a plane … And he is so handsome!"

"Ali, what are you, five years old? Slow down, breathe. I'm sure he is very nice, but we don't need to run to the table, relax." _I'm already feeling anxious and I haven't even addressed the reason we are all here._

"You're right; I want to make a good impression. Thanks, Edward. What would I do without you?" She slows her pace to a normal walk and lets go of my hand when we reach the table.

Guess I'll get this over with. "Hey guys, so first things first. Thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to me. Are Jasper and Bella going to make it? Jasper never responded to my text or my call." I glance around the table looking for any sign of animosity, I see none.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute. I just got a text from Bella," Rose says.

"Edward, _no one _would miss seeing you kiss ass, bro." Emmett adds.

_Leave it to him to make a joke at my expense. _

Emmett stands and extends his right hand out to me, and I meet him halfway with my own. It's easy to make up with him.

I decide to bite the bullet and start my speech. "Now, I know up until now I haven't made the best impression at these little gatherings, and I certainly don't want to embarrass the bride on her special day, so ..." Before I can finish my apology Rose is up out of her chair and hugging me. _What's with everyone tonight?_

"Edward, what's done is done. I think I can speak for most of us when I say that tonight will be a fresh start - _for all of us_," Rose says reassuringly. "Just don't fuck up again."

_Now that's more like the Rose I know ..._

"Where's Katie, bro?"

_As if anyone here really cares. It's not __as if I even know. We barely speak, and until I figure out my next move I plan to stay as far away from her as possible._

I lie of course, "she's home working on her speech for New York. She sends her love." _Well she would if she had any kind of heart. _

"Sorry, Edward. We'll make the best of it. Why don't you have a seat?" Rose says as she motions over to the chair next to Alice.

I take a seat, and extend my hand over to Collin. "Hey, great to see you again."

He takes my hand. "Likewise, Edward. Thanks for the invitation."

"Well don't thank me just yet, the night's still young and with my track record ..."

"I'll hear no more of that, Edward." She waves off the tension, smiling gleefully. "Anyone hungry? Let's order some appetizers." Alice is clearly trying to change the subject.

"Now we're talking, I could eat." _Emm, of course. _He picks up his menu and start starts scanning it.

"So, Collin, Ali tells me that you fly?" I shift my body towards Collin, I am actually interested in getting to know Ali's potential man a little better.

"Yes, I have my pilot's license, it's been about three years now. It's always been a dream of mine to fly. But my real passion is writing - I'm an editor by day. You have to love what you do." He smiles before he takes a swig of his beer.

"I hear you, I've wanted to be a doctor since my mom bought me one of those toy medical kits when I was three. I've always wanted to help people ..."

I stop mid thought ... mid sentence.

I can't speak.

I can't think.

I faintly hear someone calling my name. Collin maybe?

I know _she _is here somewhere, I can feel it ... A sudden charge, that pulse of electricity. I look around frantically.

I know it's her without seeing her face. Bella is standing near the entrance of the club, her back is to me. She must be talking to the valet? Waiting for a claim check perhaps?

She turns slowly, and I feel myself exhaling the breath I didn't realize I was holding. She is looking around the room, trying to spot a familiar face. I will her to look my way. _Look this way, Bella. _

She is a vision. She is wearing a cream-colored wrap dress that is cut in a deep V, it is very classy and extremely alluring. There is a delicate bow holding it closed, and what I wouldn't do to be able to untie it, to unwrap her like a gorgeous present. As she smoothes the dress over her hips, I see a peek of her delicate, lacy black bra. Her heels are black, sexy, and dangerously high. Holy fuck, she is wearing sheer black stockings; their thin seam runs up the back of her neverending legs. Kill. Me. Now.

Her hair is loose, and lightly falling down her back. I have the sudden urge to touch it - to run my fingers through it. Her makeup which is usually minimal, has been stepped up a notch. Her eyes are dark and hypnotizing. Her lips are glossy and tinted a light-red, and begging to be kissed.

Fuck. I'm drowning here. I can't tear my eyes away from her. I know what I must look like sitting here with my mouth wide open, and I don't care. I'm drawn to her like a magnet.

As she gets closer our eyes finally meet, but she doesn't smile.

Fuck, I messed up big time with her. How am I going to fix this one? Will she even talk to me? I feel like her being here is a game, she is taunting me or some shit. I instinctively stand to make my way over to her. As I'm pushing my chair back I notice Jasper walk up behind her. _Jasper. Of course they came here together, you already knew they would, Edward._

I watch as he casually places his hand on the small of her back, gently maneuvering her over to our table. My fingers twitch at such an intimate gesture. That should be _my _hand touching her there. He cares for her, _a lot. _I don't like it.

Jazz sees me looking at her. I tear my eyes away from her, and the look in his eyes is predatory. There is a conversation going on between us, though not a word is being uttered. Jasper is telling me in no uncertain terms to back off.

They reach the table and Jazz pulls out a chair for Bella next to Rose. As he is pushing her chair in, I see him lightly kiss her cheek all the while her eyes are focused on me. Bella turns her head towards him and she kisses his lips. I suddenly feel uncomfortable, and I look away.

"So now that Bella and Jasper are here, let's drink. What's everyone having?" Emmett says, officially breaking my spell.

"Jack Daniels for me, make it a double." I down the rest of my beer and slam the bottle down, maybe a little harder than I need to. _So much for the one beer limit I imposed on myself._ Bella looks at me with a look of disgust. O_h yeah, Bella. I'm just just getting started, baby._

"Bella? What would you like, darlin?" Jazz asks her.

_Darlin'? Really?_

"A martini of course." Bella picks up the beverage menu and browses through the choices. "I'll have a Lemon Drop," she announces while staring right at me.

"You got it darlin, one Lemon Drop coming up, and I'll have a Corona," Jazz says to the waitress as he wraps his arm around Bella's shoulder pulling her towards him. She leans into his touch. _Yeah asshole, put on this show just for me. _He's totally enjoying himself.

For fuck's sake. I can't take his little act one more second. Where is my damn drink anyway? I look to my left and my right, and I'm surrounded by couples. _Great._

The waitress finally appears with everyone's drinks. I down my Jack before anyone else even takes a sip of their own drink. Jasper picks up his beer bottle, raising it in the air, "I would like to propose a toast to Emmett and Rosalie. Let's drink to love, which is nothing, unless it is divided by two. Here's to the happy couple, cheers!" I gag to myself at his cheesy quote.

All the happy couples toast the soon to be bride and groom, and I'm sitting here thinking I have never felt more alone than I do at this moment. I notice Bella looking at me with ire. I don't need more trouble with Bella. I stand up from the table and grab my jacket from the back of the chair, interrupting everyone's conversations in the process. "If you will all excuse me ..."

_I have to get away from here, from her ... Yeah, this evening is not going the way I intended it to. Brooding Edward is back. _

I stop at the bar to grab another beer.

"So, I hear I missed the big Edward Masen apology?"

_Bella. Go back to the table, dammit. _

I turn and look at her standing there with her hands on her hips, a snarky look on her face.

"You might want to go back, Bella. I'm sure _someone _is missing you." Yeah, tonight I'm not supposed to to be a douche, but Bella is being a bit of a bitch, and it's pissing me off.

"What, I'm not good enough to hear 'I'm sorry' from you?"

"Fine. You want an apology? _Sorry. _Now go away."

"No, Edward. I'm not done..."

_Oh Bella, don't push me._

"In fact," she continues, "let's take this outside away from everyone. I have a few things to say to you."

"Well, as you can see Bella, right now I'm sitting here at the bar, minding my own business, and having a drink. I'll come outside if and when I'm damn good and ready."

She turns and stomps her way back to the table. I watch her leave and notice she walks straight over to Rose. I wonder if Jasper even noticed her leaving the first time? As I look toward the table, it occurs to me - everyone sitting there looks happy, they feel happiness, and yes, even love. I thought that was me, I thought I had that with Kate, but it was all just a facade. And tonight, seeing Bella with my best friend ... it hurts.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lots of back and forth here, push and pull, I know. Slow burn people, you have made it this far! **smirks****

**New recc by a new author, (and husband of Cutestkidsmom) MasterAskim called The Gentlemen. Bella Dwyer was an average girl until tragedy strikes and her life is turned upside-down by the mysterious organization known only as "The Gentlemen". Bella must learn to navigate the web of intrigue these power-brokers weave around her, and decide once and for all who she can trust before time runs out for her and her new allies. Robert King is very talented; so check it out now! The first chapter posted yesterday!**

**Saturday?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	29. Chapter 29

** Is everyone ready?**** The reaction to the last chapter was great, thanks for all your reviews and personal messages, you all amaze me with your passion. Good or bad, I love it all. **

**Thanks to my fab team: TexasBella, Nic, Theonlykyla, and Cutestkidsmom. MWAH!**

**Hey to my peeps on LTAE, JNF, and JNF. **

**SM owns all.**

**We are still at the club. Let's see what Bella is up to.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Bella **

It took all my willpower not to slap him at the bar. How dare he act like an arrogant bastard and think nothing of it? I deserve an apology just like everyone else, and what do I get? _Sorry? _Yeah, sorry just doesn't cut it. I walk away so I won't be held responsible for my actions when I kill him. Who does he think he is? I need to calm down and talk to Rose. I sit back down next to her, and I can tell by the look on her face that she already knows what I'm thinking. _We need to talk._

"Emm, why don't you and the guys go play darts or something?"

I can tell by the frozen look of fear in Emmett's eyes that he knows something is up and I need my friend."Sure, Rosie. Who's up for darts?"

"I'm in Emm, I can take your ass," Jasper teases as he gives Emmett a high five. "Do you mind, Isabella?"

"Of course not, have fun kicking Emm's ass," I say as he gets up and rubs my shoulders lightly before leaving with Emm.

"What about you Collin? You in?"

"Nah, Alice and I are going to dance, but thanks," Collin replies as he leads Ali to the dance floor.

"So, everyone is gone, Bella ... Spill it."

I take a long sip of my martini. _A little liquid courage. _

"Who does he think he is, Rose? He gets us here under the pretense of making amends and then ..."

"He apologized, Bella. Well, in his own way at least. I think he really is trying."

I slap my hand angrily on the table making the glasses shake. "Well damn, I guess I'm sorry I was late for _that _apology then. But, its going to take more than a one word lame ass apology with me, Rose. That is all I got ... One lousy word."

"So what are you going to do, Bella? Press him for more?"

"Damn right, I will get an explanation once and for all. His behavior towards me has been asinine."

"Bella," her voice takes a warning note. "I really dont think its a good idea to back Edward into a corner right now, he's not exactly stable."

"Exactly, Rose, he's _not. _And what the hell went on with him and that blond at Mon Venin? How many more people will get hurt if we do nothing? Something has to be said."

Rose takes a breath and places a hand on top of mine in a calming gesture. "Bella, you're jealous."

"No, just ... Curious." _Uh huh ... Not to mention furious. _

"All I am going to say here is good luck, Bella. Edward is a walking time bomb. So yeah ... um ... You and Jazz huh?"

_Changing the subject._

I pull my hand away from her. "No, Rose, I haven't slept with Jasper if that's what you are getting at."

"Well he's being awfully affectionate tonight, Bella."

_As if I hadn't noticed. _It did feel _off _though. Not that we aren't affectionate, we cuddle and kiss like a normal couple I suppose, but we are not big on PDA - well, I'm not at least.

"Yeah, I guess he has been been acting different. It's almost like he has something to prove." _Be honest with yourself, Bella. You knew what he was doing and you may have even encouraged him, hoping Edward would notice._

"Bella, what exactly are you hoping to accomplish by confronting Edward? And, you are with Jasper, so maybe if you are questioning your feelings that's something you need to tell _him._ But even before you do that, you need to admit to _yourself _that you have feelings for Edward.

"Look, Rose. I know that I'm with Jasper, but if you are telling me that I need to be honest then _yes_, I have feelings for Edward, and as wrong as it may be for me to question him, I want answers. I need to know what's going on here. I'm a big girl, and I'll face the consequences of my actions."

With that I get up and leave Rose with a dumbstruck look on her face. I also turn and notice Edward is no longer at the bar. I decide to stop and get a beer before I go find him. I have a feeling he may have left.

As I push open the door and feel the cool night air. I suddenly lose my new found confidence. _What am I doing? _I feel like confronting Edward will be like playing with fire, and I'll be the one who will get burned.

**Edward**

To hell with my good intentions tonight - I really need a cigarette. Lucky for me the concierge is all too willing to give me the rest of his pack when I slip him a twenty. The first drag I take burns and makes me feel light-headed and a bit queasy. But when the nicotine rush hit me, it feels almost euphoric. The tension is still there, I can feel it in my jaw and my neck, but I am no longer seeing red.

I have been out here for the past half hour and I'm already on my third cigarette. I can't believe how Bella was acting in the club. I have been debating with myself whether to wait out here for her or to go in and drag her out. She may not be done with me, but I'm not done with her yet either. I have a few choice words for Miss Swan. I'm sure I will regret it tomorrow, but at the moment I could care less.

I hear the door open behind me and the sound of heels clicking on the pavement. I slowly turn around, and there she is. _Great, stay calm. S_he still looks mad and her eyes are fixed on mine. She looks anxious, and is angrily biting on her bottom lip. I feel a sudden need to reach over and release her lip, yet I feel grounded to the spot I am standing in. I clench my fists at my side, trying to rein in the urgency I feel as I go on the defense.

"I brought you a beer," she says in a clipped tone. "I didn't know you smoked?" Surprise is clearly in her voice.

"I don't, usually that is. I mean, not since my early college days. But lately, well ..." I shrug.

She hands me the bottle of Heineken, and I take a long pull. It doesn't escape my attention that she knows what kind of beer I drink.

"Thanks for this," I say as I hold up the beer. "But you should probably go back inside, _people_ are probably missing you." _Although, feel free to stay so we can continue our little chat. Push and pull, Edward._

"I'll go back in if and when I'm damn good and ready," she repeats my words from earlier back at me.

_Touche, Bella._

"Alright, Bella. Enough with the bullshit - just say what you want to say."

"What did you say to Jasper in french at Mon Venin?"

_Shit, next question ..._

When I don't answer her she gets a bit indignant."Okay, so apparently you aren't going to answer me."

_Smart girl._

"What happened when you left with the skank ... I mean with Ivana or whatever her name is?"

I have to smirk at that one. "Why? Are you jealous, Bella?"

"No, just curious, Edward. Now answer the damn question."

She is standing so close to me now that all I can do is smell her hair and feel the anger radiating off her. _Mmm, strawberries with just a hint of citrus._

_Bullshit. She is jealous alright._

"Well if you must know, _Irina _wanted to discuss a charity event with me that pertains to the hospital."

"Oh."

"Now I have question for you." _Two can play the question game._

"So ask it." She looks away, clearly nervous.

"For whose benefit was your little performance back in the club?"

A flash of panic flickers across her face. "I don't know what you are talking about. What performance?"

I quirk my eyebrow at her. "Oh, so making out with Jasper at a table full of people is common for you, huh?"

"I wasn't making out with him, I kissed him. He is my boyfriend, remember?"

I realize that we are standing too close and that _this _has turned from a conversation into an argument instead. We are entering dangerous territory here.

"Oh trust me, Bella. I remember. He _is _one of my best friends."

"Jealous, Edward?" she sneers at me.

_Question time is officially over._

"Go back inside, Bella. We're done here."_ This was a bad idea._

"No."

_Damn it. _

"Yes."

"Not until I ask one last question?"

_I have a feeling I won't like it._

I sigh heavily. "Ask away, Bella."_ This ought to be good._

She takes a deep breath and looks right into my eyes. "Why did you almost kiss me in Portland."

_Anything but that. Back off, Bella._

"I didn't," I say lamely.

"You did. Right before Jasper walked up you practically kissed my neck. I felt your breath, and your lips nearly grazing my skin." Her cheeks blush as she recalls the almost kiss, and I feel my own skin heat at the memory.

I give her the only reason I can: "I was drunk."

"That's not a reason, Edward. I want to know why you almost kissed me?"

"Leave. It. Alone. Bella."

"No. Tell me. _Why?_"

She's backed me into a corner and I can't escape. My anger flares into passion in two point two seconds.

"Why? Do you want me to kiss you right now, Bella?"

I don't give her time to answer me, I act on instinct and crash my lips to hers, and she roughly pushes me back.

"Edward, what the ..."

_Nope, I'm done talking._

I crash my lips to hers again, except this time it's different, she responds. Her arms wrap around my neck, and I grasp her hips molding her body to mine. I know this is so wrong, but it feels so right.

She moans into my my mouth and I push my tongue inside tasting the citrus tang of her martini and the sweetness that is uniquely her. She pulls on my hair and I groan at the sensation, I need more of her. I take her bottom lip in between my teeth and nibble gently, fighting the urge to bite harder.

Suddenly, as quickly as it started the moment is over, and we are both standing there breathing heavily. My heart is pounding, her face is flushed and her lips are swollen. I open my mouth to say something, anything, and without warning I feel her hand connect with the side of my face.

She slaps me hard, and I'm taken aback.

"Stay the hell away from me, Edward!" she screams and turns and walks away, leaving me to crumble to pieces.

**Jasper**

I am standing at the bar shooting the breeze with the boys. Emmett and I have already given Collin the 'big brother' speech. He is a good guy and will treat Alice with respect. I will have to fill Edward in on the newest member to our circle. _Speaking of which... where the hell is he?_ I look at the table and notice Isabella is missing as well. _That son of a bitch, I swear to God..._

It's at that very moment I see her, _damn she is beautiful. _She is walking towards the table with a look of determination on her face. She scans the room and when her eyes find mine I realize something is wrong. I get up and leave Emm and Collin without saying a word. As soon as I get close to the table she starts walking towards me.

"I'm ready to go...now."

"Sure thing darlin', everything okay?" The look on her face tells me that I already know the answer to that. "Where were you just now?"

"I wasn't feeling well, I needed some air. It didn't help. Please Jasper, I just want to go home."

Something is definitely wrong but I don't want to push her, not here at least. "Let's say goodbye to everyone and I will take you straight home and tuck you in, you do look flushed."

We walk over to the table and Isabella grabs her martini and finishes it off in one gulp, then picks up her purse and turns to Rose. "We're outta here, I'll call you tomorrow. Say goodbye to Ali and Collin for me."

"Sure Bella...goodnight Jasper." _She knows not to bother questioning me._

As we are about to walk out the door Edward walks in, his face is white, as if he's in shock. "Jasper, Bella? Leaving so soon?" His voice is harsh.

I simply shake my head yes, and hear Bella mumble, "...don't feel good."

Edward stares at her, and I notice that she won't look back at him. I know at this very moment that whatever is wrong with Isabella has everything to do with Edward. Not wanting to upset her, I decide not to confront Edward at the moment, but he needs to know I'm on to him.

He won't get away with whatever game he's attempting to play. My mama may have raised a gentleman, but my daddy didn't raise a fool. No one one pushes me or my girl around and gets away with it. Best friend or not, it's time for me and Edward Masen to have a little chat.

Edward looks away from Isabella and meets my gaze, the look I give him is clear.

_ Leave. Her. Alone._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Still with me? We are getting there! **

**Recs this week. Adiago by Sparrownotes24. This Edward/Musicaward/Pianoward owns me. **

**Salacious by Cutestkidsmom. This is a MUST read peeps! This Edward is all MINE...but I'll share.**

**A Whisper of Chaos by Theonlykyla. If you are looking for something totally different, this fic is for you! Totally out of character and amazing!**

**Last, but not least, The Gentlemen by MasterAskim. This is a suspenseful drama and completely addicting. Go read it now! **

**Links for all these stories can be found on the LTAE page. More recs next week. **

**Tuesday?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	30. Chapter 30

**Update day already? Yes, yes it is! **

**Wow, I just noticed we are at the half way point in the story. I can't believe it's gone by so fast! If you are reading this, I'm glad you are still with me. **

**Love to my crew: TexasBella, Nic, Theonlykyla, and last but not least, Cutestkidsmom. Love you ladies, you are better than finding Robert Pattinson under my Twilight Christmas tree...well maybe ;)**

**SM owns all.**

****side note** The Twilight Martini Lounge I wrote about last week does exist! It's in Seattle. I want to go there one day!**

**Let's see what happened AFTER the kiss...and slap. This is one of the longest chapters so far...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 30**

**Edward **

"_Stay the hell away from me__,_ _Edward!" _

I can hear her screaming that phrase over and over in my head. _Shit. _I slam my hand on the steering wheel. I'm so pissed, frustrated, and plain disgusted with myself. _Way to fuck it up even more, Assward. _

Feeling like I'm on autopilot, the ride home is a blur to me. Along with the sting on my cheek there is also a low hum of electricity coursing through my veins. It's not as potent now, the distance between us causing it to slowly fade, but it is there. It was there tonight when I touched her just as it has been since the beginning, but when when our lips met it was so much more intense. _What the hell was I thinking? Maybe I am losing my damn mind. _

I lick my bottom lip and I can still taste her there. My brain is playing that kiss on a continuous loop. As pissed as I am about what happened this evening, I feel both a sliver of happiness and also regret because I know it will never happen again. Tonight was the end before there was ever a beginning.

Despite the fact that Bella is seeing my best friend, and despite the fact that for all intents and purposes I am still married to Kate, I just had to be selfish and kiss Bella. I regret the way it happened, I shouldn't have kissed her like that at all. It was as if I was possessed and had no control, like I was trying to dominate her. But, the fact is, she kissed me back and dammit, I felt the passion and the heat from her. This is just going to fuck with my already fragile grasp of sanity, but I have to explain myself to her.

If I'm being honest, I've had feelings for her from the very beginning. I've tried to deny them, and now … now that I have had a taste of her, I want _more. _I want it all with her, but now it's not even possible.

_You know you want her anyway, Edward._

_I am so screwed._

I throw the keys down on the kitchen counter and head for the liquor cabinet. I'm edgy as hell, and now that I'm home it's time to have a drink or four. As a matter of fact, I may as well get shit-faced in the hope that I can shut my brain off for a while.

I have just poured another double for myself when I hear the front door open. _Great. Kate is home ... what a perfect ending to my night. _

_"_Hi, baby," she exclaims plopping down next to me on the couch. The overpowering smell of her perfume is sure to give me a headache. "Did you just get home?"

"Umm yeah, about five minutes ago." _That's a lie. "_I was just about to go to the bedroom and change."

"I could help you change, Eddie. Right here."

_Oh please … really? _

"Look, Kate. I have to get up early to pick up Rose's wedding band for Emmett, and then I have to go straight to work. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." I move to get up and fix my makeshift bed on the couch, but before I realize what's happening Kate is pulling her skirt up and is climbing on top of me, straddling my legs.

She attacks my mouth, and the taste is all wrong. It's disgustingly sweet, sticky, peach lip gloss, and not Bella. I push her back while gripping her shoulders.

"Kate, what the hell? Where is this coming from? Get the hell off of me!"

She ignores me and starts shamelessly grinding on me.

"I want you, Edward. I want you to fuck me," she says as she starts unbuttoning her blouse and proceeds to push her tits in my face.

Six months ago I would have been inside her in two seconds, but now she disgusts me. Has she noticed that I'm not even hard? I roughly push her off me and stand up. "Not in the mood, Kate, and won't be, ever … but thanks for the offer."

"You fucking cocksucker! I'm throwing myself at you and you're turning me down?" She picks up my glass from the coffee table and hurls it behind my head. It crashes loudly as it hits its mark.

_Bring it, bitch, lets get it all out. _I ignore her rant. "I am, in fact, turning you down. How does it feel, Kate? You've done it to me for years. What, just because you want to get laid now I'm supposed to jump all over that?" I'm seething here, we've barely talked in weeks. "What's the matter, Kate? Did Royce finally see the light of day and dump your ass? Go get yourself off with one of the many toys you have spent _my money_ on." I sneer at her. _Yeah, I'm a cocky bastard._

"Oh grow up, Edward. So what if I do? Maybe if you were more of a man in the bedroom..."

"Screw you, Kate. Maybe if you weren't such a frigid bitch toward me, then maybe things would have been more enjoyable in bed. It's a moot point anyway, isn't it, dear?" _As if I would even entertain the idea of having sex with her again._

"I don't have to stay here and listen to this, Edward. I'm going to a hotel for the night."

"By all means, Kate. Run away like you always do. In fact, maybe you should check into a hotel until further notice." I turn grabbing her arm, and quickly push her to the front door. "Do I have to remind you AGAIN that we are done? As of this minute you are no longer wanted here."

I snatch her purse off the table by the front door because I need to get her apartment key before I shove her out the door.

A crazed look is in her eyes as she tries to grab it from me.

_Is she trying to hide something? _I grab it by the bottom, flip it upside down, and watch all the contents spill out onto the floor. I reach down to grab Kate's keys and stop dead in my tracks. Directly in front of me I see a round, tan plastic case which I immediately recognize. I calmly bend down and pick up the package of Kate's birth control pills.

The look on her face is priceless.

I open the case and inspect the pharmacy label. The last filled date was three weeks ago. Two weeks ago _we _agreed to stop trying to actively conceive. She's been lying to me this whole time. _Of course she has, add one more lie to the growing heap. _My grip gets tighter on the case and I feel the pills crushing against the plastic sleeve. I open my hand and all that remains is powder where the pills once were.

**Kate**

_What the hell am I going to do now? _I can feel my world starting to crumble. First he had to find that damned pregnancy test, and now my birth control pills?

Fuck. My. Life.

When Edward and I had our little chat about us not getting pregnant and deciding to take things naturally, I started to panic. It was at that moment I stopped taking the pills. If I want to seal my future, then I need to get pregnant. With whom it no longer matters. Sabotaging Royce's condom was also part of the plan. Let's just hope _that _rabbit dies, because clearly Edward won't submit to me any longer. Royce is my only chance.

Driving to The Westin I realize I have nothing with me … no clothes, toothbrush, nothing. Edward shoved me out the front door without so much as a second glance, dismissing me as if I were a pest. Well fuck him and the low life hick town he came from.

_Get your shit together, Kate. You can do this. _

**Bella**

If it's possible to be in two places at once, then I'm in heaven and hell. My lips still feel swollen from his kiss, and oh God … I can still taste him. I was so caught up in the swirling feeling of the current flowing through and around me that I damn near forgot to stop him.

Thinking about kissing Edward while Jasper is driving me home has me feeling conflicted and guilty. _Damn Edward anyway. Why do I always feel like this after I'm around him? _I do feel somewhat responsible, though. I mean maybe if I hadn't pushed the whole kiss question, then he wouldn't have done exactly that. _You knew what you were doing, Bella._

I notice that Jasper is being very quiet, which is fine, because honestly I don't know what I will say to him if he asks me what happened at the club. We arrive at my apartment and I realize that I'm about to face another awkward moment - I don't want him to stay tonight. For some reason I feel as though he is expecting it.

I try to get out before he can shut his car off, but he beats me to it. He leans toward me and I can tell he is going to kiss me. _No ... not good. _

"Jasper," I say, stopping him before he gets any closer. "I'm really not feeling very well. I think it would be better if you didn't stay tonight." I am a horrible person, I don't want him to stay because I feel guilty - just thirty minutes ago I was basically making out with his best friend.

"Sure, darlin', but don't you want me to at least stay and get you settled first?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to pop some aspirin, take a long bath, and go to bed." I reach over and kiss his cheek with a mumbled, "Goodnight, Jasper."

He pulls back and takes my hands in his. "Isabella, before you go can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." _Oh boy._

"What happened between you and Edward tonight?"

_Shit. He is staring right into my eyes, silently begging me for an answer._

"I'm not sure what you mean?" _I know exactly he means._

"Look, I'm not a fool, I see things. I'm his best friend. I see the look on his face when he looks at you, and it worries me. And tonight … I saw rage in his eyes. What happened to cause that? Did you fight about something? Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not, I ..."

"You looked awfully upset tonight, Isabella. Do I need to talk to Edward about this? Maybe he needs to be reminded of a few things, starting with the fact that you are spoken for."

I glance at him timidly and he lets go of my hands.

His posture is suddenly a bit tense. "Unless of course, there is something _you _aren't telling me?"

"Don't be silly, Jasper. I told you, I just wasn't feeling well and needed some air. Edward had nothing to do with it. He knows we are together, please just let it go. I'll be fine. Really."

"I will for now, _for you. _You do know how I feel about you, right?"

_Oh God, please no. _"We haven't really talked about that … err, exactly."

"I know, darlin', and maybe it's time we did. Listen, sweetheart. You mean the world to me, and I know we have been taking it slow, but I think you should know that I'm falling in love with you."

… and there it is. _Think, Bella._"Jasper, I'm not sure if I feel that way about you … yet."

"Look, Isabella. I'm not expecting you to say it back, I just wanted you to know how I feel. I would never pressure you for anything more than what you feel you can give. But, I also know you do feel _something _when you are with me. Maybe we should explore that."

My palms are starting to sweat, I know where he is going with this. "Yeah, I guess I never got back to you about...our accommodations for the weekend of the wedding."

"So, have you thought about it then?"

_Shit, shit, shit. _I take a deep breath. "Well the plan was for me stay with Rose and Ali in the bridal suite, and so I would hate to deviate from that as I am maid of honor. But, the night of the wedding Emm and Rose will be staying in the bridal suite of course, so I guess what I'm saying is … well, we could maybe try ..." Even I can hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Let's play it by ear shall we, Isabella? We'll have all weekend to discover if it feels right. I assure you, I would never pressure you."

I hug him close, thankful he has alleviated my fears for the time being. "I truly don't deserve you, Jasper. You are so patient with me." He smells good, with just a hint of musk, and it's comforting. I slowly let go of him and look into his eyes. "Thank you, Jasper. For everything."

I bring my lips to his and kiss him. It's sweet and tender. I feel so safe in his embrace, but can I feel love for him? My head is shouting yes, while my heart is quietly whispering, _Edward._

**Edward**

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice. I was actually surprised you answered your phone when I called." I am sitting in my usual brown leather chair by the window, and had immediately grabbed the stress ball sitting atop Siobhan's desk.

"Of course I answered it. I gave you my cell number for a reason, Edward. I'm glad you used it. I'm guessing something has happened to warrant the call?" She opens what I assume is my file and sets her pen down on top of a blank sheet of paper.

"Yes. Last night actually. It was … I dunno, a disaster all the way around. Every damn thing lately is a mess."

"Care to elaborate?" she asks as she absently clicks her pen several times before sensing my agitation at her action. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just irritated today. I should apologize to you in advance for that. You may not like me after this session."

"Don't ever apologize for what you are feeling, Edward. That's what we are here for after all."

"Yeah, right. I don't know quite where to start. There are so many issues I can't think straight."

"Whenever you're ready, Edward. There's no rush. Just breathe."

I rattle off the first thing that is screaming at me the loudest and once I do the rest comes tumbling out. Some Siobhan knows about … some she doesn't.

"There's Kate and our marriage, what a joke. She spends our money like it's water and thinks nothing of it. She is cheating on me with that asshole Royce King. Alice knew and didn't mention it." I pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation before I continue.

"My own parents held back telling me their feelings about Kate. They thought she had an agenda before we were even engaged. Then after we were married, they saw her in Portland with another man having an intimate lunch and failed to mention it to me." I can feel my blood pressure rising.

Siobhan leans back in her chair, and folds her hands in her lap.

I guess that is my cue to continue. "Shit, on top of all that, I feel like I am losing my friends over this mess."

She rocks lightly in her chair, the leather squeaking with each pass. "Go on."

"Kate knew she was outed and tried to worm her way out of it by pulling the I-want-to-start-a-family card. I was an ass and fell for it."

Siobhan is silent but she picks up her pen and breaks the silence by scratching away in my file. _She may need more paper at this rate._

"More?" I put the stress ball back on her desk and proceed to run my hands raggedly through my hair.

She glances up from my file and gives me an encouraging smile. "If you wish, yes."

"You asked for it." I raise an eyebrow at her and she just nods. "And then there's Bella in all this. I know what's right and wrong here, but the other night when I kissed her, I dunno I just felt ..."

This is the point where Siobhan stops me.

"Edward, who's Bella?"

_Shit. _"Oh, she is just this amazing, beautiful woman I met some years back and who is now dating my best friend. Guess I should also mention that I dream of her on a regular basis. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her, and I actually see us together and having kids in my crazy fucked up mind."

"And how do you feel about that?" She puts the pen down, and leans atop her deskanticipating what I will say.

"Really? That is the question you are going to ask me after I bare my soul to you?"

"Yes."

"Fuck, I don't even know. On any given day I'm all over the map. I snap at everyone, I can't keep my coping skills in check, and fuck, I just want someone to tell me what to do."

"What do you want to do, Edward?"

"Fuck, I don't know. I wanted to make this work with Kate."

"Wanted? You don't anymore?"

"No. Hell no!" It's the truth. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Wow, how did she do that? I actually just admitted to her and to myself that I'm at the end of my rope with my marriage. I mean I guess I knew it, but I hadn't let the words sink in yet.

"And what about the fact that Bella is dating your best friend?"

"Jasper seemed enamored with her from the very beginning. I don't like the fact that they are dating, but I really have no say in the matter, do I?"

She scribbles some more; then, "How does she feel about you, Edward? You mentioned a kiss. Tell me about that."

She had to ask _that._"Well it was a spur of the moment thing, and there was a bit of a push and pull. I kissed her, she was err … surprised but kissed me back … then she slapped me."

"And ..."

I cut her off because I know what she is going to ask. "And how did that make me feel, right? Well I'll tell you, Siobhan, it was many things."

"Hmm."

_I guess she is waiting for me to elaborate. _

"Anger and happiness."

"Mmm. Yes ..." _Siobhan is pleased._

"Passion and calm."

"And?"

"Acceptance and denial."

She seems pleased with my sudden ease of admissions. I feel … better. "Fire and Ice."

"I am sensing there is more?"

_Damn, she's good._"Love and hate."

"Yes, Edward. Good. Now that we have that out in the open, I want you to do the same analogy with your feelings for Kate."

"Umm, that may take awhile." _Or a lifetime._

"Then consider it homework. I think we should wrap it up for now, unless there is something else you need to discuss?"

"No, I think I'm kinda talked out to be honest."

She closes my file and sets the pen down on top. "Okay then, I think we should keep your regular appointment for this week even though we just had a session. We also need to touch on how your sessions are going with Kate."

_There will be no more sessions. We can chat about that next time. _"Okay."

"So, I'll see you in a few days?" she confirms as she rises out of her chair.

"Well actually, I'll be out of town for Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. I think I told you about that?"

"Oh right, it slipped my mind." She grabs her appointment book and starts flipping through it. "Just call me when you are back in town and we'll reschedule." She throws the book aside.

I nod my head and decide to spill it. "I may as well mention that I'm best man in said wedding, and that Bella is maid of honor."

She looks up me, a puzzled look on her face. "That's … interesting, Edward. How is all that going to work? It may be awkward with both Kate and Bella there. You'll be in close proximity with Bella. Can you handle that _and _Kate?"

"Kate won't be there, it will just be me … as usual. Bella will be there with Jasper. We both just need to do our duties and get through it." I run a hand over my face. _As if it is going to be that easy._

"It's just that simple?" she inquires quirking an eyebrow at me.

"No, but it is what it is. This is about Emmett and Rose, not Bella and I."

"That sounds very reasonable, Edward. You need to keep that in mind. Oh, and one more thing … if an emergency comes up, if you need me for _anything,_please call. I mean that."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, truly. Oh, and Siobhan? Thanks for today as well."

"You're quite welcome, Edward. Glad I could help."

**So, we get finally some major revelations from Edward...thoughts? I know you have them. **

**I will post chapter 31 on Saturday, but may postpone chapter 32 until after the holiday. I hope that doesn't cause a problem. If plans change you'll be the first to know. **

**Saturday?**

**Judy XO**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well here we are...the last update for LTAE for the year. **

**This chapter gave me a little bit of worry, so after talking to my beta and my pre readers, I wrote another pov last night. Thanks to TexasBella for making it shine last minute, MWAH! Love to the rest of my amazing team: Nic, Theonlykyla, and Cutestkidsmom. You are my sunshine on a cloudy day! Special shout out to Pates GreenEyes and SparrowNotes 24. Love you both so much! **

**Hi to JUF and JNF! **

**We are nearly to the wedding peeps...ready?**

**SM owns all. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Kate**

That son of a bitch! He cancelled all three credit cards and put a freeze on my debit card. My room at The Westin was cancelled as a result. Tanya was of no use to me either, she just mumbled something about me growing up and facing the consequences of my actions. What the fuck ever.

So here I am basically living in my office until I get a hold of Royce. Sleeping on this couch sucks, and I have only two changes of clothes here, so I've been blowing up his phone since Edward forced me to leave.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when the clinic doorbell rings. As I walk to the front there is a courier bringing in large boxes and stacking them in the lobby by Lauren's desk. Next to the boxes I see my Gucci luggage and matching garment bag. _Edward._

"Is there a Kate Denali here?" he asks, giving me a once over.

I toss my hair back and wink at the striking courier with skin tight jeans, a black tee and tattoos gracing his arms. _Nice. Wait...Denali? _What the hell?

"I'm Kate Denali _Masen_." _Take that. _

"Whatever," he says, distracted by my pronounced cleavage as I just happen to bend over to get a glimpse of his clipboard. "Umm, sign here please." He shoves the clipboard at me and takes a step back while trying to discretely adjust himself.

After scribbling my name, I grab a ten dollar bill out of petty cash, shove it in his waistband, and send him on his way with his mouth hanging open. _Down boy. _

Out of the corner of my eye I see a red envelope taped to the side of the nearest box. I lift the seal and immediately see Edward's elegant script on the stationary inside.

_Kate, _

_This should be everything, Alice was nice enough to help me pack. Anything with tags, which was roughly half of your closet, will be donated to charity. Enjoy the conference; you'll be hearing from my attorney soon._

_Edward._

_P.S. I hope you and Royce will be immensely happy together. _

Fucking hell. I need to get ahold of Ali, and quick. That wardrobe is MINE.

**Royce**

There is a very annoying mosquito bouncing along my window as the limo makes its way into Seattle. I no sooner stepped off the plane from Chicago and my phone was alerting me that I had three missed calls. All from Kate of course. Yeah Kate is turning into quite an annoying mosquito herself, and I'm in the mood to exterminate a few pests.

Kate was quite a pleasant distraction in the beginning, and if I am being honest, not a bad lay. She sure beat the majority of the other girls at the clinic, and trust me, I'd sampled quite a few between Seattle and Portland. However, here of late she is getting overly persistent and needy, and I'm not having that shit. Her little stunt at the hotel was the last straw. She actually thought I was stupid enough to have sex with her without wearing a freaking condom. I am certainly not a damn fool, and I think it's time she learns a little lesson. I dial the one person who can help me - James.

"_Hunter."_

"It's Royce. There is a wedding this weekend, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale. I need details, and I need them now." I end the call.

Five minutes later he calls back. "King."

"_Miss Rosalie Hale and Mr. Emmett McCarty will wed in an outdoor service this Saturday at Tracy Castle, Puget Sound_'_s infamous wedding venue. Rehearsal and rehearsal dinner are Friday. Best man is none other than Edward Masen. Maid of honor is Isabella Swan. Jasper Hale and Alice Brandon are also attending and in the wedding party. Guest count stands at one hundred. No honeymoon details have been released."_

"Perfect. Notify Crowley to have the private jet on standby. I'm in the mood to crash a wedding." I chuckle as I end the call. I immediately dial Kate and begin speaking before she has a chance to say hello.

"Baby, I'm just getting into Seattle. Sorry I missed your calls, honey, but my flight was delayed." _Lay it on thick__,_ _Royce._

"_Royce," _she whispers. "_I'm on another call__, I can't talk now."_

She is dismissing me? "That's really too bad, baby, because I think you are going to want to hear what I have to say." I hear her muffled voice and know she is wrapping up the conversation. _Good pet. _

"_Oh, Royce, baby. I've been desperate to get in touch with you. You see, Edward and I fought and then he ..."_

_I so do not want to hear her babble. _"Katie, I have a last minute conference in Buckley, and I want you to go with me. We can have some fun in Puget Sound. Let's call it a mini holiday. It will be so much more fun than hanging out in New York, and much better than hanging out here. I'm tired of our love nest." _I'm tired of you__,_ _Kate._

"_Oooh__,_ _baby__. R__eally? You'd take me with you?" _

"Yes, Katie, but I'm not going to beg. I need to put my private jet on standby, so make up your mind quickly._ Like she will say no..._

"_Oh__,_ _Royce__,_ _I would love to baby." _

_That was easy._ "I'll collect you tomorrow afternoon at the clinic, and don't keep me waiting, Katie. You know I'm not a patient man." With that I hang up on her. _Yeah, this will work quite nicely._

**Edward**

The week of Emm and Rose's wedding is finally here. It's Wednesday night, I've just gotten off a forty-eight hour shift, and I am home packing my suitcase. My best man duties are done until we get to Puget Sound, and all I can think about is making things right with Bella. After a lot of begging and groveling, Ali finally relented and gave me Bella's cell number. I have been texting her since Saturday - to no avail.

On top of that I have been avoiding Jasper like the plague. Emmett called to see if I wanted to ride up with them to the castle and I lied, saying I had to swing by the hospital on my way out to check on a patient. So, it looks like the best man will be avoiding the maid of honor and her boyfriend at this wedding. S_uper. Fun times ahead. _

I have to admit that since I kicked Kate to the curb I've never felt better. I presume she is staying with Tanya or maybe crashing in her office at the clinic. I would have loved to see the look on her face as her credit card got declined when she attempted to check into some swanky hotel. No sooner did she walk out the front door than I was on the phone with Mr. Jenks securing all of our accounts and credit cards.

I know she is leaving tomorrow for New York and she'll need her clothes and suitcases for her trip. I'm not completely heartless, I asked Ali to help me pack what she thought Kate would need, and had it delivered to the clinic by courier. Packing her things felt liberating, and once we started packing we couldn't stop. In the span of four hours, we had twelve cardboard boxes, two suitcases, and a garment bag filled with any and all traces of Kate. _Good riddance. _

Just as I am heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water my cell rings, and I see it's my dad.

"Hey, Dad," I answer with as much enthusiasm as I can muster.

"_Hi, Son. I just wanted to to check in with you since you don't seem to have time for your old man these days. How are things?"_

"Fine, Dad." Just peachy in fact.

"_Your mother said that you had some kind of disagreement with Kate." I hope you settled things and didn't ignore the problem, Son. That's not how you were raised. We Masen men confront our problems, not hide from them." _

_Herein lies one of the primary reasons why I am only separated from Kate and not closer to a divorce __- fear of disappointing my dad. _"Nope, everything is as it should be, Dad. We had a long _discussion _and cleared everything up_._" I'm getting really good at lying through my teeth where she is concerned. I know that I need to come soon clean though, it's only a matter of time before they find out that I kicked her out.

"_Alright__,_ _Edward, that's what I like to hear. Your mom wanted me to tell you that we will be checking in Friday and we_'_ll see you at the rehearsal dinner Friday night. We love you and we'll see you and Kate in a couple days."_

"Yeah about Kate, Dad. She is guest speaker at a conference in New York so I will be solo for the wedding." Solo forever really, but I'll save that speech for when I see them in person.

"_Well, Son, if it's a work commitment, you have to respect her for that. Maybe your mom and I will see her if you come home to Forks for Thanksgiving then?"_

"Sure, Dad, I'll run it by Kate. Love to you and mom, see you Friday." _Again with the lies._

This is going to be one long weekend. Between Bella avoiding me, me avoiding Jasper, having to put on airs in front of my parents as a model husband, and being on my best behavior - I can't even pretend to get excited about this wedding. Yeah, Emmett really chose the best man … _can we just get this over with already?_

**~LTAE~**

**Bella**

It's Friday morning and Ali and I have just packed the last of the boxes into Rose's Expedition. Our dresses are in their garment bags and all of our accessories are packed. After an hour of packing and repacking, Ali has finally checked everything off her list and we are ready to hit the road.

My phone goes off and I have two texts, one from Jasper and the other from Edward.

I open up the one from Jasper first:_**Have a safe trip darlin' love ya J.**_

I text him right back: _**Back at ya. See ya at the Castle, can't wait. B. **_

Edward's simply says: _**Stop ignoring me. E.**_

Obviously someone can't take a hint. I decide to text him back. Considering I trashed the other ten texts he has sent over the last several days he's lucky I'm responding to one.

_**Leave me alone. B.**_

Wow, he is persistent:_**You can't ignore me when we are walking down the aisle together or having pictures taken, or even dancing. E.**_

Well then I guess Jasper will be around me a lot because I refuse to be alone with Edward this entire weekend.

_**A 2 second walk, a fake smile, & me and dancing - not a good combo, now 4 the last time leave me alone. B.**_

I growl when there is an almost instant reply . . . again: _**2 seconds of happiness, and why fake your gorgeous smile & I could always make you ;) E.**_

_Ugh … arrogant, cocky SOB. _I ponder if I should respond back to him.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Bella. You'll see loverboy soon enough," Ali says as we are heading for the I-5. She obviously thinks I'm texting Jasper_. _

"Ali, it's so not like that with Jasper, you know that." _Here we go._

"Honestly, Bella? Have you not taken a good look at your boyfriend lately? He's handsome, successful, and crazy about you. What's the problem?" _You can have him, Ali._

"Ali, it's not _what's_ the problem, it's more like _who'_s the problem," Rose chimes in.

"Do not go there, Rose. I'm warning you."

"Someone is a bit touchy, huh? Maybe you need to get laid, Bells. It'll work wonders, trust me." Rose laughs, "In fact, Emm and I tried this new thing last night, and OMG let me tell you ..."

"TMI, Rose. I don't need a play-by-play of your latest sexual encounter with your fiance."

"Well I do," Ali says swatting my arm. "Speak for yourself, Bella. I for one, am hoping to get lucky this weekend."

"Really, Ali? So soon? I mean you and Collin haven't even known each other that long."

"I, Bella, see no reason to wait. When you know, you know. Ya know?"

_Ali and her logic._

"Exactly," Rose says. "Bella you just need to relax. You've always had a habit of over thinking everything. That's why you haven't had a boyfriend for longer than six months. You just need to go with the flow."

I'm not happy at all with this little pep talk, and I seriously don't need Rose bringing up stories about former boyfriends of mine. Or lack of them really. I change the subject before she can bring that up.

"Oh, Ali. By the way, I want to thank you for giving Edward my cell phone number. He's been blowing up my phone all week. So, yeah … thanks for that."

"Sorry, Bella. I wasn't going to, but then I figured you two probably did need to talk at some point. You know, best man and maid of honor stuff, so I figured it would be okay."

I'm sure she did.

"What does he want, Bella?" Rose asks.

"I have no idea, Rose. He has been texting me nonstop, and I basically have been ignoring him."

"Basically hmm, and that's all?"

She's not convinced. "Yes, Rose, that's all."

"Well, I for one feel sorry for him," Alice interjects. "Kate has been nothing but a bitch lately, she wasn't always that way. Then again, things _have _changed recently..." she trails off, and I wonder she is talking about.

I may as well ask. "What do you mean by that, Ali?"

"When Edward and Kate first got together she was totally different. In fact, it was always Tanya that was considered to be the bitch."

"Edward is a big boy. The way I see it, if he doesn't put his foot down, then it's his own fault if he is unhappy," Rose adds. "Kate doesn't seem to have a problem with creating her own happiness - with or without her husband. And it's clear his happiness is of no concern to her. In fact, I bet Eddie boy..."

"Can we please not talk about Edward, or Kate for that matter, for the rest of this trip." This is going to be a very long weekend. I feel a perpetual headache coming on. I rub my temples lightly, willing it to go away.

"Alright, Bella. So are you going to sleep with Jasper this weekend?" Ali asks, happy to change the subject. She is acting strange..._And now we are back to the topic of my sex life. Are my friends capable of other topics of conversation?_

Why do I all of the sudden feel like this weekend is more like a test? It's like I'm standing on a great precipice and don't know which way to turn.

Do I, or don't I sleep with Jasper?

Do I, or do I not avoid Edward?

Do I, or do I not follow my heart and ignore my head?

Do I choose simply being content or do I choose pure happiness?

Do I choose to fulfill a basic obligation or a heartfelt desire?

Do I choose the right path or the wrong one?

Simply put, do I choose Jasper or Edward?

And would Edward, if given the choice, choose me?

.

.

.

**Well that's it for the year! Questions, concerns, comments? I know you have them.** **I wish you all the happiest of holidays, filled with laughter, love, and family. Thank you for filling my life with so much happiness. I cherish each and every one of you. **

**Judy XO**


	32. Chapter 32

**Looky here! In honor of Holly A's birthday we have an update! Happy Birthday my sweet friend!**

**I hope everyone had a happy holiday. I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and kind wishes with the last chapter. We also have some new readers...WELCOME! **

**Thanks to TexasBella for working her magic. Luv ya Rach! Props to my team: Nic, TheonlyKyla, Cutestkidsmom, and a special shout out to Grnidgirl. I love you all. **

**SM owns all. I will, however, own a copy of Cosmopolis on New Year's Day. Yes and please!**

**Let's check in with Edward. Enjoy, and see you below. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Edward**

Damn alarm clock. I roll over and remember I'm not really on a tight schedule today, so I hit the snooze button. Closing my eyes I stretch my arm across to the other side of the bed expecting to find warmth and comfort. I love to just hold her in the morning; snuggle into her, and smell the familiar strawberry scent of her hair.

But when I reach over to her side it's cold. I crack my eyes open and realize Bella's not there. Wait, something's not quite right. I sit up and rub my face roughly. _Focus Masen. _The other side of the bed is perfectly intact. _Right, dreaming again about Bella. Right, no more Kate …_

**~LTAE~**

After making some coffee I pick up my phone. Bella has yet to respond to any of my texts and soon we are going to be in very close proximity for seventy two hours. I decide to give it another try.

_**Stop ignoring me E. **_

I walk into the bedroom in search of my favorite comfort clothes for the ride: my grey Stoli tee and my well worn pair of 501's._ Kate always hated my Stoli and swore one day she'd burn it. _I hear my phone buzz with an incoming text.

_**Leave me alone B.**_

_Wow, don't beat around the bush__,__ Bella. _I know I need to strike while the iron is hot, so I text her back right away.

_**You can't ignore me when we are walking down the aisle together or having pictures taken or even dancing E.**_

She responds quickly.

_**A 2 second walk, a fake smile, & me and dancing-not a good combo, now 4 the last time leave me alone B.**_

She thinks she has just the right answer... but so do I.

_**2 seconds of happiness, and why fake your gorgeous smile? & I could always make you ;) E.**_

I step out of my shorts, throw my cell on the bed, and head to the bathroom to shower. I'm anxious to see if Bella will text back.

**~LTAE~ **

For once it's not raining as I hop into the Volvo and head up to the Sound. I never heard back from Bella so I'm wondering what the vibe will be like when I arrive at the castle. _Tracy Castle. _Leave it to Ali to convince Rose to pick every Seattle bride's fantasy come true for her wedding. Screw Washington. If I ever get married again, I'm doing it right. _I'm going to Paris. _

Traffic is a bit hectic this early on the I-5 since it's a work day and all, so I turn on the radio for some company. Van Morrison is there to greet me … no way. It's _the _song, _our _song. I smile. This takes me back to the bakery in Forks, and the day I fell for my brown-eyed girl. I crank up the volume and sing along.

_Hey where did we go,_  
_Days when the rains came_  
_Down in the hollow,_  
_Playin' a new game,_  
_Laughing and a running hey, hey_  
_Skipping and a jumping_  
_In the misty morning fog with_  
_Our hearts a thumpin' and you_  
_My brown eyed girl,_  
_You my brown eyed girl._

So maybe I should take this as a sign?

The weather is fair.

I'm out on the open road.

I don't have to deal with Kate for several days … even longer if I'm lucky.

_Whatever happened_  
_To Tuesday and so slow_  
_Going down the old mine_  
_With a transistor radio_  
_Standing in the sunlight laughing,_  
_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,_  
_Slipping and sliding_  
_All along the waterfall, with you_  
_My brown eyed girl,_  
_You my brown eyed girl._

I'm happy that Bella returned my texts last night and is no longer ignoring me.

Van is singing _our _song.

_Do you remember when we used to sing,_  
_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

Right now, it doesn't get much better than this … and for me that is saying a lot.

Bring on the wedding festivities ...

**Jasper**

Wow, Ali sure did her homework. Tracy Castle is the perfect setting for a wedding. Of course my own wedding will be on my grandfather's ranch in Texas - hopefully my bride will be agreeable.

Emm and I have checked in, and are waiting on the girls to arrive. After we take a quick walk around the grounds we decide to stop at the bar for a few beers.

"So Emm, when will the parents arrive?"

"Rose's mom and and her boyfriend are flying in from Atlanta early tomorrow afternoon, and her dad and his wife are flying in from Phoenix this evening."

"Will that be awkward?"

"Nah, Rose said they are all pretty cool, no hard feelings and all that. They've all moved on. I'm more concerned for myself since I haven't met any of them yet. I'm afraid they won't think I'm good enough for Rosie."

"Well bro, you are a college graduate and the owner of a very prestigious building firm. You're more than good enough for Rose. You'll make a fine husband, and one day a great father to a bunch of youngins." I slap him on the back to show him my support.

"Thanks, Jazz. I'm worrying for nothing, you're right."

"And what about your folks, Emm?"

"They should be here tonight, they're leaving Seattle after work. Edward's parents will be arriving from Forks some time tomorrow morning." Visibly more relaxed, Emmett motions to the bartender for two more beers.

"I haven't seen Liz and Ed since Edward's wedding, it'll be nice to see them again."

"Yeah, and without having to worry about keeping tabs on Kate. She doesn't exactly care for Liz, although I have no idea why. They don't come any better than Liz."

"Kate_ is_ a rare breed, Emm. It's hard to believe she is the same woman that E married. What happened to her?"

"I have no idea and I don't care to ruin my good mood trying to figure it out. Between you and me, Rose and I are glad she's not coming this weekend."

"Yeah, it's a shame, but I hear ya, bro." We fist bump in agreement.

"So, Jazz, you and Bella huh? Is this_ the _weekend? You know, _bow chicka wow wow _and all that?" he asks doing a little hip grind in the seat.

I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm not dignifying your question with an answer, Emm. All you need to know is that I asked Isabella to stay with me and she said that we'd play it by ear. I'm falling in love with her, and that's all I'm giving you." I raise an eyebrow at him in challenge. He knows I respect Isabella and our private affairs are just that … private.

"Woah, dude, did you tell her?"

"Yeah, and well, I didn't get quite the response I had hoped for, but Isabella is a guarded woman. She doesn't easily give her feelings away." Emm shrugs, but says nothing.

"Speaking of feelings - look Emm, I'm not trying to put a damper on this monumental occasion but something went down between Isabella and Edward that night at Twilight_._She didn't tell me exactly what happened, but we need to keep an eye on him. He's been a bit of a loose cannon lately."

Speak of the devil.

Edward walks into the bar looking rather sloppy in a ratty tee shirt and holey jeans, and I immediately feel tense.

"So, boys, talking about me?" He shakes hands with Emm and gives me cordial head nod.

_I've got my guard up__,__ Masen__. N__o games this weekend._

"Well the best man is here so let's get the festivities in full swing," he says with that annoying smirk on his face.

It appears someone's mood has drastically improved recently. Is he bipolar or what? I shoot Emm a pointed look so he notices what I was talking about with Edward's behavior.

Emm tries to defuse a potential situation, "Hey E, man, you are just in time. We've got eighteen rounds to hit now that you're finally here."

"I'm down, boys. Let's get this party started. I'm ready to kick some ass on the golf course."

_Yeah__,__ whatever__,__ E__. W__hatever. _I glare at him initiating a silent challenge. _Bring it__,__ asshole. _

My phone goes off with a text from Isabella.

_**Hey babes, I'm here - where are you? B.**_

_She's here. _I smile at the text and shoot one back to her.

**Hi darlin' - sitting in the bar waiting for my girl :) J.**

I notice Edward out of the corner of my eye scowling at me, and oddly enough, at his own phone.

_**Ok. Let me get settled in my room and then I will be right down. B.**_

_**Sounds good, I've missed you. See you soon. J.**_

I close my phone and announce to the boys that the girls have arrived safe and sound. Emm gives a confirmation nod, he must have heard from Rose already.

Edward looks frustrated, and I can't help but to wonder if it it has anything to do with _my _girl.

_Oh yeah__,__ my eyes are definitely on you this weekend__,__ Masen. If I have any say you about it, you won't get anywhere near her._

**Edward**

I can only assume from the stupid lovesick look on Jasper's face that he just got a text from Bella. I scowl at my own phone because she couldn't bother to respond to my last text, but she sure could text him.

Playing a round of golf is suddenly the last thing on my mind, but I can't let the boys know that. My good mood is fading fast and I'd much rather sit my ass in this bar for the rest of the day, but no. I swear if Jasper gives me one more dirty look for no reason, I'll punch him.

I see the girls approaching just as as the bartender acknowledges me. "You are just in time ladies, what would you like to drink? My treat." _I'm nothing if not polite._

No one answers me as they are otherwise involved in various displays of PDA. Rose walks up to Emmett and kisses his lips warmly.

I try to look away only to see Bella walk up behind Jazz and wrap her arms around his waist then gently kiss his cheek. In response he turns and kisses her full on the mouth.

I have to look away … and once _again _fight the urge to punch him.

Ali looks at me and shrugs before coming over and hugging me sympathetically. Great, gotta love the pity hug. I hug her back, this is Ali after all. It's hard to be mad at her.

I'm officially going to be a prick. I pick up my cell and decide to text Bella.

_**What? No kiss for me? I'm wounded. E.**_

_Care to play__,__ Bella? _

I see her check her phone, and after she reads the text her face gets flushed. She proceeds to type furiously on her keyboard and ten seconds later my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

_**Where's your wife? I'm sure she would be happy to accommodate you. B.**_

_Low blow__,__ Bella._

_** Not here, obviously. Besides, it's not her lips that I want to kiss. E. **_

_**Was my slap not clear enough for you? Your kiss was unwelcome. B.**_

"Who are you textin, darlin'?" Jazz asks Bella curiously, causing her to bite down on her bottom lip.

_Yeah, who are you texting__,__ darlin'? _Jazz's drawl is getting more and more annoying.

Bella looks off guard for a moment before she shocks me by lying,_"_Oh, its just work."

_So, we are playing. _I smile and think of my response.

"Say say hi to Kate, Edward," Ali interjects.

Bella's head snaps up at the mention of Kate's name and I see a small glimmer of disgust on her face.

_**If my kiss was unwelcome then I would love to see your reaction if I simply asked your permission... E.**_

_**Stop it, Edward. B.**_

_**Stop what? I haven't done anything … yet. E.**_

_Yeah, I'm totally enjoying flirting with Bella right under Jasper's nose … call me a cocky bastard, I won't deny it._

Emmett and Rose have left us and moved over to a table so now its just the four of us. Ali looks at me, then to Bella, then back to me. Her eyes widen as the realization of what has been happening hits her. I wonder if she is getting ready to call me out?

I get my answer.

"So, Jazz, Collin says you are going to give him guitar lessons?" Ali blurts out.

"Where is Collin, Ali?" Jasper asks.

Alice proceeds to tell Jasper some long story about Collin's whereabouts.

_Thank you, Ali - nice distraction. _Bella is being a little too quiet, and just staring down at her phone. I decide to raise the ante.

_**Would you like to know what I would do with your permission, Bella? E.**_

Her answer is immediate.

_**No. B.**_

I lean back on my stool getting comfortable. I notice Bella looks at Jazz before she begins to text again.

_**I'm afraid to find out. B.**_

_Finally she is giving me something … and I'm not going to hold back._

_**If I had your permission mon amour, I would kiss you slowly and passionately. I would worship your lips and then kiss the soft spot behind your ear and feel you shiver from my touch … like I wanted to do in in Portland. E.**_

_**Well, you don't have my permission, so stop trying to seduce me. B.**_

_She has to know what I feel, __but I __can't show her, so I have to tell her, and if its by these means so be it._

_**Tell me you don't feel something when I touch you? Every single time there is a spark, like electricity … even the very first time in the bakery. This isn't seduction, Bella, this is fate. Tell me why after three years we meet again, and it's still the same? Tell me this isn't real and I promise I will leave you alone to live your life with him if that's what you choose. Tell me you meant it when you told me to stay away from you. E.**_

She looks at the text and I hear her breath stutter. Her eyes snap up and lock with mine briefly, then she is typing her answer and I hold my breath waiting for my fate to be decided.

_**It doesn't even matter, Edward … you're married to Kate. B.**_

_She isn't denying the connection we have. _

Then she types again and I look at her anxiously... she looks resigned.

_**But I can't deny it, Edward … because I feel it, too. B. **_

Bella sighs and snaps her phone closed just as Jasper turns to her. "Are you finished now, Isabella?" he asks her in a clipped tone.

I want to lay him out flat, and then I notice he's staring right at me with a cold, hard glare in his eyes.

_You win__,__ Jasper, for now._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Well, well. Bella finally admitted her feelings. Comments? I know you have them. More soon! We are closing in on the wedding peeps! Good stuff ahead. I know what you are all waiting for, and I will not disappoint you. **smirks****

**Mwah!**

**Judy**

**XO**


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy New Year and back to our regular posting schedule! I've missed you all!**

**Thanks to my awesome team: TexasBella, Nicole, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and my newest offical member, Grnidgirl! Love you all madly! You put up with my craziness in my quest to make everything perfect. **

**Waving to my peeps on JUF and JNF. You all mean the world to me.**

**So, are we ready to get back to the wedding? The responses to the text fest in the last chapter were hilarious! Silent Secret has renamed Edward once again. He shall now be called Sextward! Love it!**

**SM owns all. I did get the Twilight Complete Film Archive for Christmas - Love it!**

**First up is Bella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Bella**

"That shade of merlot is perfect on you, Bella. Jazz will be beside himself when he sees you," Ali says as she hands me a ridiculously high pair of silver, open-toe heels. We've already had manicures and pedicures, she has styled our hair and applied our makeup, and is now accessorizing us with shoes and jewelry. Ali hasn't missed a detail, everything is perfectly coordinated.

"Ali, is all this necessary for the rehearsal? Don't you think it is a bit much?"

Rose scoffs. "Bella, the boys are all in suits and ties, so do you really think Alice wouldn't make us wear cocktail dresses?"

"That's right, and you hush, Bella, this is exactly enough. As maid of honor you have to match the best man you know. Edward is wearing a grey pinstripe suit and I even had his tie custom made from the same fabric as your dress."

"But Ali, what about Jasper?" _He'll hate the fact that Edward and I will match. _"Shouldn't _we _match somewhat? We are a couple after all."

"Jasper's suit perfectly matches the color of your shoes, and of course his accessories are to die for: cowboy boots and a matching bolero tie. You'll look perfect with both Edward _and _Jasper, Bella, don't worry."

"I'm not worried_ exactly_, but what about you and Collin, Ali?"

Just like you, Bella. I'll match both who I'm standing up with _and_ my date. My silver-grey dress matches Jasper's suit, and will also match the pinstripe in Colin's black suit. _I can't wait to see him in his suit__,_" Ali gushes as she is putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Okay, enough with the fashion show, ladies. We should be heading downstairs to meet the guys," Rose says as she is checking herself one last time in the mirror.

She is utterly beautiful. Her dress is red satin and looks striking with her brown hair, which has been recently streaked with subtle blonde highlights. The dress is short, strapless, and sways gently when she walks. Her heels are three inches high, and dyed in a matching shade of red. They make her legs look a mile long. Emmett will be in heaven.

"Yes, let's go show our gorgeous selves off to the guys," Ali says while pushing me out the door.

God, I'm suddenly nervous and feel like I'm going to faint. After the text fest last night I can't even imagine looking Edward in the eyes today. I sway a bit and tug on Ali's arm to steady myself.

"Bella, are you okay?"

_What can I say?_" Yeah, I think I just need some air."

"Is there something on your mind?"

_Ali would know better if I said no anyway._

She gives me a reassuring squeeze before addressing Rose quietly. "Rose, Bella and I will meet you downstairs. We forgot our lipstick - you know, to touch up with after our men ravish us." Ali giggles while pulling me back into the suite.

"Okay, see you soon." Rose quirks an eyebrow at us as she continues down the hallway.

Ali's mood turns serious the second the door clicks shut, "Okay, Bells, out with it … does this have something to do with you and Edward texting last night?"

"What?" _How could she know?_

"Really, Bella? Did you forget who you're talking to here? I didn't miss a beat last night, but you better hope Jasper did. He told you he was falling in love with you, Bella! How could you just dismiss that? You were basically flirting with Edward in front of him. That was really foolish and very unlike you. What were you thinking then, and more importantly, what are you thinking now?"

Deciding it isn't helping to hold back, and that it may be a relief to finally say out loud what my heart is feeling, I take a deep breath and seize the moment.

"Ali, I know I can't be in love with Jasper..." Another deep breath. "Because I'm already in love with Edward. It's always been him."

She gasps and then hugs me tightly. "Then do the right thing and break it off with Jasper. You have no business stringing him along. Then you confront Edward and tell him how you feel because he deserves to know."

"Ali, it's not that simple. Have you forgotten about Kate?" _My worst enemy._

"Matters of the heart are always that simple, Bella. Just follow your heart and not your head."

_As if it is that easy._

"Now let's go strut our stuff." With that Ali winks at me, takes me by the hand, and leads me out of the suite. "Just breathe, Bella."

I'm still a bundle of nerves when Ali and I reach the patio. She gives my hand one last reassuring squeeze before letting go and then walks straight into Collin's opens arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and he picks her up and spins them around together. They make the cutest couple.

Rose and a very nervous Emmett are holding hands while they are talking to Rose's dad. Poor Emm looks slight next to Jack Hale, and I'm sure he's wishing he was anywhere but there.

Edward and Jasper are over near the pond talking to who I assume are Edward's parents. Jasper sees me and I have no choice but to head in their direction.

I approach them and find myself standing very close to Jasper - and as far away from Edward as I can.

"Here's my Isabella."

Edward noticeably tenses up from Jasper's words, or perhaps it's from my arrival. He doesn't give Jasper a chance to make introductions.

"Bella Swan, I would like you to meet my parents Elizabeth and Edward Senior. Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan, Rosalie's best friend and maid of honor."

"Glad to finally meet you, Bella," Liz says while unexpectedly giving me an enthusiastic hug. "Jasper was telling me all about you earlier."

_He was, huh? _

"Jasper, she's lovely and you look absolutely gorgeous together. Bella, dear, welcome to our family. Jasper is like a son to us."

Edward is looking a bit put off and also surprisingly mischievous. He is now coming over toward me with that damn smirk of his which means he _is _up to no good.

_Oh God, what is he going to do now?_

**Edward**

It's taking all my strength to put up with Jasper. I'm trying to put on a good show in front of my parents, but truth be told, I think my mom senses the tension between us. We're being cordial enough, but it's not our usual banter and she knows it. My mom is nothing if not perceptive. Jasper and I grew up practically brothers, it has to be obvious that something is off between us. I see her looking back and forth between us, and the look on her face is conflicted. She gives my dad a questioning glance; he just shrugs.

I see her as soon as she steps out onto the patio. My mom is speaking to me, but all I can focus on is Bella. She takes my breath away. Her dress is deep wine in color and sets her creamy skin aglow. I immediately realize her dress and my tie are a perfect match. _This_ _pleases me. Props to the pixie._

She is coming toward us and it takes everything I have not to meet her halfway. When she reaches us she walks up and stands near Jasper, much too close to him for my liking, and too far away from me. Her hair is upswept with loose curls framing her face. The skin on her neck is begging to be touched and my fingers twitch in need.

"Here's my Isabella!" Jasper blurts out.

Oh God, I'm feeling the need to punch him already. _A regular occurrence lately. _Yeah, I'm not in the mood for him or for his fucking irritating southern manners.

"Bella Swan, I would like you to meet my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Senior. Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan, Rosalie's best friend and maid of honor."

He glares at me, clearly he felt _he _should introduce Bella to _my _parents. _Back off__,_ _asshole. _

"Glad to finally meet you, Bella," Mom says, her eyes fixed solely on me while she pulls Bella in for a hug. "Jasper was telling me all about you earlier."

Bella looks a little surprised.

_Well that makes two of us, exactly what was Jasper saying to MY mom about Bella?_

"Jasper, she's lovely and you look absolutely gorgeous together," she says as she smiles at Bella. "Bella, dear, welcome to our family. Jasper is like a son to us."

_Oh hell no, this is not the way this is going to go. _I know what I need to do. Deciding to throw caution to the wind I give Bella a smirk and walk over to stand directly behind her.

"Mom, did you know that Bella and I met years ago at the 7th Avenue Bakery the day you sent me to buy croissants?"

Bella turns and looks at me like this is the last thing she wants me to mention.

Jazz didn't know that little secret I'm betting, and a glance at him confirms it. He sure didn't know - shock is written all over his face. _Yep, she was mine from that first moment__,_ _mother fucker._

"As I recall you were in Forks to introduce your _loving girlfriend_ Kate to your parents, isn't that right, Edward?" Jasper looks smug_._

_The bastard. _

"Yes, well Kate is another story. But the story of Edward and Bella is much more interesting, don't you think? As I was saying ..."

Bella whispers, "Stop, Edward."

Ignoring her I move a fraction closer.

Jasper grinds his teeth together and clenches his fists at his sides.

Continuing my trip down memory lane: "Yes, I was so entranced with her I foolishly forgot to ask her name. It wasn't until fate brought us together three years later that we properly introduced ourselves. Isn't that right, Bella?"

She squeaks out an, "Uh huh," with a slight nod of her head.

"Oh, Edward, it must have been fate. How exciting! And now you're all friends. Isn't this a wonderful story, Ed?" she asks as she tucks her hand into the crook of Dad's arm. She is grinning from ear to ear.

My dad just shakes his head in amusement.

"Mom, from that moment on I have felt a special connection with Bella."

Bella looks at me with those bright eyes of hers and smiles. I smile back showing her the sincerity of my words. My dad, being perceptive, steps in and asks Jasper to join him for a drink. Jasper clearly knows something is up and before he leaves he gives me another cold glare. _Okay at some point I have to deal with him._

Suddenly there is an unconscious need in me, a need to touch Bella. I step another fraction closer to her; we are so close, surely she can feel my breath on her skin. But, it's still not close enough. Being careful not to draw attention to myself, I place my finger on the silky soft skin just behind her ear and drag it ever so lightly, tracing a path down her neck to the edge of her shoulder. Goosebumps erupt along the trail, and she shivers at my touch.

My mom, missing nothing, looks right at me and mouths the word _forever. _

Smiling back at her, my face flushes. _Yes, mom._

Bella turns and looks at me sadly before she moves away, taking a piece of me with her.

In that very moment I know that I love her. I have found my forever and now I can't let her go ... ever.

**Kate**

A mini vacation is just what I needed. The Sound is beautiful and Royce has graciously spared no expense. We had a wonderful massage earlier and now he is sleeping peacefully next to me.

Searching for my cell phone after quietly getting out of bed, I find it in the bottom of my overnight bag and head out to the balcony for some privacy. Despite the fact that I haven't talked to Edward since he kicked me out, I've had an uneasy feeling about him over the last several days. _You know what it is, Kate._

Our anniversary. He wanted to celebrate this weekend. It's not that I miss him _exactly; _I miss the comfort zone we were in when we were together. I'm still not convinced I have Royce hook, line, and sinker; and until then, keeping tabs on Edward is necessary.

How our discussion will go is unclear, but I feel compelled to just go with it. Taking a deep breath I dial his cell before I lose my nerve. It rings once, and goes right to voicemail.

_Just my luck, I get to leave him a message. _

"Eddie, it's me. Um, I'm sorry I missed you, it must be rehearsal time. Anyway, I just wanted to talk. I was just thinking about our wedding anniversary. Never thought things would turn out like this, truly I didn't. Maybe we could meet for coffee, we could talk? Look, Edward, what I mean to say is ... I think I miss you."

"Kate? Get your fine ass in here, baby girl."

_Shit, Royce is awake. I hope Edward didn't hear that. _The call needs to end, and fast. "So I guess I should go, please give Rose and Emm my best wishes, and um, say hi to your parents. Call me, Edward, bye."

Hitting the end button brings me relief. Sighing heavily, I slide the doorwall open and there is Royce. He is sprawled out on the bed with a rock hard cock and a devious look on his face.

"There you are," he says as he grabs his length and starts to stroke. "I thought I'd have to take care of _this _by myself."

"Mmm, that just won't do," I purr as I climb on the bed and crawl over to him. "Allow me ..."

**Jasper**

After I allowed myself to be led away by Edward Senior, it took all of my control not to turn around and pummel Edward Junior to the ground.

I was livid at the display he put on in front of his mom, and of course Liz just stood there and ate it up like it was a freaking fairytale.

Isabella's participation in all this puzzles me. I want to trust her with all my heart. I'm in love her, but I can't help feeling that she's not being totally honest with me.

Being the bigger man here, if Isabella chooses _him _I'd have no choice but to let her go. The problem I'm facing is that I don't believe his intentions with her are pure. Kate has Edward's mind so twisted that this is all just a game to him, and Isabella is nothing but a conquest to him.

This weekend could have been a turning point for Isabella and me on an intimate level, but that has all changed. This has become a battle to win her heart, and honestly I feel like I don't have a chance in hell.

Whose heart will be intact when this is over: mine or Edward's? Which friendship will be shattered because of this? _You already know the answers to these questions__,_ _Jasper. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Still******** with me?** Comments? I know you have them! 

**Okay a few things. Two of the stories I beta for: Salacious by Cutestkidsmom and The Gentlemen by MasterAskim are up for fic of the week over at The Lemonade Stand. Yes, husband and wife; the Kings, are up against each other. GO VOTE!**

**Another rec by a new author and friend, MissJude: Under My Skin It's Tattward ... need I say more?**

**Tuesday?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	34. Chapter 34

**Woo hoo, it's update already! Are you all ready for MORE? **

**Thanks to my Team: TexasBella, Nicole, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and Grnidgirl. **

**Hugs and kisses to my peeps on JUF and JNF. **

**SM owns all. You may recognize a few familiar words in this chapter from the book/movie. ALL credit goes to SM/Summit/Lionsgate **

**See you below. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Bella**

"Rose, there is a delivery for you!" I yell while pouring another Mimosa into my crystal champagne flute. "I think it's from your groom."

Rose runs into the sitting room and stops abruptly when she sees three boxes laid out for her on the coffee table. "Oh my gosh, three?"

Alice walks in and in true Ali form says, "Only three, Rose? Etiquette says there should be one gift for each month you have been engaged."

"You are making that up, Ali. I'd be happy with one," Rose says as she sits cross legged on the couch, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"_I'd be happy just to have a groom_," I say with a small pout. They ignore me of course.

"Okay, Rosie, open-open-open," Ali squeals.

Rose picks up the first long, rectangular package which is obviously a flower box by its trademark red ribbon and bow. Carefully removing the ribbon and the cover, she finds two dozen long stem red roses. She picks up the card and after removing it from its envelope, reads it quietly to herself, then aloud.

"To my beautiful Rose, you are what I never knew I always wanted. I can't wait to take this journey with you. _Hale _yes I love you. XO Emm"

"Awe, that is just … so Emmett," Ali says grabbing the card. "And he wrote that without any help from me."

_It's corny if you ask me._

"If you say so, Ali. Okay, Rose, what's in package number two? We have a wedding to get to today." _I'm so not into this lovey dovey stuff at the moment. _

"Geez, Bella, are you a bit anxious?" Rose picks up a small box and lifts off the lid. "Oh, wow, they're perfect." She pulls out a pair of delicate are bright, white Swarovski pearls with tiny diamonds that have been pave set in white gold, and are dangling from a diamond crested wire.

"Wow, he did good, Rose. They'll looking amazing with your updo and dress," Ali says snatching them from Rose's hand.

_Gosh Ali is grabby today._

"And last, but not least, package number three," I say sarcastically.

_What is wrong with me? _

Rose picks up the last of the boxes, a flat square box, and lifts off the lid. Underneath a layer of pale blue tissue she reveals a white silk negligee. The gown is long with thin shoulder straps, a slit on one side, and a corset style inset of white lace around the middle which trails down the back like a train. It loosely resembles Rose's wedding gown and is classy yet sexy at the same time. This was definitely Ali's doing.

"It's gorgeous, I love it. Thank you, Ali," Rose says with a wink.

"I just hinted a little, Rose. He wanted it to be perfect."

"And it is, it's spectacular. Too bad it won't stay on for long." Rose giggles as she stands and holds it up to her body.

Since the show is over I head back into the bedroom and plop down on the bed. My emotions are all over the place today and I blame it all on Edward ... Well, mostly on Edward. God, his warm breath against my skin set me ablaze, and with one brief touch that flame spread like wildfire throughout my body. I'd never felt so responsive to any man's touch and knew at that moment I was in trouble. My body would always betray me as far as he was concerned.

Despite this, I can't seem to get a grip on his overall behavior. The man thought nothing of wearing his heart on his sleeve right in front of his parents. I mean, who does that? Shouldn't his mother at least have said something to him? He's married! And his dad? All he did was divert Jasper's attention away from the whole scene. I don't know how to feel about it. On one hand it speaks volumes on the Masen's feelings for Kate, but on the other hand it doesn't speak highly of their son's morals either.

And then there is Jasper. He definitely knows something is up, and after that display yesterday he is barely speaking to me or Edward. Getting through the rehearsal was pure torture. Ali thought it necessary to run through the whole walk up the aisle thing twice. So twice I had to walk up the aisle with Edward, my arm in his, and twice we got evil looks from Jasper. There is a part of me that thinks she did it on purpose to torture me. I have no idea how it'll be tonight when Edward and I have to endure the photoshoot after the ceremony or when we have to dance together during the bridal party dance. My stomach does a tiny flip at the thought of dancing with Edward, and being _that _close to him.

I'm sure it hasn't escaped Jasper's mind that tonight was likely to be our first night _together_. When we spoke of this before, I'd promised him we would see what happened, but of course it's not even on the table now. Ali is right, I need to speak to him, he deserves honesty, but now is not the right time. This is supposed to be all about Rose and Emm this weekend, and yet it has felt like anything but. _Get a grip, Bella, this is your best friend, you need to make this about her. _Nervously my hand rakes through my hair and I vow right then and there to quit getting tangled in this web. Rose will have the maid of honor she deserves. I owe her that much, and more.

I'm startled by an incoming text. Shit, it's from Edward.

_**Please meet me in the lobby. You need to know the truth.**_ **E.**

What does that even mean? I have no choice but to find out.

_What did I just say about getting tangled?_

_**Give me ten minutes. B. **_

Now I just have to get away from the girls without raising suspicion.

**Edward**

She's going to meet me. My heart is beating frantically because I know I have this one chance to get this out in the open. Bella deserves the truth, and no matter what the outcome I will tell her.

Glancing at my phone, there is a missed call from Kate. Dammit if I don't want to delete the voicemail before even listening to it. _Fuck! _Playing back the message, she spouts some bullshit about our anniversary and when she says she _thinks _she misses me I laugh uncontrollably.

Halfway through the recording there is another voice speaking in the background; and I have a sneaking suspicion who it is. Replaying the message, there is clearly a male yelling: "_Kate? Get your fine ass in here, baby girl."_

I now know she is with Royce somewhere probably getting her brains fucked out instead of at that damn conference in New York. _Lying whore. _If I wasn't committed to this wedding my ass would be on the first flight to New York to confront her cheating ass.

Just because I can.

Making sure not to delete Kate's voicemail I wait for Bella to meet me. My current mood: outraged, edgy, with my blood pressure probably climbing through the roof. I've got to have a clear head when we talk. Being a raving lunatic will do nothing but scare her away. Closing my eyes while concentrating on my breathing helps me to relax. _You can do this, Masen, just focus. Focus on your brown-eyed girl._

"Edward, are you okay?"

She's here. I'm a bit better already.

"Yes, I am now." My hand runs nervously down my face, damn bad habit.

"I'm glad. You said in your text that I needed to know the truth?" she says as she begins to bite her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes. Let's have a seat, Bella, over near the lounge. Would you like anything? Something to drink maybe?" My hand rests lightly on her lower back while I guide us toward the lounge.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She relaxes into my touch, and its enough to help me calm a little.

We walk over to a black leather loveseat near the lounge and sit down. I take a deep breath. "Okay, just promise you'll hear me out."

She looks me straight in the eyes, and tells me, "Take your time, you have my word, Edward."

Hearing her say my name gives me the chills. The constant need to touch her overcomes me once again and instinctively I reach over and grab her hand. It is warm and comforting.

May as well start at the beginning. "I met Kate at UW when we were both seniors. She was unlike any girl I'd ever met, so independent and sure of what she wanted. We hit it off right away, and before long I was bringing her home to Forks to meet my parents."

"That was when _we _met." She caresses my hand lightly.

"Yes, and I've not been able to get you out of mind since. You've stayed with me all these years, Bella."

"And yet you married her."

I flinch at her statement.

"I thought it was love that we both shared, and that what I'd found with her was real. But believe me, it never even came close to what my feelings are for you."

She grips my hand tighter and I gently squeeze it. "Wanting what my parents have, I tried to convince myself that what we had was real. Then about six months in, things began to change."

Taking a deep breath, I dive in and tell her everything about Kate blowing through our bank account and how after that nothing was ever enough for her, including me.

"Things really started to take a turn for the worse right around the time Kate signed on to the clinic project with Royce King."

"The night we were reunited at Jon and Didi's?" Her look is timid while she remembers our encounter.

"Yes, at the Marcus's dinner party. You wouldn't believe how incredibly happy I was to see you again. It was like no time had passed at all, and it was just you and me," I admitted.

Bella smiles. "You spoke French to me again."

Softly grazing my finger along her cheek I whisper, "Oui, c'est vrai et tu es encore plus merveilleuse que le premier jour ou je t'ai rencontré."

With a slow exhale her breath is sweet in my face and she asks, "What did you just say?"

I repeat my exact words for her in english. "_Yes, I did, and you are even more beautiful now than when I first saw you." _

Clearing my throat, I continue the pathetic story that is my life. "So when Royce entered the picture, Kate saw him as a new prospect. At that point I knew any chance for a successful marriage with her became nonexistent."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"The way I was raised there was no such thing as a failed marriage, Bella. It would have been a disappointment to my parents. Back then I felt there was no other choice but to do everything possible to make it work."

As if she is reading my mind, she fills in the blanks. "So you tried counseling."

"Briefly, and it didn't go well. There was a conflict with the therapist. I never pushed her to find someone new. A mistake on my part."

She looks at me, willing me to continue. "And then?"

"The weekend in Portland happened. Royce King happened. Everyone but me knew something was off with Kate. Okay, so I knew it, but didn't want to face it. The night she returned home from Portland I confronted her. She tried to talk her way out of it, of course, typical for my wife. I knew then, Bella, I did. But I was weak and not ready to admit defeat no matter what she'd done, and no matter my feelings for you. That sounds bad, I'm sorry." I squeeze her hand in mine, a small gesture. I can't bear to look into her eyes, the shame has to be evident on my face.

"Go on, Edward, please. Just get it all out."

"Kate swore she wanted to change, that she wanted _me _and for _us _to work. I was hesitant to believe her so I insisted we go back to counseling."

"And she agreed, right? Because she was backed into a corner."

_My brown-eyed girl is very perceptive. _

"Yes. Kate had no choice, and once she knew I was onto her she couldn't say no. But the counseling wasn't just for us as a couple. We both sought therapy individually, too. She agreed, in theory at least. I'm not sure how or if it was working for her. I can only tell you how it went for me."

"She had to want it to work, Edward. Individually, and as a couple. The same for you."

"Agreed. The thing is, I know I couldn't make it work alone. And even more than that, I never gave it my all. You see, Bella, in a subconscious way I wanted to fail. I know this now. It's taken weeks of therapy but I unknowingly wanted my marriage to fail. I wanted it to fail because I don't want to be with HER. I don't want to be with her because _I want to be with YOU!_"

Bella begins to softly cry, and I gently wipe her tears with a tentative hand. She looks at me, her eyes tell me she has a question and is hesitant to ask it.

"You can ask me anything, Bella. I have nothing to hide."

"I thought she wanted a family, Edward? She told me just recently that you were trying to start a family, and even that she might be pregnant."

"Lies, Bella, all lies. Kate was taking her birth control pills the entire time we were trying to conceive. She tried to hide them, but recently one night during a fight I found them."

She reaches out and touches my arm gently. "I'm so sorry, that must have been very difficult for you."

"It nearly broke me. It's all I've ever wanted, Bella: a child and a real shot at a wonderful life with a woman who feels the same. My parents have such a strong marriage, I want and need that too."

"What about Kate and Royce? Do you think something is really going on between them?"

"I'm positive of it. In fact, I'm pretty sure she is with him this weekend instead of that conference in New York."

_Do it, Edward, tell her the rest. _

"There's more, Bella. Can you possibly stand to hear more?" I look at her hesitantly, and she unexpectedly reaches over and and rakes the fingers of her right hand through the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I'm here, Edward. Keep going." Her genuine smile makes me melt.

_Here it goes. _"The night at Mon Venin, the night Jazz and I fought?"

"Yes," she says hesitantly. "What about it?"

"Well, before I even left for the club, I told Kate we were through." Dropping her hand, I abruptly stand, feeling anxious. Memories of that night are still vivid and raw.

"What?" Bella stands now, clearly anxious herself.

"I confronted her about some ... things. She didn't deny them, in fact her smart ass mouth pretty much confirmed everything I had suspected; what apparently everyone had suspected."

_Don't stop now, Edward._

"After I got home, well ..." I trail off.

"Go on." Bella looks up at me, her eyes telling me it's okay to continue.

"I was pumped up from the fight, of course. I went to clean up my face, and to shower. I was reaching for a towel, and found a pregnancy test in the process." My legs begin pacing, feeling the need to flee, but knowing I can't.

"When she walked into the apartment I was waiting and made her take the test; it was negative. I figured it would be."

"Wow, and no one knows of this?" She gently grabs my hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"Alice knows. She helped me pack her things before I shipped them to her at the clinic. I don't know where she is staying, and I don't care."

At the mention of Ali's name her eyes snap to mine. It's like a lightbulb went off in her head. _Odd._

"Hmm, maybe she is with Tanya?" Bella is clearly distracted now.

I shrug. "I cut off all her monetary resources. She's either with Tanya, King, or at the clinic - like I said, I really don't care."

She sighs heavily. "So what happens now, Edward?"

"A divorce Bella, it's the only option for me. "I can't stay in a loveless marriage with a habitually lying bitch. This has gone on far too long because I was wearing rose-colored glasses." There is more she needs to hear as it affects her. "Bella? This also involves my feelings for you, too. You know that, right?"

She sighs again. "Edward, this is a big decision. One that you have to make on your own; not involving me. Don't put the weight of this on my shoulders. I would be the homewrecker, the other woman, the one who broke up your marriage. That's not fair to me, and it's certainly not fair of you to ask of me."

"Bella, I would never think of you like that, never. But, I can't deny what I feel toward you anymore. It's killing me, and I have to be true to myself, for once. No more denial … _that's _not fair to me."

"Edward, I ..."

"We have a connection, Bella. I've felt it since the first time I saw your mesmerizing brown eyes in that bakery. What I feel for you is irrevocable. Please, Bella, tell me you feel it too. I can't bring myself to walk away from you, and I simply can't live in a world where you don't exist."

"Edward, I don't know what I'm supposed to say. This is a lot to take in, and I need time to think about everything. But as wrong as it sounds for me to say this out loud, I don't want you to walk away either. I simply couldn't bear it. I just need time, just please give me a little time."

I lightly kiss her palm. "Take all the time you need, love. I'm not going anywhere."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, are you still with me. Thoughts? I know you have them!**

**Congratulations to Meredith and Robert King (Cutestkidsmom and MasterAskim) They won 1st and 4th place in The Lemonade Stand fic of the week poll. I'm lucky enough to help beta their stories Salacious and The Gentlemen. Links for their stories can be found on the Love Through Another's Eyes Facebook page. Join me on the LTAE page for teasers and fun. **

**A brand new recc is for Fix You by Chocoholic123 - Two lives. Different worlds. The ripples from this twelve year collision course will last forever. ExB, AH, Rated M for a reason. Check it out, chapter two is posting today.**

**Next update is Saturday. Wedding bells for Rose and Emmett ... Squee!**

**Judy**

**XO**


	35. Chapter 35

**Anyone fancy an update? **

**Thanks to my amazing team: TexasBella, Nicole, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and Grnidgirl **

******It's wedding day ... Need I say more? See you below. **

**SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Bella**

This is it, the main event. After a whirlwind of a morning it's finally time. Rose has never looked more beautiful and I have to choke back a sob; we promised Ali no crying and ruining our makeup.

Rose is standing before the large gilded mirror, so calm and sure of her decision and her life. Wearing a Vera Wang original, she is the epitome of a beautiful bride. The pure white, satin fabric of the gown glistens in the afternoon sun. It's strapless, fitted through the bodice, and pools out along the bottom flawlessly. An inset of sheer black lace wraps delicately around her waist, and trails down the back in diamond shapes cascading into her train. A simple, loose updo with a few soft wisps of hair frame her beautiful face. The earrings from Emmett are stunning against Rose's lightly tanned skin, and the perfect finishing touch.

I fluff her dress one more time and take my bouquet of deep burgundy colored roses from Edward. Ali and Jasper start walking down the aisle ahead of us.

"You about ready to do this?" Edward asks as he adjusts his tie. "You look stunning by the way, I just thought you should know ..."

"Thanks," I say nervously while glancing at him. "You don't look so bad yourself." Okay, he looks absolutely handsome, sexy even. _Yes, definitely sexy. _

Edward wears Christian Dior _very _well. The tuxedo is black, single-breasted, and expertly tailored to frame his body. The shirt is crisp and white; the tie is deep burgundy. His hair is perfectly imperfect, and totally Edward. He is breathtaking.

It's time for us to walk down the aisle.

I take a deep breath and give Rose a quick hug, and then hand her the bridal bouquet. Jasper is standing at the end of the aisle looking at me with disappointment in his eyes. When Edward takes my arm in his Jasper flinches. Edward notices and rubs tiny circles on top of my hand with his thumb, instantly calming me. Ali winks at me, and off to the side I see Edward's mom wiping a tear from her eye, a smile on her beautiful face.

Walking up the aisle on Edward's arm feels so natural. It both thrills me and scares me at the same time. The feeling is overwhelming but having Edward so close keeps me grounded. He's right, there is a connection between us, and if its even possible, it keeps building.

I want this with him.

I want to be walking down the aisle _to _him.

I want forever with Edward.

This is selfish. Having these feelings for a married man, a man that isn't yet free to be with me is wrong. I asked him to give me some time, and he agreed.

_Time is what will help; time to think this through. _

**Edward**

Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe the vision before me, and I'm not talking about the bride. Bella's dress is black satin, short, and strapless. The bustline is white with a sheer overlay of black lace, and a black bow adorns the waist. She is wearing high, black satin heels that nearly bring her height to my shoulder. A simple rhinestone clip secures her hair; and for the second time this weekend, her soft, silky neck is just begging to be touched.

Bella is standing with Rose waiting for the deejay to announce the bridal procession, and I can't help but wish that she was the bride and I was her groom. Our walk down the aisle was surreal. My mom was in tears with a perpetual smile on her face and my dad looked so proud. Jasper scowled the entire ceremony, and I have to admit that made me kind of happy.

"Edward, love, do you mind if Dad takes a few pictures of us together?"

"Sure, Mom," I say as I'm pulling her towards me into a hug. "You look great today by the way."

She looks striking in her floor length dress. Halter style and lavender; it's Dad's favorite color on her. He's wearing a light grey suit finished with a grey and lavender striped tie.

"Thanks my handsome boy, but not as pretty as the maid of honor," she says after kissing my cheek while Dad snaps away with his camera. "Bella really is something, Edward. I think she cares for you."

"And I for her, Mom. I'm just not sure what to do next? I mean I told Bella I had feelings for her. This is crazy, I'm still married to Kate, and you and Dad don't know every-"

She interrupts me."Edward Anthony Masen, have you found your forever with Bella?"

"I have. I can see _my _forever in her eyes."

"That has to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say, dearest."

I chuckle at her. "Probably the most honest, too. I dunno, I just _feel _everything with her, and I'm ashamed to say I never felt that way with Kate."

My father approaches us and speaks quietly. "Edward, son, your mother and I just want you to be happy, whether that is with Kate, or not."

"I feel like I'm letting you down, Dad. That whole 'Masen's are a proud bunch' speech keeps coming to mind."

"Have you given it your all, son?"

"I've tried, Dad, I honestly gave it my all. Kate just never met me halfway, and she always wants more. Just her idea of more is different than mine. Mom, Dad, I know this really isn't the proper place for this discussion, but you need to know that my marriage isn't exactly the traditional one you may have thought it was. Normally that would entail a loving, devoted couple in an exclusive relationship. Sadly that is not the case. I believe that Kate is being unfaithful."

My dad shakes his head as if he's not surprised, and my mom just looks contemplative.

I kiss her on the cheek again and shake my dad's hand. "Now if you will both excuse me, I have a beautiful maid of honor to escort to dinner."

Once the bridal party is announced and we are seated for dinner, it's speech time. Bella stands and delivers her speech perfectly; making Ali, Rose, and most of the women in the room cry. Of course, I have to switch gears, and before long all the guests are in tears laughing from my surprise presentation. I spent hours splicing together pictures and videos of Emmett, Rose, and our group from over the years. Emmett is touched; and as he pulls me into a hug between friends, I glance over at Jasper, who is obviously shocked by my gesture.

_I am the best man, Jazz._

Dinner passes in a blur and it's time for Rose and Emm to have their first dance as husband and wife. I know I'm that much closer to having Bella in my arms. The music starts and they begin to dance to Phil Collins' _Groovy Kind of Love. _It was the one thing Emm insisted on for the wedding, and it suits them perfectly. The guests gather around and circle the new Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty.

"Now may I introduce the maid of honor, Bella Swan, and the best man, Edward Masen," the deejay announces.

Everyone cheers as I offer Bella my hand and we walk onto the dance floor. When I hear the first few notes of the song that's playing, I'm nearly brought to my knees. It's _Someone Like You _by Van Morrison. Damn, it couldn't be more appropriate.

_I'm sensing a pattern here._

Pulling Bella close, I immediately know I'm right where I should be. She is so soft in my arms and damn, that electrical hum is back and coursing back and forth between us. I sense she feels it too.

"I feel it, too."

_Did I say that outloud?_

I chuckle lightly. "Every single time, Bella, it's the same everytime we touch."

"Yes," she breathes into my ear, causing me to shiver.

_This beautiful woman will surely be my undoing._

Before I know it the photographer, my dad, and several other wedding guests are taking our picture. They are documenting this moment with material proof just as I am documenting it in my memory bank. If nothing else happens beyond this moment, it will forever be etched in my heart. I'm secretly hoping they will hurry up and take their pictures so we can go back into our bubble. Of course by the time they are done, the song is too, and Bella is leading me by the hand back to the head table.

Finally our obligations are over for the night, and it's time to relax.

"Champagne?" I ask her as I hold up the bottle.

"Sure thanks, I would love some." She hands her glass to me and I fill it before filling my own.

At that moment my cell starts vibrating in my jacket pocket. Pulling it out, I look at the display. _Hmm, an unknown number._

I'm not on call this weekend but I feel the need to answer it anyway. I politely excuse myself from the table.

"Dr. Masen," I answer as I'm making way out of the hall.

"_Edward, its Jon Marcus." _

_Shit, what could he want? _

"Jon, is everything okay?"

He hesitates for a second. "_Well, Edward, actually no. I've had a family emergency and need to leave New York immediately. I understand that you and Kate are away for a wedding, and I apologize for interrupting your weekend, but I really need her in New York ASAP. I can't seem to reach her, so I thought it would be okay to call you. May I speak with her if she is available?"_

_Wait, what?_

"I don't understand, Jon. Kate isn't here with me at the wedding. She told me that you asked her several weeks ago to speak in your place at the conference in New York."

"_Well, originally that was my plan, Edward. But then she said she was committed to the wedding. I of course told her I understood and that I would just attend myself."_

_What the fuck?_

"Well, Jon, I apologize, and I'm sorry for the confusion. I will try to get ahold of Kate and straighten everything out if I can."

"_Do what you can, please. My granddaughter Heidi broke her leg and Didi is distraught. I will just explain it to Dr. Volturi. He is the main speaker and an old colleague of mine. Again, sorry to disturb you, Edward, and I hope everything is okay with Kate."_

"Thanks, Jon, I hope Heidi is okay, take care." I end the call.

_Oh, sweetheart you are so busted now ... Just where the fuck are you, exactly?_

I am fucking livid when I call her cell, and imagine my surprise when it goes straight to voicemail. _I'm in no mood to be cordial._

"Where the fuck are you Katherine Denali Masen? If you are with that bastard King then it's game over, sweetheart. _Game fucking over._"

_Fuck, a smoke is in my future; and definitely something stronger than champagne._

I stop at the bar to buy a pack of smokes and one shot of Jack, then head outside for some fresh air.

I'm standing against the wall by the main door lighting my cigarette when a limo pulls up. One of the doors open and out steps none other than Royce _freaking _King.

He turns in my direction and gives me a sneer, and before I can step away from the wall he reaches inside and helps Kate out of the car. His body covering hers, he pushes her up against the limo and attacks her with his mouth while I stand there and watch as my whore of a wife hitches her leg up around his waist. She's out in public and shamelessly grinding on him. Her whimpers and moans fill the air in response to his attack.

I'm disgusted and enraged, and I want to choke him and shake her, but do neither. I simply put out my cigarette, down my Jack, and head back into the reception with determination.

Bella is sitting at the table talking to Ali and Rose.

I calmly walk up to her and grab her hand.

"Edward, what are you ..."

I look at her and she instantly stops talking.

I say three words, and I say them with purpose: "Time's up, Bella."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duck's behind my couch. I'm evil and left you with a cliffie. TRUST ME, you will forgive me after the next update! *SMIRKS***

**Thoughts? I know you have them!**

**Reccs for this week. Salacious by Cutestkidsmom, The Gentlemen by MasterAskim, The Other Side of the Fence by EdwardsEternal**

**Tuesday? **

**Judy**

**XO**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hmm, is it Tuesday already? Guess that means it's update day!**

**Props to my awesome team: Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, Grnidgirl, and Nicole. Extra love today to Grndidgirl and to my AMAZING beta TexasBella for polishing this chapter and for squashing my fears over all things lemony. Did I say lemony? You all know what that means! I won't make you wait any longer, I know what you all have been waiting for. Enjoy. **

**SM owns all. Any catch phrases used today are hers or Summit/Liongate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella **

"Time's up, Bella." Edward's grabbed my hand and I don't pull it away. The phone call he received had to have been bad news because he looks tense. Glancing over at Ali, her expression is pensive.

She stands and gives my shoulders a squeeze. "I'll go find Jazz and ask him to dance," she says happily.

Rose gives me a hug and quietly whispers, "Go with him, Bella."

With Edward's hand still firmly gripping mine, I grab my handbag and we head out of the hall.

Part of me feels nervous, but another part feels excited. Glancing over at him, his expression is hard to read. It's as if there is a battle raging inside ... I should say something; anything, but I'm at a loss for words. The steel grip he has on my hand hand loosens, and then his fingers lace lightly through mine; it's vastly more intimate and I relax a bit with the gesture.

Edward leads us over to the elevators and pushes the button while his lips graze over the back of my hand as if in reverence. At this tenderness my body reacts, and all my senses are heightened.

With an abrupt movement he stops, takes a frustrated breath, and combs his hand roughly through his hair; practically pulling it out. Having the same annoying habit, this is a nervous gesture I know all too well. I want to calm him down, but I don't know exactly what he needs. He is conflicted, and I'm feeling all kinds of helpless.

The doors open and he guides me inside the empty lift by the small of my back. I gasp as I feel the heat radiating from his hand right through the fabric of my dress. The tension in the confines of the small space is thick; and charged with an unnameable force. As the doors close behind us something inside me tells me nothing will ever be the same between us again.

He leans against the handrail still holding my hand but then turns and faces me. Oh God, his eyes are darkening, he looks predatory. I swallow nervously and start chewing my bottom lip ... Another stupid habit.

His eyes dart from my eyes down to my lips. "Do. Not. Do. That." His voice is rough, yet passionate.

He needs to kiss me, soon. _Kiss me__,_ _Edward__, _I think while trying to convey the message with my eyes.

It works, he peers into my eyes and inhales sharply. Letting go of my hand Edward places his own on the wall to the right of my head. His left hand abruptly slams against the wall to my other side effectively trapping me.

I drop my handbag.

He speaks to me again, his voice stern. "_Bella__,_ _don't –" _So many different emotions appear in his eyes: confusion, hesitation, hurt, anger, lust, and yes, perhaps even love.

Slowly my hand moves to the side of his heavenly face where I lightly stroke his cheek. The only sound around us right now is Edward's labored breathing.

"It's okay, Edward," I tell him staring right into his eyes.

A look flashes across his face before he utters a sentence that sounds so heartbreakingly broken. "Bella, you don't want me. Trust me."

Without hesitation my heart speaks, "I do – want you and trust you."

In one swift move Edward grabs both my hands and pins them to the wall before the he crashes his lips and body to mine. We are mouths, tongues, and moans of desire. My body is on fire from his kiss. He releases my lips and begins to trail kisses down my neck and I feel the flames licking at me, consuming me.

A bell sounds signaling we have reached our floor and the elevator doors open. He abruptly pulls away and we are both breathing heavily. I'm already feeling the loss of him, there is too much distance between us. He roughly grabs his tie, loosening it, and I take a step closer and grab it, bringing him closer to me.

I want his lips back on mine. "Kiss me." My voice sounds desperate, demanding.

He groans and then lifts me up into into his arms; I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. As he is walking us down the corridor our lips connect again, this time it's slow and lingering. Pulling back and looking into his eyes briefly, I begin placing open mouth kisses along his jaw and neck.

The sound of our rapid breathing creates a stirring deep inside. I go with it, no hesitations. A door crashes open and Edward whispers with a low sexy voice in my ear, "What are you doing to me, Bella?"

**Edward**

After kicking the door shut with my foot; I turn and slam Bella into it. She is kissing me along my neck, jaw, and her hands are tangling their way through the hair at the base of my neck.

Dammit, I know I need to calm the hell down. For a second thinking of Kate and Royce makes my temper flare. _The whore deserves nothing, not even a fleeting thought. _

The feeling of Bella wrapped around me in this moment makes me realize that this can't happen out of spite. _You have to know how much she wants this Edward. No, not like this._

Shaking my head in shame, I plead with her, "Bella, you don't deserve this, not this way. You deserve so much more. I'm so sor –"

She cuts me off. "Don't say it, Edward. Do _not _say you're sorry because I'm not."

Looking into her beautiful face my breath hitches, yeah she has that effect on me. If I open my mouth I'll say something that I may later regret so after putting her down, I turn my back away from her, head to the bar, grab the scotch decanter, and pour myself a drink.

"No, Edward, don't ..." She comes up behind me and grabs my arm forcing me to turn around to look at her.

I shake my head while breathing deeply, trying to stay calm when I'm anything but.

"What is going on here, Edward? First you are all over me and then you can't get far enough away? Tell me you don't want this – and I'll leave."

"I'm not good for you, Bella, you don't want me."

"Don't pretend to know what I want here, Edward. You don't know me at all."

"Dammit, Bella. Why are you pushing me? It shouldn't be like this."

"Then why the hell did you drag me up here? Are we just going to _talk__, _Edward?"

_I brought you up here to fuck you senseless, Bella, is that what you want to hear? _"Yes, Bella, let's talk." _God, I'm such a sarcastic bastard. _"To be honest, talking is the last thing I feel like doing at the moment."

"...and we're back to hot and cold again. Really, Edward? Maybe I should just go, Jasper is probably missing me by now."

_She did not just go there._

"You really shouldn't have said that." I grab my glass, down the scotch, and hurl the glass across the room where it shatters upon impact. I'm seeing red ... How could she just stand there and calmly announce that she was going back to _him_?

All rational thoughts have left my mind. Without thinking, in one fluid motion my arm knocks everything off the surface of the bar. Then I grab Bella, sitting her on top of it, before I lean over her using all my weight. Grabbing her by the chin, she is forced to look into my eyes.

"You. Are. Mine."

"You belong here with me."

"You will _not _walk out that door."

I can't be gentle with her right now. I'm too edgy, and my emotions and temper are all over the map. She needs to understand what I'm asking of her.

"Is this what you want?" I ask her, my voice low, jaw tight. She is practically panting, but she doesn't utter a word. The last of my self control is quickly leaving my body. I want her ... NOW!

I let go of her chin and wrap my fingers around her wrists, pinning her down. "Last chance, Bella. Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop."

"I want this," she whimpers and I hear her stuttered breath. "I need you, Edward, _please._"

Reaching behind her, I yank the zipper down, roughly pull the dress over her head, and toss it aside; not caring where it lands. Bella is sitting in front of me in nothing but a pair of black, satin and lace panties and heels. _The heels are staying. _My right hand wraps around the miniscule fabric that is covering her pussy and with one firm pull the panties tear and join the dress on the floor. She gasps and I just shrug my shoulders. "I'll buy you a new pair," I say giving her a smirk.

God, she is sitting there all beautiful and bare before me and fuck if she isn't biting on that damn bottom lip. My fingers are itching to touch her and my cock is as hard as a rock and straining against my pants with need.

Bella roughly pulls my tie again, bringing me closer and crashes her lips to mine. She pushes my jacket off and begins tearing at the buttons of my shirt. I grab her ass and roughly pull it toward me, wrapping those long legs of hers around my waist. Shit, I can feel the heat radiating from her sex, she's so damn close to me and all I can think of is tasting her. My brain is in a Bella induced haze.

I hook my arms under her shoulders and lean her back. Her breathing is erratic. I begin at her ear and nip all the way down to her collarbone where my tongue swipes into the divot just above it. Finding my way back to her mouth, I roughly force my tongue inside needing to dominate her.

She whimpers again and I take her bottom lip in between my teeth. I bite down hard, and she trembles in my arms.

I proceed to trail kisses down and around each of her breasts. Her pink, taut nipples are begging for attention so I take one into my mouth and bite, causing a ripple of pleasure to course through her body. "Dammit, Bella, you are so responsive to my touch. Just you wait, baby," I tease while giving the other nipple the same attention.

I continue to move down her stomach and swirl my tongue around her bellybutton rejoicing in the way her body is quivering from my touch.

"Please, Edward."

She's panting now, I know I'm teasing her. "Are you begging me, baby? That is so hot. Tell me what you want. _Say it. Out loud. Say it._"

"I need to feel you, inside me." Her head falls back and she grips the rail of the bar. I lightly trail my finger down to her sex watching her body breakout in goose bumps in its wake. With that I thrust two fingers inside of her causing her to moan in pleasure.

"God, baby, you're so wet for me, and so damn tight. I can feel your walls clenching around my fingers. Do you like that, Bella? Do you like my fingers inside you? Can you stand more?"

Her eyes are closed and her body is shaking, and she is trying to clench her legs closed.

"Oh no, beautiful. Open your eyes _and _your legs, love. Just relax and feel, I'm not nearly finished with you. I'm going to taste you now, I'm going to bury my face in your sweet, hot pussy. I want you to watch me." I practically growl at her.

"Oh God."

I begin to place small kisses on the inside of each thigh, and when I reach her center I pull back slightly to look at her. She's perfect – all pink and inviting. I drag my tongue slowly through her slit which elicits another moan. I'm overcome with the taste of _my _Bella.

"Damn, baby, you taste so sweet. I just knew you would."

She roughly grabs my hair moaning my name as I unhook her legs from around my waist. After pulling her closer to the edge of the bar, I drop to my knees and place her legs over my shoulders.

Once her sweet taste fully hits my tongue it's like an animalistic frenzy takes over. Her scent and taste is my only focus; hearing her moans of pleasure and my name, _my name _falling from her lips - is killing me. I want her to come so I can fuck her. God help me, but I want to fuck her hard. I'm greedy, taking everything she has for me; I can't get enough.

I feel her body start to clench, she's so close. _That's it baby, let go for me. Only for me. _I curl another finger inside her and rub that sweet spot as I'm gently biting down on her clit. She screams as a powerful orgasm hits. Bella's body convulses as she explodes onto my tongue and fingers; the grip she has on my hair is almost painful.

Giving her no time to recover I attack her mouth with mine. My baby sucks hard on my tongue and I know she can taste herself. _So fucking hot. _After making quick work of my pants, she is in my arms and I'm carrying her to bed. Like a precious piece of artwork which must be handled with utmost care, I lay her back, and then pin both of arms against the sheets while I move in and resume devouring her sweet mouth. When I break our kiss the look she gives me is intense, willing me to continue.

**Bella**

His tongue is in my mouth dominating my own, and I can't help but to submit to the power he has over me. Whimpering from his forcefulness when he bites down on my bottom lip I feel the beginning of the ecstasy only he can bring me to. This man is a master.

Edward quickly removes his pants and his cock is there before me, all rock hard and perfect. I lick my lips in anticipation. He picks me up and carries me to the bed where he lays me down, pulling my arms above my head, pinning them together at my wrists. He attacks my mouth, the unique flavor of him ... of us together, is potent on my tongue. I suck on it greedily. When we have no choice but to break our kiss, he releases my wrists then pulls back and his beautiful green eyes are staring into mine.

He's silently asking me for permission to continue. Something I would never deny him. The simple act of running my fingers through the soft hair on the back of his head, drawing him closer to me is all he needs for me to convey my consent. A hum, like a satisfied purring, erupts deep in his chest.

His eyes which were once bright green and crystal clear are once again darkening with lust, desire, and something else I can't wrap my head around. My mind races trying to read him.

Edward's hands on me are sure and steady, meticulous. He's playing my body like he would an instrument, and he knows well the melody he plays. It's as if the song is a familiar one.

It comforts me.

He is perfecting our symphony. The harmony is slowly building into a sweet crescendo of pleasure – delicious torture to be sure.

This man, this sweet, beautiful man looks at me as if I may disappear should he close his eyes. I see so many emotions wanting to come to the surface. Now he seems ... unsure.

I touch the side of his face and Edward's green eyes close briefly. When they open again I'm looking at a man. A beautiful man who is guarded, vulnerable, and scared even. A deep seated need rises up in me: a need to protect him, to end the hell he is living in. In short, I just want him to show me the real Edward, not the Edward he thinks he has to play for everyone else, the role that Kate has cast him in.

I pull his face closer and whisper softly to him, "It's okay, baby."

He shudders and then the mask slips away.

"Bella, I want, no, I need you. Please."

"Then take me, Edward. Play me like a song, I'm yours. I've always been yours, you just had to ask."

"Bella," he asks quietly. "Are you protected? I mean, do we need to use ..."

"We're good, Edward. Please ... don't make me wait."

He smiles at me, and the look in his eyes makes me weak. As he slowly pushes into me completing our union at long last, I hear a faint word fall from his lips.

"_Heaven."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is it HOT in here? Thoughts? I know you have them. Are you thinking he was too agressive for their first time? TRUST ME ... **

**MORE on Saturday...**

**Mwah!**

** Judy **

**XO**


	37. Chapter 37

**Happy update day. **

**Love to my fabulous team: TexasBella, Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and Grnidgirl. Special shout out to MissJude and MasterAskim for help with french translations. **

**The last chapter got a huge response ... I guess sex was the key all along! Ready for more? See you below. **

**SM owns all. Any catch phrases you may recognize are all hers or Summit/Lionsgate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Edward**

_I wake up surrounded in warmth__; from t__he sun __which __is shining __through the window __and __because __I am wrapped around my love. She_'_s_ _laying with her head on my chest and __as __my fingers lazily run through her soft, silky hair I notice something reflecting from the light in the room on my left hand; a platinum band on my ring finger._

I wake up startled, and realize that I had been dreaming. Glancing to my left at the clock on the side table, it reads one a.m. I look to my right and there she is .._. my Bella. Reality is so much better._

I close the distance between us and wrap my arm around her letting her lay her head lightly on my chest, my heart is beating frantically. I stroke her arm with the back of my fingers, and she shudders snuggling closer to me. She calms me.

My chin comes to rest on the top of her head and I can't help but to inhale. Her hair smells of strawberries and champagne. Pulling back a bit my gaze falls upon her; she is awake and smiling at me, I smile back and lightly kiss the top of her head.

"Hey beautiful, it appears we dozed off. Sleep well?"

She yawns, she is so damn adorable.

"Mmm, very well," she says, her voice low and sexy which sends a shiver up my spine.

Everything about Bella draws me in. Her face, her voice, and even her smell. It's _her_ skin I want to touch, _her _hair I want to bury my nose in, and _her _lips I want to kiss.

Gently I roll her out of my arms and stroke her cheek softly before peering directly into her eyes. They are suddenly filled with question and hesitation. _We need to talk about what happened earlier._

"Tell me that earlier tonight wasn't a dream," she whispers.

_Earlier tonight! _Reality hits and I'm flooded by the memories as they come rushing back to me, and all at once I'm frightened. Will she be disappointed or mad at me? Will she feel that I used her, abused her body out of spite or anger? _Oh my God__,_ _Edward, what were you thinking? You were so stupid..._

"Bella, I can't begin to tell you how sorry..."

"What? Sorry?"

"Yes, Bella, sorry. I never –"

"You regret tonight? _I'm _not sorry, Edward. I have no regrets ... but, obviously you do." She throws the sheet back and starts to get out of bed.

_She's going to leave__. F__ix this__,_ _Masen. _I gently grab her by the wrist. "Bella, don't go, please."

"Why should I stay, Edward? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out that door and out of your life?"

"Bella, it's not the fact that it happened! It's more like I'm feeling that it shouldn't have happened the way that it did. I'm afraid you may be upset with me ... That you might think I used you."

"Well, I'm not; and I don't. I'm fine, really." Bella reaches toward me, and places her hand tentatively on my chest.

I shake my head at her choice of words and pull away from her. "Bella, for my piece of mind don't say you're fine, just don't."

"Don't ruin this, Edward." She takes a hesitant step back.

I run my hands through my hair frantically trying to find a way to salvage this. I reach for her hands, kissing them both before bringing them to rest over my heart.

"Bella, je ne regrette rien."

_I regret nothing_.

I gently pull her back into bed, and she comes willingly. "Let me make it up to you now, Bella. Let me make love to you. Please give me the honor of worshiping you."

Bella sighs and it is musical; filled with contentment. "Love me, Edward."

Gathering her to me, I gently lay her back against the soft white sheets. Her mahogany hair fans out around her head on the pillows. To me, she looks like an angel.

Her mouth opens slightly, and then her tongue peeks out to skim along her bottom lip. Taking that as my cue I kiss her with reverence. A moan escapes from deep inside me, and in response her arms wrap around my neck, her soft fingers running through my hair.

As our tongues mingle, dance, and taste I pull her even closer.

Bella breaks away for a moment, and stares deep into my eyes, they are questioning.

_Yes, love, I feel it too. _

She looks at me with such desire that I'm humbled, giddy, and perhaps a bit overwhelmed. I've never felt someone's need for me so completely. With Kate it was always rehearsed, robotic, and usually obligatory. Those days are over.

This kiss was so much different than our very first. It was passion, desire, and heat. I've been pulled into her flames now, and I will gladly die here if that is what she desires.

"_That _should have been our first kiss," I murmur.

Smiling sweetly at me, once again our lips meet. Bella spreads her legs and I settle down in between them being careful not to crush her.

This time is going to be so different from last night. I plan to make sweet love to Bella, and show her with a slow, tender passion the love I feel for her. I'm going to give her my heart, my soul, my everything.

My sweet girl hums in contentment as I'm placing soft kisses along her face: the tip of her nose, her eyelids, and up to her forehead.

"You are so beautiful," I say trailing kisses down her collarbone and her neck. Goosebumps follow my path. "Are you cold?"

"No, quite the opposite," Bella replies while running her fingers through my hair and scratching my scalp lightly with her fingernails.

_Now it's my turn to hum._

"Will you kiss me again, Edward?"

"Bella, you _never _have to ask, I will give you whatever your heart desires."

God, I love this woman. I want to tell her, but instead I kiss her with wild abandonment, pouring the words I'm feeling into this promising kiss.

When the kiss is broken we are both breathless, yet I know we both desire _more._

I place three more soft chaste kisses on her lips; _I love you__, _and three more above her heart; _I love you._

My fingertips trace lightly across her breasts before slowly taking one perfect pink nipple in my mouth. Her moan is sexy and I want to hear more. This time I want to both hear her and watch her face, and know that I'm pleasing her. In this moment all that matters is Bella and her needs. Moving to her other breast, I nip and suck; she is panting now.

"Please, Edward, I need ..." she mumbles.

Silencing her is easy with another deep passionate kiss. "Relax, gorgeous. I'm taking my time as I have a lot to make up for." I kiss the tip of her nose, and she giggles. _That sound will never get old; it's the perfect melody._

Continuing a path of kisses down her stomach, I stop just before I reach her apex. I barely touch her, ghosting my finger through her wetness and warmth.

Bella sighs, and grips the sheets tightly in her hands.

Moving down the bed, I place open mouth kisses up one leg and then the other starting at her ankle all the way to the inside of her thigh.

This time my Bella trembles, and my name falls from her lips.

In a silent promise to savor her this time I place a tender kiss on her mons before softly spreading her open with my tongue. The taste that coats my tongue is indescribable: pure sweetness, and all Bella. I'm fighting the urge to dive in and devour her again.

When I insert one finger inside her and stroke her sweet spot she is already close to orgasm.

Bella lays there flushed; her breathing still unsteady and her fingers white from her relentless grip on the sheets.

Inserting another finger, I slowly pump her while licking all her sweetness.

"_Oh God, mmm __. . . oh,_ _Edward __. . ._"

"Let go, baby, just feel." My teeth nibble gently on her clit while I continue rhythmic contractions with my fingers inside her.

The beautiful woman offering herself to me lets out the sexiest noise I've ever heard and I'm mesmerized as I watch her come undone. She is stunning; her whole body flushes a rosy pink and her back arches bringing her toward me.

Enveloping her in my arms I give her a searing kiss. The ever present current is still coursing back and forth between us, and I know I'll never feel this way about anyone else ever again.

I look deep into her eyes before ever so slowly pushing my throbbing length inside of her. Bella's name falls from my lips like a prayer, and I gently pull out – this time my name falls from her lips. We are worshiping each other, and once again I feel the need to say _the words. _Looking into her eyes I can see it: her heart, her soul, and her love for me.

That unseen forces pulls me forward until I am pressing into her again. After wrapping my arms around her shoulders and hitching her leg across my hip, I look back into her eyes and I see her...

My brown eyed girl.

My heart.

My life.

My love.

My forever.

"Bella, I love you. You are my life now."

She gasps and grabs my face, tears in her eyes. "I love you, too, so much. It's always been you, Edward." She kisses me, showering me in her love.

Her words both make me feel alive and give me comfort. For once I feel what it is truly like to love and be loved in return, and it is bringing me to the edge where I will happily fall with her.

With one last push into Bella's warmth I let go and feel her walls clench around me as she throws her head back and gives in to the pleasure. We both climax together and stay wrapped in each other's arms while sharing soft kisses, perfectly content with the soft steady rhythm of our beating hearts.

As I find myself drifting off, I quietly whisper to her, " Deux corps, un coeur." _Two bodies, one heart. _

**Bella**

I wake and feel like I am in heaven. Being in Edward's arms is so perfect that I know I'm right where I belong. Part of me feels like I am floating, and the only thing keeping me in this bed is his strong arms which are still wrapped tightly around me. He held me all night as we slept, and I've never felt so cherished.

It's as if we are each other's lifelines, and we'll drown if either of us let go. _You can't let go__,_ _Edward__._ _I don't know how to breathe without you._

I smile when I stretch my body and it's a little sore – in a good way. Last night was perfect even though things were a bit backwards. But it seems like it is just the story of us – Edward pulls back and then I push, or vise versa. Glancing at the clock it reads eight a.m. _Shit, time for a reality check__,_ _Bella. _Checkout time is noon, and I can't just get up and leave, but everyone will be looking for me ... I'm sure my cell is full of missed calls and texts.

Gently prying Edward's arm from around me and scooting off the bed, I see his dress shirt laying on the floor. Picking it up, and slipping it on I'm overtaken by the scent. A hint of vanilla and a bit of spice. Mmm, all Edward.

My purse is lying over near the door and I dig through it to find my cell. One missed call and three texts – all from Jasper. Taking a deep breath, I decide to check the texts first.

_**Where are you Isabella? No one has seen you. J.**_

_**Bella, I'm really starting to worry. It appears Edward is missing too. Call or text me. J.**_

He called me _Bella,_ he has _never _called me that.

_**Are you with HIM? J. **__Oh shit._

"You are so sexy standing there in my shirt and nothing else."

His voice is smooth and I can feel the blush rising on my cheeks. Why I'm feeling shy all of a sudden I haven't a clue. "I was just checking my missed texts."

_Which I no longer care about at the moment. _

"Jasper," Edward simply states.

"Yes."

"Come here, love," he whispers as he extends his hand to me. "It's still early."

Never hesitating, my feet take me back to the bed and under the blankets where Edward's arms automatically cocoon me. It's so safe in his arms; I've never felt so wanted.

"Edward," I whisper to him, "we need to talk about this."

He sighs. "I know."

Suddenly he pulls away, sitting up. At once the distance between us is too much. I lean forward and wrap my arms around his chest hugging him, laying my cheek against his back. Edward's breathing is harsh; his muscles are tense.

"Let me see your phone, Bella?"

"Edward, I don't think ..."

"_Bella."_

The way my name drips from his tongue gives me chills, and not good Edwardy chills. His tone is menacing and I'm immediately on edge.

He takes my phone and scrolls through the texts, letting out a long breath while he reads them. Then he plays my voicemail; I can only imagine what it sounds like, I'm sure Jasper was angry.

After he is done he grabs his own cell and listens to his own message. "Fuck." Edward is clearly agitated as he throws his phone across the bed and drops his head into his hands.

The look of defeat is clear on his face as he is repeating something quietly to himself. Crawling around him and climbing onto his lap, my legs straddle his and I gently pull his hands away from his eyes; they are troubled.

"Edward, look at me," I plead with him.

He turns his head and mumbles, "Just go, Bella. I already know what you're going to say."

_What is he talking about? I need him to explain why he is trying to push me away._

Taking his face forcefully and looking into his eyes, I order him, "Edward. Look. At. Me."

My strict tone gets him to turn his gaze to me, and I hate what I see looking back at me: sadness, rejection, a broken soul.

"Bella, I already know what's going to happen when we walk out of this room."

He is pissing me off now, and I either want to slap him or scream at him. I choose the latter.

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about? You can predict the future now? Why don't you enlighten me?"

He reaches over and grabs his phone again, gripping it tightly.

"_Jasper," _he growls, his voice cold as ice. Of course, the source of contempt himself: Jasper.

"Baby, listen to me," I'm trying to calm him, it's clear Jasper's message has upset him as he is shaking violently, his fists are clenched, and his jaw is tense. "I told you last night ... it's you, Edward. _I__t's always been you._"

"I love you, Bella, so much ... only you,"he says it like _he _needs to believe it as much as I do.

"Edward, last night meant so much to me. The first time was hot and passionate, and I felt so desired. But the second time? Baby, we made love and said 'I love you' and I will never forget that moment ... ever."

After kissing me fiercely, his whispered words make my pulse race. "Hier soir, c'était la meilleure nuit de mon existence."

And as easy as breathing, my Edward is back.

"Tell me..." I whisper. It doesn't matter what he said, his beautiful words send a clear message to my heart.

"Bella, last night was the best night of my existence." My forehead is graced with a soft kiss, and I'm overcome with the desire to show him how he makes me feel. _How I feel for him._

As I'm placing soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck he purrs in content. Pausing, I take his hands in mine. "When we walk out the door its just us, Edward and Bella. I choose you, Edward, always you, _forever._"

Everything about him is beautiful:his body is a masterpiece to behold, and it molds so well with mine; a tender soul lies behind the mask he usually wears, and I'll gladly kiss the mask away. And last, his precious heart that has been unselfishly given to me.

Our hearts will beat as one.

**Edward**

Her breath is warm and her lips grazing over my skin is causing me to tremble. Every touch from her feels better than than last and yet not quite enough. I'm hard for her already, and the animal inside me wants to grab her, flip her over, and make wild passionate love to her, but I'm taking my cue from her. _I will let her lead. _

Slowly Bella drags her nails around my shoulders, down my back, and back again. Each circuit is more intense than the last, and it's overwhelming how my body automatically responds to hers. It's as if I've been dormant and Bella has come and awakened me; I've never felt more desired.

Running her fingers through the patch of hair on my chest Bella is methodical while she makes her way down my body. My cock is twitching in anticipation of her touch which it gets briefly: a lone finger grazes over the head drawing a moan from deep inside of me. Her hand wraps around my engorged cock in response, and with a firm grip she begins to stroke. The soft skin of her palm is smooth silk against my hardened steel. _So perfect_.

Within moments I already feel the faint stirring of an orgasm deep in my belly. "Bella, baby, your touch..."

With a sheepish smile Bella releases me before lifting her body above mine to line her waiting heat up with my needy cock. Slow and almost torturous, she allows her body to slide down over me, and with each second that passes I know I'm closer to home.

"Do you feel me, Edward?" she whispers. "Do you feel how right this is?"

God, she is so beautiful atop me.

Bella leans back a bit and moans from the new sensation it creates, and her hair lightly tickles the top of my thighs. She starts to move up and down, trying to find the perfect rhythm, and I'm in heaven.

I'm in ecstasy; feeling her walls clenching around me and its tight, so damn tight, and fuck, so deep.

"Bella, please." I can't get enough.

Bringing my mouth to hers, she claims my tongue without hesitation. Her movements never stop and she starts increasing her pace. Putting my hands on either side of her ass helps to guide her, the little noises she is making are spurring me on. I'm so close to coming. Our breathing is becoming more erratic, and suddenly she breaks the kiss. "_Edward..."_

"Yes, love?" It's barely a whisper.

"I want you to let go and come undone. I need to know that it was me that brought you to this moment."

"Ungh, God, Bella..."

"Your orgasm belongs to me, and no one else."

"Fuck, baby ... only you." _And I mean it._

Her movements are quickening again and she brings her mouth up to my ear where she bites down on my lobe causing my dick to twitch inside her.

"Come for me, baby," she whispers.

"Fuck!" And I'm gone ... a tidal wave of pleasure rolls through me and I can feel myself hitting her walls. Spurt after spurt, and she is still rocking her hips milking me for every last drop. As I start to come down I run my hand down the valley between her breasts. A light sheen of sweat covers her, and my touch makes her shiver.

"I wan_t you _to come now, baby. Please, sweetheart. For me." I bring my finger up to her mouth, and drag it slowly past her lips. She captures my finger, and sucks on it before releasing it. _Fuck if that's not the most erotic thing ever._

She sighs heavily and lets go. "Edward ..."

_So breathless and sexy as hell._

I have never seen her look more beautiful. Her whole body is quivering, and her breasts and face are blushed the prettiest shade of pink as her orgasm takes over. Bella coming undone around me is truly the most beautiful moment I have experienced, and one I can never be without again. She was made for me, and I for her.

"I love you, Bella, _forever_."

"Every single moment," she says as her breathing slows. "Of forever," she finishes as she runs her finger down my cheek like a worshipful caress.

I kiss her sweetly and whisper to her, "From this moment forward its just us, baby: _Edward and Bella."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Comments? I know you have them. Next time: reality comes crashing ... Don't miss it!**

**Announcement: Due to personal reasons, I have to decided to change my posting schedule from twice a week to once; at least until things settle down. I hope you all understand. **

**Judy**

**XO**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well, what do we have here? I believe it's an update!**

**Thanks to my team: TexasBella, Nic, Cutestkidsmom, Theonlykyla, and Grnidgirl. French translations courtesy of Miss Jude and MasterAskim**

** See you below for an important announcement.**

**SM owns all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight **

**Jasper**

Waking up alone in my hotel room was not how I expected things to turn out this weekend, not even close.

Stepping into the shower, the events from last night invade my mind; when it all started to feel wrong.

It had been around ten p.m. when I noticed Isabella was missing.

_After dancing a few songs with Ali and Mrs. Masen; followed by a quick drink at the bar with Emm, I __go __back to the table and sen__d __my girl a text asking her to meet me. When she d__oes__n't respond I assume she might be attending to Rose, but after looking around __I see_ _Rose chatting with her parents, and Isabella __i__sn't with her. _

"_Collin, have you seen Isabella recently?" He is the only one at the table at the moment but he may know where she is._

"_No__,_ _Jazz, not in a while, but I've been pretty focused on my lovely date tonight." _

"_Where is Ali anyway?"_

"_She is decorating the bridal suite, you know, with rose petals and all that. I imagine Bella met her up there to help?"_

"_Maybe." That's a distinct possibility, except for the fact that I don't see any sign of Edward either. In an instant a stab of jealousy passes through me. I send off another quick text to Isabella and roughly close my phone, eager to get a response. _

_Minutes pass, and nothing._

_I'm getting more and more pissed knowing she may be with him._

_If he lays a hand on her..._

_If she lets him..._

_Opening my phone again, I press the keys in anger. __**Are you with HIM? J. **__This is getting ridiculous, where in the hell is she?_

_**~LTAE~**_

_As the reception is ending Ali has returned to Colin but I'm still sitting without my date; my girlfriend. I pick up my phone and dial Isabella __in_ _one last ditch effort to reach her, but it rings and eventually goes to voicemail. Of course I leave a message._

"_Isabella, I'm guessing you_'_re_ _in your room. I'm just hoping that a certain someone isn't with you. Please, don't do this."_

_Hanging up and saving the best for last, I dial Edward. Of course I get his voicemail__,_ _too._

"_Masen," I spew his name like poison."If you are with Isabella so help me God I will destroy you. I can only assume you are treating her like some common whore. Fuck her and leave her right? If you hurt her in any way you are going to answer to me." _

Once my shower is done I hurry to get dressed since everyone is meeting the newly married couple for breakfast. I've calmed down alot since last night and decide to swing by Isabella's room which Ali graciously told me was on the third floor, one floor above mine.

Stepping out into the hall I head toward the elevators and push the button for the third floor. The sound of a door opening and closing comes from my left, and turning my head I'm hit with the sight of Isabella in her maid of honor dress looking completely disheveled. Masen is standing right behind her; half dressed.

"_Son of a bitch."_

I must have said it loud enough because Isabella's immediate gasp and his eloquent "fuck" are all that can be heard.

**Edward**

"We have plenty of time Bella, _please?_"

"No, Edward. If I get in the shower with you we will never make it to breakfast. Rosalie would never forgive me."

"Fine." I pout as I pull her into my arms for a hug. _Mmm, she smells heavenly, the perfect combination of strawberry, champagne and sex. _"But you are getting escorted to the elevator. I'm nothing if not a gentleman."

"You weren't a gentleman last night, baby," she teases with a giggle. "Personally, though, I think manners are completely overrated."

"Mmm, I'd have to agree, love," I mumble into her neck as my lips press a gentle kiss in my favorite spot behind her ear.

"I'm a little nervous about stepping outside our perfect bubble."

And there it is, there is doubt in her words.

"Don't misunderstand me, Edward. I meant everything I've said to you, and again, I have no regrets. It's just ... Jasper. He's going to get hurt and he's your best friend, and then there's Kate. Oh God, Edward; your wife. I work with her every day. _I'm the other woman._"

The panic is rising within her and I hug Bella tight in reassurance. "Shh, baby, I'm promising you right now, this will all work out. We will face everything together, everything." I place my finger under her chin, tilting her beautiful face toward mine. A stray tear rolls down her cheek, and I kiss it away, tasting the saltiness on my tongue. "I love you, Bella, remember that. Trust me, I'll protect you no matter what."

"I do trust you."

"That's my girl," I say after placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Now, lets get you to that elevator, we have one last best man and maid of honor function to attend."

"You are the _best man__, _Edward."

My heart soars hearing her words. "Je suis l'homme le plus heureux grâce à toi, mon coeur est comblé."

She buries her head into my chest. "You don't have to translate, Edward, just the sound of your words make me feel cherished and protected." Bella takes a deep cleansing breath. "Okay, let's do this."

I take her hand in mine and slip the key card into the back pocket of my tuxedo pants. My dress shirt that Bella wore is lying on the bed.

We step out into the hall and as I'm pulling the door closed I hear an all too familiar voice.

_"Son of a bitch." _

And so it begins ... turning, there is Jasper standing at the elevator. "Fuck."

At Bella's gasp I automatically go into protective mode. I grip her hand tighter and situate her behind my back.

The look on Jasper's face is deadly, and the words from his voicemail hit me like a ton of bricks: _Common whore, fuck her and leave her. _I let go of Bella's hand and stalk toward him without thinking. Grabbing him by the shoulders, I shake him and get right in his face. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again, do you hear me?"

Bella starts to cry behind me.

"No, Edward. Don't, not this way."

I want to comfort her but fight down the urge. Right now I only see him and hear his degrading words.

Jasper shoves me hard, and Bella is now pulling roughly on my left arm.

"What's wrong, Masen, did I hit a nerve? What, your wife is fucking someone else now so you think you have the right to fuck someone else, too?"

My mouth begins to water in anger and I pull back my right hand which is already clenched into a tight fist. Just as I'm about to punch Jazz in his fucking face my arm is yanked back hard.

"Edward, what the hell man?"

The fog clears and Emmett has me in a death grip. Rose is comforting a sobbing Bella. I try to shake him off of me. "Let me fucking go, Emmett."

"No way, bro, not till you calm down, you almost punched your best friend."

Peering over at Jasper, I decide he looks pretty much how I feel. We're both breathing hard and the anger is radiating off us. Alice and Collin have now joined us, _great it's a party_, and Ali is trying to calm Jasper. I try one more time to shake off Emm declaring, "Bella needs me" while I growl at him.

He reluctantly lets go, and I walk right over to Rose earning an icy glare as I'm pulling a hysterical Bella into my arms. Holding her and rocking us back and forth I murmur, "Shh, baby, I'm so sorry." I try soothing her by running my fingers through her hair. Glancing over her shoulder I see Emmett is now looking between the three of us; he's clearly puzzled.

"Does anyone care to tell the rest of the class what the fuck is going on here?" Emmett shouts.

I sigh and hold Bella even tighter while whispering into her hair, "I love you."

_It's time for the truth._

"I need to start at the –"

Jazz interrupts me before I can finish my sentence. "Oh no, Edward. Allow me to enlighten everyone. You see, our happy little couple here go way back. It seems Eddie here was sniffing around Isabella when he brought Kate home to meet his parents."

"Oh hell no." I'm immediately ready to pounce on him again, but Emmett is right there with his arm outstretched blocking me.

"Three years later they met again by chance and it was all sunshine and roses. Obviously neither one cared if Edward was married."

"Jasper, please don't do this," Bella chokes out, her eyes pleading with him.

"_Bella,_ come on, darlin', I'm just getting started," he spits. "So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, they just happen to reunite at a dinner party and Eddie boy here lays his claim on _her._ Of course this was before _Bella _and I got together, not that that would stop him. What Masen wants, Masen gets."

I'm fuming, and Jazz is just standing there spewing out my history with Bella like it's from the pages of a trashy novel instead of the beautiful thing that it is.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Whitlock. You know nothing about this."

He chuckles evilly. "Yeah, Masen, I know _plenty. _The question is, what have you told her?"

Emmett cuts him off before I can speak.

"Maybe we should get out of the hallway, Edward, and take this into your room."

"_Great _idea, Emmett, let's go to where _all _the magic happened," Jasper blurts out as everyone turns and follows me back to my room. I unlock and open the door, and then watch everyone file in, obviously eager for more of the show.

"Edward," Ali whispers as she walks by me, "You may want to put a shirt on."

Catching a glimpse of my dress shirt on the bed I decide to appease Ali and slip it on. It still smells like Bella and sex, and I'm secretly hoping Jasper gets close enough to smell it.

"Damn, E, light a candle. It smells like –" Rose punches Emm in the gut to shut him up.

Emmett is met with a piercing glare from me while Bella just stands there looking embarrassed. Trying to make her feel at ease, I wink at her, earning a shy smile.

"Ow, that hurt, Rosie."

"Then keep your big mouth shut," Rose says through clenched teeth.

Some day this has been, and it's not even ten a.m. This has turned into some really bad play where none of the characters know their lines. I'm internally cringing at what may come out of Jasper's mouth next so I go to my bag and pull out my bottle of Jack, crack the seal, take a swig, and then offer it to Emm.

He gladly accepts it despite the look he gets from Rose.

The wait for Jasper to open his damn mouth again isn't long. "So, Edward, did you tell Bella about Kate's frivolous shopping sprees, her pregnancy scare, her preferred method of birth control, and let's not forget her fetish for outrageously expensive sports cars?

My temper is flaring again and I don't know if I'm grateful when Emmett puts his hand on my shoulder. "You need to stay in control, Edward," he orders me.

Jasper continues his rant. "The real question here, Edward, is how did you get into sweet, innocent Bella Swan's panties? You know what? I think I can answer that for you, my friend. You played the victim here. Poor Eddie thinks that Kate is fucking Royce King so he plays the sympathy card with Bella. Eddie here will do just about anything to get laid, won't ya, Eddie? I bet the nurses at the hospital would agree."

I feel Emmett's grip get tighter on me, and thank God for that because I want to kill Jasper with my bare hands.

"And Isabella; pardon me, Bella, I just have to say, darlin', that I'm shocked – you really had me fooled. I actually bought into the whole 'taking it slow' card. Very well played for a seasoned whore."

_That's it, I've had enough. He can say all he wants about me, but not about my Bella._

Before anybody else can stop me the adrenaline kicks in and I'm out of Emm's grip. My right fist connects with the left side of Jasper's jaw. He swings back, but I duck out of the way and end up with a punch to the stomach. I cock my arm back again, and find my feet lifted from the ground as Emmett has me in a bear hold and Collin is holding Jasper back. Bella is softly crying while Rose and Ali are trying to comfort her.

"Fuck you, Edward. You've been my best friend since grade school, and all this for a piece of ass."

"Emmett, either get him the fuck out of my room or so help me God, I'll kill him." My vision is clouded by anger and Emm knows not to push me.

"Alright, E, I'm going to let go of you bro, but don't try anything stupid."

I nod my head. "Get him out now, Emm, or I can't be responsible for what happens next."

"Okay, the show's over. Jazz, let's go."

Emmett and Collin each take hold of one of Jasper's arms and head toward the door. Of course Jasper has to have the last word. "I hope you realize, Bella, that nothing good will come of this. You are nothing but _the other woman _now, just someone to keep his bed warm when his wife isn't around. And Edward? For the record, you are dead to me now. Both of you can go to hell."

Ali gets up and closes the door, effectively shutting Jasper out of my life for good.

.

.

.

**French translation: I am the happiest man thanks to you, my heart is complete.**

******Well, are you still with me? Thoughts? I know you have them.**

**Announcement: I'm in the process of opening a Wordpress account where LTAE will also be posted. I was hoping to get it up and running tonight but I didn't want to delay this chapter much longer. I'll post the link on the LTAE page on Facebook and I'll send it if you happen to review this chapter. If you have questions please message me. **

**See you next week. I'm not sure If I'm sticking to a Saturday schedule. I was hoping for Thursday, but I'll work that out this week. Thank you for your patience.**

**Judy**

**XO**


	39. Chapter 39

**Looky, it's an update! **

**I am so floored by the reviews from the last three chapters. You all make me smile. A special shoutout to HopeStreet who read the whole story yesterday while she should have been working...Now that's dedication! Mwah! Thanks also to MasterAskim who was my 1000th review.**

**Time to thank my team: TexasBella, Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and Grnidgirl. I love you all. French translation this week courtesy of MissJude and MasterAskim. Merci!**

**See you below.**

**SM owns all. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

**Bella**

I can't get to Edward fast enough; there's so much need overwhelming me: to be held in his arms, to feel his skin against mine, and to hear his words of comfort.

He meets me halfway and I collapse into his arms on the floor near the bed. Jasper's harsh words have wounded me, wounded us.

"We're going to go, sweetie. Call us if you need anything," Rose says as she and Ali quietly head to the door. "Edward, don't forget your parents will be leaving to go back to Forks this afternoon. You may want to say goodbye."

"Of course, will you tell them I'll be down as soon as I can?"

"Sure, Edward. Take care of my girl, okay?"

Edward just nods his head to Rose, and then they're gone. Once the door closes I fall apart. He scoops me up in his arms and lays us on the bed where he holds me while I let out all my anguish.

"Bella, baby. Shh, it's okay, he will never hurt you again."

I feel so safe with him; Jasper's words can't be true. Turning in his arms, I bury my face in his chest near his heart. "Please, Edward, please tell me why? Why do you love me?"

He grips me tighter before gently sitting us up on the bed.

"Look at me, Bella." He puts his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him. "Bella, loving you is so natural to me I can't help but to love you. But falling in love with you was one of the most selfish things I've ever done. I knew there were risks and repercussions, but _not loving you – _that's simply not an option for me. Tu es ma Bella, et tu le seras toujours, pour l'éternité."

Edward takes my hands and kisses them softly. "Let me take care of you, baby." He gets off the bed and leads me into the bathroom. After grabbing a towel and laying it across the towel warmer he walks over to enormous Jacuzzi tub and turns the water on.

I smile as his lips lightly graze mine before he turns me around. While soft kisses are peppering my back, my zipper is slowly being unfastened, and soon my dress is a puddle on the floor. Edward's movements are slow and tender.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers.

"You make me feel beautiful." I turn my head and our lips meet for a sweet, tender kiss.

"Come, love, let's get you into the tub." He takes my hand and helps me step into the warm water. It's heavenly, and I feel my body slowly begin to relax.

"I'll be right back." Edward walks out of the bathroom and a few minutes later returns with my hair clip in one hand and a glass of Jack in the other.

Walking over to me he hands me the glass, and instructs me to "Take a sip, it will help." Then he takes my hair, pulls it up into one hand, twists it once and secures it on top of my head with my clip.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Edward."

"I'm nowhere near done, love. Just lay back, close your eyes, and relax."

**Edward**

There is no place I'd rather be at this moment that taking care of Bella. She looks so small and fragile laying in this vast tub, and I need to bring her back to me; for her to be whole. Grabbing the small bottle of body wash on the side of the tub, I pour some on a washcloth and begin by washing Bella's arms. My movements are slow and sensual, but nowhere near sexual. Her body relaxes more with each pass of the cloth.

"Sit up a moment, love, let me wash your back."

Jostling the water a bit, Bella leans forward giving me access to her back. Beginning at her shoulders and using a slow, circular motion I wash her gently while she hums in satisfaction.

"Mmm, baby that feels nice."

She leans back toward me and I drop a chaste kiss on her shoulder. Her skin is so soft and warm against my lips.

"Edward? Will you join me please?"

"Bella, I want this to just be about you, baby."

"I need to feel your arms around me ... please?"

She has me; I'd told her that I'd never deny her anything, and dammit, I never will. While I make quick work of my clothes, Bella scoots forward making room for me behind her. Once I'm in the deep tub with my back against the wall, I open my legs and pull her back into my embrace. She is lying against my chest with her head resting near my shoulder and I share my thoughts with her: "God, Bella. You feel so good against me."

"Mmm, I feel so safe in your arms. The whole world ceases to exist when you hold me."

My nose skims the side of her neck and she shudders. However, right now this isn't about anything physical, it's solely about the emotional closeness between us. "Baby, when we get back to Seattle I want to take you out somewhere."

She turns to look at me and her eyes are wide. "Oh God, Edward. How is this even going to work? Jasper was right, I _am _the other woman – might as well wear a scarlet letter on my chest."

Feeling her body start to tense, I lightly grab her and turn her around so she is sitting on my lap. It angers me that Jasper's hateful words have made her doubt herself, doubt _us._

"_Bella, _listen to me, you're not the _other _woman you're _the _woman. My Bella, my beautiful brown eyed girl. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you or make you feel less of yourself."

She still looks doubtful. "Edward, I work with _her _every day, and I've just had an affair with a married man, _her _husband. How can I even –"

All I can do is silence her with a kiss, but I pull back before it goes further. Holding her face and bringing our foreheads together, I look deep into her eyes. "I swear to you, Bella – I. Will. Deal. With. Kate. She won't come near you."

She slowly shakes her head _yes__, _but I know the doubt is still there. In such a short time I've come to read her easily.

I'm the cause of that doubt and I have to make things right. It's suddenly clear to me; I know what I have to do.

"Come on, beautiful, let's get out and get dressed, I need to get you back to your room. While you pack I'm going to say goodbye to my parents, and then you and I are driving back to Seattle together. We'll talk more in the car, I promise." Kissing her one last time, I help her out of the tub, dry her off, and slip a fluffy robe over her shoulders.

We walk out of the bathroom and I know the next thing I need to do. _Time to man up__,_ _Masen__,_ _and come clean about everything to your mom and dad._

**Kate**

The light in the room is blinding and I wake feeling like I'm hungover. _Strange, I only had two glasses of wine last night. _The clock reads 9:00 a.m. and the spot next to me where Royce slept is cold. Slowly I sit up and look around the room, but it's apparent he's not here. Needing coffee ASAP, I climb out of bed and walk over to the coffee pot to brew myself a cup of Italian Roast. Once I set the machine up and flip the switch, I walk into the bathroom to draw a bath in the spacious tub.

When the water is the right temperature I select a change of clothes from my bag and head back into the living area to get a cup of coffee. The second the smell of the freshly brewed beans hits me my stomach clenches and I have to cover my mouth and run for the bathroom where I retch violently into the toilet.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

Royce is standing in the doorway in a pair of sweats and a wife beater, a towel draped around his shoulders. He must have been at the hotel gym.

"It must have been the wine, red was never my color," I joke as I'm reaching for a hand towel.

"You don't look so good, Kate." He scrunches up his face in mild disgust. "I have an important impromptu business meeting at ten, so I need to get a quick shower." He brushes past me without another glance my way and turns on the water in the large walk in shower.

He starts shedding his clothes. "Oh, and we need to check out by noon, so you'll have to get us packed up while I'm gone," he says with his eyes to the floor. Then, without another word, he steps in and closes the shower door.

Turning on the faucet in the sink, I splash some cool water on my face. "I'll handle it, babe, I just need a bath and some Excedrin. I'll be fine in an hour."

**~LTAE~**

Once Royce leaves for his meeting and I'm through with my bath, I climb back into bed. My head is pounding, my stomach is upset, and I need to sleep. This better not be the stomach bug that Lauren just had. I simply despise being sick, and I don't want anything to put a damper on our perfect weekend. If Royce finds me ill he may see me as weak ... and I _can't _let that happen. He has been so loving and attentive, and I've never been happier.

The only glitch all weekend was Edward. His nasty voicemail message from Friday makes me nervous because he obviously knows _something _is up, but the question is what? He thinks I'm in New York while he is in Seattle dealing with the wedding so I can't imagine what set him off. I'll deal with him later. Right now, I need to close my eyes for a few ...

**~LTAE~**

"Kate, what the fuck?"

Royce bursts into the room scaring the shit out of me. Damn, I must have fallen asleep.

"Checkout is in ten fucking minutes, Kate, and you said you would get us packed up. What the hell? Everything is still exactly where it was when I left."

Jumping out of bed, I start shoving things into my suitcase. "I'm so sorry, babe, I just dozed off. I guess I lost track of the time."

"_Obviously,_" he says bitterly as he quickly gathers his things. "Get your ass in gear and meet me down in the car."

With that he is gone. As I'm quickly packing up my things I still feel like a train has hit me and I'm so damn tired. There is an older couple waiting for the elevator when I leave our room with a cart laden down with my bags. We all enter and the silver-haired gentleman asks which floor I want, to which I reply: "The lobby." The elevator makes my stomach do somersaults while we descend. Once we reach the lobby the doors open and I step out from behind the couple – and come face to face with _Edward._

_What the hell? _

"Katherine, what a pleasant surprise," he says smugly as he snatches me out of the elevator crushing me into a hug. The couple smiles warmly at us, and playing the part, Edward leans down with the pretense of kissing me to whisper, "We _will _talk about this later." He then pushes me back, turns, and heads into the elevator.

_What are the chances that we would be in the same hotel? _

**Royce**

Thank freaking God that this weekend is over. Kate won't be able to get out of my car and out of my life fast enough. Unbeknownst to her, my very public display with Kate in front of Edward worked like a charm. By the time she's back in Seattle and answering to him I'll be on my way back to New York. I've been away for far too long, and frankly this little game is now boring me to death.

Kate thinks I'm blind, but I know exactly what her plan was here; I've known from the start. What she doesn't know is that I've had a plan all my own. She thinks she's lured me into her web and that I'll be all about marriage and making babies with her. Well, sadly she's living in a dream world. My future wife and mother of _my _children won't be some gold digging trashy whore. Kate was a nice distraction, but now that I've used her to suit my purposes I'm longing to get home to my exotic beauty. My heart has and always will belong to Carmen.

So on our way back to Seattle I'm not even feeling the slightest amount of guilt about my next move. When I drop Kate off at the clinic it will be _goodbye. _Oh, I'm sure she will be all upset and dramatic, but it's best I just make a clean break. She'll go home to her average life and whine and grovel to Masen in the hopes he will take her back, and being the pushover he is, he may even fall for it. Edward's reaction after seeing his wife being molested by another man was comical and pathetic; he needs to grow a pair. Kate's annoying voice breaks my train of thought.

"You're awfully quiet, babe, is anything wrong?"

"Just thinking about an upcoming business venture." _And not you, babe._

"Do you have something specific in the works?" Kate looks at me hopefully; she really has no clue that once I step onto my plane I'll be out of her life for good.

"You could say that." For once she doesn't have too much to say, and I have to admit I rather enjoy the silence.

We finally make it back to the clinic and I help her unload her luggage, setting it down near her car. Without warning Kate launches herself at me, and giving it one last bit of effort I give her an obligatory kiss goodbye. _Damn, now I'm going to smell like her cheap ass perfume. _

"So, I'll call you," I say as I let go of her and turn to make my way back to my car. I glance over my shoulder and she is standing there waiting for me to say something more. _Fuck. _"Take care, Kate." Anxious to get this over with I get back into my car, and then crack the window so I can hear her.

"Wait, Royce. When will I see you again?" Her voice is desperate.

"Well, Kate, I may be gone for a month or two. My father is hounding me to get back to New York. I've been neglecting my obligations there." Of course she looks devastated, but I can't be bothered to care. "Sorry, babe. I'll call you when I can, I'm sure time will fly by." I know she is upset, but she gives me a forced smile. _Stupid bitch. _

"Bye, Royce, I love you."

_Ugh, just say it and be done! _"Love you, too, babe."

As I drive away I see her in my mirror standing there dazed and confused. "_Good luck__,_ _Kate Masen, maybe you can use your mediocre sex appeal to win back your husband's affections."_

Laughing, I pick up my phone and dial Carmen. "Hey baby, I'm coming home today, and I can't wait to see you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well? What do we think? Do you think that Kate and Royce are a done deal? I'm dying to hear your thoughts.**

** French translation: "You are my Bella, and you always will be, for eternity."**

**I'm going to pimp a bit now. My awesome beta TexasBella has released the first book of The Divine Trilogy for Renaissance Romance Publishing. Book one: To Serve is Divine. If you love BDSM, this book is for you. Available to order in paperback and for e-reader download. If you need additional information or would like a summary, please pm me.**

**Also I'm pimping two stories I beta for: Salacious by Cutestkidsmom and The Gentlemen by MasterAskim. Links can be found on my fanfic page.**

**Last one for this week, Adagio by SparrowNotes24. This talented author and friend lets me read and polish a bit; and the story is fabulous! Musicward is totally swoonworthy. **

**More reccs next week, I have lots!**

**Judy**

**XO**


	40. Chapter 40

**What is this? An early update! Oh, why not?**

**First to thank my awesome team: TexasBella, Theonlykyla, Cutestkismom, Grnidgirl, and last but not least, Nicole. I love you all! **

**What's up in this chapter? The ride home after the wedding of course.**

****TISSUE ALERT** **

**See you at the bottom.**

**SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty**

**Edward**

"You're kind of quiet, Edward, is everything okay?"

I reach over and take her hand in mine and bring it over to rest on my thigh. "Yes, love, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such supportive parents."

"I'm guessing that means they weren't too upset with you for disappearing Saturday night?"

"They didn't even bring it up, Bella. We talked about Kate mostly."

"Oh?" Her tone is cautious. "What about Kate exactly?" She fidgets a bit in her seat and her eyes are focused out the passenger window.

"I told them it's over with her, Bella. When I get back to Seattle I will be contacting a lawyer. I've kept threatening Kate; now I will follow through."

"Edward, I don't know if –"

"Look, Bella, I never got the chance to tell you that I saw Kate this weekend. She was at the castle actually."

"What?" Her head snaps to mine.

"Saturday night at the reception I received a call from Jon, he was looking for Kate. It seems he needed her to cover for him at the conference in New York."

"Wait, what? I thought she was speaking at that conference."

"So did I, that was her cover. She was here all along with that asshole, King."

"Oh."

"I saw them, Bella. I stepped outside for some air after trying to contact her, and there was King pulling Kate out of a limo where they were shamelessly groping each other."

"Oh God, Edward."

"Oh, and the funny thing is, he did it out of spite. He saw me there, and made sure he distracted her so _she _didn't see me. It was _quite _a display."

"Which explains your anger ... and why you came and found me." She is nervous now, suddenly looking away. I feel horrible, and I know how my abrupt action at the reception must have looked to her.

"Bella, please, it wasn't like that at all. Sure, it caught me off guard, but what it really meant was that I finally had the proof I needed to get out of my marriage. Even though I had a feeling all along, I know she is cheating now. I've already stayed far too long, but I can't be her doormat anymore. And that wasn't even the biggest eye opener this weekend. It was the feelings I had for you, and I'm done denying them."

She once again turns her eyes back toward me. "You deserve happiness, Edward."

"As do you, my love, and I'm sorry it has come to this. I never intended on making you the pawn here. I meant what I said, Bella, I love you, please know that." She blushes, and I know my confident Bella is back.

"I do know that, Edward, and I love you, too. And not to be the bearer of bad news, but you do realize that Kate will just try and lie her way out of it, she'll say it wasn't her that you saw."

"Oh, but it was love, she can't deny it. You see, just as I was getting onto the elevator this morning she was getting off of it. Imagine her surprise when she saw me."

"What did she say when she saw you?"

"Absolutely nothing ... quite unlike Kate. It's not often she is rendered speechless."

"I don't know what to think about all this, Edward. I feel like I'm somehow responsible for this."

"How can you even say that, Bella? Kate was supposed to be in New York; she couldn't even be bothered to know where this wedding was being held. If she had she wouldn't have been anywhere near the castle."

"True, but still ..."

"Listen, Bella, please. My marriage has been broken for years, long before you and I were reunited. I have tried for so long to make it work, but I was never enough for her. I Guess Royce King is enough, though. With his money, influence, and power; I never had a chance once he entered the picture."

"It was only about what you could give her."

"Yes."

She leaned over in her seat and kissed my cheek. "I'm so sorry, Edward. No one deserves to be treated like that."

"Don't apologize, baby, I know it will all work out. Trust me, I –" I'm interrupted by my cell ringing, and when I look at the display it's an unknown number. "Edward Masen."

"_Hello, t__his is Jacob Black__,_ _Dr. Masen__. Y__our father said you were in need of a lawyer__?_"

Have I mentioned I love my dad? "Not just any lawyer, Mr. Black, _but __the best_," I profess while glancing over to Bella who is looking at me strangely.

"_Well__,_ _not to be cocky__,_ _Dr. Masen, but I am the best."_

"Call me Edward, please."

"_Edward __it is then. C__all me Jake by the way. I'm guessing that this won't be a run of the mill divorce?"_

"That all depends on my future ex-wife, Jake. I want you to work on this, and for the record, money is no object."

"_That's already been taken care of__,_ _Edward__. Y__our father obviously loves you very much. Listen, I will get my team on this __right away, but __in the meantime you need to come into my office and fill in all the blanks. Call me when you are settled back in Seattle."_

"I will, Jake, and thank you for dealing with this on such short notice."

"_No problem, it's what I do. Oh__,_ _and Edward? Be very careful. I'm sure Mrs. Masen will be informed of my inquiries in this matter. Anything you say or do may be monitored ... __divorce lawyers are known for playing dirty and who knows whose services Mrs. Masen will end up retaining."_

"That won't be a problem … and Jake, we may have to play dirtier." I end the call.

"Jake who?" Bella asks with curiosity when I return my attention to her after slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"Jacob Black, he's the lawyer my father just put on retainer so I can get the ball rolling on getting rid of Kate." My tone may be a little too giddy for a man about to go through what's sure to be an ugly divorce, but I could care less – a future with Bella is in my sights.

Bella quirks an eyebrow at me. "Mm, I should've known it was him..."

"Do you know Jacob, Bella?"

With a shy smile she nods. "Jake's father and mine are best friends. We used to hang out as kids, but I haven't seen him since my mom and I left Forks when I was six. Dad had mentioned that Jake was practicing in Seattle, but I never thought much of it."

"God, Bella, there is so much I need to know about you, baby. I want to know all about your family, your friends, and your life in Forks. I swear when all this calms down –"

"I know, Edward, and I want to know everything about you too, and we'll have time for that. But right now we have to focus on –"

"Kate."

My beautiful brown-eyed girl looks contemplative for a moment. "Edward, are you going to confront her when you get home?"

"You're damn right I am. I'm through being a pushover. This little game she's playing is over."

"You need to be careful, Edward, even if Jacob Black is the best. I don't trust her, baby. I see her everyday at the office with Lauren, and let me tell you, they are quite the pair. I think Kate confides in her."

I reach over and stroke her cheek. "I'll be careful, baby, please don't worry. And Bella? As much as I hate it to say it, I'm afraid you and I will have to lay low for a while. Jake said that as soon as Kate gets a lawyer, they will probably be sniffing around in my business. I don't want you implicated in this."

"Oh my God, Edward, how can that be avoided? Jasper will be all too happy to blow this wide open. If Kate finds out what happened between us she'll use it against you. I don't want you to lose anything in this, Edward. You've worked so hard for what you have."

"None of that means anything to me, Bella. I'm more concerned with him going public with this and how it will hurt you. Fuck, I am such a fool. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'm so sorry, baby."

This is so much worse factoring Jasper into the equation as well. I just had to go with my gut and take it all the way, and now Bella's future – her whole life – is hanging in the balance. I have to try and pull back from her, I just have to. It will kill me to be away from her, but I have to protect her at all cost.

"I'm already hurting, Edward, and I know what you're saying here. This is more than just laying low isn't it?" A single tear rolls down her cheek, and I reach over and gently wipe it away.

"Bella, baby, I should have thought about what this would mean for us ... for you if we were to get caught.

"Jasper was enraged ... He will stop at nothing to hurt us both."

"We'll just have to be one step ahead, baby. If we're confronted we'll have to deny our involvement. It also means we can't be seen together, Bella. I'm also sorry to say that it's going to be terribly difficult for you at work, being around Kate that is. I can only imagine how she will take this out on you."

"I can handle her, Edward. What I can't handle is not being able to see you. This weekend was..."

The impact of what is happening has hit her and now she is sobbing uncontrollably. I do the only thing I can think of: pull off the road into a deserted field and turn the car off. She is out of her seat belt and climbing onto my lap in no time. _God, my Bella, I'm hurting her already._

"Shh, my angel. I promise you that I will find a way to get around this. I don't want to be away from you now, not ever." I hold her tightly, pouring every bit of promise I have into my embrace. "Please don't give up on me, baby. Somehow I will make this right. _We will be together."_

She pulls back and looks at me, her eyes red from crying. "Don't make me promises you can't keep, Edward."

"Bella, I don't think you fully understand my feelings for you. I see our life, I see our future, and I see it very clearly. For years I've dreamt about us being together, being a family. The dream is vivid, and it never changes. I never thought I believed in fate or soulmates, but – Bella, since you came crashing into my world in Forks that has all changed. You _are _my forever, and if you'll have me I will spend the rest of my existence proving that to you."

I need her like I need air, and I feel like I'm suffocating right now. She's close but not close enough, I need to feel more of her so I bring her face to mine and kiss her. It's passion, love, and desperation all rolled into one. I can't lose this woman now that I have found her again … and I can't bear to see her hurt any more than she already is.

"Bella, I need you. Please, baby, just ..." My voice is rough and I can't even finish my thought. I know she has every right to deny me, but she doesn't.

Instead, she reaches down and reclines my seat back while I pull the bottom of her dress up so she can straddle one leg on either side of my lap. When she looks in my eyes now hers are hazy; her tears replaced with desire.

"I need you too, Edward," she breathes across my lips. A tug from her small hand on the top button of my 501s and all the buttons pop open easily.

I'm already hard, and as she helps wiggle my jeans and boxer briefs down my cock springs free in anticipation. I can feel the ever present hum between us and our breathing is shallow. _Oh God, we are __really __going to do this, here __where anyone could come up on us__. _

She positions herself over me, and I grab her panties with a desperate yank, letting the ripped remains slip through my fingers to the floorboards. Inch by inch Bella lowers herself onto my stiff, needy shaft until our bodies are flush together, skin against skin. Sex against sex. Our connection is intense, neither one of us moving for several seconds while we each soak in the weight of the moment. We are in our bubble; it's just her, me, and the fogging windows – and nothing else is right. I sigh, she makes me whole; I am complete.

**Bella**

I'm afraid to move.

It will bring me that much closer to the goodbye I know is coming. I feel him inside me, filling me completely, yet I feel like emotionally he is pulling away at exactly the same time. My heart clenches from the inevitable pain that I may never feel Edward's love for me this way again. I hold back the tears that are fighting their way to the surface.

"Bella, love, don't think, just feel."

I hear his words but I can't stop the panic that is rising inside me.

I begin to move, and my rhythm is steady.

Up. _Feel him__,_ _Bella, breathe._

Down. _Worship him__,_ _Bella._

Up. _Keep him__,_ _Bella._

He is moaning beneath me, his eyes are closed, and the erratic exhales of his breaths are warm on my face. He is so beautiful; handsome on the outside, beautiful on the inside. _My Edward. _

_But he's not really yours__,_ _is he__,_ _Bella? _Jasper's words invade my mind and I'm frantic. No this can't happen, he is mine. _No__,_ _Bella, he is Kate's. _

_No! _All at once my movements become frantic, desperate. I can't block Jasper's voice out of my head, he is laughing at me, taunting me.

"_No. He is MINE!"_

"Bella?"

Faster and faster my body slams onto his; I need release, but more than that I need _his _release. I'm hot, so damned hot, it's stifling in this small space, and I feel the sweat dripping from my face onto his. My hands are gripping him tightly, so tightly, my muscles are screaming for me to let go, but I just can't let go of him. This may be the end ... _it can't be the end. _

"_Bella! Please__,_ _baby, relax. _You're going to hurt yourself." His voice is a mixture of pleasure and concern.

"You are mine, Edward, mine," I declare and the tears are flowing again.

"Yes, love, yours. God ... Bella, please don't cry ... I'm right here." A single tear rolls down his perfect face. It soon is followed by another.

"_Say it__,_ _Edward." _I can't stop, my body is pounding into his relentlessly.

"_I'm yours ... Bella. Just ... yours__,_ _baby." _His tears are flowing freely now, and I can tell by his breathing and his fragmented sentences that he is close to coming.

"I want you to come, Edward. I want to feel you coming inside me, and I want _my _name to fall from your lips when you do. No one will ever love you like I love you, Edward."

"Oh, Bella." He lets go, and I have never seen a more exquisite thing in my life.

Seeing him fall apart both physically and emotionally because of me has been the most fulfilling moment in my life. I lift his chin with my finger and slowly begin kissing away his tears. "We'll make it work, Edward. We have to."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm ducking behind my couch. Thoughts? Feelings? I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM! Edward and Bella's bubble was short lived, huh? Just hang on peeps, please hang on and trust me. **

**Next week? **

**Judy**

**XO**


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Thanks to my team: TexasBella, Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and Grnidgirl. Shout out this week to Sparrownotes24. You rock my valentine socks! Mwah! XO**

**Let's see what Edward is up to, shall we? See you below. **

**SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Edward**

Slipping into the Volvo after dropping Bella off, I start the ignition and ease into traffic, my mind humming along with the purr of the engine.

I just had the most complete emotional experience of my life. In all honesty I can say that I'd never made love before Bella. When I felt the first tear roll down my face in response to her desperation, I knew there was no use in holding back. This woman owns me: heart, body, and soul; and every feeling and emotion I have because of her is welcome. I am not weak, for she empowers me to feel again.

Leaving her alone at her apartment, however, was the hardest thing I've ever done. We clung to each other for what seemed like hours, and when I finally found the strength to pull away, the absence of her was overwhelming. I assured her that our separation would be as brief as possible but I could see the doubt in her eyes. Leaving her there disappointed nearly broke me.

As I'm driving back to my apartment I'm forced to switch gears. Confronting Kate, while totally necessary, is making me anxious. I can't be sure at this point what she knows ... and for all I know Jasper is already unleashing his anger and spreading gossip all over Seattle about seeing Bella and I in a compromising position.

Dialing Kate's cell, my blood pressure is rising already.

Kate answers on the fourth ring."_Edward?"_

"Where are you? We need to talk, now." My tone is stern.

"_Well, errr ... I'm just at __the __clinic. I have a few things to tidy up before work on Monday. Look__,_ _Edward, what is this about? I don't really feel company _–"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. You will let me in, Katherine." Hanging up the phone I turn the Volvo toward the clinic.

**~LTAE~**

Pulling into the clinic I see Kate's Audi is in its usual parking space. Taking a deep breath I park next to her, and then proceed to the front door; surprisingly it's unlocked. It's deserted inside, and when I call her name she doesn't answer. Walking down the hall toward her office I hear water running ... a shower! _Trying to remove all traces of King..._

That's enough confirmation to me, she must be staying here. I wonder if Jon knows?

Plopping down on the couch in Kate's office I pull out my phone; after only a short time apart I miss my girl.

_**I miss you already. I love you. E.**_

She responds right away. _**I miss you too ... and I love you more. B.**_

_Not even possible__,_ _angel,_ I think to myself. The sound of the water fades and know I Kate will be walking out any minute. This conversation needs to take place, but I'm edgy about it. Being careful I slide my cell into my pocket, and wait for Kate to come out of the bathroom. When she does, she seems surprised to see me. Already having no patience for her, I immediately tense up.

"Edward, I didn't hear you come in."

"Attempting to wash all the deceit off of you, Katherine?" She walks past me in nothing but a towel; droplets of water still cling to her shoulders.

"I'm not feeling well, Edward. I was going to lie down for a bit."

"What's the matter, Kate, did you have a rough weekend with your lover?"

"Edward, I said I don't feel well, do we have to do this now?"

"Hell yes, we _are_ doing this now. Care to explain what you were doing at the castle, or what the hell you were doing slammed up against King's limo, or _maybe _you care to explain the whole fucking affair you've been having for the past six months?"

"Edward, I –"

"Explain everything to me, Katherine. You've already been caught, so you may as well come clean. I don't even care anymore about the fact that you're cheating, hell he can fucking have you. What I do want to know is how long you were planning on deceiving me? Lie after lie, that's all I ever get anymore from you, Kate; and you better think carefully before you speak."

The look on her face is strange – an odd mixture of shock and amusement.

_Kate won't find what I'm planning so amusing. I'm done playing her game and bringing shame to my family's name. __T__hrow__ing_ _her lying cheating ass to the wolves __will be my pleasure__._

"I'm glad I amuse you, Kate. Except I'm not laughing here, so start talking _now._"

"Edward, I ..."

Predictably, I see her switching gears trying to be all soft and vulnerable, in a vain attempt to pull out all the stops. A few tears roll down her cheeks and she slumps to the floor. _Drama queen;_ I look down at my poor excuse of a wife with all the disgust and contempt I can summon, not hard to do. Kate looks at me trying to assess if I'm falling for her act. God, she must think I'm a fool. Reaching down, I'm having no more of her pathetic act and pull her up into a standing position.

"You _what, _Kate? Can explain? What half-ass lie are you going to concoct this time? Tell me because I can hardly wait to hear it. _Now__,_ _Katherine!"_

In all our years of marriage I have never acted with such hatred and anger toward her. I'm standing here with both fists clenched, my breathing is uneven, and I'm pretty sure my eyes are black from the rage coursing through me.

Kate is starting to crack. I can see it in her eyes, but she is fighting it. "Edward, I made a mistake ... I didn't know what I was doing. Umm, I didn't think." The look she is giving me is probably what she hopes is her most vulnerable stare.

It's like I've gone crazy, and I emit a loud maniacal laugh that even I don't recognize when I hear it.

"I don't fucking think so, _dear_. On second thought, let _me _tell _you _what is going on here."

Kate opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "No! It's my turn to talk! I'm sick of all your deception and half truths."

Walking over to her suitcase and rummaging through it, she pulls out her bathrobe. She slips it on, ties it closed, and turns to face me crossing her arms defiantly.

My tone suddenly changes and I'm surprised by the strange calmness of my voice as I continue."Really, Kate, it's quite clear to me now. Pulling the let's-start-a-family-card was really very smart in the beginning; you led me to believe that _we_ were ready for this, that _we _would make such great parents. It turns out it was just a tactic of yours to distract me. You didn't want me asking too many questions about all the late nights, the weekends away, the secret phone calls, or all the fucking rumors about Portland that I've heard."

I'm standing directly in front of her now, so close we are almost touching. The nervousness is rolling off of her, yet she is standing there cocking her head to one side with a smartass grin. I have the urge to slap it off her face.

"What were you thinking, Kate? What if you _had _gotten pregnant with my child while you were spreading your legs for Royce? _Oh__,_ _but wait, you were taking birth control pills the entire time, such a clever clever girl._ And once I found the birth control pills, that ended that trickery and got you out of sleeping with your husband ... which left you free to fuck someone else."

"Edward, you have no idea what you are talking about. Royce is –"

_Oh she is not going to defend that asshole to me._

"Don't tell me what kind of man Royce King is, I know _exactly _who he is, and what he is. He is a scheming, lying, ruthless businessman who is also a player. King will sleep with just about anything when the mood strikes him, Kate. But you know what? The two of you are perfect for each other, because you are no better. You only want him for the money and power he can give you, and to him you are nothing more than a cheap piece of ass and possibly a distraction while he is in Seattle. I know damn well if you get knocked up with his kid he won't give you a second glance, much less the time of day."

Kate is just glaring at me, her face now expressionless. I pause dramatically before I add the one statement that I know will affect her. "I suppose he hasn't mentioned the longtime love of his life, Carmen?"

**Kate**

_How dare he? Who does he think he is? He fucking knows nothing about Royce's personal life and even less of his relationship with me! I don't know who the hell this Carmen is, and besides, how dare he talk to me like this? Edward has backed me into a corner and now my claws are coming out._

I slap him across the face, hard. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Is this the way you talk to your wife?" _You need to remember who I am__,_ _Edward Masen__._ _I have the power to destroy you._

"You're a common whore, Kate, a nobody!" Edward growls, he's not backing down.

Now it's my turn to laugh; my turn to talk and I'm not holding back. _I'm going to tell him everything he wants to hear, and possibly a few things he might not. _"Call me a whore, Edward, but guess what? Royce can't get enough of me. He loves every minute when we fuck." Now _his _face is expressionless. "He has taken me on every surface in our apartment."

_Since I'm on a roll... _"Unlike you, Edward, he gets me off everytime, multiple times in fact. Do you realize that I fake it every single time I'm with you? _Every damn time! _I'd rather get myself off because having sex with you is a never ending chore. Look in the mirror, asshole, and accept the blame here. If you knew how to satisfy me, then I wouldn't have had to look elsewhere. I don't want to make love, and I don't need to cuddle afterwards. Vanilla sex just doesn't do it for me, Edward."

_Let him think he's to blame for my affair. I will bring him to his knees. _"You are a pathetic, weak momma's boy and Royce King is a real man. He's more of a man than you will _ever_ be._"_

My words don't have quite the effect I'm looking for because Edward simply chuckles and walks down the hall toward the reception area. _What a coward! No words of defense grace his lips, he is worse than I thought!_

Once he reaches the doorway he turns and looks back at me. His eyes are amusing, and reflect a look of utter idiocy. He casually leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Smug?_

"I must say I appreciate your honesty, Kate, it's quite refreshing and a change from the norm," Edward states, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Bastard._

"Since it seems at the moment you have a heart, albeit a black one, I'll leave you to your prestigious new home," he says as he is motioning around the room. "I'm guessing you're expecting Royce? I bet he just loves the accomodations here." He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Oh, and Kate? I have one last question."

"What, Edward? What else could you possibly want to know?" _I've already told him more than I planned to, ever._

"What will you do when I inform my attorney that you just admitted to having been unfaithful? You will get absolutely nothing from me, and not a damn thing from Royce."

"Really, Edward, you have an attorney already? Daddy to the rescue, huh? Surely even you know that it's your word against mine. You have no proof that I slept with Royce, so good luck with that."

He reaches into his pocket, grabs his cell phone, and then waves it in front of me. "On the contrary, my dear _wife_, I have all the proof I need right here."

_What the hell could Edward possibly have on his cell that would incriminate me?_ My stomach clenches sharply at the thought that he might have evidence that he could use against is _so _not happening, I need to get in touch with Victoria as soon as possible.

.

.

.

**Are you still with me? Thoughts? I know you have them. **

**Next week?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	42. Chapter 42

**Anyone want an early update? **

**I can't believe the amount of new followers and favorites, welcome! All your reviews have BLOWN me away. Thank you so much for your support, and I promise I'll do my best to keep you all happy. Several reviewers have asked about the prologue, and sadly I can't directly respond to that. Hold on people, we will get through whatever happens, I promise. **

**Thanks to my amazing team: TexasBella, Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and last but not least, Grnidgirl. I love you all! **

**I have a Facebook page for LTAE and for future fanfic stories. I'd love to have you join. Search for "Eternally Edward's Girl Fanfiction" or pm me for more information. I post pics, and teasers, and we have a blast. Come join us. **

**See you below. SM owns all. I will own my very own copy of BDP2 in ten days though...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Bella**

If I look at my phone one more time for a missed text or call I'll have to commit myself.

It's been a little over four weeks since the wedding.

Since I gave my heart to Edward, and he left me with promises of our future together.

His final words before he turned and left me in my living room are forever embedded in my brain. _Look after my heart; I've left it with you. _I cried for hours after he left, and for the first time since Rosalie had moved out I felt completely alone.

My life since then feels as if it has been moving in slow motion. I thought getting back to work would take my mind off of things but seeing Kate every day is a constant reminder. She's been unusually quiet, and I'm dying to know how the conversation played out between her and Edward after he dropped me off. The few times that he has called he never talks much about Kate and I never push him. For now we are content talking about _us_: our pasts and our hopes for the future. Edward assures me it will happen. I'm trying to remain optimistic, but the longer we're apart the harder it is to believe that.

Throwing away my half eaten lunch I head back to my desk. As I'm walking past Kate's office the door is cracked open, and I can hear Kate's voice which is louder and more annoying than usual; her tone is angry. Since I can only hear her voice, I assume she is on the phone. The conversation is heated while she argues with whoever is on the other end. I have no right to listen, but can't help myself.

"You need to just tell me what you know and stop playing these games with me, Jasper."

_Oh my God, she is talking to Jasper. Get a grip__,_ _Bella; focus on what she is saying._

"What do you mean at the bar?"

"Edward threatened you?"

"Well I'm sure he enjoyed that, the arrogant bastard that he is."

"And they were unaccounted for at the reception? For how long exactly?"

"_So, _do you think that they ..?"

"That bitch! I warned her ... Oh, I _will_ get to the bottom of this, I assure you."

"Yes, thank you. This was very forthcoming, Jasper. I'll be in touch."

_He did it, he called Kate. Things are about to get a whole lot worse. _

I'm shaking like a leaf and barely make it to my desk before my knees begin to buckle. Part of me wants to call Edward to warn him, and the other half wants to barge into Kate's office and confront her. I do neither, though. Instead I pick up my cell and send Edward a text.

_**Just overheard Kate talking to Jasper on the phone. K mentioned you threatened J and I think she suspects something may have happened between us. She thanked J and told him she would be in touch. She is NOT happy. B.**_

Not even bothering to wait for a return text from him I power off my phone, grab my purse, and walk toward reception. Lauren is on the phone so I walk over to Jon's office. His door is open and he is standing in front of his desk swinging a golf club.

"Busted!"

His eyes snap to mine in amusement. "You caught me, Bella, slow day today. Everything alright? You look ... off."

I choose my words carefully knowing I can't hang around here one minute longer. "I'm not feeling well and I'd like to head home it that's okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Take care, Bella. Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr. Marcus. Good luck with your golf swing." _Well that was easier than I thought. _I'm nearly out of the door when ...

"Bella Swan, just the person I was looking for." Kate is standing with her hands on her hips blocking my escape.

_Shit._

"I was on my way out, Kate."

"So, I hear you and _my _husband had some fun at Emmett and Rose's wedding?" She leers at me, her glare as spiteful as the venomous accusation her tone holds.

I have to get out of here, now. I'm hot, I can't breathe, and I feel like I may pass out. _Kate knows I slept with Edward, it's written all over her face. Think__,_ _Bella._

"The wedding was beautiful; we _all _had a nice weekend. I'm sorry you missed it. You were in New York, right?" I add the last in an attempt to come off none the wiser.

She looks a bit surprised by my question. "Oh, Bella, trying to deter from your indiscretion by distracting me? How very juvenile."

"And effective, since you haven't answered the question. No matter, Kate, this conversation is over." I push the door open and look over my shoulder to see not only Kate glaring at me, but a very nosy Lauren as well.

"Oh, it's far from over I assure you, Bella. Jasper was right; you really are rather pathetic. Why you didn't jump on that cowboy I'll never know, I certainly would ride _that._ But no, perhaps the thought of sleeping with the likes of my _tame _husband is more to your liking? Run along and hide, Bella ... just know I'll be watching you."

_Keep on walking__,_ _Bella__. D__o not respond, she is trying to set you off._

"Oh, and Bella? One more thing," she throws out. "_He. Is. Still. Mine."_

**~LTAE~**

**Kate**

"_Victoria Sutherland."_

"This is Kate Denali. Well, it's Mrs. Kate Masen now, actually."

"_Well, well. What can I do for you__,_ _Mrs. Masen? It's been a long time. How is Tanya? I heard she was doing extremely well in … What was it? Editing, I believe?" _

I'm not in the mood for Victoria's pleasantries. It makes no difference to me that she represented us when my parents passed;Tanya and I were left with nothing anyway. None of that even matters right now. What does is seeing if she can help me so I ignore her question completely. "There have been some recent developments in my life that I would like to discuss. I also need to know if you can represent me in a divorce?"

"_Well, well. Of course I can. I'm so sorry to hear –"_

"Yes, you're sorry and all that. Look, Vicky, let's cut to the chase, shall we? Can you help me or not?" My voice is firm, but I'm trembling inside.

"_Yes__,_ _Mrs. Masen, I'd be happy to meet to discuss your case."_ I hear fingertips grazing a keyboard, "_My next opening is Monday afternoon, say three o'clock?" _

"Hmm. So for all intents and purposes, can I assume you are now in fact my attorney for this divorce?"

"_Well, pending a few signatures and my retainer fee, yes."_

I have to get this ball rolling, now. "I'll be right in to sign, and to write you a check."

"_But I just said I had an opening on Monday and I –"_

"Just do me this one courtesy, Victoria. Meet me now," I say, my words dripping in artificial kindness. "I will give you all the details on Monday, promise."

"_Very well, I'll see you soon. But one word of advice__,_ _Mrs. Masen, you will work around my schedule from now on. I run a very busy office, __and __you aren't my only client." _Victoria's tone is stern.

"Of course, I understand. Thank you, truly. I'll be there in twenty minutes." She is putty in my hands.

**~LTAE~**

Traveling across town to Victoria's office takes forty-five minutes; I should've factored in traffic. As I'm escorted into her office by a tall, dark, and handsome drink of water, there she sits tapping her sharp, plum-lacquered fingernails atop her desk. The office is pretty much as I remembered: all art deco, sleek, and modern. Victoria stands and smooths her black and white houndstooth skirt before she extends a hand to me. I shake it casually then sit in a chrome colored chair across from her.

"You're late, Mrs. Masen. You said twenty minutes. I don't appreciate being kept waiting." The chair she sits in softly squeaks as the leather yields to her slight figure.

"Traffic was a disaster, I'm so sorry." The glance I give her is one of pure sorrow. _Lay it on thick, Kate._ My gaze darts away from her eyes and lands on a picture perched on her desk: Victoria on her wedding day while her handsome groom looks at her adoringly. "Um, I guess congratulations are in order?"

Victoria's eyes shift to the photo, then back to me. "Thank you. That's my husband James, we've been blissfully happy for two years. Look, let's get down business, shall we? Tell me about these developments you mentioned, Mrs. Masen. I'm assuming they have something to do with the divorce?"

It's eerily quiet as I choose my words. "There has been an indiscretion on my part, and Edward knows of it."

"Keep talking." Victoria opens her desk and removes a yellow legal pad, a pair of reading glasses, and a pen. She puts the glasses on and begins taking notes.

"About a month ago, unbeknownst to me, Edward and I were at the same hotel. He was there standing up in a wedding while he thought I was in New York. Apparently he saw me in a heated embrace with my lover, but I never saw him. Later that same weekend we kind of ran into each other as I was getting off an elevator."

"Did anyone else see you _embracing _this man besides Edward?" Victoria's eyes shift to mine.

"Not that I know of."

"Then it's hearsay, your word against his. It wouldn't hold up in court. She pulls her glasses down her nose and peers over the edges. "I'm guessing there is more to the story?"

"Yes, there's more." I know I have to be truthful with her, but I haven't said the words out loud yet. They will sound foreign falling from my lips.

"Go on, Kate, spit it out. I can't help you unless I know the truth." The pen she is holding is silently placed on top of the legal pad as she waits for me to continue. I'm sensing she is bored.

"I think I may be pregnant." It actually feels good to say it out loud to someone, and I hear myself raggedly exhale in relief.

Her right eyebrow raises at my declaration. "Am I correct in assuming that Edward isn't the father?"

"Yes, I'm fairly positive that he _isn't. _Look, Victoria, I need you to figure out how to get me out of this mess. I can't be left with nothing if Edward has proof of my affair like he claims he does."

"I'm a lawyer, Kate, not a miracle worker."

"I have information from a reliable source that my husband may have had his own affair that very weekend." I cross and uncross my legs out of nervousness.

"Was this reliable source a witness to this supposed affair?"

"I don't think so, not directly. My source saw them coming out of Edward's hotel room the morning _after_ the two of them happened to both disappear during the wedding reception."

Victoria adjusts her glasses, picks up her pen, and resumes her note taking. "Were they caught actively engaging in a sexual act?"

"No." I grab my purse and rummage through it. I've no clue what I'm looking for, I guess I just can't bear to look in her eyes or listen to what she'll say next.

She senses my awkwardness but continues, "Then you are in big trouble. Have you told Edward that you may be pregnant?"

"No, of course not. You are the first person I've mentioned it to, I haven't even taken a pregnancy test."

"First things first, Kate. Take a test, see your doctor. I'm your lawyer not your best friend. I need the facts here."

"Understood." Of course she is right, but I've been putting off the inevitable. Shifting in my seat I try to brace myself for her next question.

"Good, and who is your mystery lover, Kate?"

I knew the question was coming, I just felt it. "Royce King."

Victoria has the audacity to laugh. "You sure do know how to pick them. If you are pregnant, and if it is King's child, you won't get anything from him. He has quite the reputation you know. Just pick up any tabloid ... at any given time there are at least three different women claiming they are pregnant with his lovechild."

"Surely you don't believe all that crap. Those papers are nothing but trash." My heart begins to pound frantically. _This can't be true._

"Think what you want, Kate. Royce King may get around, but at the end of the day his heart belongs to Carmen Moretti."

I suddenly feel shaky. "Edward mentioned something about Carmen."

Victoria stands and pours me a glass of water from a side table near her desk. I gladly accept it, and sip it sparingly as she continues."They have been together for at least six years now, maybe more, with her father's blessing mind you. For someone who is reasonably smart you are being extremely obtuse about this. Even if you don't believe the tabloids, Royce and Carmen are all over the society pages." She turns her laptop toward me. "You may want to google them."

I wave a hand at her, not interested in googling anyone. "I do read the society pages, I guess I may have heard of her, but surely Royce wouldn't be with me _and _her at the same time? We were pretty much inseparable up until he returned to New York."

"Let me ask you something, Kate, since you seem to be laying all the cards onto the table right now. Why did you decide to do all this in the first place?" She sits back at her desk and leans forward, her hands folded together. "I know as your attorney it's not my job to care, but in light of what is now happening I wonder how you thought having an affair would ever work in your favor? Why didn't you just up and divorce Edward when you weren't happy or when things weren't going your way?"

"I didn't sign a prenup. Edward never pushed for one." _I made sure that he didn't. _

"And?"

"And he was going to be a doctor. I was going to be a doctor's wife. The status, the parties, the money. It was all going to be mine, and I was entitled to it all. Love was never an issue; I was willing to bypass love for everything else the marriage would bring me. If I divorced him I would end up with nothing. I'm not good with nothing."

"Yes, I'm kind of sensing that," she says as she rolls her eyes.

I don't like her attitude one bit. "Look, Edward would never want a divorce to taint the Masen name. I was fine settling for Edward ... until Royce came along."

"Edward wanted the marriage to work, didn't he?"

The way she said it I feel like she actually is feeling sorry for Edward. "Yes."

"Okay, so when Royce walked into your life, being a doctor's wife was all of a sudden not good enough for you?" Victoria holds a finger up when my mouth starts to open. "Let me guess? Royce could give you more."

_Just say what you think__,_ _Vicky, like I give a shit anyway_. "Royce and I, we just clicked, he understands my every need. Royce is everything that Edward is not. I never planned on meeting someone new. The way I see it, it was fate."

"Well, Kate, good luck with that. I guess I won't quit my day job. I wouldn't make a very good therapist."

_How in the hell should I even respond to that? Who does she think she is? I'm probably paying her by the minute and she feels the need to add snide comments?_ This conversation is over.

I stand to leave, hoping this meeting is over. "Thanks for your time. Are we finished for now?"

"Yes, yes, for now. I'd watch your back, Kate. I'm guessing your husband has retained legal counsel as well?"

"I believe he has."

"In case you haven't figured it out, it's time to cool it with Mr. King." Victoria stands, and once again extends her hand to me.

Nodding my head I shake her hand casually before slinging my purse over my shoulder and turning toward the doorway. I decide to ask one last question,"You'll be in touch?"

"Yes, I need a few days to make some inquiries. In the meantime, pick up a client profile packet at Paul's desk on your way out. Get it back to me as soon as possible and we'll be good to go. Oh, and don't forget the check for my retainer, ten thousand."

Closing Victoria's door office behind me I smile at Paul who stands and hands a glossy black folder to me; I'm guessing it's the client profile Victoria mentioned. With haste I write a check, crossing my fingers that it won't bounce when it's submitted to the bank. I can't get out of the office fast enough to get to the strong dose of fresh air I need.

There is so much riding on this divorce and the actions leading up to it. I need to get my shit together and think. First, I need to find out as much as I can about Carmen and Royce as a couple. Next, I need to decide if I am going to confront Edward about what Jasper said, and I also need to take a pregnancy test. The biggest problem I have in all this is if I am pregnant with Royce's baby how do I hide it from Edward, and how will I know if Royce will be accepting of it? I'm nauseous just thinking about it.

**Edward **

I can't believe it's been a month since I last saw Bella, God I miss her. My heart literally aches for her. The texts and phone calls just aren't enough anymore. I've gone round and round in my head trying to find a way to see her. Running a frustrated hand through my hair I hear my phone alerting me that I have a text. It's from Bella. My heart races just knowing it's from her.

_**Just overheard Kate talking to Jasper on the phone. K mentioned you threatened J and I think she suspects something may have happened between us. She thanked J and told him she would be in touch. She is NOT happy. B.**_

_Jasper, that son of a bitch. I have so much to say to Bella but I can't risk calling her at work. A text will have to do for now._

_**I'll deal with Kate, I'm so sorry**__**,**_ _**baby. I'll make this up to you somehow. ILY I need to see you, I miss you SO much. TTYS, promise. E.**_

I can't say I'm surprised Jasper would go directly to Kate, but I'm not happy that he is dragging Bella into it. Hurting her was never my intention, and yet I'm doing exactly that. Not only are we separated in this, but now I have to defend her for something I caused myself.

This whole thing wouldn't have happened if I would have thought clearly before acting that weekend. But seeing Kate with Royce just cemented all my suspicions – everything that I had been fearing about our marriage. Who wouldn't be able to react to such a display without a flood of emotion?

Was I using Bella in response to my anger about Kate? No, I can't say it was exactly that. Part of me subconsciously wanted to get back at her maybe, but one look into Bella's eyes and I knew I couldn't be that person; I couldn't be that kind of monster.

In that moment I was through with denial and through worrying what everyone else would think about it. Kate had been cheating all along, and I'd wasted all that time trying to get her to help me work on our marriage. All for nothing.

All those months that I'd thought of Bella, all those nights I'd dreamt of her all came crashing back. It may have been triggered by my displeasure of seeing Kate and Royce, but following through with Bella was freeing; I felt liberated, and for the first time in a long time I felt alive.

The image of a perfect marriage: _my parents_. It's what I've always related my relationships to because it was tangible. It's the first thing I thought of when I realized that Kate and I were getting serious. _We could have that__,_ _too._ What a fantasy that turned out to be.

I was obviously more clueless in the relationship department than I thought. Hell, my only other _real_ relationship before Kate was Carmen, and there really wasn't much to that either. I wonder if Royce has discussed that little bit of information with Kate? It's not as if she needed to know anything about Carmen. We dated in our freshman year of college. It lasted all of five months, and when she wanted more and I didn't, I broke it off.

"_So what you're essentially saying is that I'm not worthy of meeting your parents?"_

"_I didn't say that__,_ _Carmen, __please __don't put words in my mouth. A trip to Forks right now, spring break or not, is simply out of the question. My dad just finished a long case in Los Angeles and my mom is working on a huge charity event for battered women. We really wouldn't get to spend quality time with them as my mom will be in and out. Regardless, they'll want to spend all their free time together."_

"_Sounds suspicious and convenient__,_ _Edward." She slams her book shut and shoves it in her messenger bag._

_I close my laptop __so I can __reach over and grab her hand in mine._"_We should wait until Christmas break. They will be expecting me home for the holidays anyway." _

_Suddenly she is grinning from ear to ear while tackling me, causing me to fall backward on the sofa, her dark hair is tickling my face. _

_Okay then, she must really enjoy Christmas?_

"_Christmas ... presents!"_

"_It's not unusual for __Christmas and presents __t__o go hand in hand__,_ _Carmen." _

_She is now kissing my face like there is no tomorrow, I'm clueless as to why she is so excited __all of a sudden__. _

"_Will there be a present for me?" _

_I chuckle at her __abrupt __childlike question__. _"_I guess that is up to Santa. Will you be on his naughty or nice list?"_

"_Nice, nice, nice! And may I just add that I'm kinda partial to princess cut diamonds set in white gold. Tiffany's has a great selection, but if you need a picture I have one saved on my hard drive." She takes a __much __needed breath._

_Wait, what? "Woah__,_ _Carmen, what exactly are you talking about here?"_

"_I know it's tradition for you to choose the ring, but I figured I would save you a step."_

_The light bulb finally goes on ... she thinks I will be proposing at Christmas. Of course! I have to __be careful how I __handle this__._ "_Carmen, sweetheart, wherever did you get the idea that I would be proposing? We haven't even discussed it, and it's so soon. __T__rust me, if and when I propose it w__ill_ _be anything but traditional." _

_Carmen __looks anxious, her eyes are pleading. "I just thought everything was going so well with us? We get along great __and __have so much in common, our families are acquainted, __plus __we never fight. I felt we were already headed in that direction."_

"_Sweetie, I'm not ready for marriage at this point in my life. I'm not saying never, just not right now. I'm working on my education and I have my medical career to think about. How can I even think about giving another person the financial and emotional support they need right now with all that hanging in the balance? You know how demanding the medical field is."_

"_But I love you__,_ _Edward. I want to be married; to have a family and a life with you. I'm ready now."_

_Her brown eyes are now filled with tears and she is twisting her hands together __revealing her nerves. __I take her hands into my own and she calms __a little._ "_I want those things__,_ _too. But I can't rush it. The feelings, the commitment, they all need to progress with time."_

"_What are you saying__,_ _Edward? You don't feel that way about me? You don't ... love me?" She chokes back a sob._

_I can't believe we are even discussing this, and I can feel in my gut that this may not go well. But I can't make myself say things I don't honestly feel in my heart. _

"_Carmen, these last several months have been great. Being with you is easy, we've had so much fun__,_ _and we've always been on the same page."_

"_I hear a 'but' coming, Edward."_

"_I'm not even sure I know what love is. I'm aware that sounds like a line, but I assure you that it's true."_

"_How can you even say that, Edward? We_'_ve_ _been together _– _and exclusive – __for six months. __A__ll of our spare time __is spent __together. Hell, we even study together. What was I supposed to think?"_

"_All that is true__,_ _Carmen, but we haven't even said the words. And now it seems that we may have different ideas about what our relationship means. I'm sorry if I __misled __you into thinking that it was – "_

"_Something more?" Tears are now streaming down her face__,_ _and I know that nothing I say right now is going to help. "So, is this it__,_ _Edward? This all sounds terribly final." She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. _

"_I'm not going to lie to you__,_ _Carmen, marriage is not on the table for me right now, and I'm sorry. I wish I could be more for you. Maybe it would be best if we ... I dunno, take some time to think about this?"_

"_Really__,_ _Edward? I think that you've already made your decision. What is there left to think about?"_

"_I don't know what to say, Carmen, I never thought we would be having this conversation. I'm not sure how this will work now?"_

"_Well, If you are expecting things to be as they were before__,_ _that is simply out of the question. I can't pretend as if this little chat didn't happen."_

"_I'm not asking you to."_

_Carmen stands and begins pacing in front of me. "You're not asking anything of me, Edward, " she hurls at me __in a sarcastic quip._ "_You may as well just say what you need to. I'm not going to make it easy for you by walking away."_

_Damn, this is so fucked up. Just say it__,_ _Edward__,_ _once and for all _– _you owe her that much. "I think it would be best if we step away from this. You said it yourself, Carmen, things can't go back to the way they were now that the pink elephant is in the room. I think it would make things between us awkward. You'll be resentful."_

"_Oh__,_ _get the fuck over yourself__,_ _Edward. You are not the last man on earth and I refuse to shed one more tear over you. You_'_re_ _nothing but a coward hiding behind a medical degree that you may or may not even get." In a frenzy she is walking around the apartment shoving things into her bag, an attempt at removing all traces of her presence here._

"_Carmen, that's not fair."_

_Hoisting the enormous bag over her shoulder she walks toward the door of my apartment. Turning, she glares at me, her eyes are wild. "No__,_ _Edward, none of this is fair, is it? But you know what? You can take that pink elephant and shove it up your ass! Who knows, maybe you'll even enjoy it."_

I chuckle at the memory of Carmen as she stormed out of my apartment all those years ago. Knowing what I do now, I'm happy that things ended the way they did. Carmen's family, her father mainly, would never have approved of my meager salary as a pediatrician. No, Royce King is better equipped to support Carmen's lifestyle – not to mention Kate's.

.

.

.

**Well, well. We have ties all over the place, fancy that. Thoughts? I know you have them. **

**Next week?**

**Judy**

**XO**


	43. Chapter 43

**Well, what do we have here? It's an early update just for Nicole. Happy Birthday Nic, ILY! **

**Thanks to my AWESOME team: TexasBella, Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsom, and Grnidgirl. MWAH!**

**Note: I am taking certain creative legal liberties with my story. I am not a lawyer, and although I did SOME research for this story, I'm not following the legal system verbatim. I had a guest reviewer point out some inaccurate information regarding the pre nup (or lack of it) between Kate and Edward, and I appreciate that truly, but I'm going forward and not backtracking. I hope everyone understands that this story is based on actual events but is still considered a work of fiction. **

**Please join me on my fanfic page on Facebook: Eternally Edward's Fanfiction **

**Okay, let's see what Kate is up to. See you below. **

**SM owns all! Any catch phrases from the book and or movies are NOT owned by me. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty-three**

**Kate **

There is a pregnancy test in my purse that is taunting me and a shit load of drama I need to mentally sift through. I plan to seize the moment and tackle what I can. I'm hyper aware that I'm not in control right now, and it scares the shit out of me. So first things first, I head to the bathroom. It's time to face the music.

**~LTAE~**

Two pink lines appear in the window: I'm pregnant.

This is what I wanted; what I have so carefully planned for, but now that it's a reality I feel nothing but nervous. This is not just about Royce anymore, or more importantly what he can give me, _or give us_. Now there is another person in this equation and for once I'm not talking about my husband.

Both Edward and Victoria have hinted about Royce and this Carmen woman, so I set out to tackle another item on my to do list. Getting as cozy as I can on my makeshift bed with my laptop, I'm prepared to find out everything I can about them. As my screensaver comes to life there is Edward and I on our wedding day. Edward looks so handsome, so happy. The smile on my face is staged. _Everything on that day and in our marriage has been staged in my book. _Going into my computer settings, I remove the photo and add one of Royce instead. I can't stomach looking at Edward one second longer than I have to.

Wow, when I google "Royce King" a plethora of information is at my fingertips instantly. The first thing I do is scroll through the images. There he is in all his glory, _my _Royce. Photo after photo, most at various charity or business functions. Scrolling through them quickly, my main intent is finding pictures of him posing with women. A lot of the women I recognize right away, some instantly make me jealous. One in particular stands out. In the photo there is a tall olive skinned woman with dark hair and dark eyes. Her arm is around Royce and her eyes are fixed on him. I click on the picture and there is a caption. '_**Royce King with his fiancée Carmen Moretti at the Habitat for Humanity Gala, March 22, 2011.'**_

_What the fuck? Fiancée? _This has to be a mistake; he has been exclusive with me for the last several months. My mind is racing from the shock as I continue scrolling through hundreds of pictures. Carmen is in frame after frame, and after I stomach all the adoring looks between her and Royce I decide to search just _her_ instead.

Carmen's father, Anthony Carmine Moretti, is a prominent financial analyst based in New York. His wife Amelia died during childbirth and he raised Carmen himself. She has a teaching degree and is employed by _Columbia Grammar and Preparatory School._

_Seriously? A teacher? _I scoff at that thought as I am scanning through the images of her. There are several of the same pictures with her and Royce together and also some pictures with her posed with her students.

I'm just about ready to close Google as I catch a glimpse of Edward. A much younger Carmen and Edward are arm in arm, posing for a photographer in front of a banner advertising The Bellevue Arts Museum.

When Edward said that he knew Royce, and then when he mentioned Carmen, he never said he knew her directly. This picture obviously proves otherwise. Glaring at the photo I try to pick it apart. They could have been friends, classmates, co workers maybe? I quickly scan through several more pictures until I find more from the same event. One is a group shot with Edward, Edward Sr., Royce, his father, Carmen, and another man that I assume is her father. _Okay, innocent enough. _I know Edward and Royce's fathers were business associates at one time, so they must have been working with Carmen's dad as well. _Again, innocent enough. _

After taking a well needed breath of relief, I see another picture that stops me cold. Edward and Carmen are locked in a romantic embrace and it's obvious that they are unaware that their picture was being taken. His head is leaning down on her left shoulder and her arm is gently wrapped around around his neck. Her hand is skimming the hair at the nape of his neck. _It's very intimate, and I don't like it one bit. The caption reads _'_**Carmen Moretti and Edward Masen share a private moment outside the Bellevue Arts Museum June 6, 2006' **_

They had been romantically involved and he never thought to mention it to me. I shouldn't really care but I'm seething. I'm feeling the need to confront him; I want answers.

**Edward**

As I pull into a parking space at Jake's office I send a quick text to Bella. It's been awhile since I've heard from her and that worries me.

_**Meeting with Jake, time to get this show on the road. IMYSM, ILY E.**_

I have to push my worries aside and concentrate on the matter at hand. My damn headache is back, and I rub my temples lightly, but to no avail. All the stress on top of tossing and turning every night hasn't helped. This divorce needs to happen, and happen quickly. Walking across the the parking lot I shut my phone off and head into the Law Offices of Uley and Black.

"Can I help you?" The young, blond receptionist who is staring intently at her computer monitor asks me with a smile. _Her eyes never leave the screen. _

"Yes, thank you. Edward Masen to see Jacob Black."

She finally glances in my direction. "Of course, go right in, Mr. Masen." She points to her right as she swivels in her chair, and I see Jake's nameplate on the closest door. "He is expecting you. May I get you something? Coffee or water perhaps?" she asks as she adjusts her breasts, accentuating her cleavage.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," I say as I walk past her desk.

She winks, and I hear her mumble,"_Y__ou certainly are fine."_

While shaking my head at her comment I lightly knock on Jake's door and he opens it in greeting. "Edward Masen, right? Why didn't Shelli see you in herself?"

"Yes, glad to finally meet you, Jake. No worries, Shelli was ... most welcoming." I smirk and walk past him taking a quick look around. His office is nice; he does well for himself.

"Likewise, Edward, I feel like I know you just from the conversation I had with your father. Have a seat and let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Sure. Thanks, Jake." I take a seat in a comfortable brown leather chair across from him.

"So, Edward, as we discussed on the phone this may not be a cut and dry divorce. That all depends on your wife, and from the impression I get from both you and your father things could get pretty sticky," he says while shuffling a few papers around.

Figuring there is no time like the present I run a hand through my hair and sigh heavily before I begin. "Kate has been unfaithful. She admitted it, and I have proof."

Jake raises an eyebrow in question. "Oh, what kind of proof?"

"Recorded proof. One telephone message where she is clearly being summoned by her lover, and the other is the conversation which I recorded the day I spoke with you. She admitted to everything." _I'm feeling confident that these conversations will be most helpful._

"Did she know you were recording the conversation?" Jake asks.

"Well, the first recording was a voice mail message she had left for me, so yes, she knew it was recorded. I'm sure she was hoping I wouldn't have caught it when I listened, but I heard it all right." _Kate is so busted. _

Jake scribbles some quick notes on a legal pad that he retrieves from the corner of his desk, then looks up to me. "And the second conversation?"

"No," I shake my head in dismay, "she didn't know I was recording it. My cell phone was in my pocket recording the whole time. I dunno, I thought it might come in handy." The look on his face shoots my confidence out the window.

He scribbles some more and then stops, setting his pen down atop the yellow pad. "It is unlawful in the state of Washington to record a private conversation without first obtaining the consent of all parties engaged in the conversation," he rattles off matter of factly; like he is reading directly from a lawbook.

"Of course it is. Look, Jake, let's just do what we need to do. This divorce needs to happen, and the sooner the better, at any cost."

"Edward, think of what you are saying here before you say that. Is there anything that Kate could possibly have on you? There has to be a reason you think she is going to make this difficult."

"Whatever do you mean, Jake?" _You know exactly what he means, Edward._

"You better pick your pen back up, Jake. I'll fill you in."

**~LTAE~ **

Forty-five minutes later I'm emotionally spent as I'm walking out of Jake's office. I don't know if I'm any closer to being rid of Kate or of being wiped out financially. The money I could care less about, but my father will be devastated if I lose everything. The only thing I really hope for at the moment is that I'm one step closer to being with Bella.

_Speaking of Bella_, I power up my phone; there is no return text from her. My heart dies a little. Needing to hear her voice I decide to take a chance and call her. Dialing her as I'm getting into the Volvo, I get her voicemail immediately; so next I call Ali.

"_What did you do now?" _she asks, her voice full of attitude.

"Well hello to you too, pixie."

"_Edward, must you still call me that? I'm a grown woman now. I'm not the same emo girl you met when we were kids," she says sarcastically. _

"Regardless, you'll always be pixie to me."

"_Sure__,_ _Eddie__,_ _whatever you say. So, what can I do for you?"_

"Have you heard from Bella at all?"

Ali doesn't answer right away.

"_Why do you ask?" _

"I've been trying to get ahold of her and she either doesn't return my texts or my calls go straight to her voicemail. I'm worried. I've tried calling Emm and Rose, but they don't answer either.

"_Married couples on their honeymoon generally don't answer their phones, Edward."_

_Ah yes, there is that._ "How long are they going to be gone? They have jobs just like everyone else."

"_Rose is off the whole summer ... teacher, remember? And Emm runs the company, so he did what any other owner would do and delegated the work to his employees._"

"It must be nice to take that much time off. The last time I had any real time off was my honeymoon."

"_Did you need something, Edward? I'm sort of busy here." _

What is with her? She is not her usual bubbly self. "Alice, am I missing something here? You sound off ... why are you being so short with me?"

"_What's the matter, Edward, is your backup plan backfiring?"_

"Ali, what the hell?" I'm losing my patience quickly but I'm trying to reign it in. I don't want all this anger and uncertainty to be directed at one of my best friends yet again.

_"I thought you and Kate were a mistake from the beginning, we all did. But Bella, Edward? She's not a mistake and yet that is exactly how she must be feeling right now. She doesn't deserve this."_

"What exactly are you saying, Alice Brandon? What are you not telling me?" _Yeah__,_ _my blood pressure is on the rise. _

"_Bella called me, Edward, instead of you. She couldn't b__ear_ _to talk to you."_

_Shit. _"Tell me everything, Ali, and I mean _everything."_ I hear her sigh heavily and I can already feel that her words are going to hurt.

"_As you know, she overheard Kate on the phone with Jazz at the clinic__?_"

"Yeah, she sent me a text. That prick Jasper had to open his big mouth. He couldn't let it go. But what is going on with Bella? Spit it out."

"_She's gone, Edward." _

I hear the sadness in her voice, as if she is on the verge of tears. "Gone? What do you mean gone, Alice?"

"_She left Seattle because of you, because of Jasper, and let's not forget Kate."_

My stomach flips and the questions tumble out of me faster than I can think. "Alice, what did Kate do to Bella? Why did she leave without telling me? Where did she go? When will she be back?"

"_Oh__,_ _I don't know__,_ _Edward, maybe all the harassment, embarrassment__,_ _and heartache was too much for her? She went home to Forks, to her dad, and I don't know when she is coming back. Honestly, how naive can you be?"_ She sniffles because now she is full on crying.

_Hurt?_ Hurt doesn't even begin to describe how I feel after hearing Bella is gone. The ground has officially dropped out from under my feet.

Ali's voice is faint, and I can't make out what she is saying as I feel my phone slip out of my hand and land somewhere on the floor of my car.

I don't know much time passes as I sit in the parking lot. Other vehicles come and go, people going about their own business; but it feels as if I've never existed. Twilight comes and my car is running yet unmoving.

Not recalling how I even manage to drive, I find myself at the hospital and walking into the on call room. This place is at least familiar.

I change into a pair of scrub pants, leaving on my white tee. My jeans and hoodie get tossed onto the chair by the window and I shut the blinds.

I'm lost.

Numb.

It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest.

Nothing makes sense in my life without Bella.

As I crawl into an empty bed, I pull the thin blue hospital blanket around me.

It is here that I let the darkness consume me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***SOBS* Are you still with me? I have to admit that last bit of pov with Edward just about killed me. Kind of New Moon-ish, huh? Hold on peeps, I'm not done yet. Thoughts? I know you have them. **

**Next week?**

**Judy**

**XO **

**P.S. Meredith, ILY! **


	44. Chapter 44

**It's update day and another chapter of angst. ARE YOU READY?**

**Thanks to my amazing team: RE Hargrave, Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, Grnidgirl and a shoutout to SparrowNotes24. I love you all!**

**The last chapter found Edward alone and in a New Moon state of mind. Let's see how Bella is doing...**

**See you below. SM owns all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Bella**

I run my finger over the keyboard near the ancient computer. _Bet is hasn't been fired up since I left._ The work light on the desk is covered with a layer of dust, but I see traces of fingerprints so I know he's been in here. Everything looks exactly the same as when I left, and it's calming. The comforter on the bed is slightly rumpled; I imagine he sleeps in here sometimes so he can feel close to me. He misses me; that makes me a bit sad, and yet happy at the same time.

_I wasn't running from Seattle, from him, from her. _After what happened at the clinic I realized that me being in Seattle was meaningless. I'm not blameless in this, but at the same time Edward doesn't need another complication right now.

_Who am I? _

_I am no one, really._

_Not true, I'm the other woman. _

Being in this house again after all these years feels right. I need familiar and comfort; I need my dad.

Charlie. He's not exactly the type of person you can bare your soul to like you would to your mom or even to your best friend, but he is all I have; I wouldn't trade him for anything. When I called him at the police station to tell him I was coming home he was so excited and immediately began making plans for us. I didn't have the heart to tell him that this trip wasn't for pleasure, but I think he may have sensed it by the tone of my voice.

Digging a pair of sweats out of my suitcase, I change quickly. I toss my jeans and hoodie onto the rocker by the window, and then shut the curtains.

_I'm lost._

It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest. Nothing makes any sense in my life without Edward.

I climb into my bed, pulling the lavender comforter around me.

It is here that I let the darkness consume me.

**~LTAE~ **

**Kate**

I barely recognize Edward as he walks into the clinic. He's in a faded blue pair of scrubs and a white tee shirt; he looks like shit.

For a second I feel sorry for him. I really did think that once we were married he would just accept things for the way they were. We could've been relatively happy, _I think_. He in his little dream world, with me sitting pretty and wealthy on top of it.

But things change, and sometimes new opportunities come walking into our lives at full force and we know we have to adapt. Royce King came into my life as a force to be reckoned with. I decided in that moment that I could wither away and die in my ho hum fake marriage to Edward, or pursue a man who could give me everything I could ever want. He offered me wealth, a higher social standing, and physical attraction that hit me like a wrecking ball.

"Rough day?" I ask as Edward enters and approaches me at Lauren's desk.

He rubs his face wearily. "I met with my lawyer today."

Lauren takes that as her cue. "Kate, you have another appointment in forty-five minutes, I'll hold your calls."

After we walk into my office Edward sits on the couch while I lean against my desk. "I guess I'm not surprised to see you here. I spoke with Victoria earlier – just so you know I'm making my own plans, Edward. What's your objective here anyway, to leave me with nothing?"

"That depends on how you want to play this, Katherine. I don't care about the money but I _will_ do whatever it takes to protect Bella. _She is all I care about here._"

I inhale sharply. He loves her, I just know it. I can tell by his tone. I'm not going to lie, it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth to know my husband is in love with someone else. Even though I always had an ulterior motive with our marriage, I always was comforted by the fact that he thought the sun rose and set with me.

Since he is being honest I decide to extend the same courtesy. "I'm pregnant with Royce's baby," I tell him outright so that there is no confusion.

His head shakes from side to side, and his voice is pained when he answers. "At least you're smart enough to give it to me straight. I would never want to bring a child into this mess, it wouldn't be fair. What is it that you want, Kate? You know what I want, so let's hear it. Tell me your terms."

I ponder both his statement and his question for all of two seconds. I've known from the beginning what I wanted from this relationship: money and status.

I look him straight in the eyes before sitting down across from him. My voice is strong and confident. "I want twenty-five million, my car, and to keep the Masen name."

He laughs, and I wonder what could be remotely funny at a time like this?

"The money will be negotiated, and the car is fine, but the Masen name is nonnegotiable, Kate. I'm sorry to say that you don't deserve my last name, you never did. The Masen name will already be tainted by this union, and I sure as hell need to do my best to fix that."

"_Edward."_ My voice is whiny, my eyes are pleading with him.

"Let me ask you, Katherine, did you ever love me? I mean truly love me as Edward, your lover and husband, not just Dr. Edward Masen?"

It must be my hormones or the intensity of the moment because I begin to cry. Why did he have to ask me _that_?

He deserves the truth. After all, Edward has been my partner, husband, and my occasional lover for nearly six years.

I wipe my eyes and feel the need to kiss his lips one last time; I don't. "No, Edward. It was always just about who you were. It was never about being in love with you," I whisper, but he hears me.

He stands and turns to walk away, but he stops and grabs his keys which are laying on the arm of the couch. "I will call Jake in the morning and tell him it's time for you to be served. Oh, and Kate? Good Luck with Royce, you're going to need it."

With that, Edward is gone. I abruptly shut my office door before crumbling to my knees. As soon as my head hits my hands the floodgates open.

My marriage is over.

It's time to start the next chapter of my life.

I should be happy, this is what I wanted all along.

Instead, I feel strangely unsettled.

**Edward**

My marriage is over.

It's been too many years of bad decisions, endless fighting and utter chaos to get us where we are now – and yet I feel strangely calm. All the months of rage, the drinking, the cursing, the lies, and the arguments all seem strangely unimportant to me now.

Should I feel sad that this chapter in my life is ending?

Perhaps I should be out binge drinking and trying to live it up while silently wearing a mask and dying a little inside?

Maybe, but I'm just ... calm. If Siobhan were here she probably would tell me to embrace it. I know I should, but before I can the other half of my brain kicks in and suddenly that hole in my stomach is gaping wide open and all I can think about is Bella.

Our goodbye was painful, I still can't believe she is gone. My hope is that Bella understands that we have to be apart until there is some sort of resolution, or at least until it is safe for us to be together. _C'mon, Edward, be honest with yourself, you intentionally pulled away from her in order to protect her. Yeah, and then Jazz opened his mouth to Kate. How could I possibly have protected her once she left? Maybe she didn't want your protection, Edward._

Shit, all this inner monologue is making me crazy. Scheduling an appointment with Siobhan wouldn't be a bad idea. I debate calling her cell, but before I get the chance my phone rings. Perfect timing.

I'm not up for talking but I answer anyway, "Hey, Mom."

_"Hi, my darling boy, you sound down."_

Where do I even start? "Kate and I are officially divorcing, Mom. I'm going to contact Jacob Black to have her served with the papers as soon as possible. This marriage has lasted far too long."

_"Oh, Edward, are you okay?"_

I hear her quietly mumble something to my dad, she must be filling him in.

"The conversation went relatively smooth; Kate clearly knew it was coming. She was surprisingly non whiny, and for a change speaking calmly."

_"She had to have known dear. Look, Edward, your father and I know you gave it your all. You must know we that would never expect you to stay in that marriage. It was slowly poisoning you."_

_She tells me this now._ "I didn't want to disappoint you, either of you, and that is part of it. Mostly I desired to be in a happy and loving relationship like you and Dad. Clearly I must have been delusional. Relationships such as yours are rare."

"_Oh honey, you just need to find the one, you know that now."_

"I've wasted all this time, Mom, and now I have to sort out what I'll have left after the ink is dry on the divorce papers. And just to be clear, I'm not talking about money."

_"Have you both agreed to the terms of the divorce, dear?"_

_I knew that question was coming._ "We are both clear on what we want, and frankly I'm surprised that she didn't ask for more."

There is a muffled noise; her hand must be covering the speaker on her phone. She is talking to my dad, again.

_"Edward, your father wants to know, well we both want to know, exactly what you mean by that?"_

_Of course they want to know what I mean by that._ "She asked for a cash settlement, to keep the Audi, and to keep the Masen name. I, of course, would not agree to the latter. And as far as the money, Mom, she can have it all as long as she leaves Bella alone." _There, I said it ... get ready for the next round of questions, Masen._

_"What do you mean by that, Edward? Has something happened between Kate and Bella?"_

"Well, you know what happened at the wedding, Mom. I already filled you and Dad in about that ... so let's just say Jasper, in a jealous fit of rage, went straight to Kate with information about Bella and I. I'm sure Kate is plotting to use that information against me, hurting Bella in the process."

_"Oh dear, that boy must have been devastated to go to such extreme measures to hurt both you and Bella."_

"I could care less about him and how he felt. I don't even care about myself, but Bella ..."

_"Yes, well, that is a shame, the poor girl. That explains a lot."_

_Wait, what?_ "What do you mean?"

"_She is here in Forks, son. I ran into her at the Saveway."_

"Is she okay? Did you speak to her? Did she ask about me? Ali said she was there but I wasn't sure if I should contact her or not. Things have been a bit strained with us since the wedding."

_"Edward, Bella looked positively miserable. I tried to get her to talk but she was very distant. She barely said two words to me and seemed eager to get on her way."_

"This is all very difficult, Mom. It was certainly never my intention to drive Bella away. I just had to protect her at all costs and I thought it best to put some distance between us until it got sorted out. I didn't think she would leave Seattle."

_"She is guarding her heart, and even more so, I believe she is guarding yours. Give her some time, Edward."_

"I miss her, Mom. I love her."

_"Edward Anthony Masen, get your affairs in order first so your heart can be wide open for Bella. She deserves you whole, not as half a man nursing a shattered heart."_

_Mom, she is so wise._ "Only Bella can make me whole again."

_"Then go to her, Edward, but not until you sort all of this out. We both know you will do the right thing."_

"You're right."

_"Edward, you will get through this, you will have your forever. We are behind you, all of us are, really. Lean on your friends, lean on us."_

"I will, Mom, and thanks. I'll be in touch soon, I promise."

_"We'll be here for you, dearest, take care. We love you so much."_

"I love you, too."

After ending the call I look around the apartment, looking for something ... but what I'm looking for I haven't a clue. I walk over to the stereo, flip it on and search for something ... again, for what I haven't a clue.

The first few words of an unfamiliar song begin and I'm riveted.

I don't believe you  
And I never will  
Oh I can't live by your side  
With the lies you've tried to instill  
I can't take anymore  
I don't have to give you a reason  
For leaving this time  
Cuz this is my last goodbye

I'm hit with a wave of emotion and find myself turning up the volume.

It's like I hardly know you  
But maybe I never did  
It's like every emotion you showed me  
You kept well hid  
And every true word that you ever spoke  
Was really deceiving  
Now I'm leaving this time  
Cuz this is my last goodbye

This unknown artist singing becomes me. The words are being sung to Kate.

I've gotta turn and walk away  
I don't have anything left to say  
I haven't already said before  
I've grown tired of being used  
And I'm sick and tired of being accused  
Now I'm walking away from you  
And I'm not coming back

As the music fades away, one thing is abundantly clear;this chapter in my life with Kate is officially over. It's time to turn the page.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you still with me? Lyrics to "The Last Goodbye" are by James Morrison. This song was sent to me by a reader and friend, Pricana, months ago. She thought it would be perfect for E/K in the event that they broke up. I agree. Check it out on YouTube or on my fanfic page. Love me a Brit boy!**

**Also, there is a bit of wording in this chapter that may mirror a certain prologue, did anyone catch it? Hmmm.**

**Thoughts? I know you have them. **

**Rec this week is a story I beta for that's on fire right now. The Gentlemen (Book One) by MasterAskim. If you are looking for something totally different and riveting, this story may be for you. Summary: Bella Dwyer was an average girl until tragedy strikes and her life is turned upside-down by the mysterious organization known only as "The Gentlemen". Bella must learn to navigate the web of intrigue these power-brokers weave around her and decide once and for all who she can trust before time runs out for her and her new allies. Rated M for language and violence. Check it out. **

**Next week?**

**Judy XO**


	45. Chapter 45

**Update anyone? Welcome to all my new readers and thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and pimping LTAE. I love you all. **

**Thanks to my team: RE Hargrave, Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and Grnidgirl. Seriously, you're all the peanut butter to my jelly! **

**Please join me on my Facebook page "Eternally Edward's Fanfiction" for pic teases, chapter teasers and more.**

**Last chapter: a New Moon vibe for our separated couple. This chapter: Let's see how Kate is doing. **

**See you below. SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

_**Four months later...**_

**Kate**

After a grueling flight and cab ride I've finally arrived at Royce's office in New York. I'm tired, nervous, my stomach is in knots, and I feel like I'm going to lose my third-class lunch. I need to be the confident woman I know I can be and walk into his office like no time has passed, and nothing has changed between us.

Of course I know that can't be further from the truth. The last time I saw Royce was the day he left me standing alone in the clinic parking lot after our weekend together. I've called and texted him, but he always makes excuses and puts me off; tells me he will make a point to work me into his schedule. He says his dad is putting the pressure on him to deal with the New York office personally, and sends someone else to Seattle whenever needed.

I made sure to dress to impress, and even though my baby bump is more than prominent, I still look good. Swallowing the lump in my throat I walk up to the reception desk outside of Royce's office.

"Kate Masen to see Mr. King." My voice is a bit shaky but I give the tiny, raven-haired, modelesque receptionist a pleasant smile in greeting. I know I don't have an appointment, and I don't want to be turned away so I need to be polite and not pushy.

She glances at me with indifference then clicks on her keyboard. "I'm sorry, but Mr. King is in a meeting right now, and I'm afraid I don't see your name on his schedule for today. Perhaps you have the wrong day?"

_Shit, I was afraid of this. Don't lose your cool__,__ Kate._ "There must be some mistake. I've had an appointment for weeks. Maybe you could just ring Royce, err, Mr. King? I'm sure he can confirm my appointment."

"I'm not allowed to interrupt a business meeting, but I can take a message if you'd like. I'd be happy to deliver it to Mr. King after his meeting." She opens a side drawer, retrieves a notepad and pen, and hands them to me. I'm not about to leave without seeing Royce so I have to think fast.

While taking the paper and pen from her I see a water cooler down the hallway, and an idea forms that I know is my only hope to get rid of her. "Excuse me," I glance at the nameplate on her desk, "Gianna, can I trouble you for a glass of water?"

"Sure, no problem, I'll be right back." She gets up, smooths her skirt, and starts walking down the hallway. I'm at Royce's door before Gianna has a chance to notice. I knock once then barge in as if I own the place. _Seize the moment. _

_It's her._

Carmen's back is to me, and as I slam the door behind me she turns and looks at me. She is every bit as beautiful as she was in the pictures, maybe more so. The look on Royce's face as he turns and sees me is smug, but he is quick to maintain an air of indifference and simply goes back to talking to her as if I wasn't there. His nonchalant attitude makes me livid.

Gathering all the strength I have I just cut to the chase. There is no sense in bothering with small talk since at any moment Gianna will come busting through the door with security in tow.

"I'm pregnant; it's yours."

Carmen has the audacity to laugh. She glances between us before walking over to Royce and slips her hand into the crook of his arm. "Oh, Royce, again? Whatever will I do with you, sweetheart?"

"Honestly, baby, I'm not falling for it. Kate Masen here has made it abundantly clear that she is a money hungry bitch. I have it on good authority that Mrs. Masen got kicked to the curb by her old man. I knew it was just a matter of time before she showed up here with this or some other ridiculous claim." He leans in and kisses Carmen gently on her cheek.

Carmen pats Royce on the hand before letting go of him. She shakes her head and slowly walks over to me, a look of contempt is in her eyes.

"What will it take to make you go away, Mrs. Masen? Think carefully before you speak."

_Who the hell is she to talk to me like this?_ "Excuse me?"

"Oh please," she sneers. "You aren't the first whore to barge in here and try and stake a claim to my fiancé. And, you probably won't be the last." She glares at Royce. "Can you ever land a smart one? Really, Royce, Daddy won't be pleased."

_Is this bitch insinuating that I'm dumb?_

Royce just shrugs his shoulders. "Kate was merely a distraction. It was fun while it lasted, but frankly I got bored with the whole affair."

"Yes, well we'll just have to make sure we make this problem disappear then, won't we, sweetheart? I would really rather not involve the family in this matter."

"Hmm, yes. That would be best." He gives me a snide smile.

"So, Mrs. Masen, name your terms, we haven't got all day. My soon to be husband is a very busy man you know."

I don't even know what to say; this is not going like I planned at all. I'm sure the look on my face is one of bewilderment, frustration, and anger. _Control yourself, Kate._

"I'm curious, did you think you were going to waltz in here and Royce was going to welcome you with open arms? Did you think he was going to marry you, and then move you into his Park Avenue penthouse after declaring his undying love to you?"

I'm suddenly feeling faint. "It's really none of your business what I thought."

Carmen is openly mocking me when she laughs. "The heir to the King fortune will be born to someone with both stature and class. That leaves you and your spawn out of the running. Royce dearest, I think it's time to pull out your checkbook."

Royce walks over to his desk and pulls out a checkbook from the top drawer. He opens it and looks at me. "By the way, how did the illustrious Edward Masen detangle himself from your clutches? I bet it cost him a pretty penny, too."

I hear Carmen gasp, and I turn to her with a glare.

"_The_ Edward Masen?" Carmen says as she looks between Royce and I.

"Oh yes, one in the same, dear." He smirks at her. "He isn't near as smart as I am; _this _conniving one had him fooled for a while. She is known for her theatrics, after all."

"Mmm, yes, dearest. She does seem to be quite the drama queen."

I'm fuming at the tone this conversation has taken on, but realize that now is my chance to stick it to Carmen.

"Yes, Carmen, I was able to do more than date 'The Edward Masen'. Such a pity that the two of you didn't work out, isn't it?" I give her my best fake smile as I see the waves of anger rolling off her face.

"Yes, well I see how devastated he must have been after our break up to go slumming with the likes of you. I feel sorry for Edward, really. But perhaps he'll do better now that you're out of the picture."

"Carmen, love," Royce intervenes, "did I ever tell you why I chose Kate here as my latest conquest? It obviously wasn't for her social standing or even for her pretty face. No, it was because of who she was married to; Edward Masen. He and I go way back, and even though we were never what you would consider friends, he needed to be taught a lesson."

Royce walks over to Carmen and kisses her cheek again. The way he looks at her makes me want to be sick. I take a deep cleansing breath. He glares at me before taking Carmen's hand in his. "The day he let you go, Carmen, was a mistake. Although, I should actually thank him for that now. Edward's loss was my gain. But, the point is, no one fucks with me or mine and gets away with it. Period. Oh, and_ Kate_," he says with disdain dripping from my name, "this was never about you; it's always only been about Carmen. She is my everything; I'm afraid you were just a puppet. But the act is over, sweetheart."

My stomach clenches and I feel the bile rising in my throat. It takes everything I have not to throw up; although ruining Carmen's Manolo Blahnik's is tempting. I watch as she walks over to the bar near Royce's desk and pours herself a drink.

"So, Mrs. Masen, as you can see, I have moved on to bigger and better things after Edward." She puts the crystal decanter down and raises her right hand up in the air. The sunlight streaming through the window gleams against the perfect pear shaped diamond on her ring finger casting rainbows on the wall nearest to me. It has to be at least three karats, maybe more.

_I am out of my element here__,__ but I will not show it. _

Raising my chin with confidence to her, I state: "I want twenty million, and I won't reveal that Royce is the father of this child."

Royce chuckles. "Oh, Kate, you are such a high roller."

Carmen rolls her eyes at me. "Please do not insult us. You aren't worth even a fraction of that much. But, as it does appear that you are in a delicate condition, once we verify paternity we will get back to you with an offer. After all, we are not totally unreasonable people. That child you're carrying is innocent and should be provided for." She swirls the clear liquid in her glass before taking a sip.

Suddenly Royce is in business mode. "I will make the arrangements for the paternity test to be taken here, privately. Gianna will call you later this afternoon with the details. If the paternity checks out, then I will forward an offer to your attorney. Along with a financial settlement I will be proposing relocation terms as well."

My hands are starting to sweat. "Relocation? But where? My career is here, my sister ..."

"Pfft, please, Kate. You can get a job anywhere, and as far as your sister, well I don't think you'll even be missed." Royce picks a nonexistent piece of thread from his jacket clearly bored with our discussion. "Besides, I'm not giving you an option. If you don't agree to my terms, then I will get full custody and you will get nothing."

"You can't do that. No sane judge in the world would separate a child from his or her mother." My hand instinctively reaches for my belly; the feeling is foreign to me.

Carmen startles me with a maniacal laugh. "Well, Mrs. Masen, you obviously don't know enough about me or my family to know that won't be an issue."

_What does she even mean by that?_ I am repulsed by her sight and shift my eyes to Royce. "And if I don't agree to _your _terms? Then what? I'm not scared of you, Royce."

"Perhaps not, Kate, but you _should_ be afraid of Carmen, or better yet, her family. Carmen's father is very influential in certain ... circles. You've heard stories about the Italian mafia right?"

He cracks his knuckles clearly trying to get some kind of rise out of me.

It works. Shuddering, my hand again moves down to my baby bump. For the first time since I became pregnant I feel love for this child, and fear for his or her life. In this moment I know I'll have no choice but to agree with the terms that Royce and Carmen will present to me.

I look up at Royce and nod as a single tear rolls down my cheek. He also knows I have no other choice, he's already won.

**Bella**

My room, and the rest of the house, haven't changed much since I left. The same outdated pictures hang on the walls which need to be repainted and cheap slipcovers grace the furniture that my mom bought from the Rent-A-Center when I was three. I think my dad thrives on familiarity. I know I do.

It's been four months since I left Seattle, and in that time I've gotten to know my dad all over again. I never realized how much I missed him until I came back home.

Charlie is a creature of habit, always has been. His routine is always the same: up at dawn, two slices of toast with peanut butter for breakfast, one cup of coffee, and then off to work. He clocks out precisely every night at six-thirty, then goes to Carver Cafe for dinner and dessert.

Since I've been back in Forks I've taken it upon myself to do the cleaning, shopping, and cooking. As much as Charlie likes steak and cobbler, I put a stop to that right away. Now he is allowed only two visits to the cafe each week. I'm more than happy to cook the rest of the week and tonight is no exception. Tonight's menu is roast chicken, sauteed asparagus with mushrooms and water chestnuts, and spinach salad with a mandarin orange sesame dressing.

I hear him wipe his shoes on the doormat before the screen door opens. He walks in, and in true Charlie fashion hangs his gun belt on the hook near the side door.

"Hey, Bells, something smells good. Trying to butter up your old man?"

"Yeah, Dad, I was hoping you would consider extending my curfew," I tease as I'm plating our food while he washes his hands at the kitchen sink.

"Very funny, Bells, but seriously, maybe you should think about going out and having a bit of fun. You never leave this house unless you go to the grocery store or have an occasional patient. You must be lonely."

I hand him his plate before turning and grabbing a couple of beers out of the fridge. "I've told you, Dad, I'm fine. I don't mind staying home; it gives me more time to think about things. Besides, things are picking up at Westend and I'm going to be working more."

He takes a beer from me and cracks it open. "Bella, that's all you do these days is think. Is one man, married at that, really worth it? The way I see it he must not be if you have been camping out here for the last four months."

"Dad, it was the best decision for everyone for me to leave, I told you all this. Dr. Marcus was more than agreeable to a leave of absence with some light consult work here after he heard all the gossip floating around at the office."

I take a seat at the rickety kitchen table and open my own beer while my dad digs into his food. It wasn't easy filling him in when I first got back to Forks, but it had to be done. The problem was, in doing so, he developed quite a distaste for Edward. Try as I might to convince him otherwise, he just can't understand why Edward would even pursue me while he was still married to Kate. Well, it didn't all happen exactly like that, but I gave him the condensed version and he still doesn't quite get it. I'm still trying to process all of it myself.

"I realize I don't know much about love, kiddo, having a failed marriage and all, but I do know a man shouldn't be offering his heart to you when it legally belongs to another. It's just not right. He has hurt you, Bella, and that doesn't settle well with me."

"It's not like that, Dad. It just kind of happened, and to be honest it took both of us for this to go wrong. I'm just as guilty in this as Edward is."

He grunts, clearly not believing me. "Well, I wonder what Liz and Ed think about all this? I know they didn't raise their only son to be a womanizer."

"Really, Dad? I wouldn't know what they think, and I'm not going to go round and round with you on this. Edward has a lawyer, Kate has a lawyer, and things could get very difficult for him if we are seen together. He was trying his best to protect me and I took it upon myself to distance myself from it all." I'm getting fired up now and get up from the table to set my full plate in the sink.

"Bells, you didn't even touch your food." He slides his chair out, grabs his now empty plate, and brings it over to the sink.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite, Dad ... I'm going to bed." I rub my face in exasperation and glare at him so he'll ease up.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm trying to understand, really. You may think you are doing the right thing here, Bella, but I feel like you are avoiding the issue completely. When is the last time you talked to Edward? Do you even know what is going on?"

_Try to sound aloof, Bella._ "Edward doesn't call as much anymore. It's fine, really." _At least be truthful with yourself; for four months Edward has been reaching out to you, and for four months you have been pulling back from him. He calls__,__ and you limit the conversation__;__ he texts__,__ and you avoid most of them._

"Is that the way you prefer it, Bella?"

He clearly knows me better than thought. "Yeah, I suppose."

"I figured as much."

Score one for Charlie.

"Maybe it's best this way. Just leave it alone, Dad, for now, please?" My hands rub over my thighs in frustration.

"Fine, Bells, I'll let it go for a while, but not indefinitely. Deal with this soon, or I may have to take matters into my own hands." There is seriousness in his tone, he means what he says.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I may not have been on board since you were younger, Bella, since all that was up to your mother. When you and Rose moved in after Renee died you were already all grown up and didn't really need me. But you are here with me now, and I know it's because you are hurting. If I need to get the ball rolling with Edward, then I will."

That certainly can't happen. The vision I see of Charlie showing up at the hospital looking for Edward with a gun at his side makes me flinch.

"I'll give it some thought, Dad. Please don't do anything just yet."

"Now you know I love having you home, Bells, but you can't stay away forever. Call him and work this out no matter what the outcome is. You need closure one way or another."

I walk over to him and he pulls me into a hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Bella. Always have, always will."

.

.

.

**Are you still with me? Thoughts? I know you have them. Are you feeling sorry for Kate, even just a little? **

**Stories I'm reading this week: A brand new story from my JUF pal Alice Vampire: Black and White Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in a black and white world. He is a widower and single father. She is a photographer and confirmed bachelorette. Both have locked their hearts and thrown away the key. Picture the colors that return to their worlds as their hearts are set free. Angst, drama, humor and romance**

**Unbridled by AnnaCatherineC This is a new author who deserves some love. Summary: A bar neither wanted to be at. An encounter they never expected. A passion they couldn't deny. One night changes the course of Edward and Bella's life forever.**

**Deviant by planetblu This is my drop everything fic. Summary: He pissed me off and then he turned me on. Spectacularly.**

**Last, but not least, Fool For You by CaliGirlMon Another new author sharing the love. Summary: Best friends. A boy lost in his addiction, a girl lost to her heart, losing themselves along the way, in time they find themselves on a journey back to each other. AH - BPOV - Tattward**

**Next week?**

**Judy XO**


	46. Chapter 46

**Update day anyone? **

**There is a little bit for everyone in this chapter, but heads up, there is some heavy too. There is a pivotal scene that follows, please read carefully as it will help with upcoming chapters.**

**Thanks to my team: RE Hargrave, Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and last but not least, Grnidgirl. **

**Note: I'm taking creative liberties in the next several chapters as far as Edward and Kate's divorce proceedings. I had a reader correct me some chapters back, which I appreciate, but this is a work of fiction. I did do some research, but I'm not claiming to be a lawyer. Thanks for your understanding. **

**See you below. **

**SM owns all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty-six **

**Edward**

That's it, I need a bit of _normal _back in my life. Everything seems to have little meaning without Bella, but wallowing is getting old, even for me. The inside of my apartment is feeling claustrophobic, and I can only work so many hours at the hospital. Deciding enough is enough, I hit up Emmett.

"_Are my eyes deceiving me? Edward Masen's name is gracing my cell phone screen? I'm honored."_

"Fuck you, Emm, I've been busy."

"_Yeah, so I've heard; busy doing nothing. Ali tells Rose you've turned into a hermit ever since Bella went to Forks."_

"Well that's why I'm calling actually; I want to get out – with everyone. How about drinks and dinner at The Blind Pig Friday night?"

"_Sounds awesome_,_ E, count us in. Rose was just whining this afternoon that we didn't have plans this weekend. We haven't all been together since the wedding."_

I know what he is getting at; all of us including Jasper. Emmett better not challenge me on this.

"Great, just one thing, Emm, Jasper is a no go."

"_Yeah, I kind of figured that. Ali says he's been laying low anyway, like really low."_

"That means nothing to me; he is dead to me now, Emmett. What he did to hurt Bella is unforgivable."

"_It's cool__,__ E, I understand. Jazz needs a timeout."_

"He needs a swift kick up his ass, but –"

"_I know, E, I know. Okay, enough about him. I'll hit my sis up__ and__ we'll be good to go."_

"Great, I'll call and make a reservation for let's say, seven o'clock?"

"_Great, see you Friday. Oh__,__ and E? I've missed ya__,__ bro, but don't repeat that to anyone because I'll deny it."_

My heart actually clenches from his statement; I've missed him too. "Figured that, Emm, I've missed your ugly mug, too. See you Friday."

**~LTAE~**

It feels good to be out, and the sounds of a lively Seattle on a Friday night actually do my heart a bit of good. The hole in my chest is still there, never wavering, but I'm trying to not think about that now. I'm going to enjoy some good food with good friends, and try to smile.

Before walking into the Bistro I decide to text Bella.

_**Hey beautiful, having dinner with the crew, wish you were here ILY XO E.**_

A return text comes through right away, surprising me.

_**Enjoy your evening, say hi to everyone TTYL ILY2 B. **_

I'm wearing a smile a mile wide.

Ali runs and jumps into my arms before I can stop her. "Edward! Oh Edward, please forgive me. I'm such a terrible friend. I shouldn't have been so rough on you when Bella left," she finishes as I set her down.

"Woah, pixie, calm down. Let's have a few drinks and some dinner, okay? I'm not here to dredge up drama. I've been going through a rough spell, and I just want a little normal tonight," I finish while we make our way to the table.

Rose and Emmett stand as we approach them and I pull Rose into a hug while Ali takes a seat next to Collin. "You look great, Rose, marriage suits you," I say before kissing her cheek. "Now you on the other hand," shifting my eyes to Emmett, "look like you've gained at least twenty pounds."

"Hey, can I help it if my wife is an amazing cook?" Emmett gives his wife a wink.

"Pinterest, Edward, and he'll eat anything!" Rose laughs as the rest of us take our seats.

I notice that we are short a person at the table, and I'm not talking about Jasper; it feels wrong.

**~LTAE~ **

"So, E, spill it," Emmett says as we are finishing dinner. "What's going on with the divorce, and more importantly, Bella?"

Just hearing her name makes the pain in my chest flare. "Not much on either account I'm afraid. I'm hoping to hear from my lawyer soon. Kate's going for the motherload of course, but based on what I've heard she doesn't stand to get much without dragging Royce into the mix."

"And Bella?" This time the question is from Rose, which is kind of ironic. I'm sure she knows exactly what's going on with her best friend. Her eyes reflect a bit of sadness.

Of course I have to answer Rose's question. "We still text and talk, although not as much as I'd like. A local clinic picked her up for some contract work and she's been immersed in that. I miss her ..." I trail off realizing all eyes are on me.

Ali is up and hugging me, and to be honest it feels good. "Don't worry, Edward, I have a good feeling about all of this, honestly I do. I know true love when I see it." She's back sitting at Collin's side and nuzzling her nose into his neck. _They are serious._

Collin speaks up as he scoops a jubilant Alice onto his lap. "Your pixie here is a very smart woman, Edward."

Smiling at their closeness I absorb Ali's words, trying to take them to heart. "I don't know, I feel as if Bella is pulling away, and it scares me. I know our relationship or whatever you want to call it is unconventional, but I feel as if it's over before it even had a chance to begin." Sighing, I fork the last piece of my steak and then push my plate away. I can't recall the last time I ate such a great meal, or felt so full; uncomfortably full.

"Give her some time, Edward. You aren't fully available to be with her yet," Emmett interjects.

"When did you get all knowing, Emm? You sound like my therapist," I tease as I motion the waitress for our bill. Slipping my bank card into her hand I whisper to her that I'm covering for the group.

"Screw you, Eddie, I just call it like I see it. Hey, you okay? You look a little, I dunno, off."

"Yeah, just a bit of indigestion I think, I'll be fine. I'm heading home though, but you guys stay and have dessert on me." Standing, I dole out hugs to Rose and Ali, and a handshake to Emm and Collin. I know I'm leaving in a hurry, but I suddenly feel like I may get sick, and I'd rather not do it here.

**~LTAE~**

I barely make it home before emptying the entire contents of my stomach into the toilet. I know it's too soon to be food poisoning so I'm guessing the food was just too rich for my system. Great, on top of the already painful feeling I've had in my chest since I left Bella at her apartment, now I have to deal with this. Deciding there's not much I can do, I pop a few antacids, drink a glass of water, and go to bed.

_The smell of the popcorn and the sweet, syrupy smell of cotton candy surround me. The piercing screams of the children who are flailing about on the Tilt-A-Whirl and the Zipper fill the air. In the distance a carny is yelling__:__"G__iant panda here, every player is a winner__" __and I silently wonder how many times he has said that, and how many people have actually fallen for his line. _

_Bella is gripping my hand tightly and I feel content, safe even. "I think I'd like a hot dog, Edward, are you game?" she asks with playfulness in her voice. _

"_Seriously, Bella? You know those things are filled with nothing but by products, artificial colors, and flavors." I kiss her hand as she is pulling me to the nearest food vendor._

"_That's why they taste so good__!__" __S__he laughs as she orders two with mustard and chili._

"_Well__,__ baby, I guess if I can indulge in an occasional Big Mac__,__ then you can surely have a carnival dog." I pull out my wallet and hand over eight bucks to the questionable looking vendor with multiple piercings in his face._

"_What time did he say he was going to meet us?" Bella asks with sudden uncertainty in her words._

"_Around two," I say as I'm glancing at my watch. "He should be here soon." Trying to lighten the anxiousness that has overcome her, I smile at her. _

_She hands me my hot dog and I take a small, cautious bite, surprised to find it isn't that awful after all. _

"_C'mon__,__ Edward, you call that a bite? That was barely a nibble__.__" __S__he giggles a__nd__ crams her hot dog into my mouth. Mustard and chili smear all over my lips and I quickly grab a napkin to mop up my face._

"_It's nice to see you again, Edward," a soft spoken voice calls out to me. I tense instantly and glance over at Bella. Her smile is gone and her expression changes to a pensive one. He reaches his hand out to me and I don't hesitate, I grab his hand in greeting. His grip is firm, yet warm and welcoming._

"_Hello, my dear, it's nice to see you again," he says as he glances over to Bella. _

"_Likewise," she offers him a smile but leans into my side. _

"_I'm sure you are both confused as to why I asked you to meet me here; at a carnival of all places?"_

"_You have to admit, it is quite unconventional." I kiss the top of Bella's head and inhale the familiar strawberry and champagne scent of her hair. She relaxes into me infinitesimally. "Not that I care, mind you; Bella here just introduced me to my very first carnival hot dog," I chuckle. Keep the conversation light, Edward._

"_That's very impressive, Bella, I'll have to try one myself to see how it compares to a hot dog from the baseball stadium." He is trying to keep up with me, but I know all this talk about hot dogs is nothing but putting off the inevitable conversation we are about to have. _

_He continues obviously aware of what's happening here, "You see, my wife and I decided a long time ago to never go the conventional route. It has worked well for us so far." His eyes dart between mine and Bella's, "It seems to keep the tone of such conversations a bit less intimidating."_

_That very well may be__,__ but we need to get on with this, dancing around the subject is only serving to make me want to vomit, and I fear Bella is feeling much the same. "So, shall we get to the heart of the matter then?"_

_He gives me an apologetic look__.__ "Forgive me__,__ Edward, of course. I have the results of your tests," he says as he looks me straight in the eyes. Shall we take a seat over at that picnic table?" __h__e asks as he motions to an empty table under a tall oak tree._

_I nod my head and lead Bella to the table. _

I wake up startled and find myself tangled amidst the sheets on my bed. I'm sweating profusely and my pulse is racing. _What the fuck was that?_ That dream was so damned lifelike that I am actually freaked out. Bella, she seemed so easy going and carefree ... until she wasn't. And I have no idea who the man was, I never actually saw his face, but I feel like if I heard his voice again I would surely recognize it. What was he talking about anyway? _Test results?_ What the hell? My shaky hand drags over my face, I'm determined to shrug this whole thing off. _For fucks sake, it was just a damn dream, Masen. _

My cell is vibrating on the nightstand and I take it and scroll through my recent texts. One is from my mom, one from Ali, and one is from Jake. The last one takes me by surprise since Jake has never sent me a text before. His message is short and sweet.

_**Call me at your convenience. JBlack**_

Hmm, okay, note to self: call Jake. My stomach feels settled and pretty much back to normal after the fiasco that was last night's dinner so first up on my agenda is coffee. I climb out of bed, and after using the bathroom I make my way into the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. As it is brewing I take a quick shower and pull on a pair of sweats and a wife beater. Once the coffee is ready I fix a cup, grab my phone, and head into the living room.

One call every day for four months.

_It isn't enough._

Two texts each day – one each morning and another before bed.

_It still isn't enough. _

This has been the extent of our 'relationship' since Bella left.

I feel her pulling away a little more each week. Our conversations are shorter these days, and she barely responds to half my texts. I send them no matter what, my feelings for her haven't wavered.

So, it's time for a morning text to my angel.

_**Good morning sweetheart, I hope you slept well. My sleep was restless. I can't bare to be away from you much longer. E.**_

Having sent the text off, I try to swallow the huge lump that currently resides in my throat. To say being apart from Bella has been difficult is an understatement. I need her like I need air, and each day it gets more difficult to breathe without her.

Bella disappeared without a trace, and lately I feel like she is slowly trying to remove all traces of me from her life. I guess I deserve it, far worse actually. I'm despicable for starting something I had no right to begin with her. Despite the support I'm receiving from both my parents and friends for what happened, there is still a gaping hole in my chest that can only be healed by her.

After the three month mark passed I knew I had to stop fixating on my pain and start working on ways to heal. Siobhan is a godsend, and if I have to spend every last dime I have on therapy it will be well worth it. She seems to think that Bella may be pulling away as a means to ease her own pain, and to prepare herself for the worst. I'm not quite sure why she feels that things will go wrong, but I have to be sensitive to her feelings.

Now Bella and I talk, at most, once a week. I keep her apprised of the divorce proceedings and the rest of our conversation is usually laden with small talk or about her part time job. Dr. Marcus was able to pull some strings for Bella as she didn't have a lot of accrued sick time and she didn't qualify for a family medical leave. A colleague of Jon's is in charge of The Westend Outreach program in Forks, and graciously hired her as a contracted counselor for six months.

No matter the content of our calls, before each one ends, I always assure Bella of my love and pledge to come to her when I can be what she needs. She deserves no less than a whole man. Luckily, Bella always returns the sentiment, which is the only thing that is keeping me going at the moment.

Things with the divorce are moving forward; albeit slowly. In the state of Washington a no frills, non-contested divorce can be finalized in as little as ninety days and now we are at the four month mark. Jake continues to update me on a regular basis, simply claiming that the wheels of justice turn slowly, whatever that means.

Kate's proposal of twenty-five million seemed reasonable to me at the time, I guess I just wanted it over. However, when Jake heard about it he went ballistic. He insisted that Kate should, and would, settle for much less. Even though the recorded confession I had wasn't admissible, Jake was working with Victoria to settle on an amount more reasonable for both parties without having to involve Royce or Bella. We can't bring up Kate's affair with Royce without Kate bringing up my involvement with Bella. Of course I could care less about the asshole Royce, but I refuse to bring Bella's name up in this.

Work has been busy as always, and to be honest I welcome it. The more I work the less chance I have to think about Bella; at least that is what I tell myself. I'm feeling more like my old self lately, I can relax and get back to being just me; no worrying, fighting, or empty cupboards for that matter. Rose, still in her Pinterest phase, brought over a month's worth of frozen meals that she labeled with cooking instructions, and has also stocked the pantry. I think she really feels bad that Bella has left. I've tried to get her to talk to me, but she just shrugs and tells me that she can't break Bella's confidence.

Ali has insisted on slowly renovating the apartment, removing all traces of Kate and what Alice claims was her "horrible decorating sense." She is in my face at least once a week with paint swatches and fabric samples, but I've pretty much given her carte blanche as long as there is no frill or lace involved. Ali scoffed at that claiming she knew better of my tastes than even I did myself. She was right.

As I snuggle into my new comfy couch I look around at my newly redecorated living room and smile. The room is warm and inviting in tones of gold and brown, and a hint of lime green that Ali insists makes the whole room come together. She says the room has style now. I never did see why Kate had a problem with this apartment; I guess it just needed some love.

Love. My thoughts wander once again to Bella.

_She is beneath me as a sappy movie plays in the background, our lips are locked in a heated moment as our bodies mesh into the cushions._

"_I need you__.__" __M__y breath is soft against her neck._

_Her breath hitches as I pull her leg over my hip, my erection hitting right up against her heat._

"_I need you__.__" __I__t's a chant now. I'm rocking our bodies as my mouth descends to her right breast, the taut nipple showing through her t-shirt._

_Bella's breathing picks up a__nd__ she moans when I gently bite down._

"_I need you__.__" I'm growling into her ear as I push back up her body, forcing all of my weight to sink her body into the couch._

"_Take me, it's been so long, please, Edward__.__" _

_H__er breathless reply is all I need to rid her body of the offending clothes that are in my way. I sit up on my knees and pull off her jeans and panties leaving her bare against the cushions._

_There is wetness glistening across her thighs from her core and I lick my lips in anticipation__. M__y senses are in overdrive at the sight of her naked body and I have to taste her; I have to reacquaint my tongue with her sweetness._

_Leaning over her, I run my nose along her hairline down to her ear where I let out a small breath before continuing to skim her neck. I kiss her lips softly and then return to running my nose along the contours of her skin, down around her breasts, to her stomach, and I stop just above her pelvis._

"_You smell divine," I whisper, "just as I remembered." My hands wrap around her hips to hold her in place. I blow a breath across her center and watch her shiver. Glancing up I see her eyes close as she throws her head back against the cushions._

_After licking my lips I swipe my tongue down slowly through her folds. The sensation of her is warm and inviting against my tongue, a moan deep in my throat escapes as I use my fingers to spread her open._

"_Mmm," I hum as my tongue swirls around her swollen clit before I suck it hard and deep into my mouth. My hands have to hold her hips down as they are beginning to buck against me._

_I release her clit and flatten my tongue __then __take another swipe before I force it inside of her, groaning at the taste of her filling my mouth._

_My sexy girl begins to thrash her head on the cushion and the sounds escaping her mouth force me to thrust my hips into the side of the couch searching for my own relief._

_Over and over, I stroke her insides with a steady rhythmic movement of my tongue before I insert a finger to add to the sensation._

_The thought of Bella gushing all over my face, drenching my chin with her taste, and leaving her scent on me overwhelms me. I want her to mark me._

_My breath catches as I look at her all laid out before me. Her eyes are closed, her face is flushed, and a look of sheer concentration graces her face. God, she is so damn beautiful._

_I want to bury myself inside her. _

_I want to consume her._

_I want her to fall apart as my name falls from her lips._

_I want._

_As if she can feel my stare she opens her eyes, her voice is nearly breathless, "Edward." _

My phone chimes with an incoming text, dragging me out of my perfect fantasy. After making a slight adjustment as I'm hard as a rock, I check my phone and see a text from Bella.

_**Sorry my text is late. Had an early appt this morning, a new patient. I really like working here. I finally feel like I fit in somewhere. Have a great day. ILY B.**_

I'm not sure how to take her text, and lately I find myself analyzing each and every word every time she sends one. Again it feels likes she is pulling away; from her life in Seattle, from me – from us. I hope I'm wrong. Craving a little more of her I decide to text her back.

_**You fit nicely in my arms. ILY more E. **_

I doubt she'll text me back, but I feel better having sent it. I swear this divorce needs to be over with soon. Speaking of which, I need to call Jacob.

"_Jacob Black."_

"Jake, it's Edward Masen. I got your text this morning," I say as I'm rummaging through the freezer for a container labeled breakfast. _Gotta love Rose. _

"_Edward, sorry about the text, but it was late last night and I didn't want to wake you."_

After finding a container marked 'French Toast', I pop the top and place it in the microwave and set it to low for two minutes. "It's no problem, Jake, what can I do for you? Please don't tell me that Kate is fighting our last offer."

"_No, no, it's nothing like that. Actually, I have some good news for a change."_

I stop the microwave so I can be sure that I heard him correctly. "Did you say good news?"

"_I did, Victoria has convinced Kate to accept our offer for two million, providing of course she gets to keep the Audi."_

Instantly I feel like laughing uncontrollably. "She wanted twenty-five million and now she is settling for two? Honestly, Jake, I thought we were low balling her by countering with two million."

"_Well, personally I think she deserves less, but far be it from me to rock the boat. Anyway, it seems she is relocating and wants to wrap things up as soon as possible."_

"Relocating? Where?" I wonder where she could possibly want to go. "Is that bastard Royce taking her in?"

"_I'm afraid I don't know, Edward. Victoria just said she was looking to move within the month. But, I get the feeling that she won't be moving anywhere locally."_

"Why would think that, Jake?" _My mind is racing now. _

"_Victoria mentioned that Kate is also asking you for her passport. It seems you have it there in the apartment?" _

"I do, it's locked in the safe in the bedroom. With everything that happened I guess we both forgot about it." Wow. Could she really be thinking about leaving the country?

"_Yes, well, if you want her to sign, you need to bring the passport or the deal is off."_

So apparently she is in a hurry to leave. "Jake, when do you think we can sign?"

"_How does next week sound to you, Edward?" _His question sounds ... upbeat. I'm sure he is anxious to get this over with too.

"Just tell me when and where," I reply without hesitation.

"_I'll be in touch__,__ Edward; I'll talk to you soon."_

As I'm hanging up the phone I walk into the living room and plop down on the couch. My hand immediately goes to my chest, and I realize at this very moment, that the pain that's been wrenching me for months has subsided a bit.

There is only one person who can ease this pain and make my heart whole again – _my brown eyed girl._

_._

_._

_._

**Are you still with me? Thoughts? I know you have them. Are you confused yet? Ready for a reunion? **

**Next week? Judy XO**


	47. Chapter 47

**It's update day, anyone game? **

**Thanks to my AMAZING team: RE Hargrave, Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and of course Grnidgirl!**

** Shelli, you ROCK! Rachel, you make my words SPARKLE like Edward! **

**I'm once again taking liberties with the legalities regarding the divorce. I don't claim to be an attorney ... This is just fiction, folks. **

**SM owns all. I will be going to see THE HOST soon ... just saying. **

**Let's see what Kate is up to, shall we?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Kate**

I'm in the back of Royce's limo, officially getting escorted to the airport. Royce couldn't bother to take me himself so I'm waiting for one of his cronies to see me off instead. The limo door opens, and a man in an expensive suit slides in. I can smell him from where I sit; he reeks of scotch and cigarettes, and my stomach rolls in agony. Glancing to my right I recognize James, Victoria's husband, from the photo in her office. I'll be damned. This has to be some kind of mistake, right?

"Mrs. Masen, I'm James Hunter and –"

"I know who you are; you are _my attorney's _husband. I'm confused, what are you doing here?"

He senses I'm uncomfortable, and shifts his body a fraction closer toward me. "Isn't it obvious? I'm Mr. King's attorney. I handle all his affairs, business and otherwise. I'm actually surprised we haven't met before as I handled the legalities for the clinic in Portland. You had an interest in that also, did you not?" he says snidely. It seems he knows all about me.

As I'm trying to turn my body toward the window, and away from him I can feel him inching his way even closer. The sound of the leather upholstery underneath him yields as he moves. He rubs his hands back and forth vigorously, and laughs; his tone is low and menacing.

Now I'm nervous. I glance up at the limo driver's rear view mirror and somehow manage to catch his attention. Seeing the discomfort on my face he clears his throat loudly, and thankfully James takes the hint and moves away, if only marginally. _Damn pig. I've recently come to the conclusion that most men are disgusting and worthless. _

Edward. That damned bastard looked smug the whole time we were sitting in his lawyer's office. I could feel his eyes on me, and it was pissing me the hell off. I know I looked less than my usual pristine self, but this pregnancy hasn't been kind to me ... at least that's what I'm blaming it on. So things didn't go exactly as I planned with the divorce, but c'est la vie. Two million from Edward and the cash from selling the Audi will keep me going until I can make a new plan.

_Keep telling yourself that, Kate._

I keep trying to tell myself that Royce will come around in time and acknowledge his child and me, and for that reason _only _I'm no longer fighting. Starting over in another country will not be easy, but I'm a smart woman. Besides, Venice is full of possibilities– if Royce doesn't come around, I'll just set my sights on a new man. I am Kate Denali after all. One way or another I will get what I rightly deserve.

After paternity was confirmed, Royce decided on a trust fund for our child with Tanya named as conservator. Refusal would've had him making sure I would never see my child after he or she was born. However, if I go along with his plan quietly, a monthly allowance for the baby will be wired to my account in Venice. Did I actually think Royce would get custody of our child? At first, no; not until Victoria told me otherwise. She told me this was a fair offer and not to try anything drastic in Venice. Royce placing me in Venice was well thought out. It seems the Moretti's have their thugs in place everywhere, and that I will be watched; but I'm not worried in the least.

_Keep telling yourself that, Kate. __Say it enough, and it might just come true._

This child is my new meal ticket, so I'm going to get on that plane, and never look back. I don't even care if I never see my sister again; Tanya can rot in the hell that is Seattle as far as I'm concerned. And Edward? Good riddance, Dr. Masen.

**Edward**

The ink is barely dry on the divorce papers, and I'm already itching to go to Forks, to Bella. Kate was eerily quiet the entire time we were in Jake's office, only exchanging soft whispers with Victoria when necessary. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, and could sense something was definitely up with her. For someone who claims they never wanted me, Kate sure seemed sad. The woman had sworn our marriage meant nothing to her, and never would no matter what I tried. Yet, I couldn't miss her puffy, red eyes filled with a sadness that radiated into her slouched, usually pristine posture, or the Kleenex she continued to wring in her clenched hands while tiny, white fibers drifted down on her black slacks.

The Kate I knew would never have presented herself like that, especially in front of me. She would have signed on the dotted line, flaunted her newfound freedom in my face, and then would've left waving a check in her hand without so much as a goodbye.

Yeah, something is off. I'm guessing things with Royce haven't gone well. I can pretend to feel bad for her, but really it's their unborn child I feel bad for. Bringing an innocent child into Kate's chaotic life is a shame and a travesty. I hope she grasps the concept that her life will be forever changed now that she is going to be a parent. Farewell, Kate Masen ... and good riddance, Kate Denali.

**~LTAE~**

The drive from Seattle to Forks is less than four hours. After being apart from Bella for four months the ride should be effortless, but I'm both nervous and excited, and time is dragging. I turn the radio off; it's annoying me when I need calm and quiet. There is a melody that's inside me screaming to be heard. It's been taunting me for days, and I know it's time to start writing again. _You'll be home soon, Edward._

My mom warned me that surprising Bella may not be the best idea considering our time apart has been trying on us both. Siobhan has the same theory, stressing that life is not a romantic drama, and that I need to think this through carefully. Okay, so I won't barge my way back into her life and go all caveman on her.

The truth is, I'm not exactly sure how to approach her. That's where my parents come in, so my first stop is Mom and Dad's house. I need advice.

Carefully I trudge up the icy walkway, up the stairs, and walk in the front door. The smell of homemade lasagna lingers in the air. My stomach growls loudly. Yeah, there's nothing like mom's home cooking. After putting put my bag down, I snag a piece of garlic bread from the bread basket on my way through the kitchen, and set off to find my parents.

The sound of the nightly news is in the air, and I know they are in the family room. Sure enough, as I approach the room I see Dad in this favorite recliner engrossed in the weather forecast and Mom on the loveseat knitting. As if she can sense my presence she looks up, and our eyes meet.

"Edward, sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in," Mom says as she puts her knitting aside. She is up and off the loveseat, and headed in my direction in no time.

Mom steps into my open-armed embrace, and squeezes me tight. Hugging her warmly, I inhale her scent. God, I've missed her. "Mom, it's great to be home," I say, and I mean it.

"Lizzy, you're going to crush the poor boy," Dad jokes as he comes up behind us and pats me on the back. "It's good to see you, Edward."

"You too, Dad, I feel like I've been gone forever." I realize I can't remember the last time I was home for a visit. Kate was always making excuses as to why we couldn't visit Forks more often.

We all get settled and I decide it's a good time as any to tell them my news.

"Yeah, so I have some news," I say quietly. "The divorce is final; I'm officially a free man again."

"Oh, dearest," Mom sympathizes, and pulls me into another hug. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Mom, honestly I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner. I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

"Well, son, you have to admit Kate was dragging you down," Dad says as he shuts the tv off. I see my mom glare at him, effectively telling him without words to watch what he says.

"Ed, dear, we don't need to rehash all this with regards to Kate, it's in the past. We've all made mistakes; now we need to move forward. I believe we all know what this may mean." She smiles sweetly and at once I know she is referring in some way to Bella.

"Bella," I say without hesitation.

"Have you seen her yet, Edward?" my dad inquires.

"No, it's not something I'm rushing into. As excited as I am to see her I want to handle this the right way, whatever that is. I'm feeling off, as if her feelings for me may have changed."

"There is only one way to find out, Edward," my mom says confidently. "Bite the bullet and contact her. Feel her out, and then go from there. It's really the only thing you can do."

"You're right. Thanks, Mom," I say as I grab my phone out of my back pocket. Just like that I know what I'm going to do; I'm going to text Bella.

_**Hey beautiful, I'm in Forks. Meet me for coffee tomorrow, 7th Avenue, say noon? XO E.**_

**Bella**

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

Jacob Black; I would know him anywhere. Although I swear he has to be nearly seven feet tall now. The last time I saw him we were just kids playing on the beach in La Push.

"Jake, wow, it's been ... years!" I put the book down that I'm looking at and extend my hand to him in greeting.

"Yeah, fancy seeing you here, Bella." He smiles as he shakes my hand gently. His hand is unusually large and warm, my own looking freakishly small in comparison.

"I could say the same; I heard you were practicing in Seattle." _And that you were representing Edward Masen in his divorce. _I keep the last part to myself. I'm sure he can't say much anyway, lawyer/client confidentiality and all that.

"Yes, I'm visiting my dad for the weekend. I'm just here in Port Angeles to pick up a few research books for my next case. So, are you visiting Charlie then?" he asks as he casually picks up a teen fangirl magazine of some sort. I chuckle and sense he is slightly uncomfortable now, although I'm not exactly sure why.

"You could say that." _Or not, _I think to myself. "Actually I'm doing a bit of contract work in Forks, at the Westend Clinic. I'm staying with Charlie."

"Listen, Bella, I know that you know that Edward is a client of mine –" he blurts out.

"Yes, and I know that you can't speak about it. I get it." Why is he bringing this up if he can't talk about it? I have no idea where he is going with this so I need to get out of here, and soon. "Look, Jake, I really need to get going," I say as I'm digging my phone out of my purse to glance at the time. Honestly I have nowhere to be, but_ I'm _starting to get uncomfortable. "It was great to see you, and say hi to Billy for me."

He senses I'm about to bolt. "Have you talked to _him _lately, Bella? If not, you may want to call him."

"It's really none of your business, Jake, but thanks."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you around I guess. Say hi to Charlie for me," Jake says as he turns to leave. "Oh, and Bella? I wish you both the best."

I walk out of the bookstore a bit stunned. I'm not sure what that was all about.

Did I overreact?

Why was I rude to him?

Why did Jake ask if I had talked to Edward?

Was he trying to tell me something?

I climb into my Jeep and head back to Forks, my mind in overdrive. Just as I reach Charlie's I hear my phone chime with an incoming text. _Edward._

_**Hey beautiful, I'm in Forks. Meet me for coffee tomorrow, 7th Avenue, say noon? XO E.**_

My breath hitches, _he is really here._ I know I need to reply, but I have to carefully think of my response.

The cruiser is in the driveway, and that means one thing: Charlie is home ... and most likely hungry. It's after seven and I never expected to be in Port Angeles so long, obviously running into Jake wasn't planned.

As I walk into the house there he is, rummaging through the pantry in the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late, Dad," I mumble as I walk into the kitchen and flip open the freezer. Spotting a package of hamburger I remove it and put it in the microwave to defrost.

"It's okay, Bella, I'm not completely helpless in the kitchen you know," Charlie scoffs as he steps out of my way.

"Right, Dad, let me guess ... you were going to settle for a can of ravioli, right?"

"Yup, I can open a can like nobody's business." He chuckles.

I walk over to the pantry and take out a box of quick cooking rice and a jar of salsa. "Give me twenty minutes; I'm going to whip us up some Spanish rice." I can tell he's relieved to be getting a home cooked meal instead of Chef Boyardee. I put the ingredients down on the counter, and then take a skillet out of the cupboard so I can start prepping the meat.

"Sounds great, Bells. So, how was Port Angeles?" Dad inquires while he grabs a beer out of the fridge.

"Fine. I actually ran into Jacob Black at the bookstore. He's in town for the weekend visiting Billy."

"Yeah, Billy mentioned that Jake was coming home. How did that conversation go?"

"It was kind of strange, actually. Knowing that he is Edward's attorney just made it awkward. Part of me wanted to ask him how things were going, but I knew that I couldn't. Jake felt off about it, too, that much was obvious." I take the hamburger out of the microwave and place it into the skillet half frozen, and turn the stove on.

"Yeah, that had to be a bit weird, especially since you and Jake haven't seen each other since you were little."

"Yes, I get the feeling he was trying to tell me something, but I have no idea what it was. I kind of left quickly after that."

"Hmm, maybe he was trying to bring Edward into the conversation somehow? Maybe _he _wanted _you_ to ask about Edward yourself? When is the last time you talked to him by the way?" The way his eyebrow raises tells me I better not beat around the bush. Charlie is a cop after all; he's trained to know when someone is lying or withholding information.

"I actually got a text just as I arrived home tonight," I confess, knowing I may as well tell him what it said. "He is in Forks, and he wants me to meet him for coffee tomorrow."

"Huh, sounds like that boy wants to meet in neutral territory. Are you going to go?"

"Yes, Dad, I'll meet him. I'm just a bit nervous. It's been four months."

He walks up to me and places his hand gently on my shoulder. "That's three months too long, Bells. Go and hear the boy out. Then you can both figure out where to go after that. He is making the first move, so it's the least you can do."

Placing my hand over his, I realize he has both calmed me and reassured me by his touch and his words. My dad is wiser than I give him credit for.

I walk into the foyer and retrieve my cell out of my purse. Edward's message is staring at me and I decide to text him back before I lose my nerve.

_**I'll meet you at noon. XO B. **_

Uncertainty creeps into my veins the second I hit the send button.

.

.

.

**Are you still with me? Thoughts? I know you have them. If you celebrate Easter, enjoy! I'll see you next week.**

**Judy**

**XO**


	48. Chapter 48

**Is it Thursday? It is! You know what that means ... it's update day.**

**Props**** to my crazy crew this week! I made them work extra hard, sorry ladies! Special thanks go out to RE Hargrave, Grnidgirl and SparrowNotes24. ****This chapter had to be perfect, and they helped immensley! **

**French translations this chapter courtesy of Masteraskim/Robert King. Merci!**

**Enough babble, I know what you all want. Do I smell reunion in the air? You may want to have a tissue handy ... I know I did!**

**SM owns all, but Edward owns my heart. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Bella**

I can't avoid her much longer; it's been at least two weeks. I answer the call before it goes to voicemail. "Hey, Rose."

"_Well, I'll be damned; you actually decided to answer your phone this time."_

Rose is displeased; I should've figured she would be. "Apparently it's your lucky day. How are you?"

"_Fine, you know, in perpetual marital bliss. Well, when Emmett remembers to put the toilet seat down that is." _She giggles. _"More importantly though, how are you, Bella?"_

"You know, keeping busy, working, I'm great, really." _Great? C'mon, Bella? This is Rose you are talking to ..._

"_You may be able to spout that bullshit to Charlie or even Edward, but don't waste your time with me. I know what you are, and great you aren't. Oh, and by the way, he isn't either."_

_Wait, what?_ "Is Edward okay?"

"_Ah, I have your attention now, huh? Edward is having a rough time, Bella. He invited us all to dinner. I think he's doing the best he can right now to keep things together: work, the divorce, all of it. For a while I told myself he was doing alright; now though, anyone can see how bad he is hurting. Emm and Ali are worried."_

"Rose, I don't know what to do. I –"

"_I'm worried, too. We all do what we can for him, but it's hard. I make and deliver meals to him, and Ali's been redecorating the apartment; it's our way of trying to keep tabs on him. He works a lot; it doesn't look like he sleeps much. There is something missing – or someone – you, Bella."_

I sigh into the phone; I guess this conversation is overdue. "Rose, I miss Edward, I do. In fact, I'm in love with him." I exhale in relief after having said the words out loud for my best friend to hear.

"_Isabella Swan! You love him, I just knew it!" _Rose's high pitched tone reminds me of Ali.

"Leaving Seattle may have been unbidden, Rose, but I didn't have another choice. Kate and Lauren would have made it impossible for me to continue my work at the clinic, and Jasper would've made my life outside the clinic unbearable. On top of that, I couldn't be seen with Edward, so what other choice did I have?"

"_Okay, Bella, I get all that, we all do. Even Edward knows why you made the choices you did even though he is in pain. But, tell me, why you are pulling away from him, Bella? He can feel it, and so can I." _

"Because his future hangs in the balance, not just with Kate and the divorce, but with his job. How would we ever work, Rose? Even after the divorce, I can't go back to Seattle any more than he can leave there."

"_Logistics, Bella. Don't underestimate the power of your love. So, you don't move back to Seattle. Maybe he will move back to Forks, or hell, you both can always pick a new place to call home – together."_

"I don't know, Rose, that's an awful lot to ask of Edward."

"_Don't assume what he'd say without even asking him. You two need to talk; I mean really talk. Communication is key, Bella, not avoidance." _Rose's voice is firm.

"I know, I know, you're right, and we will be talking soon. It turns out Edward is here in Forks. I'm meeting him at 7th Avenue today at noon."

"_Well hell, girlfriend, you could have saved me a sermon, and told me that up front!"_

"Yeah, I could have, but let's face it, I needed to hear it, Rose. What would I do without you?"

"_You'd probably continue to get lectured by Charlie, I imagine." _She chuckles, instantly making me feel a bit better. _"I bet he isn't sitting by quietly watching the Mariners on the flat screen, is he?"_

"No, he's not. He told me to take action soon, or that he would himself. He would do it, too."

"_Yes, he would, in full police chief apparel. I shudder at the thought of your dad confronting Edward with his hand resting atop his holster."_

"I agree, can you imagine the look on Edward's face, especially if Charlie showed up at the hospital?" I joke.

"_It would be priceless, Bella. Seriously though, make this meeting count. Talk to him, listen to him, be with him. And make sure to keep both your heart and mind open."_

"It's been four months, Rose. I'm a little nervous."

"_That's perfectly normal, Bella. I'm sure Edward will be nervous, too. Just breathe; it will be fine, I promise. I expect a full report soon; don't make me have to call you next time,"_ Rose teases.

"I promise, Rose, you'll be the first one I call. I should go, I need to get ready."

"_Go – you can do this, Bella. I have faith in you."_

"Thanks, Rose."

God, I love my best friend.

**Edward**

7th Avenue Bakery hasn't changed much over the last several years. The wallpaper on the walls has faded a bit, and the cheap vinyl on the chairs is cracked, but the place still has the cozy feel I remember. Asking Bella to meet me here seemed fitting as this is where it all started. This is where we met.

As I walk in from the cold winter day to the warmth of our bakery I'm transported back in time. Bella is sitting at the same table looking even more beautiful than I remember. The winter sun shining through the huge picture window sets her hair alight in various shades of red. _I never noticed she had red highlights _... _there is probably much I've failed to notice._ All I can hope to do is make up for lost time; hopefully Bella gives me the chance.

Seeing her there I want nothing more than to go to her; to pull her into my arms, and then kiss her senseless. But reason takes over, and I know I need to hold back. My mind has relived this reunion countless times, but this is reality, and I can't be presumptuous in thinking that this is what Bella wants too. _Let her lead, Edward, you know this. _

I'm giving myself a pep talk, mumbling to myself in a whisper as I'm walking up behind her. "_Please, Bella, give me a chance to make this right." _Thankfully she doesn't hear my babble.

Finding my nerve, I decide to go for it. "I was wondering, are the croissants still divine here?" Bella turns her head at the sound of my voice, and our eyes meet. My stomach is aflutter, and my knees are weak.

Grinning from ear to ear, her face lights up. "I'll let you decide, I ordered one for you, too," she says as she points to a croissant and a cup of coffee sitting on the table across from her.

"Thanks, Bella." A nervous, sweaty hand runs through my hair and I exhale in relief. Taking a seat, I decide to fix my coffee to occupy myself so I don't fall apart in front of her like a love-struck teenager.

"So, Edward, you're here in Forks."

"Yeah, I guess I am." _Eloquent, Edward ... what, am I thirteen? _"I guess I'm a little nervous, sorry."

"It's okay, Edward, I'm nervous, too," Bella says as she slowly inches her hand toward mine. Meeting her halfway, our fingers touch, and I slip her hand into mine. The familiar current is there, strong as ever.

"Bella, I have so much to say, and I don't know how to begin." My grip on her hand becomes a little tighter, and suddenly I find myself wanting to cry. "Baby, I've missed you so much. So damn much."

The look on her face tells me she senses I'm about to lose it. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere, it's okay. Just breathe."

I'm flustered, and I need to tell her how I feel so I blurt it out all at once before I can lose my nerve: "Si je pouvais revenir en arrière quatre ans avec le même cœur, mais un esprit différent, je vous saisir serré et m'enfuir avec toi dans une bienheureuse éternité, Bella."

"I still don't speak French, Edward. Can you give me a tiny hint?" Bella grins at me, and I'm puzzled.

_Wait, why is she grinning? _"Um, sorry?"

"Well?" Giving me a smile, she begins tapping her fingers on the table. Now she is being outright playful, and it relaxes me.

_Here goes nothing. _"If I could go back to the past with the same heart, but a different mind, I would grab you tight and run away with you into a blissful forever, Bella."

Her eyes widen, and she extends her other hand over the table and cups my chin. "Edward," she says soft as a feather. "I've missed you, too. I know I've been distant, I'm sorry."

"Never apologize to me, Bella. I started all this, it's me who should be apologizing to you. I've handled this all wrong."

"I was there, too, Edward. You can't take all the blame."

"Bella, the way I barged into Rose and Emm's reception, and then dragged you back to my room; it was wrong."

"Let's not go there again, Edward, we've talked about this before. Maybe it's time we discussed more ... current events?" The sound of Bella's voice is somehow leery and eager at the same time.

"Right, so yeah, I guess I'll just put it out there. The divorce is final, and by now Kate is more than likely out of the country." My chair squeaks as I lean back to watch her process my statement like I'd asked her to solve a complicated math equation in her head.

"I guess I should say congratulations, but oddly that doesn't feel right at the moment."

"I know, Bella, nothing is feeling exactly right at the moment. This is not quite the reunion I had imagined in my head. I envisioned something more, I dunno, romantic?" I'm exasperated and tongue tied.

"Are you trying to say this bakery isn't romantic?" Bella smirks at me as she takes a look around. "I rather like it here; it's where we first met."

And just like that I know exactly what I need to do. Standing, I pull the wallet out of my back pocket, take out a twenty dollar bill, and throw it on the table.

Bella is confused. "What are you doing? I already paid."

"Well, since we are on a date, I insist on paying. I'm nothing if not traditional, Bella." I take her hand and pull her out of her seat, smirking back at her. _Two can play this game. _

In haste Bella grabs her coat and scarf from the back of her chair. "I didn't realize we were on a date," she says while I lead her toward the door of the bakery.

"Just go with it, Bella. Don't think, just feel," I tell her and carefully lead her across the icy sidewalk to the parking lot toward my car.

"Wait, where are we going? My car is right there." When I look over at her she points to a black Jeep across the snow covered lot.

"Do you trust me?" I ask as I unlock my car, and then lead her to the passenger side.

Bella kisses my cheek, spreading chills through my entire body. "I trust you," she whispers.

After opening her door for her, she climbs inside. I reach out and stroke the side of her face with my thumb, she smiles at me, and my heart melts. Just for a second I stand there and take in the sight of her. My hand instinctively reaches to my chest, feeling for the gaping hole – only it's not there.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Sorry, I just can't believe we're here, you're here. I'm fine ... now." God, she must think I'm crazy. I close her door, and then walk around to the driver's side where I slide into my seat.

Bella looks over at me with a shy glance. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"So eager, you'll see." Grinning at her, I take her hand and rest it on my thigh, covering it with my own.

**Bella**

We are driving in the middle of nowhere when suddenly Edward slows down, and I can see a break in the trees: a dirt road etched with remnants of the last snowfall. He turns right and we slowly make our way along the road. In the distance I see a house.

This is something right out of _Better Homes and Gardens_. The house is timeless, elegant, and looks terribly out of place for Forks. It is painted a soft, faded teal; its roof is steep and has several gables rising at different heights. There are intricate white lattice cutouts adorning each peak, and large bay windows across the front. A large front door with elegant leaded, beveled glass is outlined in white wood. However, possibly the best feature is the expansive wrap around porch: complete with white rocking chairs and a large wicker settee with floral padding. The furniture is covered in clear plastic for the season, but I imagine this is a relaxing spot in the spring and summer months.

"Is this the house you grew up in?" My eyes glance over to him just as he is bringing the car to a stop.

"Yes, well since I was twelve at least. This used to be my grandparent's home, but as they got on in years, the upkeep became too much for them and we moved in to help." Edward walks over and opens my door for me, and then reaches out for my hand, helping me out of the car.

"It sounds like you are very close to them." My hand feels safe in his, I find myself tangling my fingers with his; it tingles, it feels right.

"Yes, I am ... was. My Grandpa Masen passed unexpectedly when I was a freshman in highschool, but my Grandma Masen still lives here with us. Right now she is in Texas visiting her cousin Maggie." Edward brushes his thumb lightly over mine and leads me up onto the porch.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandpa." All I have to offer is a small smile in consolation.

"Thanks, Bella." Edward raises our hands to his lips, and then kisses the back of mine lightly. "Now, back to our date," he says while he is swinging our arms back and forth between us.

"Edward," I giggle, "what are we, in high school all over again?"

"Not quite, Bella, we're in college, remember? This is our first official date, so yeah, we're back in college. Now, let's go, I'm going to make us something to take the chill off." He stops swinging our arms and pulls me inside the warm, cozy house.

"Okay, sure." The joy on his face is priceless, I can't help but to smile; he makes it so easy. It's quiet when we walk in, and I use the opportunity to take in my surroundings. Just beyond the foyer there is a large family room to the left, and a huge winding staircase is straight ahead. The furnishings are Victorian in style, and compliment the house perfectly.

I'm lead to the left down a long hallway into a large kitchen. The cabinetry is cherry and leaded glass. The appliances are state of the art: sleek, stainless steel. Edward lets go of my hand to retrieve two stoneware mugs from a cupboard. Next, he walks to the refrigerator and takes out a gallon of milk.

"Hot cocoa?"

"Mmm, yes please," I accept, realizing I would never say no.

He fills the mugs with milk, mixes in some powdered chocolate he retrieves from the nearby pantry, and then puts the mugs into the microwave. Two minutes later we have steaming hot cocoa.

"Marshmallows?" Edward asks with a hint of playfulness.

"No, thank you. I'm not a fan of them."

"Porch," he says simply while leading me back the way we came in.

"Okay, um . . . isn't it a bit chilly for that?"

Edward nods toward a black iron basket in the foyer next to a wooden padded bench. The basket is filled with woolen blankets all rolled up neatly in bundles. "Grab us a couple, will you?"

I nod, but as I'm getting nearer to the basket, a framed photograph on the wall grabs my attention. It's a tiny cove filled with summer blooms: all brilliant shades of yellow, blue, and purple. In the middle of the cove there is a young boy; I'm guessing Edward as a child. I gasp and stop dead in my tracks.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward turns and finds me troubled.

"Edward," I point to the photo, "where was this picture taken? Is it you?"

"Yes, my grandpa took it years ago. I was maybe thirteen in this picture. It was our special place. Why do you ask?" His eyes seem worried.

"This place looks so familiar." My voice is shaky, but I've never been so sure of anything before. "I may have even been here before."

"What? Bella, no one even knows this place exists; outside of my family that is." Edward keeps walking, then stops, turns toward me and scrunches his eyes shut before exhaling.

"What is it, what's wrong?" The look on his face is scaring me somewhat.

"It's nothing, Bella, really. Just memories. Let's go, shall we?"

Edward smiles and I know that he isn't going to tell me anymore, but I've a feeling he is holding back. I bend down and select two blankets from the basket as we walk toward the porch.

"Take your pick," he says, nodding to two white rockers with striped cushions visible through their plastic wrappings once we're on the porch. "Well, maybe not that one, it's mine." As he hands me my cocoa he forces a laugh and then gravitates toward the rocker to his left.

"That was the very one I was going to pick, too," I'm joking of course, trying to make light of whatever just happened in the foyer–and I sit in the rocker next to it instead.

"I was kidding, Bella, take this one, really." Edward tilts his head to the side waiting for me to accept his offer.

"It's just a rocker, Edward, this one is fine."

"Well, it's a really squeaky one; I have a better idea." Edward puts his cocoa down so he can drape a red plaid blanket securely around me before taking a seat in the rocker. He then pulls me onto his lap, and covers us with the remaining blanket. We rock and sip our drinks in silence for a while; it's cozy and peaceful.

"So, Edward, this is a date?" It's not a question really; I'm just making small talk.

"Yepp," he says, popping the 'p'. "Hot cocoa on the porch. I would take you on a chaperoned walk; however, my parents aren't home; so that will have to wait."

"I see," I respond, finally catching on. "You are quite the gentleman, Edward." I giggle.

"I aim to please, Miss Swan. Courting is serious business."

"I can see that. So, no walk then?"

Edward closes his eyes in contemplation and continues rocking for a time. "Well, I suppose maybe just this once it wouldn't hurt. I know just the place."

Taking my mug from me and setting it down next to his on the wicker table between us, he takes my hand and soon we are crunching through the snow in a large backyard with an expansive garden and white, wrought iron gazebo partially covered in frost covered grapevines. Just as I think we are going to stop at the gazebo, he leads me past it, and onto a narrow stone pathway.

We walk past several deep green holly bushes covered in red berries, also covered with a light layer of frost. As we weave our way through vast rose gardens, now dormant for the season, we pass granite statues, bird baths, and reflection ponds that are frozen over; a few birds still pecking on their icy surfaces.

"This is all breathtaking, Edward. I can only imagine what it's like here in the warm months."

"This place was my grandpa's gift to my grandma. Every spring he would expand it a bit more. It's her safe haven now, a place for her to come to be near him. Now that he is gone, I come here, too. Serenity and comfort surround me here."

All at once Edward stops and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me toward him. Cool lips barely graze my own, and I shiver at his tenderness. The feeling of his warm breath on my skin causes the blush to creep up onto my already chilled face. Edward pulls back, and gazes into my eyes, "So beautiful," he whispers. My heart thumps as his words fill me with warmth.

"Thank you." I'm at a loss for words, and can barely think straight with him so near me. All I want is to hold him and never let go. "This moment is perfect."

"Yes, indeed it is."

"I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"It's your heart talking, Bella. Don't think, just feel." He wraps me in a warm embrace. His scent is intoxicating. It's cold outside, but I only feel the heat radiating between us.

"You say that a lot, Edward," I mumble into his chest.

"It's my new mantra. Come on, let's keep walking, we aren't there yet."

"Where exactly are we going again?"

"You'll see," he says as he picks up his pace. "It's still quite a ways ahead."

After what seems like an eternity we reach a patch of land; I'm guessing our destination. The afternoon sunlight is filtering through the trees, casting its rays onto a small clearing. Instantly I know where we are; the tiny cove from the picture.

"Yeah, so I come here sometimes, to think. Not so much in the winter mind you, but still. Grandpa and I used to come here to clear out the cobwebs. I didn't know what that meant exactly when I was younger, but I totally get it now." We stop in the center of this perfect sphere-shaped space.

"And you wanted to share this ... with me?" I look at him shyly. Somehow I feel this place to be sacred.

"Yes,_ only _you, Bella."

I know what he means, he never brought _her_ here. My stomach does a bit of a tumble because I instantly realize why this place is familiar; why the photograph hanging in the foyer is familiar. _This _is the place I've seen in my dreams: I've been in this exact place with Edward among a lush array of summer wildflowers. Even in the dead of winter I know it with certainty.

The scene before me is surreal.

Perfect.

It's a page out of a well-worn book.

A scene from a classic movie.

_A dream about a man speaking French to his pregnant wife in a beautiful meadow._

"Oh my God, Edward."Tears are rolling down my cheeks, and I realize I need to tell him. Stumbling out of shock, I fall to the ground while pulling a clueless Edward with me onto the cold, hard earth.

**Edward**

"Oh my God, Edward."

All at once it's as if Bella has seen a ghost. She tugs at my hand, pulling me down, and we find ourselves sitting on the hard, snow covered ground.

"Bella? What is it? Are you okay?" I pull her close to me while trying to assess what just happened.

"I've been here before, Edward." Getting up on her knees, she nervously runs her hands through her hair. _Something we have in common._

"How, Bella?" I'm trying to mull this over in my brain; is it even possible that she would know of this place?

Sensing my confusion, she reaches over and places one hand on either side of my face so I've no choice but to look into her eyes. "I've dreamt of this place. We were here together actually. I was ..." Bella trails off.

Something clicks, and I pick up on her train of thought. "You were pregnant. The sun was shining, and I was talking to our unborn child."

"But, how did you –? I – I don't understand?"

I gently pry her cold hands from my face and place them in mine. Her beautiful eyes are looking into mine, and I feel myself getting choked up. "I've had the same dream, Bella; more times than I can count." My throat constricts, and I have to hold back the sob that is threatening to break free.

Tears are pooling in her eyes, and all I can think is that she has never looked more beautiful. As each tear springs free, I place a small kiss in its place. "Baby, please don't cry."

Bella pulls me to her and buries her head in my chest. I know she is trying to control the sobs that are wracking her body, but after a time, she just lets go. "I want the dream, Edward."

I barely can make out the mumbles in between her sobs.

"I want it all with you." Desperate arms cling to me, and I hold her with all the strength I have.

Breaking our embrace once more, I lift her chin toward me. I make a promise as I kiss her lips; once, twice, three times. "Then you shall have it, my love. I want nothing more than forever with you."

Right here, right now, one thing is clear.

Forever starts now.

.

.

.

**Well, there ya go! Thoughts? I know you have them! I hope this chapter is everything you hoped it would be! Do you need more? The reunion continues next week, you won't want to miss it. *winks***

**Next week? Judy XO**


	49. Chapter 49

**It's update day, are you ready for MORE reunion? **

**First of all, I APOLOGIZE for not responding to reviews from last week. I was blown away by your responses to the reunion and I'm SO glad I did the chapter justice. I hope this week is the same. Know that I love and cherish each review even if I can't personally respond to each one. Mwah!**

**Thanks to my awesome team. This week extra loves goes out to RE Hargrave, Grnidgirl and Cutestkidsmom. Thanks always to SparrowNotes24, Theonlykyla and Nicole. French translations this chapter are courtesy of MasterAskim/Robert King. Thank you! Cutestkidsmom made a fabulous pic tease for this chapter so be sure to check it out on my fanfc page. Also, you MUST listen to Adele's One and Only as you are reading this chapter. THIS SONG IS OUR BELLA 100% **CHILLS** Thanks Mere, ILY! **

****I've been told to issue a tissue warning****

**See important announcement below. **

**SM owns all. Any catch phrases are all hers or property of Summit/Lions Gate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Edward**

After a beautiful afternoon in the meadow, the walk back to the house is quiet. There is a silent understanding between us, and no need for words. I'm holding Bella close; our bodies are pressed tightly together as we walk.

It's twilight in Forks, and I feel at peace.

For the first time in my life I feel hope.

I feel love.

I feel complete.

My parents are in Vancouver for the weekend for a charity function. The way I see it, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. Either that or my mom had the foresight to make something up to give us some space.

As if she can read my mind, Bella asks: "Should we be expecting your parents?"

"No, they're in Vancouver for the weekend; another of mom's charity events. They'll be back tomorrow evening." I smile at her, suddenly feeling shy. "C'mon, I'll give you a better tour of the house."

We walk from room to room, and I marvel at how right it feels to have her here. When we reach my room I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, butterflies maybe? "Yeah, so this is my room." Opening the door, I let Bella walk in before me.

"Wow, this is a great room, Edward. It's so bright and open." I remain in the doorway as she walks around slowly; picking up things here and there, running her fingers along the books on the bookshelf, pausing at my bulletin board to browse at the memorabilia.

Bella continues walking but stops when she sees my baby; I hear her gasp. "You play?" Longing brown eyes glance at me before they look back to the piano.

"Yeah, at least I try to."

"May I?" Bella asks as she runs her index finger silently across the the keys.

"Of course. Do you play?"

"No, no. I was hoping you would play for me." Sliding onto the bench, she pats the empty space next to her. I walk over and slide in; every nerve in my body is suddenly on edge being in such close proximity to her.

_My beautiful, black baby grand, it's been far too long. _"It's been a while, Bella; I may be a bit rusty." _That's an understatement. _

"Please, Edward, anything you play will be fine ... and I highly doubt that you are rusty," Bella says as she brushes her hand against mine. Now it's my turn to shiver at her touch.

"Well, there is a melody that I've been itching to get out, but it's rough, and I haven't written any lyrics for it yet."

"So you don't just play, you compose, too. Wow, Edward, I had no idea."

"I used to write most of Breaking Dawn's material, but with my hours at the hospital I hardly find the time to write anymore." At the mention of the band's name she tenses minutely, obviously Jasper having come to mind.

"Edward, I –"

"Shh, no Bella, not now. Please don't ruin this perfect day by bringing him up. I know we have a lot to discuss, and we will, I promise." Reaching over, I tuck some stray strands of hair behind her ear. I sense she is trying to hide her face from me. "Just give us this one day, Bella. I want to prove to you that I can be who you need me to be."

"Alright, Edward." Her voice is contemplative. "Will you play for me now?"

I nod and begin flexing my fingers, trying to warm them up quickly. Closing my eyes, I take a deep cleansing breath, and let it out slowly. Bella is softly breathing next to me, and it calms me.

The piece isn't complex and my fingers glide along the keys effortlessly. Although it wasn't meant to be a particularly sad song, I feel the sadness of the music seep into my body and slowly spread throughout my veins. When I get to the bridge, the melody changes slightly; a bit more morose, and I can sense my demeanor changing as I play. The notes are so evocative that I feel as if I have played them before, heard them before. But this song was only ever in my mind. As I play the last few notes my hands begin to shake. I turn to Bella and realize tears are rolling down my face; I just don't know why.

Pulling me into her embrace, she rocks me back and forth as one would a small child. The room is silent, save my sobs, and I cling to her as if my life depends on it. I breathe her in, and again I'm calm. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but she never releases her hold on me.

"Edward, baby. That was beautiful, hauntingly so." She pulls away from me slightly and I see I've soaked her shirt with my tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I don't know what happened. I've never even played that piece before." I wipe my face with the back of my hand in an attempt to pull myself together.

"Don't apologize, it was very moving. I got a bit choked up as well."

I laugh nervously, "I guess this is not exactly the right fit for Breaking Dawn. It's better suited as elevator or funeral parlor music."

Bella giggles and tousles my hair. "Okay, Edward, let's turn this around, _date _remember?"

"Right, of course. Let's have a bite to eat. Are you hungry? I make a mean omelette."

"Famished actually, that sounds perfect. And I would love a glass of wine."

"To the kitchen then."

And just as easy as breathing, Bella saves me.

**~LTAE~**

**Bella**

When I woke up this morning I never imagined my day would play out as it has. After four months apart, seeing Edward again filled me with such joy and a calmness I didn't realize I was missing. Our time in Seattle was tense, lonely, and forbidden. Here in Forks we can relax, be together, and we can breathe – we can just be.

So here we are in his childhood home, alone and reconnecting. Perhaps I should be nervous and apprehensive about the conversation we need to have, but at this moment I'm not. Edward's breakdown at the piano should concern me, but strangely I don't have a bad feeling about it. He was expressing himself instead of holding back. Something tells me he has been holding back for far too long.

I feel I may not have given Edward proper credit when I left Seattle as I just up and left without saying a word to him. His feelings weren't foremost on my mind, and no matter what I had convinced myself of at the time, I just ran. Why didn't I see that this was killing him as much as it was killing me? Even more so perhaps? Edward is right; we will talk, but today is ours.

Deciding to keep busy, I tackle the dishes while Edward is starting a fire in the living room. I open the wine that he chilled while making our omelette, grab two wines glasses off the wine rack, and then head into the living room. The fire is crackling, the scent is a rich pine, and the flame casts a heavenly orange glow across the darkened room.

I don't see Edward at first, and wonder if he left the room. When I see him, I stop dead in my tracks. He is lying on a large, fluffy white bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. The fire is casting the highlights in his hair the most beautiful shades of auburn and gold.

He sleeps. I'm overwhelmed and catch myself staring at his beauty – yes, beauty. From the arch of his brows to his jaw that is begging to be licked, I'm mesmerized by Edward. The first signs of stubble are appearing, and I see a tiny, nearly translucent scar on his chin and wonder about the story behind it. Everything about this man draws me in.

The need to cuddle up to him overwhelms me. Placing the bottle of wine and the glasses down, I crawl over to him. He is on his back with one hand laying across his forehead. I'm quite certain I will fit nicely in the crook of his other arm and wiggle my way into him. He sighs, putting his arm around me, pulling me in close to kiss my temple. And there it is – calm.

"I didn't mean to drift off."

"Mmm, you looked so peaceful and comfortable ... I was jealous."

He chuckles. "You fit nicely here, Bella. And I don't just mean here in my arms."

"It's nice here. I don't even feel like I'm in Forks."

Edward leans up unexpectedly on his elbow and his face is troubled. "Bella, please tell me this isn't a dream. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find that this didn't happen. You're really here, right?"

Needing to comfort him, I smile. "It's not a dream. I'm here, and this ... well, it's happening, Edward."

He rolls me slightly so my body is half underneath his. Our faces are close, his eyes are pleading. "I was lost without you, Bella. I know why you left, or at least I think I know why, but it's been the longest four months of my life."

The index finger of his right hand traces the outline of my lips. It's a very simple action, yet very erotic. I know I'm blushing.

"The dreams in the meadow, they kept me from falling apart. They gave me hope that we would have a chance at a future together." He kisses me softly. "I love you, Bella, so much. If I have to spend the rest of my life convincing you of that, then I'll start now."

My heart swells at Edward's words. He's said them before, but their meaning has changed. He is available to love me now; his heart is open wide, and is warmly inviting me inside. I don't hesitate, I already know my feelings. Even if I had them deeply buried, they are bursting to make their way out now. Placing my hand behind his neck I draw him closer to me. "I love you, Edward, so much. I tried to deny it for so long, but it's always been there. My heart is yours, and despite everything, it always has been."

**Edward**

"And my heart is yours, Bella, only yours." All I can hear is the steady thumping of our beating hearts. All I want to do is to hold her tight and never let go. It's safe and comforting here in our little bubble.

"Edward, I was wondering something?" Bella says after a while. "Do you put out on the first date?"

I shoot her my best crooked grin. "Well, hmm, let me think. Umm ..." I teasingly tap my forehead. "...only to gorgeous brunettes named Bella. Otherwise, definitely not."

"Well, in that case ..." she trails off as she unbuttons the first button on her blouse.

I stop her by playfully swatting her hand away. "In that case_,_ allow me." My path begins by unfastening the second button, and then slowly making my way down until I reach the last. I fold back the fabric of her blouse and can feel pure passion radiating off of her; she is trembling at my brief touch. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathes is almost hypnotic.

I'm aching to touch her; to run my finger over the top edge of her lacy black bra and then lazily graze her hardening nipple through the sheer fabric. Bella hums in satisfaction which sends a jolt straight to my already straining cock. Needing to alleviate the pressure that I can already feel building, I adjust my hips slightly.

Sensing my need, she brings her hand to my hardening cock and sets to work with my zipper. Her heavenly touch is almost too much and I have to bite my lip to squash the need to come right then and there.

"Baby, let me help you with that," she purrs, and so help me a moan escapes from deep inside me.

"Bella, no, I want this to be about you, baby, not me." My voice is but a whisper as she starts stroking me through my jeans. The friction she is creating is overwhelmingly powerful. I try to distract my brain, making the orgasm that's once again threatening to overcome subside.

"And _this_ is what I want, Edward ... no, it's what I need."

I lift my hips slightly and we manage to work my jeans and boxer briefs down my legs and off onto the floor. My angel is beautiful and confident as she shifts her perfect body around so that I am now underneath her and she is straddling my lap.

Wrapping her in a close embrace, I manage to pull her even closer. Her skin is cool and my touch evokes goosebumps on her silken flesh. I desperately need to see her bare before me so I remove her unbuttoned blouse, then unfasten her bra and toss it aside. Her breasts, now free, are calling to me; I simply have to taste them. Flicking my tongue across a perfect pink bud, I revel in the taste and texture in my warm mouth. My warm breath against her cool skin – the contrast is heavenly.

Fire and Ice.

Giving the same attention to the other nipple, I lightly bite, tease, and blow. She pushes herself closer to me and yet I feel she wants to pull away at the same time.

Bella ever so slowly begins to move. As her perfect nipple leaves my mouth I instantly pout, wanting it back where it belongs. Giggling at my frustration, she continues her path downward, placing open mouthed kisses along the way. I move slightly so she can kneel comfortably between my legs. When she reaches her destination she gives me a shy smile.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. I'm going to make you come."

"Oh God, Bella." It's all I can manage as I take in the sight of her kneeling before me. Her eyes are dark and lustful, and as she licks her lips in anticipation my cocks twitches in response. My fingers are trembling as I reach to her. Somehow, somewhere, I have to be touching her. My fingers find her hair, and the soft tresses feel soothing on my skin.

All at once she leans back, letting her hair fall behind her. Having nothing left to hold, I reach for her breasts, kneading them gently in my hands.

"Edward, baby, you are distracting me. Please, I need you, in my mouth, now."

It's warmth and heat as Bella's mouth descends upon my cock completely. For a third time I have to stave off my orgasm. "Bella, please, I'm going to come too quick. God, what you do to me."

Paying no mind to my plea, she continues her assault on my rock hard length. It's mind over matter as she licks and sucks me. It's heaven, it's hell, and back again. This beautiful woman is a master at working my body. This minx knows she is bringing me to the brink time and time again. I know my breathing is out of control and I'm trying to keep the moans at bay, but it's no use, she is having none of that.

As much as I want to come in her pretty mouth, I want to come inside her even more. I sit up, and sensing my need, she halts her movements. I shift her body under mine, I can't wait much longer to be inside her. Rocking up on my knees, I run my fingers along the inseam of her jeans, up over her zipper to the pesky snap that is keeping me from nirvana. "These jeans need to go; I need to see all of you, baby."

Bella whimpers and begins wiggling her hips, trying to help me rid her of the offending denim. Once her jeans are gone and she is bare, my breath hitches at the sight. My beautiful Bella, I've missed her; my body has craved her. Her body is stunning and blushed a perfect shade of pink.

"Bella, just look at you. I want to take my time and make sweet love to you. You deserve nothing less. Please, baby, let me be inside you; let me love you."

There are no words as she places her hand behind my neck and pulls me close. The crackling of the fire and Bella's steady beating heart are the only two sounds I hear; I'm in a trance. She moves her mouth to my ear and whispers, "Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Edward."

I shiver in response to her perfect French. I'm caught off guard, when did she learn that? This woman amazes me.

"Ma douce, douce, Bella, ce serait pour moi un honneur de te faire l'amour." Pulling back slightly I line myself up, and gently push into her. My eyes close as I force myself to be gentle; my body is fighting me, begging me to claim her swiftly. I'm not having that. Bella's body conforms around me so perfectly, and the deeper I push, the more complete our union feels. When our bodies are fully one, I open my eyes and see her looking into my own. My body is quivering in need for her, but all I can think of is savoring this moment.

"Edward, I need you to move inside me, please."

In response, my body moves on its own. My rhythm is slow yet impassioned. The moan that escapes Bella's lips spurs me on, and I gradually increase my pace feeling her need for more as much as my own. Thrust for thrust our bodies meet, the passion building between us is torrid.

The feeling of her nails digging into my back sends me into a near frenzy. My baby is marking me, making me hers. "Bella, oh God." It's pleasurable pain, I want more, and she doesn't disappoint. She repeats another circuit around my back, and as her hands move with purpose I feel my orgasm hit quickly. All at once I'm coming inside her, spurt after spurt hitting her silky walls. Chanting her name over and over sends her over the edge, and I feel her let go. Her face displays an array of emotions: starry-eyed wonder, lust, and raging passion, all at my hands.

"God, Bella, you are so beautiful when you come," I whisper as my breathing starts to calm.

"Mmm, Edward, that was ... intense, baby," she says, and pulls me toward her. "Kiss me."

And I do. Our lips crash together, our tongues mingle and dance, our teeth nip gently. Bella giggles and it sends shivers up my spine. It's the most beautiful sound in the world, and after all I've put her through, it's music to my ears. There will never be a more pleasing melody.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well? Are you still with me? Thoughts? I know you have them. **

**French translations: Bella: "I want you to make love to me, Edward."**

**Edward's response: "My sweet, sweet Bella, it would be my honor to make love to you," I whisper back to her.**

**Important announcement: I only have one more chapter of LTAE completely written and another partially done. I'm running into writer's block and I hate to admit real life has been difficult. We are in the process of trying to sell our house, and I've been consumed with that and dealing with a divorce at the same time. The story in itself is all written in my muddled up brain, I'm just having a problem getting it all out. I DON'T want to go on hiatus as this is such a pivotal part of the story, so I ask that you all be patient with me. Thank you. I will keep you all posted. I hope to at least post next week's chapter as scheduled. Please check my fanfic page for any news or pm me with your questions.**

**Judy**

**XO**


	50. Chapter 50

**What do we have here? An update, YES!**

**Thanks to the gals who went out of their way to help me this week: RE Hargrave and Pates GreenEyes. Thanks always to Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and SparrowNotes24. MWAH! **

**Thanks to YOU for the wonderful reviews last week and for the incredible ourbreak of support for my real life situation. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Let's see what Bella and Edward are up to. **

**SM owns all. Any catch phrases are hers or property of Summit/Lionsgate. The plot is all MINE.**

**I think this is my VERY favorite chapter so far ... just saying. See you below.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Fifty**

**Bella**

I'm officially sore from last night, but oh so content here in Edward's arms. The faint light from the sunrise is peeking through the front window, and it looks like it's going to be another beautiful winter's day. After stretching and flexing my muscles a bit, I snuggle back into Edward's embrace. He is mumbling into my hair; I can tell he is talking in his sleep.

Yesterday was magical. The warmth from Edward's touch, each sweet and lingering kiss, all the slow sensual caresses, the passionate moans and whispers between us – every second is etched in my mind. The moment we were reunited at the bakery, the hole that had resided in my chest since leaving Seattle had disappeared, replaced by desire, and most of all love.

Without thinking my hand reaches to stroke his cheek, the soft stubble tickling my fingertips. Mmm, my tongue wants to repeat the path of my fingers. Gently I lean up on my elbow, content to carry out my plan, but Edward stirs.

"Good morning, sleep well, my love?"

"Mmm, yes. You?"

"I haven't slept this well in months, I think I have you to thank for that." Edward runs a hand over my arm in a lazy pattern before sitting up. The blanket we are under shifts and as the morning air from him mussing our cocoon creeps in, a chill creeps up my spine. He smirks as he sees my nipples pebble in response. Teasing him, I pull the blanket clear up to my chin.

"Baby, about last night, I need to ask you something." The lines in his brow crease and his face is suddenly serious.

In a panic, my teeth find their way to my bottom lip. _Don't worry, Bella. _"Sure, what is it, Edward?"

"You spoke French to me last night, how did ..."

"Oh, that." I exhale in relief. "A patient from Westend taught me. I'm sort of taking lessons from her on my down time. I only know a few key phrases – umm, I thought it would be nice to surprise you at some point if ... well, you know. And anyway, it's such a beautiful language. I hope I didn't flub it too much." Suddenly I'm feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It was perfect, Bella, just like you," Edward mumbles into my neck, causing me to shiver. "And as far as key phrases go, you sure did pick a good one."

The blush is once again rising on my cheeks and I give myself a mental high five. _He liked it, I really did it!_

"Okay, _Juliette,_ I need coffee." He chuckles, and then hugs me.

I'm confused. "Juliette?"

"Juliette Binoche, she is a beautiful French actress; not as beautiful as you, of course." He's up and walking away from me, and I playfully swat his ass.

Fifteen minutes later and I'm feeling the loss already. My stomach is in knots; I realize what is coming next: we have to talk. What happens now? As I sit up and reach for my clothes, the light in the room diminishes. A winter storm must be brewing; not uncommon for Forks.

**~LTAE~**

"Come sit with me, Bella."

Edward grabs my hand and tangles my fingers with his while walking us over to the window seat in the kitchen. We sit and are silent a moment, taking in the serenity just outside the spacious bay window. A tiny sliver of the remaining afternoon sun is glistening as the snow, pure and white, floats down from the wintery dark clouds above. Everything in its path is now covered in shimmery wonder; trees, rooftops, and the vast landscape. The Masen's truly have a piece of heaven right here in Forks.

Snuggling closer into Edward's chest, I'm content as his arms wrap tighter around my middle. My index finger finds its way to the window where I imprint our initials in the condensation, and then complete my creation surrounding them with a perfect heart.

"We should talk, Bella."

My heart clenches; his voice sounds wary. "I know." Hesitantly, I lay my head against his shoulder, needing to touch any part of him for this conversation. Right now he is my lifeline.

"Will you come back with me to Seattle?" And there it is. Straight, and to the point.

"Edward, it's not that simple, you know that." How could he think it could be this easy? "I can't work with Kate, not now, not ever again. Divorced or not, I don't think I can even look at her again."

"You don't have to, love. Kate left Seattle. It turns out she is pregnant with Royce's child. She signed the divorce papers in haste, and Jake said she left town, the country really, also in a hurry. I had to hand over her passport as part of the divorce settlement."

"Wow, just wow." My mind can't compute that to _him_ it is all cut and dry, so easy. "Kate may be gone, Edward, but this doesn't solve everything. Kate is only part of the problem. I can't possibly return to Seattle now, to the clinic or my_ former _life."

"Bella, baby, you had life in Seattle, a job you loved."

"Yes, Edward, we should talk a bit about my job in Seattle; the one _I used_ to love." The sarcasm is rolling off of me, but he needs to hear this. His body stiffens from my tone." That day at the office, after I overheard Kate talking to Jasper, Kate caught me as I was leaving. She had a few choice words for me, and was quite adamant about reminding me that you were _still_ hers."

"She didn't." The words spill off of his tongue in distaste.

"I'm afraid she did. And Lauren didn't miss the show either. In fact, I'm surprised Dr. Marcus didn't join the party as well. So, Edward, why would I go back? They would delight in tormenting me – I'm not subjecting myself to that. I'm quite happy here in Forks for right now. Besides, you are forgetting about another big part of the problem in Seattle."

He knows what – or who – I'm getting at; his posture is still tense.

Edward turns his head to the side, and out of our bubble. _"Jasper."_

My hand reaches back to cup the back of his head, and gently I move it back to where it was before I settle my head back against his shoulder. "Yes, Jasper. How, Edward? All that time I strung him along. Maybe not consciously, but it happened just the same. It wasn't right. I can't even blame him for telling Kate what he did."

"Jasper had no right, Bella, none. Scorned or not, he shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"Why? Because _you_ think so? I was supposed to be his girlfriend. God, Edward, I led him to believe that what we had was something. I'm pathetic. I knew I had feelings for you, but over and over I denied them. I knew that you and I could never be, and yet I kept putting Jasper off in the hopes that it might happen with you anyway."

"And it did."

"Yes, it did, but it was wrong, Edward." Tears prick at my eyes, and I swallow trying to hold back the sob that's about to escape.

"Bella, stop. Don't think of it that way."

"I have no other choice but to think of it that way. You were married, Edward, and it was wrong no matter what."

Edward stands, pulling me up with him. He grasps both of my hands in his, and I feel myself responding to his touch even if I shouldn't.

"Loving you wasn't wrong, Bella. It will never be wrong. You are my forever; if I have to wait another lifetime for you, then that's what I will do."

In his eyes I see strength, I see love, most of all I see a silent promise, and I don't doubt the sincerity of this words. But, he has to know how impossible this all is. I have thought about this from every conceivable angle since I've been in Forks.

"That's just it. You shouldn't have to wait for me, Edward. I can never go back to Seattle and clearly you must – your career is there."

His eyes go wide and he swallows thickly. "Bella, if you want to stay here in Forks, I can practice anywhere. There is a hospital right here in the city, there are clinics, or I can even consider private practice."

"I can't ask you to just leave –" I'm interrupted before I can finish my sentence.

"Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist, so please, baby, let's talk this out and find a way. I don't want to be without you, and I think you feel the same about me. This is not impossible."

Letting go of my right hand, he tucks my hair behind my ear before pulling me to him. His body feels tense; he is scared. "Besides, Bella, you wouldn't have to ask me to do anything. It's a decision we would make together. That's what couples do, and I want us to be a couple."

My heart skips a beat right then and there. This is what Edward wants; he wants us and a future with me. "And you're ready for all the uncertainty? The questions, the comments from everyone, all the changes that will have to be made?"

"Unequivocally, yes." The smile on his face tells me there is no doubt in his mind. "Listen, we will take this one day at a time. I'll head back to Seattle and talk to Dr. Caius, get his professional advice as far as my career goes. You stay here and work if that's what makes you comfortable. I'll come and visit as often as I can, or we can meet halfway. I can't be without you for too long, though." Warm lips trail kisses from my forehead down the side of my face.

"But what will everyone say? You know, all the talk ..." I trail off, dreading the feeling in the pit of my stomach. _The other woman, the home wrecker, the tramp. _

"As far as the comments you may be speaking of, I think you'll be surprised to know how much support we already have."

My eyes dart to his at that comment. "What do you mean 'support'? Who?"

"Everyone, Bella. My parents, Rose, Emm, Ali, Collin, Jake, and even your dad. They are all pulling for us, sweetheart. No one was blinded by Kate and the dark cloud she cast over Seattle. They are happy she's gone, and they all know how you make me feel – completely in love and blissfully happy."

_Wait a minute. _"My dad?"

"Rose may have mentioned that she talked to you and that your dad came up in conversation."

"That was just yesterday, Edward! Well, that little traitor!"

"Please, Bella, it was all for a good cause. Rose really loves you, perhaps not as much as I do, but still."

"Mmm, why do I think you two are now in cahoots together?" My eyebrow raises in question.

"I'm pleading the fifth, Bella. I'll never talk." Edward chuckles.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be having a little chat with my BFF, you can count on that." My hands find their way to his chest where I grab fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him close. "Baby, there is still one thing we need to talk about – or someone." I force his name out in haste: "Jasper."

Edward's face contorts as if he is in pain. "Okay, Bella – here it goes. I can't forgive him. No matter what_ we_ did, that was no excuse for how he treated you. He acted like a child. Once he may have been my best friend, but that was then and this is now – he's dead to me."

"I still feel so much guilt; I led him on, and I know I was wrong. Maybe in time, I dunno, perhaps we can talk it out ..."

Edward shakes his head, "If that's what you want, Bella. I would never stop you. For right now though, I say _we've_ talked enough." Smiling at me he nuzzles into my neck, and that is that – the subject of Jasper is closed.

My skin erupts in a chill, and I pull back then crash my lips to Edward's. After what seems like an eternity I break our kiss and look into his vibrant green eyes. "I love you so much, and I really want this to work." And I honestly do. Tears threaten to fall, but I squash them._ This is no time for tears, Bella._

I suddenly feel foolish for pulling back, for thinking that we were better off apart. It was silly to think that Edward was better off without me, and that I was merely a weight holding him down. In this moment I vow to myself to be the woman he needs, the woman I know I can be – the woman he brings out in me.

_I need to say farewell to the frightened and unsure Bella Swan. _

**Edward**

There's my girl, I knew she was in there somewhere. All these months we were apart took their toll on her, just as they did me. We can heal now; we can begin to move forward, together. I've never felt better than when I was in her arms yesterday, and again today. She soothes me and my battered soul.

My muddled brain still yearns to hear her say the words again. I have to know this is not a dream. "Bella, can we get past this? Please say yes. I know it won't be easy, but baby, I promise you I will never fail you. You're everything to me, Bella, everything." There is a slight quiver in my voice. _Steady, Edward._

"You never failed me, Edward, and you never will. Let's do what it takes to make this right. I'm ready if you are, even if I am a bit scared."

"Please, don't be scared, we'll get through it, and if ever you are unsure about anything just let me know. This will be at your pace." My lips place a feather light kiss upon hers.

"Our pace, Edward, our pace. We are in this as a couple, right?" The words fall from her lips without any effort at all: _a couple._ She wants to be a couple.

I know the smile on my face is a mile wide, I'm so happy. "Yes, Bella. It's all I want, all I've wanted for so long."

"Okay then, let's do it. One day at a time," Bella manages to get out before my lips are on hers.

This kiss is a promise, sealing our future.

**~LTAE~**

The afternoon passes into early evening in quiet contentment. We talked and kissed, hugged and snuggled. There was no awkwardness, just tenderness.

"Should we be expecting your parents soon?" Bella asks as we are walking out of the kitchen after sharing a light supper of pasta salad and Italian bread.

"One never knows with my parents, my mom especially. Elizabeth Masen is quite the social butterfly, and my father is the doting husband who stands there dutifully next to her. I guess we'll leave a light on before we turn in," I joke while my hands massage Bella's shoulders.

The light is on in the foyer, illuminating the picture of me in the meadow. When we reach it Bella stops and I step up behind her to place tiny kisses on her neck after moving her hair to one side.

"So beautiful," Bella mumbles. Of course she is speaking of the picture.

"Indeed." I'm speaking of the beautiful angel in front of me.

A warm hand reaches back behind my neck and fingers tangle into my hair. "Edward." Bella's voice is soft but I'm instantly hard from her touch and her whisper makes me shudder.

"Mmm, yes love?"

"This bench here ..." Bella's voice trails off. She is distracted, no doubt from my erection pushing up against her.

"Mmmhmm, what about the bench?" My hands find her skin warm where her shirt meets the top of her jeans.

"I want you here, on this bench – right now."

"Do you now?"

"Yes."_ Breathless. _

"And the thought that my parents could come in at any moment doesn't concern you?" My tongue peeks out and skims the skin from her neck down toward her shoulder; her fragrance is intoxicating and she tastes like sin. My cock twitches in need.

"Nope," Bella says, stressing the 'p'.

"Hmm, well what my angel wants, she gets. I would never deny you, baby." Pulling her around in my arms, I kiss her soundly. When I pull away she looks at me; both of us seem to be contemplating our next move.

After toeing off my shoes, I lose my shirt, unfasten, and then unzip my jeans before pushing them down and kicking them aside. My cock springs free; Bella just stares with a presumptuous grin. Then, after sitting down on the center of the bench, I motion for her to come over to me by wiggling my index finger.

Bella looks determined as she walks toward me, shedding her clothing in a blaze behind her.

_My baby is on a mission._

Brown eyes turn black as she climbs on top of my lap and pulls me to her, bringing my lips to hers in a passionate searing kiss. Nails dig into the skin behind my shoulders, and a moan escapes from deep inside me echoing around the confines of the small foyer. It only spurs her on, she wants more. Looking down, she finds my cock rock hard and wanting. A soft hand skillfully strokes me and my hands automatically grip the hardwood of the bench as I find the need to anchor myself.

"Mmm, you know just how to touch me, I swear you were made for me." My words are merely a mumble as my breath is but a series of pants.

Bella smiles as she raises up and slides herself over me. Our tongues meet again as she lowers herself onto my eager cock.

It's heat and wet surrounding me inch by inch until her skin is flush with mine. Each upward motion of Bella's body leaves me needy and somewhat bereft, only to find each downward motion makes me feel whole again.

Teeth scrape against skin.

Tongues tangle and twist.

Hands clasp, fingers lace.

Breathing is labored.

Sighs and moans fill the tiny space, and as we near completion of our perfect union a single tear slips from Bella's eye.

"Heaven–" _Only a whisper._

"Yes, it's heaven – right here, mon amour."

_In our bubble._

_._

_._

_._

****SWOON** Are you still with me? Thoughts? I know you have them. Next update ... Liz and Ed return to Forks. Will they catch B/E in a compromising position? Find out soon. I'll update as soon as I can, promise. **

**Judy**

**XO**


	51. Chapter 51

**No, your eyes aren't deceiving you...we have an update! **

**Special thanks this week to RE Hargrave and Pates GreenEyes. Love to the rest of my crew: Nic, Theonlykyla, Cutestkidsmom, and SparrowNotes24.**

**Last chapter: Edward and Bella were having sexy, lemony times in the foyer...**

**Anyone wonder what Jasper has been up to? Let's find out! **

**SM owns all. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Jasper**

Four months have passed and the anger hasn't eased. I thought that would change after I blabbed everything to Kate; you know, got it all off my chest in the hopes that it would help to ruin Edward's life. It spurred Kate on of course, but did nothing for me in the process. Now I'm just one pissed off son of a bitch.

Isabella Fucking Swan was nothing but a tease, leading me on for months on end. She'd whisper in my ear promises of a future for us, and take everything I had to offer – only to keep me at arms' length while she messed with Edward behind my back. Isabella Swan is nothing but a two-bit lying whore.

Rose says I should have seen it coming; that I was in denial about the whole relationship all along. Well, fuck, I couldn't see past the love I had for Isabella, or at least the love I'd thought I had for her. Why does Rose have her nose in my business anyway? Emmett needs to keep a tighter rein on his wife.

Ali tells me I should look at it differently. She said Edward and Bella were destined to be together, brought together over coffee and donuts, or some damn shit. I think Ali is just trying to smooth things over for Edward. Even she has to realize how fucked up this whole situation is.

_"Try to see love through another's eyes, Jasper," Ali babbled one night. "It's the only way for you to heal and move forward with your life." _

I have no clue what that even means?

So here I sit in the dim light of my bedroom with a near empty bottle of Jim Beam in one hand, and a generous handful of Leah's left breast in the other. She is curled up and content, though hopefully not too content. I don't let women sleepover. Ever.

"Move on," Ali had said? Sure thing, Alice – from one broad to the next. Thanks to the band, I'm never without willing volunteers. Glancing behind me I squint at the headboard, studying the seven distinct notches etched deep into the dark, distressed wood. Yep, Leah here will make number eight. Eight ... cuz yeah, that's the way I roll now.

I'm a southern gentleman no more; the line forms in back, bitches.

Rumor has it that Isabella ran off to her daddy's place in Forks. It doesn't surprise me in the least, especially since Kate must have laid into her after I'd enlightened her of Eddie's extra-curricular activities at the wedding. That bitch had it coming as far as I'm concerned. And Edward? Well he is another matter entirely.

I take a long pull of my JB and give Leah's breast a light squeeze. _My de-stress ball_, I think with a silent chuckle that racks my body, causing her to stir and turn away from me.

Edward _freaking_ Masen.

Best friend since I moved to Forks; peas and carrots. _Yeah, right. _

Number one wingman all through high school.

My distress call in college and beyond. _I scoff at that thought now. _

Now my worst enemy. _Fact._

I heard his divorce is over and that Kate's out of his life. Well goody for him. I hope she took him for everything he and his pompous parents had; it would serve him right.

I'm guessing he'll be riding into Forks any day now on his white horse _Pretty Woman_ style, giving 'Julia Roberts' her happily ever after. That thought makes me want to puke. I hope they are very happy together. _Insert sarcasm here. _

"Mmm, Jazzy, you ready for round two?" Leah purrs into my ear.

_Oh, why the hell not. _"Indeed I am. Do you want to ride this cowboy? Climb on, darlin'."

**Bella**

Edward holds me close as our breathing returns to normal. It smells of sweat, sex, and of _him _in the confined space. Sighing, I realize it doesn't get much better than this. Eyes closed, bodies entwined – I'm reveling in this moment, hoping it will be forever etched in my memory.

The bright flash of light coming through the heavy leaded glass door snaps me out of my post coital bliss. _That flash could only mean only one thing. _

"Oh my god, Edward, your mom and dad are home!" I manage to climb off Edward's lap without falling flat on my ass, and try to gather my clothes while he chuckles and does the same, albeit at a slower pace.

"Relax, Bella, we're consenting adults!"

I huff at him as I frantically search for my panties. "Yes, but naked ones, Edward! I can't let them see me like this! This is not the impression I want to make with your parents. Do you really want your mom to see _that?" _I wave my hand at his dick as he is tucking it into his jeans, boxers forgotten.

"No, of course not! I'd have to compare that to walking in on my parents when they were having sex. I was like eleven, they thought I was out playing ball with Emmett ..." He trails off, disgusted no doubt by the memory. "I can still remember the look on mom's face." Edward winces in abhorrence.

I hear the distinct sound of car doors slamming. "Yuck – stop, just stop! Let's get upstairs, quick!" I know I'm in total panic mode, but I can't help it._ Where are my damn panties? _My suspicious eyes give Edward a fast once over; I wouldn't put it past him to stash them somewhere.

"Bella, calm down. My folks met you at Rose and Emm's wedding, remember? They already love you," Edward says as he tries to pull me into his arms; I'm not having it though. His hands raise in defense. "You go upstairs and I'll greet them when they walk in; come down when you're ready," he says as he strokes the side of my cheek with his thumb.

My body is a traitor; I lean into his touch automatically. _Bella, think – parents, remember? Right!_

Taking the stairs two at a time, I'm impressed that I make it to the top of the stairway and into Edward's room before I hear voices downstairs. Wait, Edward said to come down when I'm ready? Does that mean his parents know I'm here? I'm all shades of red as I realize that they very well may. Maybe Edward called them; maybe he even coerced them into leaving their own home to begin with so we could be alone.

_Get a grip, Bella,_ I whisper yell to myself as I walk into Edward's bathroom to freshen up. If I don't stop this instant, I'm going to have a panic attack._ Just breathe, you can do this._

**Edward**

I'm grinning when I spy Bella's leopard print panties on the hardwood floor to the far side of the foyer. I manage to snag them and tuck them in my back pocket while I'm leaping onto the couch as the front door is opening. _MINE._

"Edward!" Mom's boot heels click in a quick beat across the floor until she reaches the carpet of the family room.

"Mom." I'm up, and pulling her into a hug. She smells wonderful; her trademark scent, Chanel, fills the room. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was spectacular, Edward. You really should have come with us. Doctors Without Borders is a wonderful organization." She pulls back and messes with my hair a bit before removing her jacket and her boots. "You should consider volunteering."

"Your mother may have mentioned your name this weekend, son," my father muses as he bends over and fishes my boxers out of the Ficus plant that stands in a copper pot near the door. My eyes plead with him to ditch the evidence before mom sees. He raises a curious eyebrow as he wads them up and puts them into his suit pocket. _Oh, eww, man, but t__hank you, Dad. _

"That's sounds like Mom. Thanks for the heads up, Dad. How are you?" Our hands clasp each other's in a warm greeting.

"Oh, fine, it's always an adventure schmoozing with your mother at these events. It's nice to come home, though, I've missed our bed," he finishes while casually looking around the room. "Care to help me get the luggage out of the trunk?"

"Sure, no problem, Dad." After pulling on my shoes, I follow him out the door.

"Real smooth, Edward. I'm guessing Bella is somewhere in the house?"

"Umm, yes. She is ... just freshening up a bit," I mumble realizing how that sounds.

Dad chuckles while handing me a garment bag. "Oh, Edward, you are an open book, but you look better than ever. Divorce suits you."

_I have to correct him._ "Bella suits me, Dad."

"Point well taken," he says as he reaches into his suit pocket. "Oh, and son? You may want to do something with these." Dad laughs, and shakes his head while handing over my boxers.

"Right, umm. Sorry about that, Dad." In true Masen style, he simply slaps me on the back before handing me my share of the luggage. _Disaster averted. _

The scene when we walk into the family room is surreal. Mom has Bella wrapped into a warm embrace and the look on Bella's face is a mix of both shock and delight. When she sees me I shoot her a cocky grin.

"Edward, you're back!" Bella exclaims.

"Yes, I guess I am." I chuckle as I set the bags I'm holding down near the staircase. The look Bella shoots me tells me she needs to be rescued. Strolling over to her, I wrap an arm around her shoulders, effectively freeing her. My mom's face is priceless: she's grinning from ear to ear. I guess I need to say something – right, introductions are in order. "Mom, Dad you remember Bella Swan, right?"

Mom glares at me. "Of course, Edward, don't be silly. It's so great to see you again, dear. I must say you are positively glowing, unlike the last time I saw you at Safeway." Bella flinches at the memory of running into my mom at the grocery store. She had been caught off guard seeing mom, panicked, and had left in a hurry. I squeeze her lightly, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, dearest. That came out all wrong. Please, forgive me?"

Bella relaxes a bit. "There's no need, Mrs. Masen, you're right. I was a bit of a mess that day." Needing to be closer to me, Bella wraps her arms around my waist. "Anyway, I should be the one apologizing to you. I seem to recall that I was rather rude and in a hurry to flee the scene." Brown eyes look down in embarrassment.

"Oh nonsense, Bella. Let's just drop it, shall we?" Mom smiles and Bella follows suit. "And please, call me Liz, we are very informal here. Now, what have you two been up to, huh? Has our boy been entertaining you? Has he been a proper host?"

_Um, really, Mom? _

Dad saves me for the second time tonight. "Lizzie, let's go unpack and we can all catch up later. Maybe we can pop some popcorn and watch a movie later. Are you kids game?"

_R__eally, Dad? What are we, ten? _

Bella chimes in before I can turn down family time with my parents.

"That sounds perfect, Mr. Masen, err, Ed. I could actually go for a snack."

_So, family time with the Masen's it is..._

**Bella**

They say all good things must come to an end, and that includes my time with Edward. He's due back at the hospital tomorrow afternoon, which means he'll need to leave for Seattle in the morning. I want to make the most of our last night together, but with Liz and Ed being home, that sort of complicates things a bit.

After a _Bridget Jones_ marathon and a rousing game of _Apples to Apples,_ Edward nods his head up toward the ceiling. I'm guessing this is his signal saying he is ready to turn in. What is proper etiquette in a case such as this? I want to be respectful not only to Liz and Ed, but to my dad as well.

Charlie was happy when I called to tell him I was spending time with Edward. He rambled something about 'the old man still knowing a thing or two about love,' and asked if I could bring Edward by the house for an introduction. Instead, we are meeting in the morning at the Carver Cafe before Edward heads back to Seattle.

As if she can read my mind, Liz declares: "Ed, darling, I'm exhausted. You ready to head upstairs?" Liz stands and stretches her arms.

"After you, dear. Goodnight, kids." Ed gives us a wink as he follows his wife out of the room.

**~LTAE~**

Slivers of moonlight peek through the wooden shutters in Edward's room. Our bodies are melted into one atop his plush, blue, goose down comforter; there is no telling where one of us starts and the other ends. Content in our bubble, we are both lost in thought. Tomorrow will become today in a matter of hours – and that means goodbye.

Choking back the sob rising in my throat, I silently scold myself to pull it together. _There will be time for tears later, Bella, but not now. _Tonight is about closeness, love, and hope for our future.

_Guilt. _Yes, I'm feeling a bit of it if I'm being honest with myself. Despite Edward's declaration to do whatever it takes for us to be together, I still feel he is sacrificing so much. Seattle is a _huge _city, and my announcement about not returning there with him now seems ludicrous and childish of me.

"Stop, Bella. I know what you're doing."

I flinch; Edward's voice is soft but startles me nonetheless. "What do you mean?" My arms grip him tighter. _You know exactly what he means, Bella. _

"You're overthinking this. I may not be able to read minds, but I'm somehow in tune with yours." Warm lips find their way to my forehead, calming me. "Let's have tonight, and we'll work on the rest as it comes. It may not be easy, but it _will _be worth it." Long fingers reach for mine and they intertwine in perfect form.

"You're right, of course. Kiss me?" The request escapes my mouth and Edward shifts his body so he can comply.

The first touch of his tongue dragging along my bottom lip makes me shiver and crave more. His breath is warm, inviting, and my mouth opens to his. Our tongues tangle, soft moans filling the air around us.

We kick the comforter aside, and then our clothes float to the floor. Skin meets skin and caresses are tender. Green eyes stare into mine, never straying. The familiar current we feel when we touch is crackling around us, a low hum, yet somehow powerful, and oh, so satisfying.

"I've never desired you more than I do at this moment," Edward's whispered words send a jolt straight to to my heart. "I promise you, Bella, tomorrow won't be goodbye. We won't say the words." His kiss stops me from speaking; it's slow and passionate.

Finally, as one, Edward moves inside me – slow, but with purpose. Each movement of his perfect body molding into mine is gentle. Each stroke gradually becomes more intense until we give in and surrender; I feel pleasure, perhaps even rapture spread throughout my body and spill out into the charged air around us._ No, this is pure love. _

As we begin to drift off, my mind wanders to the picture in the foyer; a young bronze-haired boy among the wildflowers. So carefree with the whole world ahead of him. I imagine Edward longs for those days once again. My sigh sounds harsh in the quiet of the room.

"You are my whole world, Bella."

It's but a faint whisper as he drifts into slumber, but my heart hears the words loud and clear.

_He can read my mind. _

**~LTAE ~**

**Edward**

"Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward Masen." My hand extends to shake his, it's firm and full of integrity.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Please, call me Charlie."

We have a seat at a small table and order breakfast from Cora; the Carver Cafe's best waitress. Bella's hand is warm in mind, and I have to admit it's keeping me from freaking out. Charlie's opinion of me means a lot; I suspect Bella has filled him in on my sordid past with Kate. Based on that alone this little meet and greet could go wrong in a blink of an eye. Bella must sense my nervousness because she squeezes my hand tightly. There she goes again; saving me.

"So, Edward, let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Charlie's eyes are boring into mine, and I can't bring myself to look away any more than I can manage to think of a single thing to say. Sensing my uneasiness, he speaks up.

"I know duty in Seattle calls, so ..."

_C'mon, Edward, form a coherent sentence. _"Yes, sir, although I'll be sorry to leave my parents and Bella, I need to get back to the hospital."

"Dad, Edward is a very successful pediatrician at University of Washington Medical Center," Bella chimes in as Cora refills our coffee.

"So you've mentioned, Bells; that's quite impressive, son." Charlie's eyes shift casually from Bella over to me.

"I enjoy it immensely; it's all I ever wanted to do. Not to sound cliché, but children are our future. It's not only important to focus on health, but also a patient's overall well-being. I not only want to help heal them, I want to enrich their lives if I can."

"Huh, that's a very well thought out answer. Now, onto something a little more challenging..." Charlie trails off as Cora arrives at that moment with our breakfast. I've never been more grateful to see a high cholesterol laden plate of bacon in my life.

A few minutes of silence pass as our talking turns to eating. My head is swimming with all the possible questions Charlie may be getting ready to fire at me, and I'm mentally trying to prepare my answers.

"What exactly are your intentions with my _only_ daughter, Edward?"

_And there it is._

"I'm sitting right here, you know!" Bella exclaims. "Really, Dad?"

"Look, Bella, I know this man here means something to you; it's written all over your face. But let's be honest here: you came back to Forks, to me, because you were hurting. If this yahoo had something to do with that," he quirks an eyebrow at me, "and I'm almost certain he did, then it's my business to get to the bottom of it, and to make sure it doesn't happen again."

_Of course he knew I had something to do with it._ I rub my face in exasperation.

"Chief Swan, Charlie, I understand your concern. The relationship Bella and I have is . . . unique." I take a deep breath and continue. "When we met in Forks all those years ago I was visiting my folks; and I was also contemplating proposing to Kate. The brief meeting at 7th Avenue with Bella was magical, but short lived; we never even exchanged names. It wasn't till years later when we reunited that I realized that _she_ was the one I should be with."

"But you were married by then." Charlie grabs a bottle of hot sauce and douses his eggs.

"Yes, sir, unhappily, but married. I tried to make it work, some say for far too long, but that is how I was raised."

Bella unexpectedly leans over and kisses my cheek. I'm sure that I'm turning all shades of red; Charlie just rolls his eyes at Bella's action.

"Your parent's did a fine job, Edward. Sometimes you have to know when to cut your losses and call it quits. From what I've heard, you did just that," Charlie finishes as he pushes his plate away. "And now that your divorce is final? What is in the future for you and Bella?"

"Dad, that's for Edward and I to figure out together, and I assure you, we will. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know our plans," Bella says as she reaches over the table to pat her dad's hand.

I feel the need to help Bella out. "My first step is checking into my career options, then based on that we will decide where we will live. I want Bella to be comfortable, and if that means staying out of Seattle, that's what we'll do. Her happiness is my first priority." Letting go of her hand for the first time, I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close.

"Huh, well, I can't see a reason not to believe you, son. Be that as it may, I wouldn't be a good dad if I didn't say that if you hurt my daughter in any way I will hunt you down and shoot you. I have a gun, you know?" Charlie's mustache twitches as his hand automatically drops below the table where his holster rests on his right hip.

"Seriously, Dad, are the theatrics necessary?" Bella runs her hands through her hair; clearly she's had enough of the 'Edward Masen' inquisition.

"Yes." Charlie's voice is firm.

I motion to Cora for the bill. "It's fine, Bella. I expect nothing less from your father."

"Which is why you are okay in my book, Edward. Take care of Bella, she's all I have left in this world," his voice cracks a bit.

"I will protect her until my dying breath, Chief, you can count on it." My hand reaches out for his and we share a solid handshake; a pact from one man to another. My anxiety is officially gone, and Charlie and I seem to be in a good place.

_Bring on the future. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Well, are you still with me? Thoughts? I know you have them. Anyone surprised about Jazz and his new attitude? **

**I can't say for sure when the next update will be, but as always, I will work as hard as I can not to delay the story too long. Real life is crazy now but this story needs to be told. Thanks for your continued support.**

**Judy**

**XO**


	52. Chapter 52

**No, your eyes are not playing tricks on you...this is an update! **

**Thanks to Pates GreenEyes and RE Hargrave for their help on this chapter. **

**I've been getting a lot of new followers lately, and I'm so appreciative! I hope you all are enjoying the story. I have a fanfiction page if you'd like to join: Eternally Edward's Fanfiction**

**Last chapter: Edward and Bella made promises for their future. This chapter we have a bit of a time jump...you'll see. **

**See you below. **

**SM owns all. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Edward**

"It's beautiful."

That's all Bella can manage when I pull into the driveway of 1213 Skyview Drive.

"_Yes, you are."_ Grabbing her hand, I bring it to my lips and kiss the back of it. "Welcome home, Bella." Seeing the blush rise on her cheeks never gets old.

It's been a long eight months since I left Bella in Forks; eight months of planning, searching, skyping, visiting, and most of all, loving. As I'd promised her, we never said goodbye. In between working like crazy, looking for new jobs, and searching for the perfect home, we somehow managed to spend at least one weekend a month together to just enjoy each other's company. Bella surprised me in June with a thirtieth birthday party in Forks, complete with my parents, Charlie, Emmett, Ali, and the rest of the crew, save Jasper. I've heard my former best friend is quite the ladies' man lately, and yes, I'm putting that nicely.

After many long talks with Bella, and several with Jamie at the hospital, I decided to venture into private pediatric practice. Jamie, having connections, hooked me up with a number of contacts, and from them I met Dr. Benjamin Beshara. Ben was looking to expand his fast growing practice in Portland, and from the moment we met things managed to fall into place. His wife Tia and Bella have met, and the four of us have become fast friends.

Supporting my decision to work in Portland, and before her contract ran out at Westend, Bella contacted Dr. Marcus about working at the Portland branch of the clinic. Even though this was the very location that Kate had helped to orchestrate, with her current move out of the country and Lauren's job secure in Seattle, Jon was more than happy to welcome Bella back to the clinic staff.

So, jobs secure, we immediately started looking at homes in the vicinity. Bella did all she could courtesy of online virtual tours. _I love technology_. Once we found homes we could agree on, I would then schedule appointments and go see them in person. The house on Skyview was a hit with both of us. Just one block from Forest Park, within five miles of the the clinic and ten miles of my practice, the location was ideal. Bella was in love with the full chef's kitchen, and I loved the spacious deck and vast property beyond the yard, over an acre of prime land. It was perfect, and after three months of haggling with the sellers, it was finally ours.

**Bella**

"It's even more beautiful in person, and more than I could've ever hoped for!" Throwing my arms around Edward's neck, I kiss his cheek after he opens the passenger door for me.

"It _is _something; I think we'll be immensely happy here. C'mon, you need to take the official tour, Miss Swan." His hand finds mind, and I give it an enthusiastic squeeze.

Once we get to the entrance, Edward unlocks and opens the front door, and then scoops me up bridal style and carries me inside.

"Is this necessary, Edward?"

His smile is a mile wide. "I'm nothing if not traditional, Bella, remember?"

I want to say this practice is usually reserved for a groom carrying his bride over the threshold, but I can't bear to burst his bubble. "Ah, yes, it's all coming back to me now."

I swat his butt playfully after he sets me down, and then recall our reunion in Forks. Ever the thoughtful date, he paid for our breakfast, made hot cocoa for us, and took me on a stroll through a beautiful snow covered meadow. He's such a gentlemen, _when the occasion calls for it._ I smirk, recalling our sexy romp in his parent's foyer - and the close call with missing underwear.

As usual, Edward is reading my mind again. "I'll never live that underwear fiasco down. My dad says I owe him big time!"

"Mmm, well I never did find my panties. Please tell me your dad didn't find those, too?" My hand covers my eyes as if not looking at Edward will lessen the embarrassment I'm already feeling.

"Actually, no. I have those ..." he trails off.

"Guess I already knew that." I'm suddenly finished talking as I take in my surroundings

In one, slow 360 degree turn; I see our lives laid out before us. This place, this house, is full of promise, of memories waiting to be made.

The white, sleek, curving banister standing so prominent in this space catches my attention. As clear as day I can see a bronze tousled hair boy haphazardly sliding his way down, intent on making it to the bottom without adding a fresh bruise to his ever growing collection. In another flash, I see our daughter walking down the stairs to meet her prom date, her eyes full of stars for a perfect evening; all the while her anxious father fiddles with a can of pepper spray behind his back.

A small giggle escapes my lips as strong warm arms wrap around my waist and a chin rests upon my shoulder.

"Bella, baby, this is our future. From the moment I stepped through the front door, I knew this would be the last house I would need to look at." His voice is thick with emotion.

I turn in Edward's arms and run my hands through his hair, scratching his scalp as I go; the purr he emits is magnified in the large empty room.

"We_ will _be happy here, Edward. I've never been more certain of anything." My lips find his cheek, then neck where they linger as I'm breathing in his scent. I haven't felt this secure in months, and I want this moment to last.

Edward pulls away and grabs my hand, anxious to start the grand tour. As we walk from one room to the next, the slideshow my mind is creating continues. The rooms are spacious and empty, but full of possibility. I know Ali is anxiously awaiting my call; this house is a blank canvas, just waiting to be painted and decorated. Rose has already mentioned that Ali has been bugging Edward to get inside, but Edward insisted no one was allowed in before me._ Have I mentioned that I love this man? _

We stop abruptly at the door to the master bedroom. The door is closed, _hmm_.

"Are you up to something?"

"Who, me?" Edward says after giving me his trademark smirk.

"That may as well be a yes." I grin and push past him to turn the brushed nickel knob then push the door open. _Oh, he's up to something alright. _

The room is dim because all the shades have been closed, effectively blocking out the late afternoon sun. At least fifty candles are flickering, their flames casting a soft glimmer around the room; the tiny dancing flecks setting the green of Edward's eyes aglow.

Unlike the rest of the house, this room is completely furnished; my breath hitches at its splendor. A king-sized, brushed-nickel canopy bed is the focal point atop plush white carpeting; matching accent tables rest on either side. The fluffy down cover on the bed is white with ice blue and lavender accents. Several coordinating pillows adorn the surface covered with beads, crystals, and smooth sequins. Both the curtains and the canopy are sheer, white, and billowing. In each of the four corners of the canopy the flowing fabric pools in an organized pile on the floor. The candles and their holders are a myriad of eclectic pieces: votives in silver cups, tall white tapers, and chunky light blue and purple pillars in clear glass holders, all staggered about and jutting out at different heights.

"Wow," I murmur in awe while I walk around the bed, running my fingers along the pillows as I go.

"Do you like it? I sort of asked Rose and Ali for their advice as far as the furniture went, but I had the final say, and I chose the color palette; I was very adamant about that." Edward shrugged.

"It's perfect, Edward. I love it – and you for doing all this." I make my way back to him and his arms open where I step into them eagerly.

"I wanted at least one welcoming room for you to come home to. I'm so glad you like it, baby." Edward smiles, no doubt feeling triumphant.

After releasing from his embrace, I take in the rest of my surroundings while Edward watches me with a proud look on his face.

The wall decor catches my attention, and like everything else, it's perfect. Nothing is flashy; it's all serene, and yet in its own way opulent. I can totally see my friends' hands in this, and make a mental note to thank them. There is, however, one rather large spot on the wall beyond the bed that is empty – clearly something is missing.

"Couldn't find the perfect picture, huh?"

"Oh, on the contrary. That, my love, is a surprise," Edward says as he approaches the bed, crouches down, and then pulls a large box out from underneath. It's a shiny white cardboard box adorned with a wide yellow bow. Sliding the box toward me, he says: "Go ahead, Bella, open it!" Excitement fills his voice.

"Okay, okay!" I slide the bow off, throw it aside, and then lift the large cover to fold back layer upon layer of fluffy white tissue. As I peel back the last sheet I'm taken aback. There are four white canvas panels; all the exact same size; all blank. I stare at Edward in question.

"Confused?" He sits, leans back against the bed, and grins at me.

"Yes, you could say that." My curiosity is definitely peaked.

"These blank canvases, Bella, will tell the story of _us._ Each picture will represent a different milestone in our lives. We can decide together what will go on each one," Edward finishes with a smile a mile wide.

This man confounds me. "I already have an idea for the first one; care to guess?" My eyes shift to his, they are brimming over with love.

Edward's hand finds mine and he squeezes it. "I'm guessing the bakery?"

"Precisely; although I'm not quite sure the image of the bakery will translate well to canvas."

"Ah, well, there is that – no problem, we'll let Tia worry about that."

At once my confusion starts to clear. Of course, Edward has commissioned Tia to paint the panels for us. Tia is an accomplished impressionist artist who is far too modest regarding her own talent. Ben told us one evening when we were out to dinner how he'd secretly chosen pieces from her collection andtakenthem to local art galleries, coffee houses, and private auction houses. The paintings were an instant hit and the money began pouring in. Ben was forced to tell Tia of his antics, and after a raging fight about not discussing his plans with her first, they agreed that all proceeds would be donated to local charities.

"The haze is beginning to clear." I chuckle as the last piece of the puzzle snaps easily into place. "It's a wonderful idea, baby, and I can't wait to see the finished products. Tia is on board with this?"

"She absolutely is and can't wait to start the first piece."

Again, I think to myself, this man and his thoughtfulness – I'm in awe that he is mine.

_Edward Masen is finally mine. _

In a heartbeat I'm crawling over to him and climb onto his lap where I find strong hands pulling me close. His warmth and his scent have me yearning for more. My eager lips find his forehead, cheek, neck, and finally his sweet lips. I pour every ounce of emotion into my kisses and they are returned with fervor. Clothes are strewn about and needy hands find welcoming skin. The familiar current always traveling between us when we touch has my body humming with need; I know Edward feels it, too.

As if he is once again reading my mind, he mumbles, "I need you, Bella." Just a faint whisper in between heated kisses and nibbles to my bottom lip.

"As I need you, Edward. I ache for you."

No more words are spoken, and it's here on the plush white carpet that we christen our room and create the first memory in our new home together.

**~LTAE~**

**Edward**

Christmas in our home could have been a small intimate affair, but no. Bella insisted we do it right and throw a party instead. I know part of the reason why; she was anxious to show off the house since she and Ali had been in full on decoration mode for the last few months.

Emmett and Rose, Colin and Ali, Ben and Tia, my parents, and Charlie and Sue all gathered around our sprawling ten foot Christmas tree after Mom and the girls cleaned up following a feast fit for an army.

Charlie had been dating Sue casually over the last few years, but surprised her on Thanksgiving by proposing while we went around the table giving thanks for our blessings over the last year. Bella's eyes filled with tears as Sue herself cried and hugged Charlie after a very enthusiastic "Yes!" I know Bella had worried that her father would never find love again after Renee. Later she'd told me she was relieved he was finally able to move on and open his heart to love.

Ali and Colin are closer than ever, and if you ask me, they'll be headed to the altar in no time.

Rose and Emmett have decided to start trying for a baby. Emmett has gone hog wild buying Tonka trucks, baseball mitts, footballs, and anything and everything pertaining to a boy. Rose just rolls her eyes and lets him be; she knows he is going to be a great dad; we all do.

The practice with Ben is flourishing, and I'm surprised at how easily I fell into private practice. Bella is happy to be back to work, the Portland office proving to be a good fit for her. Overall, things with everyone have fallen into place.

Despite that, as I hold Bella's sleeping body snug in my arms on Christmas night, something is still missing; my ring on her finger. I've agonized over this for months; not marrying Bella mind you, but the proper etiquette of it all. It's been nearly a year since my divorce with Kate was finalized. Will she feel that enough time has passed? Do I? Thank god I still have Siobhan's number on speed dial. She's been helpful getting my jumbled brain all straightened out. And Mom and Dad? Well, let's just say they are more than eager to officially welcome Bella into the family.

As the minutes turn into hours, and then the sun starts to rise, I've finally come up with a solid, and I hope, brilliant plan. This will be no ordinary proposal because Bella is no ordinary woman. She deserves the very best, and she shall have it.

Let the proposal planning begin.

.

.

.

**Still with me? Thoughts? I know you have them. This was a transitional chapter, but needed to set up what comes next for our happy couple. I'm so happy you're all still with me. Real life has been difficult. We are moving within a week and I'm starting two new jobs and still trying to function through a divorce. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but be assured when it is absolutely perfect I'll be posting it. For more information visit my fanfic page on Facebook. **

**Mwah! I love you all. **

**Judy**

**XO**


	53. Chapter 53

**Finally an update! Thanks for being patient, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for ALL the reviews from the chapter 52, and I'm sorry I didn't respond back to them. (I'll try this time around.) Also, I have been getting a ton of new followers lately. I'm overwhelmed you've decided to give my little story a chance. Welcome and feel free to come join Eternally Edward's Fanfiction on Facebook if you haven't already.**

**Thanks to Re Hargrave and Pates Greeneyes for all their help with this chapter. The two of them help to make this story what it is. Love you, ladies! Also, hugs to my girls on JUF! **

**Last chapter found Edward thinking about proposing to Bella. Let's see what happens next, shall we?**

** See you below. **

**SM owns all. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Fifty Three **

**Edward **

The morning Bella told me she was going on a girls only vacation with Rose and Ali was bittersweet. Even though I was behind the whole vacation idea, I knew I'd miss her like crazy. However, at the same time I knew I'd be way too busy to dwell on it.

Of course, the trip was only a cover for what Emmett has nicknamed _Operation Perfect Proposal,_ or 'OPP' for short.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going?" Bella startles me when her arms encircle my waist while I am leaning over the breakfast bar looking over my itinerary on my iPad for the upcoming week.

"Of course not, Bella. It will be great for you to get away. Besides, you and Rose haven't been back to Phoenix in years. I'm sure you'll all have a blast."

"You're right. We all could use a little rest and relaxation. Rose is feeling like this is her last chance to get away, you know, with her and Emm trying for a baby ..."

Bella trails off as I twist in her arms and pull her into my embrace. She's already showered and dressed for the office, and the scent of her hair lingers in the air. My lips pepper her face with tiny kisses and she hums in contentment. The air around us is charged, a feeling that never gets old.

Breaking our little bubble, Bella continues, "And Ali, well, she's been in a weird mood lately. Rose and I get the feeling Collin may be getting ready to propose, but she's not convinced herself. Ali not being in the know makes for an unhappy Ali, which as _you _know means everyone else has to suffer." She rolls her eyes.

Of course I know exactly what Bella means; Ali has always been an open book.

"I could divulge some information about that, but I promised I'd never tell." I laugh and wonder if she really wants to me to spill what little I know. "However, I may be able to be _persuaded_ to give up certain tidbits..." My crooked smile is in full force; I know how to get to my Bella, and I guess I'm hoping to get _something_ in return.

Bella turns out of my embrace, opens the fridge, pulls out a bottle of orange juice, and then pours us each a glass._ I guess I'm not getting __anything__._

"I don't think so, Casanova, but I give you props for trying," Bella teases while swatting my ass playfully. "Besides, you know how us girls are, we want it straight from the source in all its glory. No offense, but a watered down version from you just won't cut it."

"Thank goodness for that, I really don't want to have to deal with the wrath of Collin." I sigh, relieved this is the end of that particular conversation. Taking my glass from her, "But, speaking of Collin, he may have mentioned to Emm and I that Ali has most of your week planned out in Phoenix. So, yeah, good luck with that." I take a sip and set my glass down.

Bella rolls her eyes a second time. "I kind of figured that. Rose and I lived in Phoenix, and yet Ali is all about being the tour guide. Thanks for the warning, though; I'll have to tip Rose off so we can discreetly distract Ali if need be."

"Speaking of distracting ..." At once I place our glasses in the sink, slide my iPad onto a padded stool, then lift Bella onto the cool marble surface before she knows what's happening. Laying her back, she is the picture of beauty. Perfect lips bear a slight smile when she leans back on her elbows, and her eyes never leave mine.

"Dr. Masen, don't you need to leave for the office soon? You wouldn't want to keep your patients waiting, now would you? Children are not known for their _patience _you know." Bella's smile turns into a devious grin. She is playing along; _excellent_.

"Oh, I have plenty of time, Bella. Don't you worry. I wiggle my eyebrows at her while I start unfastening the tiny pearl buttons of her blouse. After peeling back the white, silky fabric and pushing up the sheer white camisole underneath, I'm closer to where I want to be. Her perfect lace-covered breasts are on display; her nipples are begging to be sucked. My pants tighten in response. Creating a path upward, my fingers travel from her navel to the valley between her breasts, and I twist the clasp of her bra and flick it open, then off. _Bras should be illegal … just saying. _

Not wasting any more time, my mouth finds Bella's left breast. A sigh of contentment escapes her. Nipping gently on her pert nipple elicits a moan and that spurs me on. I need more of her.

**Bella**

Edward's body language is showing me one thing – and my body is responding to his automatically. Every touch makes me crave more. That familiar spark that first brought us together is bouncing back and forth between us. I may just be late for work; and I don't have it in me to care.

Gentle lips on my breasts and body make me shiver. His warm breath so close to my skin, whispering my name after each kiss, causes my whole form to quiver. _Will I ever get enough of this man?_ Surely not.

The look in his eyes tells me he needs me, they are deep forest green and hungry. He will have me, more than once; I'm _so_ okay with that. I need him just as much.

Edward's hard length is pressing against my center. I'm more than wet and ready for him, and he can feel it. My body is always an open book for him. I reach for him and feel him harden further at my touch.

"Bella, baby, that feels so good. I want you now. No, I need you now, please." His voice sounds almost desperate.

"Oh, baby, I need you, too. Take me, I'm yours," I mumble into his ear while I trace a pathway up his back with my fingers. "But just one thing, we both seem to be wearing too many clothes for my liking." Chuckling, I start to tug at his shirt to work it loose from his pants.

"I concur, Miss Swan, let's do something about that."

Wordless and determined, our clothes are shed and our bodies meet back together atop the breakfast bar. Our flesh is hot, but the marble is cool on my back. Easy as breathing, we bring each other right back to the passion.

Edward's cock enters me, and I feel my breath escape when it fills me nice and slow, yet with purpose. He stops for a moment when I'm completely full, as if to collect his thoughts, or better yet, to savor the moment. As long as I live I'll never forget the look on his face – ecstasy and love, and all Edward._ My Edward. _Without any more hesitation, he begins to move inside me. His strokes are slow, firm, needy, and wonderful. I want to hold off on the orgasm that's already building deep inside, but Edward knows me too well and is having none of that.

Guess the telltale sign of me biting my bottom lip does it every time.

A few more thrusts and I tumble over the edge; Edward follows soon afterward. As our breathing slows and our heartbeats fall into their natural rhythm, my mind can only focus on one now, in this moment, there will never be anything more perfect than Edward and I together.

**~LTAE~**

**Edward**

Emmett's connections in the construction field have proven to be most helpful for my plan. We have seven days to pull this off; so armed, and possibly dangerous, Emmett, myself, and a team of eight other men he rounded up, have ventured out into the wild frontier: our backyard.

"Emm, we could use a few more good men here." Shaking my head slowly, I realize this is one mission that won't be so easily accomplished. _What was I thinking?_ I'll never pull this off in time.

"Would you consider a good woman?"

I'd know that voice anywhere. I turn and see her getting out of her ancient, beat up red Chevy truck. "Grandma Masen? What are you doing here?" My feet reach her in two strides, and I pull her into a hug. The familiar scent of Shalimar wafts in the air around us.

"Edward, dear, Emmett called and said you needed me. So I figured a road trip was in order! And to be honest, who better than I to help?" Crystal blue eyes shine brightly in the sun and Grandma's smile smooths the wrinkles on her porcelain face just enough to transport me back to my childhood in the meadow.

Of course, she is right; who better?

Pulling back, I notice that she is dressed in her traditional gardening outfit: a worn out pair of Grandpa's old denim overalls, a light blue plaid shirt, and a wide-brimmed wicker hat to shield her face from the sun.

"I'll let you help, under one condition." My tone is firm.

"Oh? Let's hear it." An anxious foot taps the grass waiting for me to continue.

"You leave all the manual labor up to us. You can be the director here, shouting out orders, that sort of thing."

Grandma contemplates my offer and after a minute, says, "Hmm, well as much as I love giving orders, I simply have to get my hands dirty here, so I have a condition of my own."

My eyebrows raise. Oh, she is good. Emmett and the boys chuckle at what surely could be a standoff between the two of us.

"Okay, let's have it. You have our attention, Grandma."

An elbow lands in my side; Emmett's way of saying, 'you know she's going to win no matter what.'

"Seeing as this is all for our beautiful Bella, and seeing that one day soon I hope to call her my granddaughter as a result, I think I should have a say in the final plans."

"Hmm, but we are talking about a proposal here, Grandma." My hands rake nervously through my hair, I don't want to say no to her.

"Oh, Edward, pffft! I don't want to be there when you ask Bella, for goodness sake. I just want to make sure it's absolutely perfect when you do. I know your vision because it's most likely the same as what your grandpa's was those many years ago. Now, let's call it a compromise and get to work! Times a wastin!" She messes up my already mussed up hair at me then gives me a grin – yeah, my grandma is the best.

"Guess she told you!" Emmett boasts as he begins to hand me the various gardening tools from the back of Grandma's truck.

"Thanks, Emm, I owe you." It's all I can choke out as the emotion of this moment is stuck in my throat.

"No need to thank me, E. Let's just get your girl to say yes."

And just like that we get to work. Operation 'OPP' is officially underway.

**~LTAE~**

**Bella **

Phoenix. I'd forgotten how hot it is here. And brown – and flat. I miss home already, and I miss Edward. Seeing old faces and visiting the familiar places where Rose and I used to live is comforting, but it's also reminding me how much I miss my mom. Ali has kept us on the move, but Rose and I just want to relax.

After stopping at the cemetery this morning – not on Ali's itinerary – we are now spending our last day visiting Rose's dad and stepmom in Paradise Valley. They recently moved here from Phoenix, and I have to admit this place is really something. The terrace and the pool alone are to die for. Of course, Rose's dad is pulling out all the stops; I expect nothing less from Jack. Even though it's been years since the divorce from Rose's mom, Jack takes special care when it comes to family time. In fact, he reminds me a lot of Edward Senior, which, in turn, reminds me of Edward.

"_Bella, I'd like you to meet someone very important to me. This is my grandma, Suzanne Masen. Grandma, this is my forever, Isabella Swan." Edward is blushing and I realize how huge this moment is for him. _

"_It's just Bella, and I'm so pleased to finally meet you. Edward has told me so many wonderful things about both you and your husband, that I feel as if I know you already." My hands reach out to hers, they are warm and inviting; not a bit frail. This woman is a true Masen, even if by marriage; so youthful and full of vitality. _

"_Ah, yes, I miss my Gerald terribly, but he's with me here, always." Our hands drop and Suzanne's right hand reaches for a heart shaped locket hanging from a white-gold chain around her neck. She fiddles with the tiny hinge, and when it pops open there are side-by-side pictures of her and Gerald. I'm guessing by their attire __that it's__ on their wedding day. Immediately I feel the love between this couple and glance over at Edward. He smiles warmly at us both, pulls me into his side, and places a kiss upon my forehead, then does exactly the same with his grandma. _

"Earth to Bella!" Ali interrupts my reminiscing. _Thanks, Ali. _ "It's time for dinner, Bella. Everyone is waiting for you in the dining room," Ali scoffs, then turns on her ridiculously high pumps and scurries back inside the house.

_Have I mentioned she's been in a mood lately?_

As I'm heading back into the house, a thought strikes me out of the blue: the moment with Edward and I with his grandma would make a wonderful addition to our bedroom paintings. I can't wait to mention it to Edward so I pull out my phone and send him a quick text.

_**You, me, Grandma Masen, and the locket … it would make the perfect second painting for our room. Just a thought. ILY B. **_

A few moments later I receive his reply:

_**Have I told you lately that I love you? That sounds perfect. ILY2 E.**_

**~LTAE~**

As vacations go, this one sadly doesn't make my top ten. Between Ali's whining about Collin, her need to keep us on a tight schedule, and both Rose and I counting down the days until we get to see our men, well, I think you get the picture. It's been a long week and its time to get back to Portland and back to our normal lives. Even going back to work sounds welcoming.

**~LTAE~**

Pulling into the driveway, my heart begins to pound – in a matter of seconds I will be in my man's arms. I can barely contain myself while I pull my suitcase out of the car and head inside.

Throwing my keys on the kitchen counter, I then sift through the pile of mail Edward has left in a neat pile on the breakfast bar. Memories of us making love on this very bar come rushing back and my body reacts, I'm instantly flushed. _I've really missed Edward. _

It's quiet, but I know Edward is home because his car keys are sitting beside the mail.

Walking through the house, I smile and touch things here and there along the way: the plants, the cream afghan on the back of the sofa that Liz made us as a housewarming gift, the cool metal frame on the hall table which holds Emm and Rose's wedding picture. I'm just so glad to be home.

Our bedroom door is closed. I secretly hope Edward is inside; preferably naked and in bed. _I've really missed him._

With a turn of the doorknob, I walk inside only to find the bed empty and made; there is no sign of Edward. My toes sink into the plush carpet after I kick off my sandals. After stretching a bit, I take a seat on the settee near the window. _Hmm, maybe I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes while I wait for him to show up. _

"Oh no, Bella, don't even think about taking a nap. Naps are for babies and old ladies like me. And besides, it will be bedtime soon enough."

My eyes fly open at the sound of Suzanne's voice. "Grandma Masen? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Where's Edward?" I'm up and off the settee, and in a panic.

"Oh, dear. Bella, everything is fine. I'm sorry I startled you. Edward is around here somewhere; I thought we'd go and find him together if you're up for it." Suzanne turns her head to the side and gives me a tiny smirk.

_Okay, what exactly is going on here? _My eyebrows raise in question, but what else can I do? I have to play along even though I'm beginning to get nervous. "Alright, you have me intrigued Grandma Masen, let's go find Edward." I give myself a once over and attempt to smooth the wrinkles out of my blouse.

Being lead out of our room, my mind is racing, but I'm too tired after driving all day to sort out what this all could mean.

Walking from room to room I now know this is a game; one I'm not privy to. Even though I've had enough, I don't let it show. As we walk into the kitchen, Suzanne lets go of my hand, opens the fridge, and takes out a bottle of water.

"Well, this old lady is tired, and needs a break. You go on without me, Bella. I'll catch up with you," she states matter of factly while she twists the cap off the water and takes a long pull.

"There's nowhere else to look, we've been through this whole house!"

"Then I suggest you think outside the box, silly girl." She waves me off toward the side door before sitting at the breakfast bar.

I'm officially a tired, nervous wreck, and I need to find Edward soon. I open up the side door and take a step outside. It's twilight and the gentle breeze feels great upon my skin.

"Edward? Are you out here?"

.

.

.

**Still with me? I know, I know, a cliffhanger! I had to end it there or it would have been ten thousand words, not that you'd care. Next chapter will not disappoint, I promise. **

**A few things... My beta, RE Hargrave, has a new published novella out called Haunted Raine; through Renaissance Publishing. I was lucky enough to pre read for this story, and I guarantee you, this is nothing like you've ever read. Also, if you haven't bought the first book in The Divine Trilogy, also written by RE Hargrave, this is a great opportunity to do so. You can win a handmade Divine Trilogy bracelet when you review the book, currently on sale for $3.50 through Smashwords with coupon code PQ38W. The rules and complete information can be found on RE's blog: www . rehargrave . com (no spaces)**

**My other good friend and fellow author, Jude Ouvrard, is also publishing her first novella July 23rd. It's called Under the Sun, also through Renaissance. Be on the look out for it. More information can be found on Jude's blog: www . judeouvrard . com (no spaces) **

**I have such talented friends! **

**Until next time! **

**Mwah! I love you all. **

**Judy**

**XO**


End file.
